MI LUZ
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: Entre Sanae y Tsubasa, hay una química especial, ellos desde que se conocieron se hicieron grandes amigos, acompañándolo en cada paso que él dará para poder hacer realidad su sueño, "Ser el mejor futbolista del planeta", si quieres saber más de está historia, te invito a seguir "Mi Luz".
1. Prólogo

**MI LUZ**

**Prólogo**

**Porque en la vida hay personas que nos impulsan a seguir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos que en la vida se nos presenta, convirtiéndolas en seres especiales, en nuestras luces que nos alumbran y guían para alcanzar nuestras metas y sueños. **

Tsubasa y Sanae son amigos desde niños, ambos sienten un cariño especial por el otro desde que se conocen, un cariño que con el tiempo se irá transformando en un bello y puro sentimiento que los unirá más cada día.

Ella acompañará a Tsubasa desde pequeña en cada paso que él dará para poder hacer realidad su sueño, siguiéndolo a cada lugar que él irá, alentándolo en cada logro y apoyándolo en cada fracaso y en cada prueba que él tiene que afrontar a lo largo de su carrera para poder hacer realidad su sueño "Ser el mejor futbolista del planeta".

Si quieres saber más de esta historia de amor, te invito a seguir. **"Mi Luz".**

**Nota:**

Esta es la pequeña intro de la nueva historia Tsubasa/Sanae que tengo en mente escribir, si quieres saber más de ella, te invito a seguirla a partir de este martes 02 de abril. Sus actualizaciones serán una vez a la semana, todos los martes, salvo inconvenientes la estaré publicando un día diferente.

Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes, esperando estén disfrutando de su domingo.

Hasta el martes, con está historia.

Con mucho cariño.

_**PrincesaLirio.**_


	2. El inicio de nuestra amistad

**Capítulo 1:**** "El inicio de nuestra amistad"**

Un grupo de niños caminaban por el borde de un riachuelo platicando cuando de repente un balón que nadie supo de dónde provino, golpeo a uno de ellos, haciéndolo tambalear, caer sus lentes y por poco caer al riachuelo.

Mis lentes, ¿dónde están mis lentes?, decía un pequeño niño de cabello negro en corte de hongo mientras buscaba por inercia su preciado objeto.

¿Qué pasó Manabu?, ¿cómo es que caíste tus lentes?, dijo con firmeza, pero a la vez preocupación una linda niña de cabello castaño, corto hasta los hombros, que llevaba una vincha de tela en su cabeza, que vestía un conjunto blusa y pantalón de color negro, y zapatillas del mismo color.

No lo sé, solo sé que algo me golpeó, respondió el niño mientras seguía buscando en el piso sus lentes.

Creo que fue ese balón, dijo un niño cara de mono señalando con uno de sus dedos el supuesto objeto que había golpeado a su amigo.

¿Un balón?, dijeron los demás niños que estaban con ellos.

Sí, respondió el niño cara de mono.

Pero, ¿quién pudo ser el inconsciente que te golpeo?, decía furiosa la pequeña niña mientras ayudaba a buscar a su amigo sus lentes.

No lo sé, dijo el niño de cabello en corto de hongo.

Quien abra sido, pero para que haya pateado con tanta fuerza el balón y llegue hasta aquí, debe ser algún prodigio, respondió el niño cara de mono.

Sí, ello es cierto, respondió el niño de peinado de hongo.

Justo lo que necesitamos, un prodigio que salve a nuestra escuela, o para que al menos nos entrene, respondió otro de los niños.

Cierto, decían los demás niños.

En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo parloteando, ayuden a buscar los lentes de Manabu, respondió la castaña.

Si, si jefa, dijeron los niños.

**En tanto:**

Un niño de cabello negro algo desordenado corría por unas calles mientras pensaba: Creo que lo patee muy fuerte, ¿a dónde abra ido a parar?, la calle ya está acabando.

El niño continuo su carrera hasta llegar al término de la calle, a la distancia cerca de un riachuelo pudo distinguir a un grupo de niños que parecían estar discutiendo algo.

Les preguntare a ellos, tal vez lo vieron, pensó el niño mientras echaba a correr en dirección al grupo de niños.

**En el borde del riachuelo:**

Lo encontré, dijo la linda niña, tomando los lentes de su amigo en la mano, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: Ustedes pueden ganar ese campeonato, solo deben esforzarse más, no son malos, solo flojos.

Gracias jefa, dijeron los niños.

Toma Manabu, respondió la castaña entregándole los lentes a su amigo, al tiempo que decía: ahora si continuemos con el entrenamiento.

Sí jefa, dijeron el grupo de niños a coro.

¡Gracias Sany¡ dijo Manabu.

No hay nada que agradecer Manabu, mejor póntelas de una vez que tenemos que continuar con su preparación física, decía la niña echando a correr seguida de sus amigos, al tiempo que una voz detuvo el avance del grupo.

¡Disculpen¡ ¿de casualidad, no abran visto un balón?, preguntaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, un apuesto niño de cabello negro, desordenado haciendo que los niños giren a verlo.

¿Tú eres el del balón?, dijo el niño cara de mono mientras se acercaba a mirarlo como si lo estuviera inspeccionando.

Sí, respondió el niño de cabello desordenado intrigado.

Se ve muy pequeño, decía sonriendo el niño de lentes mientras junto a él, la linda niña de cabellos castaños miraba al niño de cabellos desordenados como si estuviera meditando sus palabras.

Tú tampoco eres muy grande que digamos Manabu, es más eres uno de los más pequeños del grupo, dijo la niña castaña al tiempo que los demás niños echaron a reír.

¡Sany¡ respondió apenado Manabu.

Silencio, dijo con firmeza la niña callando al grupo.

Si, jefa, dijeron los niños al tiempo que la niña se acercaba al niño de cabellos desordenados.

Hay no, pobre de ti, dijo el niño cara de mono mirando al niño de cabellos desordenados, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para no dificultar el avance de la niña de cabellos castaños.

Tú, pídele una disculpa a Manabu, dijo la castaña con firmeza mientras apuntaba con uno de los dedos de su mano derecha al supuesto niño agresor.

¡Una disculpa¡ respondió el niño de cabellos desordenados parpadeando mientras observaba a la niña que tenía frente suyo.

Sí, una disculpa, lo golpeaste con tu balón, por poco cae al riachuelo y se estropean sus lentes, por suerte ellos no se rompieron, sino ahora tendrías que pagarlos, decía la niña furiosa.

¡Eh¡ no lo sabía, disculpa, disculpen, es que a veces no se medir mis fuerzas, decía el niño de cabellos desordenados sonriendo mientras miraba al niño de lentes.

¡Disculpa aceptada¡ dijo Manabu con una cálida sonrisa.

¡Gracias¡ respondió el niño de cabello desordenado.

Como compensación, ¿nos enseñarías como se hace para patear tan fuerte?, dijo Manabu sonriendo, al tiempo que la castaña lo miraba confundida.

No comprendo, respondió el niño.

A lo que Manabu se refiere es a que nos enseñes tú técnica, para que patees así de fuerte el balón debes tener alguna técnica, dijo el niño cara de mono con calma.

No, no la tengo, respondió con sinceridad el niño de cabellos desordenados.

Déjenlo, es un egoísta que no le gusta compartir lo que sabe, mejor continuemos con el entrenamiento físico, tienen que ganar resistencia o no podrán correr más de 30 minutos en la cancha de juego,…, decía con preocupación la niña de cabellos castaños mirando con cierta molestia al niño de cabellos desordenados, haciendo una pausa para decir: Denle su balón y vámonos, ya encontraremos quien los quiera apoyar a reforzar sus talentos, porque ustedes tienen talento para el soccers solo tienen que creérsela, mientras tanto yo seguiré guiando su entrenamiento físico.

Bien jefa, dijeron los niños empezando a caminar tras la niña, al tiempo que uno de ellos tomo el balón que estaba cerca suyo y se acercó a dársela al niño de cabellos desordenados.

¡Gracias¡ ¿pero porque se van?, dijo el niño de cabellos desordenados al recibirlo.

Orden de la jefa, respondió el niño echando a correr tras el grupo de niños.

La jefa, pensó el niño de cabello desordenado mientras seguía con la mirada a la niña castaña al tiempo que seguía pensando: Podría jugar con ellos al soccer, si, si podría, así no me siento tan solo en esta ciudad.

Luego de algunos minutos de estar pensando mientras veía alejarse a los demás niños, el niño de cabello desordenado echo a correr tras de ellos.

Esperen, esperen, decía el niño de cabello desordenados.

¿Qué quieres?, dijo con molestia la niña castaña colocando sus manos a sus caderas mientras detenía su avance y giraba a verlo al igual que sus demás amigos.

Si, ¿qué quieres?, dijeron los demás niños.

Quiero ser su amigo, quiero entrenar con ustedes, respondió el niño con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo una pausa para decir: Soy nuevo en este pueblo, acabo de mudarme con mi familia, salí a conocer un poco el pueblo con mi amigo….

¿Tú amigo?, ¿cuál amigo?, yo solo te veo a ti, respondió la niña castaña.

El balón, el balón es mi amigo, dijo el niño, haciendo una pausa para decir mientras estiraba su mano: Tsubasa Ozora, un gusto.

¡Que educado¡ murmuraban entre ellos los demás niños mientras una nerviosa castaña decía: ¡Eh¡

Creo que tienes que tomar su mano Sany, decía un niño de lentes cerca de la castaña.

¿Su mano?, dijo la castaña.

Si Sany, estrecha su mano y preséntate también, respondió Manabu.

Bien, dijo la castaña tomando con firmeza la mano del niño de cabellos desordenados al tiempo que decía: Sanae Nakazawa y ellos….

Jefa, deja que cada uno de nosotros nos presentemos, dijo un niño cara de mono, mientras los demás niños asentían.

Bien, respondió la castaña soltando la mano de Tsubasa.

Un gusta Sanae, dijo Tsubasa.

Mi nombre es Ryo y soy el capitán del equipo,…., decía el niño cara de mono mientras estrechaba la mano del niño de cabellos desordenados.

**Minutos después:**

Entonces, ¿nos enseñaras tu tiro?, decía Manabu.

Por supuesto, aunque no tiene nada de especial, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Qué les parece un partido?, dijo la castaña.

Bien, dijeron los niños.

Formaremos dos equipos,.., decía Sanae mientras el niños de cabellos desordenados la observaba.

Pero estamos completos, dijo uno de los niños.

Yo le cedo mi lugar, dijo Manabu.

Bien, entonces los equipos se formaran así…, decía Sanae.

**Tiempo después:**

Ya no, ya no, decía el niño que estaba en el arco, mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer al piso.

Sany, creo que ni jugando el solo podríamos detenerlo, decía un niño de lentes.

Sí, es cierto, es extraordinario, respondió la castaña mientras miraba al niño de cabellos desordenados darle de pataditas a un balón, mientras los demás niños estaba acostados en el pasto agotados de tan arduo partido de entrenamiento.

Deberíamos convencerlo para que se inscriba en nuestra escuela, con el ganaríamos el campeonato del distrito, decía el niño de lentes.

Sí, es cierto, respondió la castaña.

Sany, convéncelo, como nuestra jefa, tú podrás convencerlo, decía Manabu.

Lo intentare, respondió la castaña mientras miraba al niño de cabello desordenado.

**Minutos después:**

Un grupo de niños estaban sentados sobre el pasto de un campo de entrenamiento platicando.

Shutetsu, decía con nostalgia la castaña mirando a sus demás amigos.

Si, allí está el mejor portero de las primarias de todo el país y pues mi sueño es compartir equipo con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi,…decía Tsubasa.

Entonces no eres nuestro amigo, sino nuestro enemigo, respondió la castaña con firmeza mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Enemigo?, dijo confundido Tsubasa también poniéndose de pie al igual que los demás niños que empezaron a mirarlos con cierta molestia y temor a la vez.

Ahora el Shutetsu será invencible, dijo uno de ellos.

Cierto, es muy bueno, decía otro.

Si, enemigo, si estudiarás en el Shutetsu eres nuestro enemigo, ¿a poco no has escuchado que el Nankatsu y el Shutetsu son enemigos en los deportes, respondió la castaña.

Es que somos buenos para los deportes y siempre competimos con ellos, dijo Ryo.

Menos en el fútbol, allí nunca ganamos, acoto Manabu.

¡Manabu¡ dijo Sanae con firmeza.

¿Nankatsu?, dijo Tsubasa.

Sí, pero tú irás al Shutetsu, ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos, vámonos chicos, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Si, jefa, respondieron los demás niños, mientras el niño de cabello desordenado parecía estar meditando algo.

Si me inscribo al Nankatsu, podría enfrentarme con Genzo y ello sería bueno para mí, pues tendría que practicar mucho para poder anotarle, en cambio sí estoy en su mismo equipo tal vez no evolucione más mi talento y yo necesito seguir creciendo deportivamente, pues mi meta es ser el mejor del mundo, si, tal vez sea mejor ser rival de Wakabayashi que estar en su mismo equipo, si es lo mejor, mis padres aún no me registran, y estoy seguro que ellos no se opondrán a que estudie en Nankatsu, es más me apoyarían, pensaba Tsubasa mientras los niños se alejaban de él con la cabeza baja.

Ya no tiene caso jefa, ahora serán más invencibles, decía uno de los niños.

Si Sany, es cierto, acoto Manabu mientras Ryo asentía.

No, nos daremos por vencidos, ya les dije que les conseguiré un entrenador muy bueno para que saque lo mejor de cada uno de ustedes, decía la castaña.

Sany, nadie querrá entrenarnos, si no tenemos dinero con que pagar, respondió Ryo, al tiempo que una voz interrumpió la plática de los niños.

Chicos, chicos, cambie de opinión, decía Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a ellos.

¿Qué?, dijeron los niños mirando al niño de cabellos desordenados.

Estudiare con ustedes, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué?, dijeron a coro los niños creyendo haber oído mal.

Estudiare con ustedes, les diré a mis padres que inscriban en el Nankatsu, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

No estrás jugándonos alguna broma, ¿verdad?, dijo Sanae mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

No, jefa, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo haciendo que la niña castaña sintiera su rostro arderle.

¿Có…..cómo?, dijo nerviosa la castaña.

Jefa, así te llaman todos, ¿no?, entonces si ya soy parte del equipo de soccer del Nankatsu, tú eres mi jefa, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

¡Eh¡ no, es necesario que me digas así, solo Sanae, ¡por favor¡ dijo la castaña nerviosa.

Bien Sanae, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo estirando su mano.

¿Qué?, dijo la castaña.

Tsubasa Ozora, un gusto conocerte Sanae Nakazawa, respondió el niño de cabellos alborotados.

De igual manera, dijo la castaña.

Un nuevo amigo, dijo Manabu.

Sí, dijeron los demás jovencitos.

¡Bienvenido¡ dijo la castaña con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras estrechaba la mano de su nuevo amigo.

_**Nota:**_

_Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia de Captain Tsubasa._

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que se animen a leer está nueva historia de Tsubasa y Sanae¡ ¡Gracias de antemano por sus vistas y comentarios¡_

_Está historia como todas mis demás historias no siguen la línea de tiempo del anime, si bien para esta historia tomare algunos sucesos del anime, estos no serán iguales, así mismo quiero informarles que en los primeros capítulos los sucesos pasarán tal vez muy rápido pues mi objetivo no es centrarme en la narración de partidos, sino en otro tipo de eventos que sucederán cuando Tsubasa y Sanae alcancen la adolescencia. Como algunos ya lo saben, yo escribo alterno, es decir mis historias muchas veces no tienen nada que ver con la trama original del anime, en este caso he tratado de tomar algo de la historia original en si para mis primeros capítulos para así poder mostrar la importancia de la presencia de Sanae en la vida de Tsubasa desde su niñez._

_Espero y está historia llegue a cautivarlos, ya que será una historia llena de romance, drama, con algo de comedia y con lindo mensaje de amor._

_Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes, que tengan un buen día._

_Con mucho cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio.**_


	3. Nuevos amigos

**Capítulo 2:**** "Nuevos amigos"**

Un grupo de niños entrenaban en un campo de juego bajo la orden de una niña castaña mientras a lo lejos un hombre de cabello ondulado, lentes y bigote, que sostenía una botella en la mano, los observaba, sobre todo a uno de ellos que había llamado su atención.

Es extraordinario, esa chilena le salió perfecta y apenas es un niño, pensaba el hombre mientras veía a un niño de cabello negro desordenado sonreír tras una extraordinaria chilena.

Bien, tómense un descanso, decía una niña castaña tras haber hecho sonar un pequeño silbato que sostenía en una de sus manos.

¡Gracias jefa¡ ya estábamos agotados, decía Ryo mientras los demás niños asentían al tiempo que el hombre de lentes se acercaba a ellos.

Niños, ¿no necesitaran un entrenador?, dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al grupo de niños.

¿A poco usted es entrenador?, pregunto Manabu en tono dudoso, mientras el niño de cabellos desordenados miraba al hombre como inspeccionándolo.

Bueno, yo…., decía el hombre.

Roberto Hongo, si, tu eres Roberto Hongo, el famoso jugador Brasileño…, decía Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios mientras los niños se miraban entre sí.

¿Roberto Hongo?, dijo Sanae.

Bueno, tampoco es que sea famoso niño, solo hago lo que me gusta hacer jugar al soccers,,…., decía el hombre sonriendo, empezando una amena plática con el grupo de niños.

**Minutos después:**

¿En verdad quiere entrenar a mis amigos?, decía Sanae, haciendo una pausa para decir: Mire que no tenemos con que pagarle.

Eso es lo de menos niña, yo quiero entrenarlos y más ahora que sé que tienen un campeonato tan cerca, respondió Roberto.

Sanae, deja que nos entrene, él es muy bueno, con su apoyo mejoraremos mucho, decía Tsubasa.

Si jefa, deja que nos entrene, decían los demás niños.

Está bien, total, que les puede enseñar una niña a ustedes, ¿verdad?, respondió Sanae con nostalgia.

No digas eso Sany, tú eres muy buena entrenadora, es más podrías apoyar a Roberto, ¿no?, respondió Tsubasa mirando al mencionado.

Claro, claro, dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Bueno, siendo así, entonces le presento al grupo,…, respondió la castaña mientras empezaba a presentar uno a uno a los miembros de su equipo.

**Dos horas después:**

Hay mis piernitas, se quejaban los niños mientras solo uno de ellos seguía de pie dándole de pataditas a un balón mientras platicaba con su entrenador.

Entonces, mi padre lo conoce, decía Tsubasa.

Si Tsubasa, es más me quedare en tu casa por un tiempo, …., respondía Roberto mientras la castaña los miraba.

**Días después:**

Un grupo de niños platicaban en un campo de juego mientras esperaban la llegada de su entrenador.

Y eso me dijo Wakabayashi, decía Ryo.

Déjalo, él ni siquiera imagina que tenemos a un extraordinario jugador con nosotros además a un gran entrenador, respondió una niña castaña.

Sí, es cierto, acoto Manabu, al tiempo que un niño de cabello desordenado llegaba junto a ellos.

Roberto fue a recoger unos estudios que se hizo, me dijo que nuestra jefa vaya dirigiendo el entrenamiento que ella es su asistente, decía Tsubasa mientras miraba a la castaña.

Pues entonces a entrenar, respondió la castaña.

Jefa, solo unos minutos más de descanso, en tanto platícale a Tsubasa que Roberto te regalo un libro de medicina deportiva, decía Ryo.

¿Roberto te regalo ello?, pregunto Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Sí, yo le dije que me gustaría aprender a curar lesiones deportivas, y él me dijo que tenía un libro y que me lo regalaría, y así lo hizo, respondió la castaña.

¿Entonces cuando me lesiones curaras mis heridas?, pregunto Tsubasa sonriendo.

Por supuesto, dijo Sanae con una dulce sonrisa.

Luego de algunos minutos el grupo de niños empezaron con su entrenamiento, mientras esperaban la llegada de su entrenador.

**Horas después:**

No podremos, decían algunos de los niños.

Claro que pueden, solo tienen que creérselo, respondió Roberto.

Nosotros no somos como Tsubasa, dijeron otros.

No comprendo, dijo el mencionado.

Cada uno es como es, yo no pretendo que sean como Tsubasa, sino que saquen ese potencial que tienen dentro, ¿Por qué lo tienen?, ¿no?, dijo Roberto.

Si, si lo tienen, respondió Sanae empezando a hacer palmas con sus manos mientras decía: Chicos, chicos, este año no podemos permitir que el Shutetsu, nos humille, si nos gana al menos que sea con dignidad….

Sany, este año el campeonato del pueblo será para el Nankatsu, dijo Tsubasa haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

**1 semana después: "Campo de entrenamiento"**

Bien chicos, bien, sigan así, recuerden que el balón es su amigo, decía Roberto.

Esa frase la dice Tsubasa, decía Sanae sonriendo.

¿En verdad?, pregunto Roberto mirando a la pequeña castaña.

Sí, dijo Sanae.

Son muy amigos, ¿no?, pregunto Roberto.

Sí, todos somos buenos amigos, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Bueno chicos, creo que ya quedaron listos para el campeonato, decía Roberto.

Está vez, no nos humillaran, hemos mejorado mucho y todo gracias a Roberto y Tsubasa, decía Ryo con optimismo mientras los demás niños asentían.

Chicos, ese campeonato lo ganaremos, dijo Tsubasa.

Yo me conformo con que no nos humillen, dijo Manabu.

No piensen así, no sean pesimistas, han mejorado mucho como dice Roberto, además tenemos a Tsubasa en nuestro equipo y a Roberto de entrenador, ganaremos, ¿no Tsubasa?, respondió la castaña mirando al niño de cabellos desordenados.

Ganaremos, respondió Tsubasa.

**2 días después: "Estadio de la ciudad de Shizuoka"**

Un grupo de niños se encontraban frente a frente estrechando sus manos antes de dar inicio a su enfrentamiento.

Yo de ustedes ni me presentaba, dijo un niño de gorra, mirando con desprecio al grupo de niños que estaban frente a su escuadra.

¿Por qué no?, hemos mejorado mucho, hasta podemos ganarles, dijo Ryo sonriendo.

Ver para creer, dijo Genzo con ironía, echando a reír junto a sus amigos, al tiempo que el árbitro indicaba que tomen sus ubicaciones.

Con que tú eres el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, pensaba Tsubasa mientras pasaba corriendo junto al portero para tomar su ubicación.

¿Ese niño es nuevo?, pensaba Genzo mientras se dirigía a su portería.

**85 minutos después:**

Genzo miraba atónito el balón que se encontraba dentro de su arco, al tiempo que el árbitro sonaba su silbato validando el tanto.

No, no puede ser, nos empataron, pensaba Genzo dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño niño que había sido la primera persona que le hacía un gol desde que se dedicó a practicar soccers.

Le anotaron al capitán, decían sorprendidos, los niños que eran parte de Shutetsu.

Si, le anotaron, respondió un niño de cabello largo, al tiempo que veían como Tsubasa era abrazado por sus amigos.

Fue un golazo, decía Manabu.

Fue gracias al pase de Ryo, respondió Tsubasa.

No fue nada, decía el niño cara de mono sonriendo mientras sentía un ligero dolor al asentar su pie en el piso.

Si, empatamos, decían otros niños al tiempo que una niña castaña que estaba en una banca junto al entrenador del Nankatsu, se ponía de pie para decir: ¡Felicidades Tsubasa¡ sigue así, gánale a Wakabayashi.

¡Sanae¡ pensó Tsubasa dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde estaba la pequeña castaña.

Tsubasa vamos por ese triunfo, decía Ryo mientras hacía un gesto de dolor, al tiempo que el árbitro les indicaba que se reanudaría el juego.

Si, respondió Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí, sí, respondió el niño cara de mono, mientras caminaba despacio a ocupar su lugar.

**Minutos después:**

Tengo que seguir, decía Ryo.

Pero estas muy lastimado, lo mejor es que no continúes, respondió un niño de rostro dulce que había bajado a apoyar a Roberto, revisando el tobillo al niño cara de mono.

Si, Ryo, mejor descansa, decía Tsubasa.

¿Y ahora que haremos?, no tenemos cambios, decía Manabu con preocupación.

Yo entrare, dijo Sanae con firmeza, haciendo que el niño de cabello alborotado ponga sus ojos en ella.

No se puede Sany, ello está prohibido, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Cierto linda, no se puede, respondió Roberto.

¿Entonces qué haremos?, decían los niños.

Yo puedo jugar por su equipo decían un par de niños que estaban en la tribuna, al tiempo que saltaban al lugar donde estaban los demás niños, para luego dirigirse al campo de juego a demostrar su talento.

Yo puedo reemplazarte, hoy me inscribe en el Natsuko, ¡ah mi nombre es Taro¡ dijo el niño antes de dirigirse al campo de juego y robarle el balón al par de niños que estaban peleando un balón.

Es muy bueno, dijo Tsubasa.

Cierto, respondió Sanae mientras Roberto asentía.

Ya tenemos tú reemplazante Ryo, dijo Roberto.

Debiste lesionarte antes amigo, ese chico es muy bueno, con él y Tsubasa en el campo, le ganaremos al Shutetsu, acoto Manabu sonriendo.

Cállate, dijo Ryo con amargura.

Cálmate Ryo, mejor vamos a la banca, dijo Sanae ayudando a su amigo a llegar a la banca al tiempo que el árbitro anunciaba el reinicio del juego.

Los niños tomaron sus ubicaciones mientras una castaña miraba desde la banca al niño de cabello desordenado mientras pensaba: Vamos Tsubasa, tú nos darás el triunfo.

Los primeros 15 minutos del primer suplementario fueron asfixiantes, tanto que terminó sin goles a pesar de que ese tiempo había sido solo del Nankatsu, pues Tsubasa y Taro habían hecho una dupla maravillosa, tanto que nadie pensaría que esa dupla se había formado solo hace pocos minutos.

Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden, decía Roberto mirando a sus pupilos aprovechando los 5 minutos de descanso que les habían dado previo a la segunda parte del suplementario.

Toma Tsubasa, dijo Sanae alcanzándole una botella de agua a su amigo que solo sonrío al recibirla.

Una vez, que el encuentro se reanudo, Tsubasa y Taro continuaron con su ataque hacia el arco de Genzo que aguardaba con cautela la proximidad del par de niños.

No debí subestimarlos, ese tal Taro Misaki es tan bueno como Tsubasa, pensaba Genzo, al tiempo que se lanzaba a atajar uno de los disparos del niño de rostro dulce,

Bien capitán, decía Teppei.

Luego de 5 minutos de haber empezado el segundo tiempo del suplementario, tras un balón despejado por Genzo y que fue golpeado de manera simultánea por Tsubasa y Taro, el Nankatsu se puso adelante, dejando en silencio al estadio.

El Nankatsu está ganando, dijo uno de los porristas del Nankatsu tras reaccionar empezando a avivar a su equipo junto a los simpatizantes del mismo.

Tsubasa, Taro, son increíbles, decía Sanae con todas sus fuerzas.

No, no, me ganaran, pensaba Genzo, mientras tomaba el balón para hacer un saque.

El tiempo transcurría, el marcador seguí favor del Nankatsu, Genzo miraba con preocupación cómo sus amigos por más que se esforzaban no lograban conseguir el gol del empate.

Ya no debe quedar mucho tiempo, es ahora o nunca, pensó Genzo, abandonando su vaya para ir como un delantero más hacia el área del rival.

El balón, dijo Genzo, al tiempo que uno de sus compañeros le lanzó y este lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el mismo se incrustara en el arco rival.

Gol, dijo el árbitro, antes de hacer sonar su silbato indicando el fin del encuentro.

Termino, dijeron Manabu y los demás niños del Nankatsu mientras dejaban caer sus cuerpos al pasto.

Si, termino, ya no abra más ampliación, ni penales, dijo Genzo que había escuchado lo que el niño de lentes dijo.

Entonces ganamos, ganamos, dijeron los niños del Nankatsu.

¡Felicitaciones¡ dijo Genzo estrechando la mano de Tsubasa.

Eres extraordinario, respondió Tsubasa.

Tú también, en realidad todos mejoraron mucho, pero Misaki y tú son excepcionales, dijo Genzo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Ahora jugaremos en un mismo equipo.

Cierto, seremos parte del equipo que represente al pueblo, acoto Ryo, mientras se acercaba al grupo con ayuda de una castaña.

Pero si tú ni jugaste, dijo un niño del Shutetsu haciendo reír a los demás.

Claro que jugué, respondió Ryo haciéndose el ofendido.

Además, no todos seremos parte de ese equipo, dijo otro de los integrantes del Shutetsu.

Claro que lo serán, lo único que tienen que hacer es seguir entrenando para ser seleccionados, dijo Sanae.

Cierto, Sany, tiene razón, acoto Tsubasa.

Yo me encargaré de vigilar su entrenamiento, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Podemos entrenar juntos, sería mucho mejor, ¿no, lo creen?, acoto Genzo.

Por supuesto, ya somos amigos, dijeron los niños, sonriendo.

Así es, respondió Genzo, mientras sus amigos sonreían.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo está nueva historia Tsubasa x Sanae¡ ¡Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, ellos son muy valiosos para mí¡_

_Espero el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado, como mencione en el capítulo anterior, para los primeros capítulos tratare de tomar algunos acontecimientos sucedidos en el anime y manga, pero no serán exactamente iguales._

_Ahora si me despido, que tenga una linda semana, y será hasta la próxima semana Dios mediante con un nuevo capítulo._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	4. Una promesa: Empezando un sueño

**Capítulo 3:**** "Una promesa: Empezando un sueño"**

Ya había pasado un mes, desde que el Nankatsu y Shutetsu se habían enfrentado en un campeonato local, en el cual ambos habían empatado, quedándose ambas escuadras con el triunfo.

Desde ese día la enemistad entre el Shutetsu y el Nankatsu, quedo en el recuerdo, pues de ambas escuadras se seleccionaron a los mejores jugadores, para que completen el grupo de niños que se necesitaba para formar el equipo que los representaría a nivel nacional, por supuesto que la mayoría de los integrantes de ese equipo eran miembros de las escuadras campeonas ese año, esto había permitido que Genzo Wakabayashi, Taro Misaki y Tsubasa Ozora se conocieran más y empezaran una gran amistad.

Sanae, al ya no poder ser la entrenadora de sus amigos, decidió, conformar un equipo de porristas para poder alentar en cada encuentro a estos, ella por supuesto era la líder de ese grupo, además ella a pesar de no ser jefa de su equipo, siempre asistía a ver los entrenamientos de preparación para el campeonato nacional que sus amigos tenían en uno de los ambientes que el Shutetsu les prestaba. Ella se había ganado la amistad de los chicos que conformaban el equipo distrital, quienes la veían como una hermanita, que los acompañaba y los alentaba para que sigan entrenando y consigan su objetivo ser campeones nacionales, sin embargo, para los chicos que eran parte de la porra del equipo, ella seguía siendo la jefa, y así la llamaban.

**Campo de entrenamiento de Shutetsu:**

Una hermosa niña castaña que estaba parada en medio de un grupo de niños, sonreía mientras escuchaba lo que sus amigos decían, cuando de repente uno de los comentarios hizo que sintiera una ligera opresión en su corazón y su rostro se tornara triste.

¿Eso te dijo Roberto?, ¿Brasil?, decía un niño de gorra sorprendido.

Si, respondió Tsubasa con el rostro radiante de alegría.

Brasil, es la cuna de soccers, acoto Taro sonriendo.

Lo sé, por eso estoy feliz, iré al país rey del soccers, aprenderé con los mejores y traeré esas enseñanzas para compartirlas con ustedes y hacer de nuestra selección la mejor del mundo, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Vaya, ese es un sueño muy lindo, dijo Genzo.

Pues yo no quiero que se quede en sueño, lo haré real Genzo, respondió Tsubasa.

Esa es la actitud, creer en nuestros sueños, eso me dice mi padre, acoto Taro mientras Tsubasa y Genzo asentían.

Pues tienes suerte amigo, que Roberto te haya hecho un ofrecimiento así, de esa manera podrás lograr tú sueño, ya quisiera yo que a mi Roberto me hubiera propuesto algo así, decía Ryo en tono melodramático.

Amigo, para que Roberto te proponga algo así, tendría que estar ciego, tú no eres Tsubasa, dijo sonriendo Hajime.

¿Qué has dicho?, yo también soy bueno, yo impedí muchas veces que tus tiros y los de Teppei entraran al arco de mi equipo cuando nos enfrentamos, respondió Ryo un tanto alterado.

Cálmate Ryo, cálmate, tú eres bueno en la defensa, tú técnica facial es muy buena amigo, pero lo que quiso decir Taki, es que de seguro Roberto vio en Tsubasa el potencial de los niños de su país, por ello cree que él puede adaptarse al estilo de juego de ellos, decía Taro para calmar la tensión del ambiente.

Si, si, a eso me refería, dijo Taki sonriendo.

Bueno, eso sí es cierto, Tsubasa es extraordinario, es un genio del soccers, no creo que exista alguien como tú en otro equipo del país, sin duda contigo, Taro, Genzo y todos nosotros, el campeonato nacional será nuestro, respondió Ryo sonriendo.

No hay que confiarse, hay escuelas buenísimas en todo el país, con jugadores extraordinarios, yo lo sé pues he sido parte de alguno de sus equipos, dijo Taro.

Eso es cierto, acoto Genzo.

Pues ya quiero enfrentarlos, el saber que hay chicos que aman el soccers como yo, me llena de emoción, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo de repente un niño de cabello largo.

¿Dime Mamoru?, respondió Tsubasa.

Hay algo que no entendí bien, decía Mamoru.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Cuándo Roberto piensa llevarte a Brasil?, respondió Mamoru.

Cuando acabe el campeonato, con un triunfo nuestro por supuesto, siendo los campeones nacionales, esa es la condición para irme con él a Brasil, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Pues todos te ayudaremos a conseguir el campeonato, respondió Genzo, mientras los demás jovencitos asentían, al tiempo que su entrenador se acercaba a ellos.

Chicos, ya pueden irse a casa, recuerden mañana a las 7 en punto, continuar con las practicas, dijo el entrenador.

Sí, dijeron los niños a coro, antes de echar a correr hacia los vestidores.

Hermanita, espéranos, dijo Ryo antes de echar a correr tras el grupo mientras la niña castaña asentía.

**Tiempo después:**

Un grupo de niños caminaban por una calle platicando, dejando a un par de ellos a unos metros más atrás, pues parecían muy concentrados en su conversación.

De hecho, lo lograras, cumplirás tú sueño, decía con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro una hermosa niña castaña mientras caminaba junto a un niño de cabellos desordenados.

¡Gracias Sanae¡ ¡gracias por la confianza¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Eres muy bueno, era lógico que Roberto notara tu talento y quiera ayudarte a potenciarlo, y que mejor que Brasil la cuna del soccers, respondió Sanae.

Si, lo sé, dijo Tsubasa.

Además, es bueno que tus padres te apoyen, dijo Sanae.

Mis padres siempre apoyan mis sueños, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Yo también lo haré, dijo Sanae con una dulce sonrisa a pesar de la tristeza que sentía en su interior.

¿Qué?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Yo te estaré alentando en cada encuentro, recuerda que soy la jefa de la porra oficial del equipo distrital, es más, ya tengo armadas unas porras muy buenas, decía Sanae con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

¿En verdad?, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Sí, dijo Sanae.

Pues me gustaría oírlas, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Está bien, dijo Sanae deteniendo su avance para decir: Como van a representar a la ciudad del Nankatsu, la porra la escribí tomando el nombre de la ciudad, pero también hice unas para ti, y también para los chicos por supuesto.

Pues ya me disté curiosidad, quiero oírlas, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Bien, te mostrare una de ellas, dijo Sanae mientras empezaba a mover sus brazos al tiempo que decía: Nuestro equipo es el mejor, el Nankatsu es el mejor, el mejor….

Tsubasa sonreía mientras escuchaba a la pequeña castaña hacer su porra, mientras pensaba: Sanae, sin duda eres una gran amiga, siempre nos estás apoyado.

**Al día siguiente: **

Un grupo de niños se encontraban practicando en un campo de entrenamiento de su pueblo mientras esperaban la hora de ir al campo del Shutetsu.

Tira, tírala, decía uno de los niños, sin mirar que desde una muralla un niño de gorra observaba su entrenamiento, mientras se acomodaba la misma.

Con que ese es el tal Genzo Wakabayashi, pensó el niño, mientras observaba al nombrado atajar uno de los balones que le habían lanzado.

Ja ja ja, ja ja ja, empezó a reír el joven de gorra mientras saltaba de la muralla llamando la atención de todos los presentes, al tiempo que la gorra que llevaba caía al piso.

¿Y ese?, dijeron algunos de los niños mientras este empezó a correr y le quito el balón a Ryo, haciéndolo tambalear.

Oye, que te pasa, dijo Ryo molesto.

Les voy a enseñar lo que es el verdadero fútbol, no lo que ustedes están haciendo, respondió el niño moreno con cierta ironía en su voz a pesar de la firmeza de la misma, mientras corría con el balón hacia el arco bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

Genzo, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que al niño moreno lanzaba una violenta patada hacia el arco que dejo paralizado al portero que había intentado lanzarse a atajar el mismo, pero al sentir una molestia en su pierna decidió quedarse estático.

Hyuga, dijo Taro

¿Lo conoces?, pregunto Tsubasa intrigado mientras el niño de rostro dulce asentía.

Él es Kojiro Hyuga, capitán del Meiwa, respondió Taro al tiempo que el niño moreno reía a carcajadas.

Ja ja ja, y te dices el portero estrella, en realidad eres solo un fracasado, dijo Kojiro antes de girar para retirarse al tiempo que Genzo empuñaba sus manos de la rabia que sentía.

Maldita lesión, ha vuelto a activarse, pensó el niño de gorra al tiempo que Tsubasa intentaba ir donde el moreno.

No, no lo hagas, déjalo así, ya abra tiempo de que sepa quién eres, dijo Taro.

Una vez que Kojiro se alejó del lugar todos los niños rodearon al niño de gorra.

Genzo, ¿tú lesión se volvió a activar?, ¿verdad?, dijo uno de sus amigos, haciendo que todos los demás niños fijen su mirada en el niño de gorra.

Sí, creo que no podré jugar con ustedes en el campeonato nacional, no podré vengarme del infeliz de Hyuga por está humillación, respondió el niño de gorra con cierta tristeza en su voz.

No digas eso, tú te recuperaras, tomate el tiempo que necesites, nosotros prometemos llegar hasta la final por ti, y allí te esperaremos para que puedas vengarte de Hyuga, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Si capitán, dijeron Teppei, Mamoru y Hajime.

Bueno, veremos lo que me diga el médico, pero yo pondré todo de mi para estar con ustedes en la final, además estaré siguiendo cada uno de sus encuentros, decía Genzo, al tiempo que una linda niña castaña llegaba al lugar.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo Sanae al ver el rostro preocupado de sus amigos.

Genzo, se lastimo, respondió Ryo con nostalgia.

¿Te lastimaste?, dijo preocupada la castaña mirando al niño de gorra.

Sí, pero prometo recuperarme para estar en la final nacional, pues los chicos llevaran al equipo hasta ella, respondió Genzo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces prométanlo, dijo Sanae levantando una de sus manos.

Bien, dijeron los niños, levantando sus manos, al tiempo que decían: Prometemos ganar cada uno de nuestros encuentros y llegar hasta la final del campeonato nacional, para junto con Genzo ganarla.

Luego de sellar su promesa, los niños empezaron a sonreír.

Bueno, será mejor irme a casa para que me vea el médico, desde ella llamare al entrenador para comentarle lo que paso, dijo Genzo.

Te acompañamos capitán, dijeron Teppei, Mamoru y Hajime.

Bien, respondió Genzo.

¿Y ahora quién será nuestro capitán?, dijo de repente Ryo.

Yo propongo que sea Tsubasa, dijo Taro.

Yo también, empezaron a decir los niños.

Si, Tsubasa debe ser mi sucesor, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

¿Yo capitán?, respondió el niño de cabello desordenado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Si Tsubasa, tú puedes serlo, tú debes guiar al equipo ahora que no tenemos a Genzo, dijo Sanae con calma.

Bueno, está bien, dijo Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de ello, los niños fueron a su casa.

**Días después:**

Una pequeña castaña junto a un grupo de niños, que llevaban tambores, maracas, y banderolas en las manos, se encontraban en una avenida esperando un bus que los lleve a Tokio, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el Campeonato Nacional Infantil.

Jefa, todos los buces vienen repletos, decía uno de los niños.

Es cierto Sany, creo que no llegaremos a tiempo para la inauguración, decía un niño de lentes.

Claro que llegaremos, dijo Sanae parándose en medio de la pista para detener algún vehículo.

Jefa, si haces eso a donde llegaras serás al hospital, dijo uno de los niños.

¿Qué has dicho?, pregunto Sanae furiosa.

Yo, no he dicho nada, nada, respondió el nervioso el niño, al tiempo que un claxon sonaba.

Oye niña, quítate de la pista, decía una voz.

Chicos, aprovechen, dijo Sanae.

¿Qué?, respondieron los niños.

Hay, todo tengo que hacerlo yo, dijo Sanae acercándose al hombre del camión, al tiempo que cambiaba su expresión al de una niña dulce: Señor, nos haría el favor de llevarnos a Tokio, es que llevamos muchas horas esperando un bus y todos pasan repletos.

¿Van a ver la inauguración del campeonato infantil?, pregunto el hombre cambiando su expresión de disgusto a una de cordialidad.

Sí, nuestros amigos juegan en el equipo, dijo Sanae.

Está bien, suban, en la parte trasera del bus, eso sí, tengan cuidado, llevo recipiente con leche fresca que iré repartiendo, respondió el hombre, haciendo una pausa para decir: Yo también iré al estadio.

**4 horas después: "Estadio de Tokio"**

Una niña castaña y su grupo de amigos tomaban sus ubicaciones para empezar a alentar a su equipo, al tiempo que en un campo de juego los equipos que serían parte de ese campeonato tomaban sus ubicaciones.

Por casualidad del destino al equipo de Tsubasa le correspondió ocupar su lugar junto al equipo de Kojiro.

Ambos niños en un determinado momento cruzaron miradas, uno ignorando al genio del soccers que tenía frente suyo y el otro feliz pues ese día era el inicio de su sueño.

Tsubasa dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba su madre, su padre y Roberto, su amigo, su maestro, quien le había estado enseñando más del soccers aprovechando que vivía en su casa por un tiempo.

Mamá, papá, Roberto, hoy inicia, mi sueño, pensó Tsubasa al tiempo que siguió recorriendo con su mirada el estadio, deteniéndola en un determinado momento sobre una niña de banderola, que agitaba la misma con tanta fuerza mientras dirigía a su grupo.

Sany, estás aquí, tal cual lo prometiste, pensó Tsubasa mientras miraba a la distancia a la niña.

_**Nota:**_

_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de está historia, espero y el mismo sea de su agrado. De antemano gracias por leer esta historia y gracias por sus valiosos comentarios, no quiero especificar nombres, porque todos son valiosos para mi._

_Les deseo una linda semana santa, en unión familiar y llena de muchas bendiciones._

_Hasta el próximo martes, Dios mediante._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	5. Cada vez más cerca de mi meta

**Capítulo 4:**** "Cada vez más cerca de mi meta"**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio del campeonato infantil. Dos semanas durante las cuales Sanae fiel a su promesa había acompañado a su escuadra en cada partido que le tocaba enfrentar, alentándolos en cada momento, con cada porra que ella creaba con mucho cariño. Dos semanas de mucha alegría para los amigos de Sanae, pues estos a pesar de que muchos no creyeron en ellos, seguían avanzando en el torneo infantil, derrotando a escuadras que eran favoritas, con su gran juego colectivo, que apoyado en el talento de su dueto dorado lograba remontar incluso partidos en los que todo ya parecía perdido. Ello le alegraba mucho a Genzo, quien esperaba ansioso volver a pisar el campo de juego y poder cobrarse la humillación que Kojiro Hyuga le había hecho sentir.

En esas dos semanas, Tsubasa había dejado de ser un desconocido, él se había convertido en el centro de atención de reporteros, quienes acudían a ver los encuentros del Nankatsu para ver con que genialidad les salía el pequeño niño; entrenadores, que seguían sus encuentros para ver si lo que ellos escuchaban del talento del muchacho era cierto y poder crear alguna estrategia para cuando les toque enfrentarlos; y rivales que esperaban ansiosos enfrentarlo para medir sus talentos.

**Estadio:**

Un grupo de niños que estaban en un campo de juego se unían en un abrazo colectivo tras haber logrado un nuevo triunfo que los acercaba cada vez más a la final que tanto esperaban.

¡Felicitaciones, eres genial Tsubasa¡ me gustaría volver a enfrentarte en otra oportunidad, decía un gigantesco y robusto niño, estirando su mano.

A mí también me gustaría ello, eres muy bueno, dijo Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras estrechaba la mano del otro niño mientras el estadio estallaba en aplausos.

Bien ganado Tsuby, eres el mejor, decía una castaña desde una tribuna mientras agitaba su banderola.

Jefa, ya se cansaron mis bracitos, decía uno de los porristos que estaban junto a ella.

¿Qué?, no sean holgazanes, tenemos que seguir alentándolos, mientras sigan en el campo de juego tenemos que seguir alentándolos, decía la linda castaña con firmeza.

Pero tú solo alientas a Tsubasa, dijo un niño de lentes sonriendo, mientras los demás porristos asentían con una sonrisa tatuada en sus rostros.

¡Eh¡ eso no es cierto, respondió nerviosa y sonrojada la niña castaña mientras los niños que estaban junto a ella empezaron a reír.

**En tanto:**

En una tribuna una linda niña peli roja junto a un apuesto niño se ponían de pie para abandonar el estadio.

El Nankatsu será nuestro rival Yayoi, dijo el apuesto niño con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

El doctor…., decía Yayoi.

No me importa lo que haya dicho el doctor Yayoi, yo quiero enfrentarme a Tsubasa, respondió el niño con firmeza, mientras la niña peli roja lo miraba preocupada.

**Tiempo después:**

Unos niños se encontraban abordando un bus, mientras platicaban emocionados de su pase a semifinales.

Genzo me dijo que ya está mucho mejor, que su médico privado le dio la autorización de estar presente en la final, decía Teppei.

Pues por el capitán tenemos que llegar a ella, añadió Kisugi mientras Mamoru asentía, al tiempo que otros tres jovencitos que venían tras de ellos platicaban de lo que habían escuchado.

Qué bueno que Genzo pueda estar con nosotros en la final, el triunfo con él será nuestro, además él se podrá vengar del antipático de Hyuga por haberlo humillado, decía Ryo.

No será tan fácil llegar a la final, el equipo del Musashi es muy bueno, y su juego se potencia más cuando juega con él su capitán Jun Misugi, aunque no se le ha visto jugar mucho tiempo en el campo de juego, cuando lo hace, muestra un juego extraordinario, decía Taro.

Jun Misugi, dijo Tsubasa, mientras iba a abordar el bus tras su amigo cuando una voz que él conocía hizo que detenga su avance.

Tsubasa, Tsubasa, decía una voz.

Mi hermanita, dijo Ryo que ya estaba dentro del bus.

Sí, es Sanae, acoto Taro con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba asiento, al tiempo que el niño de cabello desordenado caminaba al encuentro de la niña castaña.

Sanae, dijo Tsubasa al llegar frente a ella.

¡Felicitaciones¡ jugaste de manera extraordinaria, respondió Sanae con calma.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Solo 2 partidos más y cumplirás tú meta, acoto la castaña tratando de sonar calmada.

Si, 2 partidos más, y podre irme a Brasil con Roberto, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Tsubasa apresúrate¡ el bus ya va a partir, decía un niño cara de mono desde el bus.

Sanae, no distraigas Tsubasa, decían algunos de los compañeros de equipo del niño de cabello desordenado.

Disculpa, no quería retrasar su partida, solo quería felicitarte, dijo apenada la castaña.

No, has retrasado nada Sany, el bus aún no parte, ellos son unos exagerados, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si tal vez, pero mejor ve al bus, acoto la niña castaña.

Si, tienes razón, ¡gracias de nuevo por acompañarnos con los demás chicos de la porra en cada uno de nuestros encuentros deportivos¡ dijo Tsubasa.

No hay nada que agradecer, añadió la castaña.  
¡Tsubasa¡ decía un niño cara de mono.

Ya voy, ya voy, dijo Tsubasa girando a ver a la castaña para decir: Nos vemos.

Luego de ello el niño de cabello desordenado echo a correr hacia el bus.

**Al día siguiente: "Estadio"**

Un grupo de niños miraban un encuentro deportivo, mientras platicaban entre ellos.

Creo que ya gano, ya falta poco, decía uno de ellos mientras miraba a un campo de juego.

Kojiro Hyuga es increíble, pero Hikaru Matsuyama también lo es, fue un gran encuentro, añadió Tsubasa.

Sí, es cierto, Matsuyama es un buen líder, un gran capitán, su equipo y el dieron un gran espectáculo, decía Taro al escuchar el pitazo que indicaba la finalización del juego, tiempo que una niña peli roja se acercaba al grupo de niños.

Cierto, me hubiera gustado enfrentarlo, pero ya vez el ganador fue Hyuga, respondió el niño de cabello desordenado.

Ahora el capitán podrá vengarse, añadió Mamoru.

Pues aún nos falta obtener el pase a la final, dijo Taro.

Lo lograremos, los tenemos a ustedes, acoto Ryo con seguridad mirando al niño de rostro dulce y al niño de cabellos desordenados.

A esperar un par de horas, dijo uno de los niños mientras los demás niños asentían.

Tsubasa, dijo una hermosa niña peliroja interrumpiendo la plática del grupo de niños.

Yayoi, respondió el nombrado con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a la niña.

¿Podemos hablar?, dijo la niña peli roja.

Tsubasa, quien es esa hermosura, dijo Ryo, mientras los demás niños esperaban expectantes la respuesta de su capitán interino.

Claro, respondió Tsubasa sin prestarle atención a las palabras de su amigo.

Luego de ellos Tsubasa se puso de pie y camino junto a la peli roja hacia otro lugar, dejando a sus compañeros murmurando entre ellos.

¿Quién será?, se preguntaban los niños.

**Minutos después:**

No puedo, lo lamento, pero no puedo, mi meta es llegar a la final y ganarla, solo así podre irme a Brasil con Roberto, decía Tsubasa, mientras se soltaba del agarre de la peli roja, sin notar que a unos metros una pequeña castaña había escuchado todo.

¿Brasil?, decía la niña peli roja.

Si, Brasil, si gano el campeonato iré a Brasil, estoy a solo un paso de cumplir esa meta Yayoi, por eso no puedo perder, lamento lo que le sucede a tú capitán, pero, así como él tiene sus sueños, yo también tengo los míos, y para poder cumplir mi sueño tengo que empezar cumpliendo la primera meta que me trace, respondió Tsubasa.

Comprendo, discúlpame, no debí decirte nada, dijo Yayoi.

No te preocupes, tú solo querías ayudar a tú capitán, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que una castaña miraba con nostalgia al par de niños.

La comprendo, ella quiere a su capitán por ello quería ayudarlo, además nunca hubiera imaginado que él estuviera enfermo, pero Tsubasa así me duela hizo bien, él tiene una meta tiene que cumplirla, pensaba la pequeña castaña.

Jefa, apúrate, ya abrieron, escucho la castaña.

¡Eh¡ si, si, dijo la castaña echando a correr, al tiempo que Tsubasa caminaba en dirección contraria a ella.

**Tiempo después: "Estadio"**

En un estadio repleto de espectadores se llevaba a cabo la última semifinal para saber quién sería el rival del Meiwa.

El partido si bien era intenso, el marcador en la primera etapa iba a favor del Nankatsu, quien iba ganando 2 – 0. Jun desde la banca guiaba a su equipo, pero a pesar de ello estos no lograban conseguir el descuento.

Entrare, dijo Jun mientras se ponía de pie y se sacaba su casaca para entrar al campo de juego.

No Jun, aún no, respondió el entrenador.

Entrenador, ¡por favor¡ vamos en el primer tiempo y ya nos hicieron dos goles, decía desesperado Jun.

Te he dicho que no, el médico dijo que solo puedes jugar 15 minutos, por ello tenía pensado hacerte ingresar en la segunda mitad, respondió el entrenador.

No podemos esperar a ello, Tsubasa es un genio, puede seguir anotándonos, decía Jun mientras miraba a Tsubasa lanzar un potente disparo al arco de su equipo, que el portero a las justas logro desviar.

Entrenador, déjelo jugar, dijo Yayoi tomando la mano del entrenador.

El entrenador miro a la niña, luego al niño y dijo con firmeza: Me avisas si llegas a sentirte mal.

Entendido, respondió Jun.

A los pocos minutos, se anunció el cambio de jugador en el equipo del Musashi.

Jun Misugi, pensó Tsubasa al ver al niño entrar al campo, quien era coreado por un grupo de niñas, desde que piso el campo de juego.

Es muy popular, dijo Ryo.

Y muy bueno, añadió Kisugi, al ver la facilidad con que el jovencito le robo el balón a uno de sus amigos.

Allá voy Tsubasa Ozora, dijo Kisugi, mientras corría con el balón en sus pies hacia el arco rival.

Te estoy esperando, respondió Tsubasa.

Luego de algunos segundos se produjo el enfrentamiento del par de genios del soccer, por una desconcentración de Tsubasa, Jun termino ganando el primer duelo, y de una violenta patada, anoto el primer gol para su equipo.

Es extraordinario, ni parece que estuviera delicado de salud, pensó Tsubasa.

Tsubasa y Jun se enfrentaron en varias oportunidades, Tsubasa por temor a hacerle daño a Jun, no lo enfrentaba como él tenía costumbre a enfrentar a un rival, a pesar de ello el duelo entre el par de niños se repitió varias veces, a Jun para sorpresa de todos los presentes, solo le bastaron 20 minutos para dar vuelta al marcador, tras el silbatazo final, los niños fueron a los vestuarios con el marcador 3 – 2 a favor del equipo de Jun.

Un contrariado Tsubasa caminaba cabizbajo mientras pensaba: Él está delicado, en dos oportunidades casi se cae sobre mi.

**En tanto:**

En unas tribunas un grupo de porristas hablaban aprovechando el entretiempo.

Jefa, estás extraña, decía uno de los porristas.

Es cierto, acoto otro.

¡Eh¡ dijo Sanae.

No estas haciendo porras como otras veces, estas muy callada, añadió un niño de lentes.

¡Eh¡ no claro que no, solo estoy guardando fuerzas para la siguiente etapa, dijo Sanae con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo que pensaba: Tengo que animar a Tsubasa, él debe sentir temor de enfrentarlo como se debe pues él está delicado de salud, pero Tsubasa tiene una meta, tiene un sueño y tiene que alcanzarlo.

Luego de algunos minutos se reanudo el juego, Jun volvió al campo de juego, apenas inicio el mismo el mismo él fue por el balón, para sorpresa de los presentes, Tsubasa parecía no reaccionar.

¿Qué le sucede?, se preguntaba un hombre de lentes que estaba en la tribuna, al tiempo que una pequeña castaña agitaba su banderola mientras decía: Vamos Tsubasa, tú puedes re montar el marcado, recuerda tu sueño.

Mi sueño, es cierto, tengo que cumplir mi sueño, pensó el niño de cabello desordenado mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, al tiempo que un nuevo pensamiento vino a su mente: No puedo defraudarlos, mi madre está aquí, Roberto está aquí, los chicos nos están apoyando, Sanae me está apoyando.

Luego de algunos minutos, Tsubasa pareció salir de su trance y echo a correr tras el balón que estaba rodando en el campo de juego debido a una barrida de uno de sus compañeros, el niño de cabellos desordenados tomo el balón y se dirigió al arco contrario.

Me alegra que hayas vuelto hacer el Tsubasa al que quería afrontar, pero no lo lograras, dijo Jun acercándose a impedir su avance.

Si, si lo hare, porque mi sueño es ser campeón, respondió Tsubasa mientras se batía a duelo en el campo con Jun.

Luego de algunos segundos, Tsubasa logro quedarse con el balón y de un disparo de media tijera, logro colocar el 3 – 3.

Gollllll, fue el grito que se escuchó en el estadio tras el empate.

Buen disparo, dijo Jun mientras se tomaba el pecho con una de sus manos.

¿Te encuentras bien?, dijo preocupado Tsubasa.

Sí, estoy bien, no quiero que me tengas lastima, quiero que des lo mejor de ti como ahora, lo que Yayoi te haya dicho olvídalo, quiero tener un enfrentamiento de verdad contigo, dijo Jun mirando a Tsubasa mientras se reanudaba el juego.

¿Cómo sabes que hable con Yayoi?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Lo intuí, y ella me lo confirmo, Tsubasa, da lo mejor de ti, no quiero tu compasión, quiero que des lo mejor, dijo Jun con firmeza.

Daré lo mejor de mí, respondió Tsubasa.

Tras esa pequeña platica, el juego se reanudo, Jun a pesar de lo desmejorado que se notaba daba lo mejor de sí para impedir que el Nankatsu se pusiera con el marcador a su favor.

**Tiempo después:**

Ya solo quedaban 5 minutos para el término del encuentro, Taro, logro arrebatarle el balón a un jugador del equipo contrario y se dirigió con el hacia el campo contrario.

Tsubasa, dijo Taro, lanzando un centro al aérea.

Tsubasa corrió por el balón al mismo tiempo que un desmejorado Jun. El niño de cabello desordenado logro parar el balón con su pecho y saco un potente disparo que Jun no pudo evitar.

Golllllllll, se escuchó en el estadio, al tiempo que Jun caía al piso ante la mirada consternada de los demás niños.

Jun, dijo Yayaoi poniéndose de pie.

Cambio, él ya no puede seguir, jugo más del tiempo recomendado, dijo el entrenador con cierta nostalgia en su voz, al tiempo que los padres del niño se ponían de pie en las tribunas para ir por él.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de juego Jun se ponía de pie con ayuda de Tsubasa.

¡Gracias Tsubasa¡ me regalaste el mejor partido de mi vida, siempre lo voy a recordar, decía con voz debilitada Jun mientras Yayoi entraba al campo de juego para ayudar a salir a su capitán, al tiempo que el público estallaba en aplausos.

Eres extraordinario, ojalá y algún día nos volvamos a enfrentar, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Si, ojalá, ya falta muy poco para el final el triunfo ya es de tu equipo, gana el campeonato en mi nombre, dijo Jun al tiempo que Yayoi llego para darle apoyo, mientras en la tribuna una pequeña castaña se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos con un pañuelo mientras sus amigos lo miraban sin comprender.

Así será, lo ganare, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Una vez que Jun abandono el campo de juego, el partido se reinició, luego de algunos minutos, el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato, dando por finalizado el encuentro.

Los jugadores de ambas escuadras se estrecharon las manos, al tiempo que uno de ellos pensaba: cada vez más cerca de mi meta, ya estoy en la final.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo está historia¡ ¡gracias especiales a Kuroidono2, AlejandraYamilNK, Lety, Camila, Akasaku¡ ¡Gracias chicas por darse el tiempo para dejarme un mensaje con la apreciación de mi historia¡_

_**¡Gracias Kuroidono2¡**__ gracias por darte un tiempo para leer mi historia y dejar tus apreciaciones, con lo que respecta a la palabra "Soccers", yo lo escribo así de manera intencional, pues me gusta más el sonido al pronunciarlo, que decir solo "Soccer" a veces me gusta ir contra las reglas de la ortografía, esa es la verdad, jijiji, de igual manera gracias por tus aclaraciones, y te pido un poquitín de paciencia, pronto llegaran a la etapa de la adolescencia, donde empezara la verdadera trama de la historia, todo los sucesos que por ahora menciono, así como los personajes que estoy empleando tienen un porque y ello lo sabrás con el desarrollo de la historia._

_**¡Gracias AlejandraYamilNK¡**__ gracias por seguir está historia, me alegra que te este gustando._

_**¡Gracias Lety¡**__ gracias por seguir está historia, me alegra que te este gustando._

_**¡Gracias Camila¡**__ gracias por seguir está historia, me alegra que te este gustando._

_**¡Gracias Akasaku¡**__ gracias por seguir está historia, me alegra que te este gustando._

_Con mucho cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio**__._


	6. Alegría y dolor

**Capítulo 5:**** "Alegría y dolor"**

Una pequeña castaña se encontraba sentada en un escritorio dentro de una modesta habitación escribiendo en un cuaderno, mientras pensaba: Aquí tengo anotado todo el camino que el equipo de futbol de mi ciudad viene recorriendo hasta este momento, todo el camino que ha sido guiado por ti Tsubasa, sin duda has sido la luz que ha guiado no solo al equipo de mi escuela a obtener un campeonato de soccers en mi ciudad, porque si bien no ganamos el partido, el empate nos sirvió para compartir el primer lugar del campeonato junto al Shutetsu. Gracias a tú gran talento para este deporte, has llevado al equipo de mi ciudad a la final del campeonato nacional estudiantil de soccers, siempre te estaré agradecida por ello, será la primera final que veré y animare, si animare, como lo vengo haciendo desde que empezamos en este campeonato. Sin duda mañana será un gran día para todos, Wakabayashi, ya debe haberse unido al grupo, y con él nuestras posibilidades de ganar la final aumentan. Tú dijiste que en cuanto termine el partido, por supuesto con una victoria nuestra, tú partirías con Roberto a Brasil, ello me entristece mucho, pues lo más probable es que no vuelva a saber de ti, pero también sé que es tú sueño ir a Brasil, la cuna del soccer, y yo como tú admiradora y amiga, tengo que apoyar tú sueño, así este me parta el corazón, pensaba la pequeña castaña mientras su rostro empezaba a entristecer, al tiempo que un nuevo pensamiento vino a su mente: No, no puedo ser egoísta, mi deber de amiga y de fans tuya, es apoyarte en todo, y eso haré, si eso haré, voy a escribir una porra para Tsubasa.

**En tanto:**

En una habitación de hotel un grupo de niños platicaban mientras cenaban.

Contigo nuestro triunfo está asegurado capitán, decía un niño de cabello ondulado.

No hay que confiarse Teppei, el Meiwa es un equipo muy fuerte, además así Hyuga no sea santo de mi devoción tengo que reconocer que es muy buen jugador, dijo Genzo, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¡Ah¡ ya no me digas capitán, ahora su capitán es Tsubasa.

Pero Genzo, tú ya estás aquí, decía el nombrado.

Eso no cambia en nada las cosas, tú has demostrado ser un gran líder, por lo tanto, esa cinta de capitán te pertenece a ti amigo, respondió Genzo.

Si amigo, lo has hecho muy bien como capitán, acoto Taro, mientras los demás niños del equipo asentían.

Bueno está bien, dijo Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Además, mañana si bien es un gran día para todos para ti Tsubasa es mucho más especial, acoto Genzo.

Cierto, dijo Ryo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Si ganamos mañana iras a Brasil con Roberto.

Así es, respondió Tsubasa feliz.

Pues entonces todos daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para ganar este campeonato amigo, dijo Taro, mientras los demás niños asentían.

**Al día siguiente:**

El estadio principal de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba colmado de espectadores, entre familiares, amigos, compañeros de estudio, de los niños de ambas escuadras que ese día disputarían la final del campeonato nacional estudiantil de soccer.

Vamos muchachos, decía una pequeña y hermosa niña castaña mientras agitaba su banderola, al tiempo que el equipo de su ciudad y su rival entraban al campo de juego.

Vamos Tsubasa, pensaba un hombre de lentes, mientras observaba al niño de cabello desordenado.

Vamos hijo, decían los padres de Tsubasa.

**Campo de juego:**

Los 22 niños que habían ingresado al campo de juego ocupaban sus posiciones para dar inicio a la final tan esperada.

Pensé que te habías acobardado, pero me doy cuenta que me equivoque, aunque déjame decirte algo, no debiste venir, dijo con ironía un niño moreno al momento que un niño de gorra pasó junto a él.

Yo estoy aquí para demostrarte quien soy, aquella vez me anotaste porque no estaba del todo bien, respondió Genzo, deteniendo su andar.

Solo pretextos, dijo Hyuga.

No caigas en sus provocaciones amigo, respondió Tsubasa al escuchar la discusión.

Tú no te entrometas, no te creas mejor que yo, porque no lo eres, si has llegado hasta aquí, ha sido por suerte, dijo Kojiro con firmeza.

Yo no creo en la suerte, si yo llegue aquí….., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por el niño de gorra.

Déjalo amigo, deja que piense lo que quiera, ya abra tiempo para demostrarle quienes somos, acoto Genzo antes de continuar su camino.

Tras un par de minutos, ya con los jugadores en sus respectivas ubicaciones, el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato, dando así inicio al juego.

El niño moreno hizo gala de su talento arrebatando el balón con agresividad a Taki, y luego dirigiéndose a la portería.

Toma esto, dijo Hyuga, lanzando un potente disparo fuera del área que fue agarrado con facilidad por Wakabayashi, que solo sonrió al tener el balón en sus manos.

Tsubasa, dijo Genzo, arrojando el balón con todas sus fuerzas, para que este caiga a los pies del niño de cabello desordenado.

Lo tengo, dijo Tsubasa echando a correr hacia la portería siendo acompañado por Taro.

No lo logrará, pensaba el niño moreno mientras observaba al niño que resguardaba su portería, lanzarse ante el disparo enviado por Tsubasa.

Es increíble, decían los espectadores al ver al niño de gorra y cabello largo hacer un salto acrobático para tomar el balón.

Bien Wakashimatzu, pensó el niño moreno.

Kojiro, dijo Ken, lanzándole el balón a su capitán, que lo recepcionó con el pecho, para luego ir corriendo hacia el arco siendo seguido por uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Kojiro, decidió lanzar el balón una vez más fuera del área, siendo este nuevamente atajado por Genzo.

Ja ja ja, no podrás anotarle así, el único que puede anotarle fuera del área es Tsubasa, dijo un niño cara de mono haciendo que el niño moreno girara a ver al niño de cabello desordenado.

¿Qué estás diciendo?, dijo Hyuga posando su mirada en Ryo.

Solo digo la verdad, tú abras podido anotarle a Genzo, pero fue dentro del área, en cambio Tsubasa le ha anotado desde fuera, ello lo diferencia de ti, respondió Ryo antes de echar a correr, al tiempo que el niño moreno miraba al niño de cabello desordenado.

No, no, él no puede ser mejor que yo, yo lograre anotarle a Wakabayashi fuera del área, y así conseguiré esa beca que necesito, pensaba el niño moreno, al tiempo que Genzo despejaba el balón.

Capitán, dijo un niño de rostro dulce, haciendo reaccionar al niño moreno, que hecho a correr para recuperar el balón perdido.

Los minutos pasaban y eran un constante ir y venir de portería a portería, no logrando ninguno de los equipos, abrir aún el marcador, pues ambos porteros eran extraordinarios.

Te anotare, decía Hyuga, tras su último disparo fuera del área.

No, lo lograras, respondió Genzo.

Capitán, dijo con nostalgia Sawada, al tiempo que aprovechando el desconcierto, Genzo lanzaba el balón, que fue recepcionado por Izawa, quien saco un centro elevadísimo hacia el área de juego.

Tsubasa y Taro corrieron a la vez, golpeando el balón de manera simultánea ante la desconcertada mirada de Ken, que veía el balón dirigirse a su portería en diferentes direcciones.

Gollllllllll, fue el grito ensordecedor del estadio, que hizo reaccionar a Kojiro, que miraba sorprendido hacia su arco, al tiempo que una voz aparecía en su mente: Eso lo diferencia de ti, el sí pudo anotarle fuera del área.

No, no, no, yo también puedo hacerlo, yo también puedo hacerlo, decía Kojiro posando su mirada en su pequeño amigo para decirle: No te entrometas en mi juego Takeshi.

Pero capitán, respondió el niño.

No te entrometas, dijo con firmeza, el niño moreno.

Los minutos continuaron pasando, Kojiro seguía obstinado en anotarle a Genzo fuera del área, situación que el Nankatsu había sabido aprovechar bastante bien, pues ellos eran los que más cercanos estaban de anotar un nuevo gol.

Tsubasa, dijo Taro, tras haber recepcionado un balón.

Sí, dijo el mencionado, elevándose en el aire al mismo tiempo que el portero del equipo contrario.

No lo permitiré, dijo Ken, al tiempo que Tsubasa cabeceaba el balón con dificultad, el balón, fue a parar nuevamente a los pies de Taro, Ken volvió a su arco y logro despejar con dificultad el disparo de Misaki, al tiempo que él caía al piso, sin notar que el balón aún no había salido del campo de juego y había sido tomado por Tsubasa quien de un potente disparo puso 2 – 0 el marcado.

Tsubasa, eres extraordinario, decía Sanae, mientras sus amigos porristas sonreían.

Bien Tsubasa, eres excepcional, pensaba Roberto mientras veía a su pupilo festejar junto a sus amigos.

A los pocos minutos el árbitro dio por concluida la primera mitad del juego. Ambos equipos se dirigieron con su entrenador, mientras en el Meiwa había descontento, en Nankatsu todo era alegría.

Tras el tiempo de receso el juego se reanudo, el Meiwa entro con otro estilo de juego, todo parecía indicar que algo les había dicho su entrenador o los jovencitos habían platicado entre ellos pues ya no mostraban un juego individualista, de un solo jugador, ahora mostraban un juego en equipo, y ello sorprendió al Nankatsu.

Vamos capitán, yo te apoyo, dijo Sawada corriendo junto a su capitán hacia el arco de Genzo.

Ya no seré egoísta, el Meiwa no merece estar con el marcador abajo, pensaba el niño moreno mientras hacía pases con su pequeño amigo. Tras unos minutos, Kojiro entro al área del Nankatsu y tras un potente disparo coloco el 2 -1, mientras el estadio estallaba nuevamente de alegría.

**Minutos después:**

Los ataques iban y venían de un lado a otro, ya solo quedaban 5 minutos y el Nankatsu seguía adelante en el marcador, a pesar de los múltiples intentos de Kojiro por igualarlo.

Vamos capitán, decía Takeshi, dándole un pase al niño moreno, al tiempo que Tsubasa llegaba a cortar el mismo, mientras en la tribuna un hombre de lentes oscuros sonreía.

Creo que no tengo nada más que enseñarte, pensaba el hombre mientras miraba a su pequeño discípulo.

A los pocos minutos el juego concluyo, con el marcador, 2 – 1 a favor del Nankatsu.

Los niños estrecharon sus manos en señal de felicitación y respeto al oponente.

¡Felicitaciones, eres muy bueno¡ dijo Kojiro a Tsubasa mientras extendía su mano.

Tú también lo eres, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Excelente partido, eres muy bueno, dijo Genzo, acercándose estrechar la mano del moreno.

Luego de algunos minutos la ceremonia de premiación se llevaba a cabo, al tiempo que un hombre de sombrero y lentes oscuros abandonaba el lugar, con un solo pensamiento: Yo sé que tú solo lograras alcanzar tus sueños.

En tanto, dentro del estadio, tras la premiación, Tsubasa era entrevistado por los medios de comunicación.

Si, de aquí me iré a Brasil con mi amigo Roberto Hongo, decía el niño de cabello desordenado con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

**1 hora después:**

Ya con el ambiente más calmado a pesar de la alegría que aún se podía sentir en el mismo, un niño de cabello desordenado buscaba a alguien en medio del estadio.

Hijo, ¡felicitaciones¡ decían sus padres abrazándolo.

¡Gracias padres¡ dijo Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Y Roberto?.

No lo sé, estaba con nosotros, dijo la madre del niño.

Sí, es cierto, debe estar por aquí, respondió su padre.

Voy a buscarlo, tengo que preguntarle ¿a qué hora partirá nuestro avión?, decía, Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de ello Tsubasa hecho a correr, busco a Roberto por todo el estadio, pero no lo encontró.

¿Qué sucede Tsubasa?, pregunto la pequeña castaña al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo.

Roberto, no está, dijo Tsubasa.

A lo mejor se sintió mal y fue a tú casa, recuerda que anda mal con sus ojitos, respondió Sanae.

Sí, es cierto, voy a casa, dijo Tsubasa.

Te acompañamos, dijeron Sanae y su grupo de porristos, mientras el niño de cabello desordenado asentía.

Espera hijo, vamos contigo, dijo su padre, mientras la madre del niño asentía.

**Tiempo después:**

En una habitación un niño de miraba sombría miraba una carta mientras otros niños junto a sus padres, lo miraban desde el umbral de una puerta.

No, puede ser cierto, se fue, se fue sin mí, decía con lágrimas en los ojos Tsubasa.

Eso no puede ser cierto, decía Natsuko.

¿Estás seguro hijo?, acoto su padre.

Sí, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia en su voz, mientras miraba la carta al tiempo que posaba su mirada en un cuaderno que había en su mesa y que llevaba su nombre.

Vamos al aeropuerto, tal vez aún estás a tiempo de encontrarlo, de hablar con él, dijo Sanae, dándole una ligera esperanza a su amigo.

Es cierto, vamos, dijo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa junto a sus padres y Sanae, fueron al aeropuerto, pero lo único que el pobre niño pudo hacer al llegar a este fue confirmar la partida de su amigo.

Noooooooooooooooo, porqué te fuiste sin mí Roberto, tú prometiste llevarme a Brasil, tú lo prometiste, decía el niño mientras sollozaba, al tiempo que una pequeña castaña lo miraba con nostalgia.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo está nueva historia Tsubasa x Sanae¡ como ya mencione con anterioridad, los primeros capítulos serán una especie de recuento de la historia original en si, eso si muy a mi estilo, pues abran partes que nunca existieron en el anime o el manga, así como los marcadores de los encuentros tal vez, tampoco coincidan, pero como también ya mencione ello tiene un por que, para está historia._

_Agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que están siguiendo está historia, gracias por sus votos a todo aquel que se da un tiempo para escribir algo en cada capitulo que publico. También quiero aclarar que yo no me guío de ningún otro anime, historia, novela, para crear mis historias, estás nacen de mi cabeza y las escribo con mucho cariño para todo aquel que quiera leerlas._

_Hasta el próximo martes con está historia, linda semana._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	7. Recuerdos: Una amistad que crece más

**Capítulo 6:**** "Recuerdos: Una amistad que crece más"**

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba sentada en un pequeño escritorio dentro de una habitación, mirando un álbum de fotos mientras pensaba: Ya pasaron más de cuatro años desde que nos conocimos, más de cuatro años desde que gracias a ti el Nankatsu se convirtió en un equipo de futbol fuerte y temido a nivel nacional, tú supiste infundir en cada uno de los chicos tú amor, tú pasión por el futbol, a no verlo como más que un deporte sino como una pasión, porque cuando uno hace lo que lo apasiona lo hace con mayor gusto y no siente temores, ni cansancio. Aún recuerdo cuando dijiste que "el balón era tú amigo", todos en un comienzo no comprendíamos a lo que te referías, ¿cómo un balón podría ser un amigo?, pero tú nos explicaste porque tú considerabas al balón tú amigo, tú mejor amigo y fue así como los chicos del Nankatsu comprendieron ello y se volvieron amigos del balón, perdiendo sus temores, sus miedos, formaron una alianza con este, y se hicieron también sus amigos, y por primera vez pudimos hacer de nuestro equipo, un equipo realmente competitivo, tanto así que le empatamos al Shutetsu y por primera vez obtuvimos el primer título futbolístico a nivel de la primaria distrital, luego tú, Taro y Ryo formaron parte del equipo representativo de la ciudad, ese equipo que conto los mejores jugadores del distrito, como Genzo, ese equipo ganó el campeonato nacional infantil de futbol. Sin duda esa fue una gran alegría para todos y desde entonces ese equipo siguió junto, ya que el Shutetsu al no contar con el nivel secundaria, los chicos de su equipo de futbol decidieron registrarse en la Nankatsu haciendo de nuestro equipo, un equipo muy fuerte, los únicos que no formaron parte del nuevo Nankatsu fueron Genzo y Taro. Genzo porque viajo a Alemania para perfeccionarse más como portero, además sus padres viven allá, y Taro debido a que su padre es pintor, tuvo que irse con él a otro pueblo, lo último que supimos de él es que ahora está con su padre en Italia, siempre jugando al futbol y aprendiendo más de este deporte de otros chicos. Solo faltas tú Tsubasa, solo te falta a ti cumplir tú sueño, ese sueño que se quedó estancado cuando Roberto se fue a Brasil sin ti, dejándote destrozado, yo fui testigo de tú dolor, aún recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer.

_**Recuerdo**_

_Noooooooooooooooo, porqué te fuiste sin mí Roberto, tú prometiste llevarme a Brasil, tú lo prometiste, decía el niño mientras sollozaba y caía al piso de rodillas, al tiempo que una pequeña castaña lo miraba con nostalgia._

_Hijo, decían los padres del niño._

_Se fue, se fue, no cumplió su promesa, no la cumplió, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no la cumplió?, decía el pequeño niño de cabello desordenado mientras gruesas lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos._

_¡Tusbasa¡ dijo una pequeña castaña mientras se acercaba al niño a darle su apoyo._

_Se fue Sanae, se fue, acoto el niño al notar la presencia de la castaña._

_Sanae, no respondió nada, solo abrazo, mientras el niño de cabello desordenado rompía en llanto._

_**Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**_

Ese día se me partía el corazón viéndote llorar, si yo hubiera podido ser la que hubiera estado en tú lugar soportando tanto dolor, lo hubiera hecho gustosa, pero no se pudo, lo único que pude hacer fue darte mi apoyo incondicional como tú amiga, tú mejor amiga, y así lo hice, pensaba la castaña mientras con los dedos de su mano acariciaba una de las fotos en donde aparecía ella junto a su amigo que levantaba un trofeo, al tiempo que unos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

**_Recuerdo_**

_Una pequeña castaña llegaba a un campo de entrenamiento que estaba cerca de un riachuelo._

_Aquí estabas, fui a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que no estabas, que habías salido pero que no habías dicho a donde irías, me preocupe mucho Tsubasa, pero luego me puse a pensar, ¿dónde podrías a ver ido?, y me acorde de este campo de entrenamiento, y me alegro no haberme equivocado, aquí estás, decía la castaña mientras se acercaba a un niño de cabello desordenado, que estaba sentado sobre el pasto mirando un cuaderno._

_Vaya, diste conmigo, respondió Tsubasa._

_Y ello, ¿te incomoda?, dijo Sanae con cierta nostalgia en su voz._

_No, claro que no, respondió Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir: No quería recibir visitas de nadie luego de lo de Roberto, pero ya comprendí que fue lo mejor, él me dejo una carta en donde me explica el por qué se fue sin mí, y unos apuntes muy valiosos, justo estoy leyéndolos, son increíbles, me explica paso a paso cada una de sus técnicas y tiros,….., decía Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro._

_Me alegra ver que ya no estás triste, respondió Sanae, una vez que su amigo dejo de hablar._

_No, ya no, ahora me enfocare en ser el mejor futbolista juvenil del país y una vez que lo consiga, cuando acabe el campeonato iré a Brasil, dijo Tsubasa._

_Yo te apoyare, en lo que necesites, acoto la castaña._

_¿En verdad Sanae?, dijo Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro._

_Si, somos amigos, y los amigos se apoyan, tú solo dime que tengo hacer, y yo lo haré, respondió la castaña._

_Apóyame colocándome los balones para practicar tiros al arco, dijo Tsubasa con calma._

_Bien, respondió la castaña._

_**Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**_

Desde ese día te apoye en tu entrenamiento para perfeccionar tus tiros, aunque hay uno que aún te falta lograr, tú me los has dicho a pesar que yo veo que es muy bueno, tan bueno como tú. Desde que entramos a la secundaria, vas ganando dos campeonatos consecutivos para nuestra escuela y distrito, la tristeza que sentiste tras la partida de Roberto paso, sin duda todo se supera con el tiempo, tú me lo estás demostrando, eres muy valiente además de talentoso, este año vamos por el tri campeonato, ya estamos muy avanzados en el campeonato mañana son las semifinales contra el equipo de Matsuyama, un gran amigo nuestro y digo nuestro, pues gracias a que soy la asistenta del entrenador, si la asistenta, desde que pase a la secundaria al ver que el entrenador necesitaba apoyos para mantener todo los materiales en orden del equipo, así como, todo lo que respecta a ustedes, decidí inscribirme para asistenta y califique, allí hice una gran amiga y otra que no sé qué decir, aunque no es mi amiga, tampoco la considero enemiga, aunque es más chica que yo, ambas tenemos algo en común admiramos el talento de nuestro capitán, en realidad quien no lo admira, no la culpo por ello, lo malo es que sus actitudes para con Tsubasa me molestan y la verdad, a veces no comprendo, ¿por qué?, pensaba la castaña mientras miraba una foto en la cual ella aparecía junto a otras dos chicas de coletas y un hombre de bigote, todos vestían un buzo con la misma insignia.

Yukari, mi gran amiga, te conocí en la secundaria y desde entonces nos hemos vuelto grandes amigas, con Kumi, las cosas son algo distintas, tal vez sea porque es dos años menor que yo, además está Tsubasa, creo que ella también quiere ser su amiga como yo, pero él a las justas le habla lo necesario, no como a mí, bueno debe ser porque nos conocemos desde la primaria, por ello hay más confianza, yo lo quiero mucho, él para mí es especial, si es especial, él me hace sentir extraña últimamente, lo raro es que con Ryo que lo conozco desde antes que ha Tsubasa no me hace sentir lo mismo, bueno, tengo que reconocer que Tsubasa es muy apuesto como dice Yukari, y pues yo al no ser ya una niña pues ahora lo noto más y ello produce en mi sensaciones tan extrañas, pensaba la castaña mientras se ruborizaba, al tiempo que su vista se posaba en una foto en la cual ella estaba con una vincha y agitando una banderola.

Qué tiempos aquellos, de ser la jefa de los porristas pase hacer la asistente principal del entrenador, aunque yo nunca he dejado de animar a mi equipo, sobre todo a ti Tsubasa, mi gran amigo, pensaba la castaña, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular.

La castaña tomo el mismo, al ver el nombre de la persona que la llamaba contesto inmediatamente, mientras una bella sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

Tsubasa, dijo la castaña.

Sanae, necesito de tú ayuda, escucho la castaña.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás en el hotel?, dijo la castaña con preocupación.

Sí, pero no en la habitación que me asignaron, estoy en uno de los campos de entrenamiento del hotel, estuve practicando para el encuentro de mañana, pero parece que me lastime un poco el pie, ¿podrías venir a vendarme?, escucho la castaña.

Claro, pero, en ¿cuál de los campos de entrenamiento estás?, dijo Sanae.

En el que está a la salida del hotel, me imagino que estás en la habitación que te asignaron, disculpa que este incomodando, pero eres mi mejor amiga, solo en ti puedo confiarle esto, no quiero preocupar a los muchachos, al entrenador, tengo que llegar a la final, ganar el tri campeonato,…., decía Tsubasa a través de la línea telefónica.

Tú no me incomodas, no digas ello, somos amigos, ahora voy, no muevas para nada tú pie, no lo muevas, respondió la castaña mientras se ponía de pie.

¡Gracias Sany¡ cada día siento que nuestra amistad crece más, sabes de mis sueños, me apoyas, me comprendes, eres mi cómplice, decía Tsubasa.

Eso hacen los amigos apoyarse, y no te preocupes, estoy yendo, respondió la castaña.

Te espero, escucho la castaña.

**En tanto: "Campo de entrenamiento"**

Un apuesto jovencito de cabello desordenado se encontraba sentado en una banca sujetándose uno de sus pies mientras pensaba: Nuevamente la misma lesión, ya me estaba sintiendo mal, pero no quise preocupar a nadie, creo que el partido contra el equipo de Jito, los enfrentamientos que tuve con él, lastimaron no solo mi hombro, sino además recrudeció mi lesión en el pie, además hice cuatro tiros con efecto, creo que me excedí, pero era la única manera que tenía de ganarle y pasar a la semifinal. Lo bueno es que nadie ha notado que sigo lesionado, les hice creer que tras la atención que me dio el doctor el día del partido, me recupere por completo, pero veo que no es así. Sanae, espero llegues pronto, tú como siempre eres mi cómplice, tú no solo me animas en los compromisos que afrontamos, sino además eres mi enfermera personal, siempre me andas curando las heridas desde niños.

**_Recuerdo_**

_Un niño de cabello desordenado se encontraba sentado en una banca bajo un árbol, mientras una bella niña castaña que llevaba una vincha de tela en la cabeza estaba sentada en el extremo contrario de la banca vendándole su pie mientras decía con dulzura: Tsubasa, deberías ser más cuidadoso, es la cuarta vez que te vendo el mismo pie, tal parece que eres un imán para las lesiones._

_Sí, eso parece, lo bueno es que tengo una amiga que sabe curar lesiones y de vendajes, decía Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro._

_Te curo y vendo, porque no es algo muy grave, pero no creas que no me preocupo, cada vez que me llamas para vendarte, pienso si no es una lesión muy grave, tanto así que no podría ayudarte, respondió la castaña._

_Pues hasta ahora has podido ayudarme Sany, dijo Tsubasa._

_Ya está, respondió la castaña._

_Haber, dijo Tsubasa poniéndose de pie mientras daba toquecitos al piso con su pie vendado._

_¿Qué tal te sientes?, pregunto la castaña._

_Bien, sin duda eres la mejor asistente que pudo conseguir el entrenador, respondió Tsubasa con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo sonreír a su bella amiga._

_**Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual.-**_

Siempre has estado cuando más te he necesitado Sanae, sin duda eres una gran amiga, una amiga especial, pensaba Tsubasa al tiempo que una dulce voz hizo que el joven girara su rostro.

Aquí me tienes, escucho Tsubasa.

¡Sany¡ dijo el joven de cabello desordenado.

Ahora te reviso, respondió la castaña mientras tomaba asiento en la banca, en el extremo contrario al lado donde su amigo estaba sentado.

Me duele un poco, pero no es de gravedad, dijo Tsubasa.

Es en el mismo lugar, acoto Sanae.

Sí, dijo Tsubasa.

Te aplicare una pomada y te vendare, agrego la castaña.

Me parece bien, dijo Tsubasa.

Y tú hombro, ¿cómo sigue?, pregunto la castaña.

Mejor, no hay dolor, dijo Tsubasa, mientras la castaña empezaba a aplicarle una pomada en su pie.

**Minutos después:**

Ya está, decía Sanae tras haberle vendado el pie a su amigo.

¡Gracias¡ eres una gran amiga, respondió Tsubasa.

La castaña no dijo nada, solo sintió una extraña sensación dentro de ella al escuchar que su amigo dijo.

Eres como una lucecita que siempre está allí para apoyarme y guiarme, no sabes cuan agradecido estoy porque me hayas brindado tú amistad,…, decía Tsubasa.

Yo también te agradezco a ti, tú amistad y confianza, respondió la castaña, un tanto nerviosa, al tiempo que su amigo posaba sus ojos en ella, pero no le decía nada, solo mirarla, haciendo que la pobre jovencita se sienta muy extraña.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¡Tsubasa¡ era la voz que se empezó a escuchar cerca del lugar donde estaban.

Es Ryo, dijo el nombrado.

Sí, de seguro el entrenador, los quiere reunir para darles algunos consejos para mañana, respondió la castaña.

Si de seguro, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¡Tsubasa¡

¡Gracias Sanae¡ dijo el joven de cabello desordenado antes de echar a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Tsubasa, no sé qué me anda pasando últimamente, debe ser la nostalgia de saber que en cuanto acabe el torneo te irás, y ahora no abra marcha atrás, el señor Katagiri, será quien te ayude a cumplir tu sueño de ir a Brasil, ya no te veré más, ya no, pero no debo ponerme triste, mi deber de amiga es apoyarte, apoyar cada uno de tus sueños, apoyarte siempre, animarte en cada encuentro que enfrentas como hasta ahora, curar tus lesiones, pensaba la castaña mientras guardaba su pomada en un pequeño maletín, al tiempo que el rostro de su amigo aparecía en su cabeza haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir con mayor velocidad, haciendo que la jovencita se torne aún más pensativa.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo está nueva historia Tsubasa x Sanae¡ ¡Gracias de antemano por cada uno de sus mensajes¡_

_Tsubasa y Sanae, ya dejaron de ser unos niños, y ahora se encuentran en la etapa de la adolescencia, los sentimientos de ambos empiezan a crecer en ellos sin que estos aún lo noten, ¿qué pasará más adelante?, si quieres saberlo, te invito a seguir leyendo **"Mi Luz"**, una historia llena de romanticismos y algo de drama, que espero llegue a cautivar sus corazones._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	8. Tu animadora oficial: Sentimientos extra

**Capítulo 7:**** "Tú animadora oficial: Sentimientos extraños"**

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba platicando en una tribuna con un grupo de jóvenes aprovechando el entretiempo del partido de futbol que estaban disputando sus amigos, al tiempo que un par de jovencitas de coletas platicaban mientras la observaban.

No comprendo, ¿qué hace Sanae allá?, su lugar es aquí, junto a nosotras, decía una de las jóvenes.

Hay Kumi, Sany, a pesar de ya no ser porrista sino asistente, nunca ha dejado de estar pendiente del trabajo que realiza la porra de la escuela, ella siempre está involucrada con ellos, dándoles su apoyo, sus consejos para las porras, no por algo fue de niña tanto tiempo porrista, la jefa de los porristas, respondió Yukari con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Ello lo entiendo, pero ahora es asistente, por lo tanto, eso de andar haciendo porras con ellos, como que no va, decía con cierta molestia Kumi, haciendo una pausa para decir: Creo que lo hace por llamar la atención de Tsubasa.

No, claro que no, ella no necesita de ese tipo de recursos, además ellos son amigos y Sanae pues lo único que hace es animarlo, como hace un momento que tuvimos el marcador en contra, y Sany empezó a apoyarlo y él pareció reaccionar, respondió Yukari sonriendo.

Yo no note ello, él no reacciono por las porras de Sanae, él lo hizo porque ya estudió al rival, entonces había llegado el momento de actuar de verdad y de voltear el marcador, aunque el tiempo no lo ha permitido aún, al menos logro el empate parcial, respondió Kumi.

Bueno, no quiero discutir por esto Kumi, los chicos, ya están volviendo al campo del juego, dijo Yukari, al tiempo que una castaña tomaba la banderola que sostenía uno de sus amigos de la porra y empezó a agitarla mientras decía: Les voy a mostrar cómo deben animar de verdad.

Nankatsu, a ganar, a ganar, que tú hinchada te quiere ver campeonar, decía la castaña mientras agitaba la banderola, haciendo una pausa para decir con todas sus fuerzas: Tsubasa vamos por otro gol.

La voz de la joven pareció ser escuchada por su amigo de cabello desordenado que giro su rostro en dirección al lugar donde la castaña estaba y le regalo una cálida sonrisa mientras la miraba.

Sany, estás allí, como cuando éramos niños, dándome ánimos para cumplir mi sueño, pensaba Tsubasa, al tiempo que una extraña sensación empezaba a invadirlo, haciendo que sintiera una extraña alegría.

¿Qué me pasa?, ¿qué es está extraña sensación que sentí al mirar a Sanae?, pensaba el jovencito cuando alguien paso junto a él.

Suerte amigo, escucho el joven haciéndolo reaccionar.

¡Eh¡ sí, claro, suerte tú también Matsuyama, que gane el mejor, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que su apuesto rival pasaba junto a él a tomar su ubicación.

**En tanto en la tribuna:**

Ya voy con las chicas, decía una castaña.

Pero Sany, mejor quédate aquí, tú eres su animadora oficial, decía uno de los porristas.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae que no había comprendido bien lo que su amigo dijo.

Es cierto, nuestras porras no lo motivan tanto como las tuyas, por ello tú eres su animadora oficial, decía un jovencito de lentes.

No, sé porque dicen esas cosas, respondió Sanae un tanto nerviosa, al tiempo que el juego se reiniciaba.

Hay jefa, ya no te hagas, decía otro de los porristas.

Mejor, me voy con las chicas, desde allí estaré pendiente de sus porras, dijo Sanae antes de dirigirse al lugar donde estaban sus amigas.

Creo que ambos aún están ciegos, decía uno de los porristas.

¿Ciegos?, dijo otro de los chicos de la porra.

Sí, no quieren ver lo evidente, se atraen, respondió el jovencitos sonriendo.

Creo que todos concordamos en ello, pero esos dos no quieren aceptarlo, pero es su asunto, mejor empecemos a apoyar al equipo, si no queremos que la jefa vuelva y nos dé un sermón, acoto otro de los porristas.

**Minutos después: "Campo de juego"**

En el campo de juego se llevaba una terrible lucha por el balón, que cada vez que lo tomaba alguno de los equipos, terminaba con increíbles tiros al arco, que dejaban sorprendidos a los espectadores a pesar que el marcador se mantenía igualado, pues en el segundo tiempo apenas ambas escuadras habían anotado un gol más, y parecían no querer permitir que el rival vuelva a anotar en e l arco que resguarda su guardameta, en tanto en tribunas opuestas, un par de chicas oraban porque sus capitanes se queden con el triunfo, con aquel triunfo que parecía negársele por el momento a ambos equipos, pues sus tiros sino chocaban en el travesaño, salían fuera del terreno de juego.

Matsuyama cariño, tienes que ganar, era el pensamiento de una joven de cabello corto que estaba entre el público, apoyando a su equipo junto a su amiga.

Yoshiko, hay que confiar que ganaremos, decía una jovencita de lentes mirando a su amiga que solo asintió.

Pero ella no era la única joven que mostraba preocupación en ese momento, entre el público del Nankatsu, estaba una hermosa castaña que cubría su rostro con sus manos por momentos mientras pedía al ser supremo que proteja a su amigo y capitán, pues ella como tenía conocimiento de lesiones, y sabía la condición en que se encontraba su amigo, se encontraba preocupada pues este no se mostraba optimo en el terreno de juego, tras haber realizado un tiro de remate para lograr el empate que lo había dejado muy debilitado.

Tsubasa, ojalá y estés bien, que tú lesión no haya empeorado, pensaba la castaña.

Los minutos pasaban y con ellos se acercaba la finalización del partido, mientras entre el público murmuraban.

¿Abra penales?

No, 30 minutos más, se jugarán dos tiempos de 15 minutos cada uno, si el empate se mantiene abra ronda de penales para definir al equipo que acompañara al Toho en la final de la secundaria.

**Campo de juego:**

¡Tsubasa¡ levántate, no te rindas, aún hay tiempo, decía Sanae al ver tendido en el campo de juego a su amigo, tras un enfrentamiento con Matsuyama.

Sanae, si, es Sanae, ella tiene razón, aún hay tiempo, aún hay tiempo, no, no me rendiré, no, no lo haré, decía Tsubasa mientras se ponía de pie para ir tras Matsuyama y robarle el balón.

Al ver a Tsubasa ponerse de pie tras las palabras de la castaña Yukari miro a Kumi, que solo giro su rostro hacia un lado tratando de ignorar lo acontecido.

Sin duda eres su animadora oficial, Sany, dijo Yukari mirando a la castaña que solo sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga al tiempo que seguía con la mirada a su amigo que le había arrebatado el balón a Matsuyama, y había hecho un sorprendente tiro desde el medio campo.

Golllllllllllllllll, fue el grito ensordecedor que se apodero del estadio, al tiempo que el árbitro sonaba su silbato indicando la finalización del encuentro.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae preocupada al ver desplomarse a su amigo en el campo de juego, mientras se ponía de pie.

**Campo de juego:**

Eres extraordinario Tsubasa, y como el guerrero que eres no puedes permitirte caer, decía Matsuyama mientras sujetaba a Tsubasa evitando su caída.

Tú también eres extraordinario amigo, respondió Tsubasa.

A ganarle al Toho amigo, dijo Matsuyama.

Eso haré, el tri campeonato está más cerca, decía Tsubasa mientras sentía su vista nublarse, al tiempo que una castaña llegaba corriendo al campo de juego.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¡Tsubasa¡ ¿estás bien?, preguntaba preocupada la jovencita.

Estoy algo cansado, pero con descanso se me pasa, respondió Tsubasa con la mayor calma posible, mientras su amiga se acercaba a darle apoyo, ante el contacto el par de jovencitos sintieron una extraña electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, pero decidieron ignorarla.

Sanae llevo a Tsubasa hasta la banca, donde estaba su entrenador, quien decidió inmediatamente llevar a Tsubasa al hospital para que el doctor que estaba viendo su caso de lesiones lo revise.

**Horas después:**

Una castaña hablaba por teléfono con su entrenador mientras un grupo de jovencitos esperaban expectantes alguna noticia de su capitán.

No sé preocupe entrenador, yo lo llevo, decía Sanae, antes de cortar la llamada.

¿Qué sucede con Tsubasa?, preguntaba preocupado Ryo.

Se quedará en el hospital, el doctor lo cree necesario, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

Pero está bien, ¿no?, decía Teppei.

Esta estable, parece que sus lesiones se activaron, pero el doctor confía en que despierte mejor y mañana pueda estar en la final, respondió Sanae.

¿Iras al hospital?, dijo Kumi.

Si, el entrenador me pidió que vaya llevándole algunas cosas personales de Tsubasa, respondió Sanae.

No es justo, debió pedírmelo a mí, decía Kumi con molestia.

Pues se lo pidió a Sany Kumi, dijo Yukari, haciendo una pausa para decir mirando a la castaña: No te preocupes amiga, ve con Tsubasa, nosotras nos encargamos de todo.

Si, Sanae, ve con el capitán, nosotros iremos mañana bien temprano a saber de él, dijo Mamoru.

Bien, ¡Gracias¡ respondió Sanae antes de marcharse a acomodar las cosas que le solicito el entrenador.

**Horas después:**

Una castaña junto a un grupo de jovencitos esperaban en la sala de espera de un hospital, alguna noticia sobre su capitán.

Ya amaneció, decía uno de ellos mientras miraba por una ventana los primeros rayos de sol aparecer.

Sí, es cierto, acoto otro, al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación donde estaba el jovencito se abrió.

Despertó, mi hijo despertó, decía la madre de Tsubasa mientras los jóvenes sonreían al tiempo que entraban a la habitación.

Chicos, dijo Tsubasa al ver a algunos de sus amigos de equipo, incluso rivales de juego dentro de la habitación.

Me alegra que estés recuperado, dijo Matsuyama.

Hyuga estuvo aquí, acoto Ryo.

¿Hyuga?, respondió sorprendido Tsubasa.

Si, estaba preocupado por ti, pero por lo visto ya se fue, respondió Mamoru, al tiempo que una castaña se dejaba ver en medio del grupo de jovencitos, haciendo que Tsubasa posé su mirada en ella.

Bueno, nos retiramos, dijeron los jóvenes, saliendo de la habitación.

Voy a hablar con el doctor hijo, dijo Natsuko antes de retirarse, dejando solos al par de jóvenes.

¿Cómo te sientes?, pregunto Sanae mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba su amigo.

Mejor, mucho mejor, tuve un sueño muy hermoso, recordé aquel torneo juvenil de Europa, respondió Tsubasa mientras sentía nuevamente aquel cosquilleo en su interior cada vez que cruzaba miradas con su amiga.

El torneo de Europa, dijo Sanae, bajando la mirada pues sintió como si todo en su interior empezara a temblar al conectar miradas con su amigo-

Si, acoto Tsubasa.

Me alegra ver que estás mejor, pero la pregunta es, ¿crees poder jugar?, dijo Sanae con cierta preocupación.

Claro que puedo hacerlo, yo no perdería esa final por nada, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Y tú tienes que apoyarme como siempre.

Claro, dijo Sanae conteniendo las ganas de llorar, haciendo una pausa para decir: Por algo soy tu animadora oficial.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Soy tú animadora oficial, pues te sigo desde que te conocí, dijo Sanae.

Es cierto, eres mi animadora oficial, la mejor de todas, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo que el corazón de la castaña estallara de alegría.

**Minutos después:**

Jugara, decían felices los amigos de Tsubasa.

Si, si, chicos, él le pidió ello al médico, pero nosotros tenemos que apoyarlo, no dejarle toda la carga a él, recuerden que está lesionado, decía el entrenador.

No, se preocupe entrenador, así será, decían los jovencitos.

**Horas después: "Por la tarde"**

En un estadio completamente abarrotado, se preparaba para dar inicio a la final de futbol de secundarias de su país.

Decenas de reporteros, tomaban sus mejores ubicaciones para cubrir la misma, mientras un grupo de jóvenes se alistaban para entrar al campo de juego.

Chicos, el momento llego, decía un hombre de bigote a su grupo de jóvenes jugadores.

Sí señor, dijeron los jovencitos, antes de entrar al campo de juego al mismo tiempo que el equipo rival.

Me da gusto verte, esta final no habría sido la misma sin tu presencia, dijo un apuesto jovencito moreno, mirando a Tsubasa.

Digo lo mismo, me alegra que hayas vuelto a jugar, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues no te alegres tanto, porque si he vuelto es para derrotarte, acoto Kojiro, al tiempo que una voz proveniente del público hizo que él y su rival giraran su rostro.

Vamos por el tri Tsubasa, decía una hermosa jovencita castaña.

Por lo visto hay cosas que no cambian, dijo Kojiro con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa.

Tú animadora oficial, pensé que ya no estaba en la porra pues era asistente de tu equipo, en fin, ello no me importa, solo me importa ganarte, dijo Kojiro mientras continuaba su camino hacia su ubicación.

Si, Kojiro tiene razón, hay cosas que no cambian, y una de ellas es tú cariño por nuestro equipo, siempre estás allí apoyándonos, no solo preocupándote porque tengamos los uniformes limpios, las toallas limpias, comamos y durmamos a nuestra horas, sino además nos das tú apoyo con tus porras, eres única Sanae Nakazawa, por ello te quiero tanto, pensaba Tsubasa mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba la castaña que al verlo, le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

**_Nota:_**

_Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización de esta nueva historia de amor Tsubasa x Sanae, de antemano gracias por leerla y por cada uno de sus mensajes, ellos son muy valiosos para mí, ¡gracias especiales a mis grandes amigas que siempre apoyan cada uno de mis proyectos¡ ¡gracias Lety y Camila, gracias amiguitas bellas por apoyarme siempre, ello es muy valioso para mí, lamento mucho las agresiones que han sufrido al igual que yo por este medio, pero como les dije el día que se se comunicaron conmigo _**_"Es de grandes personas perdonar las ofensas y no responder a ellas, pues si se responde solo se genera más agresión" _**_y yo no soy una persona conflictiva, por lo tanto, olvidemos ello, por consejo de una de ustedes ya elimine ese mensaje que las lastimo a ustedes pues como les dije a mi, me llega las cosas infundadas que se hayan dicho pues no eran ciertas, pues yo no gano nada de escribir, ni de tener vistas, ni reviews, yo solo escribo por simple pasión._

_Bueno, me despido de ustedes, que tengas una linda semana, bendiciones para cada personita que pase por aquí a leer está historia, que yo estoy escribiendo con muchísimo cariño para todo aquel que quiera leerla._

_Con mucho cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio.**_


	9. ¿Qué me está pasando?

**Capítulo 8:**** "¿Qué me está pasando?"**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña, se encontraba parada en unas graderías gritando a viva voz palabras de aliento a su equipo, pero sobre todo a su capitán, mientras un par de chicas de coletas la miraban.

Sany es muy efusiva, decía Yukari sonriendo.

Yo también puedo serlo, y si ello le gusta a Tsubasita más, dijo Kumi poniéndose de pie para empezar a corear el nombre de su capitán.

¡Tsubasa eres el mejor¡ tú puedes ganarle a Kojiro, aún queda tiempo, ¡te quiero Tsuby¡ empezó a decir la joven de coletas, haciendo que la castaña gire su rostro a verla.

Kumi, dijo Sanae.

Sí, soy yo, también quiero apoyar a Tsubasa, acoto la joven de coletas.

Pues no solo a Tsubasa, es todo el equipo quien está en busca del tri campeonato Kumi, por ello hay que apoyarlos a todos, dijo la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: Vamos Nankatsu, ustedes pueden, aún quedan algunos minutos para quedarnos con el triunfo.

Si, vamos chicos, vamos Tsuby, eres el mejor, acoto Kumi.

Yukari, solo sonrío al ver la actitud del par de chicas mientras estás alentaban con todas sus fuerzas a su equipo y capitán, al tiempo que su vista se posaba en el marcador del encuentro que proyectaba un 2 a 2.

Solo faltan un par de minutos y lo que den de adicional, para que concluya el segundo tiempo, todo hace indicar que iremos a tiempo extra, pensó Yukari.

**En tanto:**

En el campo de juego Tsubasa tenía un nuevo enfrentamiento con su mejor rival desde la primaria.

Ahora no te quedaras con ella, decía el moreno, mientras intentaba arrebatarle el balón al joven de cabello negro.

No permitiré que me lo quites, respondió un agitado y adolorido Tsubasa, mientras hacía un movimiento.

No te quedan fuerzas, estás muy débil, mejor deberías retirarte, dijo Kojiro.

No, claro que no, respondió Tsubasa, dándole un pase a Mamoru, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Maldición, dijo Kojiro, al tiempo que empezaba a correr tras el joven que llevaba el balón.

Ya no puedo dar un paso más, me siento muy cansado, ya no tengo fuerzas, dijo despacio Tsubasa mientras se detenía en el campo de juego.

¡Tsubasa¡ grito con preocupación una castaña desde la tribuna al ver caer a su amigo al terreno de juego, al tiempo que el balón que había disparado Mamoru se estrellaba en el travesaño, y el árbitro hacía sonar su silbato, indicando la finalización del tiempo reglamentario,

La castaña, bajo corriendo de las graderías, siendo seguida por las chicas de coletas.

Tsubasa, Tsubasa, resiste ¡por favor¡ espero y no sea nada grave lo que tienes, pensaba Sanae mientras llegaba hacia el lugar donde estaba su amigo poniéndose de pie con el apoyo de Ryo.

¡Gracias¡ decía Tsubasa dirigiendo, su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba su bella amiga, quien lo miraba con el rostro preocupado.

¿Cómo estás?, pregunto la castaña con preocupación en su voz mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

Un poco adolorido, pero me sentiré mejor, respondió Tsubasa mientras miraba a su amiga, al tiempo que sentía dentro de él una sensación extraña de alegría al ver a su amiga allí a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Toma, dijo la castaña, entregándole un pañuelo a su amigo, haciendo una pausa para decirle: Estás muy cansado.

Sí, respondió Tsubasa posando su mirada en el rostro de su amiga, haciendo que el corazón de ambos empezara a palpitar con fuerza.

Creo que Sany, te ayudara a llegar con el doctor, dijo Ryo, sonriendo, haciendo que el par de jovencitos reaccionen.

Si, respondió la castaña que tenía sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín mientras se acercaba a darle su apoyo a su amigo.

¡Gracias Sanae¡ dijo Tsubasa un tanto nervioso.

Mejor, volvamos a nuestros asientos, decía Kumi con cierta nostalgia en su voz, mirando a la otra joven de coletas, al ver lo que había acontecido entre su capitán y su rival de amor.

Sí, fue lo único que dijo Yukari, antes de volver a las graderías con la otra joven de coletas.

Sanae apoyo a Tsubasa para que este pueda llegar con el doctor que estaba encargado de su caso, tras algunos minutos dentro del consultorio médico, el joven volvió a salir, junto a la castaña.

Tal vez sea mejor que no continúes, decía preocupada la castaña.

Estoy bien Sanae, no te preocupes, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que hacía que la castaña sintiera como mariposas en su interior.

Si te sientes mal, ¿prométeme que pedirás tú cambio?, recuerda tus sueños, decía Sanae.

Por ellos es que no puedo dejar de jugar este partido y ganarlos Sanae, yo sé que tú me comprendes mejor que todos, Kojiro es mi mejor rival, desde la primaria vengo enfrentándolo, y ganando nuestros enfrentamientos, este año, no tiene que ser la excepción, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir, tomando de manera impulsiva las manos de su amiga, haciendo que ambos sintieran como una extraña corriente recorrer sus cuerpos: No me arriesgare mucho, te lo prometo.

Veo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión, entonces no me queda más que apoyarte, decía la castaña mientras empezaba a sentir sus mejillas arder al sentirse observada por su amigo y más ante el contacto de sus manos, al tiempo que pensaba: ¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿por qué me siento tan extraña?, bueno en realidad llevo meses sintiéndome extraña con tan solo mirarlo, ¿será que estoy enamorada de mi capitán?, ¿de mi amigo?

¡Gracias, tu apoyo es muy valioso para mí¡ respondió Tsubasa soltando las manos de sus amiga, pues el cosquilleo que sentía en su interior cada vez se incrementaba más.

Tsubasa hijo, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿puedes continuar?, decía el entrenador del equipo, al tiempo que el par de jovencitos se alejaban lo suficiente del otro.

Si, entrenador, claro que sí, respondió Tsubasa.

Que alegría hijo, entonces vamos con tus compañeros, el juego se va reiniciar y los pobres están preocupados por ti, dijo el hombre.

No tienen por qué preocuparse, respondió Tsubasa.

Voy con las chicas, dijo Sanae echando a correr mientras su amigo la seguía con la mirada.

¿En qué momento dejamos de ser niños?, nunca antes había notado que Sanae es realmente hermosa, pensaba Tsubasa.

Al campo de juego hijo, dijo el entrenador, dándole una palmada en la espalda al jovencito, palmada que lo hizo reaccionar.

¡Eh¡ si, si, vamos, respondió Tsubasa.

**Minutos después:**

El juego se reanudo, Kojiro y Tsubasa seguían con sus enfrentamientos por el balón, solo que está vez ambos recibían el apoyo de sus compañeros.

Capitán, decía un apuesto jovencito de rostro dulce mientras corría delante de su capitán para que este logre darle un pase.

Allí va Takeshi, dijo Kojiro, logrando esquivar el marque de Tsubasa.

No puede ser, dijo Tsubasa echando a correr tras Kojiro.

Tras una triangulación espectacular del Toho, Kojiro, volvió a poner a su equipo delante en el marcador, mientras en las tribunas los seguidores de este equipo estallaban en aplausos.

Vamos Toho, eres el mejor, decían los barristas del equipo.

No te rindas Nankatsu, vamos por el tri campeonato, decían los porristas del Nankatsu.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, ya estaba por terminar el primer suplementario, y el marcador seguía 3 – 2 a favor del Toho, Tsubasa a pesar de no estar bien físicamente, disimulaba perfectamente su dolor, y corría por el campo de juego como cualquier otro jugador.

Pásamela Kisugi, dijo Tsubasa a uno de sus compañeros.

Si capitán, respondió el joven.

¿Desde allí piensas tirar?, no lo lograras, así tu disparo sea muy bueno, no lo lograras, decía Kojiro intrigado al ver que su rival estaba muy lejos del arco.

Tsubasa tras recibir el pase de su compañero, saco un potente disparo al arco, disparo que como los anteriores se elevó tanto que cualquiera pensaba que saldría del campo de juego.

Ya salió Ken, dijo un joven del equipo Toho.

No, aún no, respondió el ágil portero del Toho, al ver bajar el balón al arco.

Imposible, atájala Wakashimatzu, decía con todas sus fuerzas Kojiro, al tiempo que el balón, golpeaba el guante del hábil portero, doblándole casi la mano.

Gollllllllll, se escuchó en el estadio, al tiempo que el silbatazo validando el mismo sonó.

Con el marcador 3 – 3, los jóvenes se fueron al descanso, en la tribuna una castaña miraba preocupada a su amigo y capitán, mientras pensaba: Tsubasa, ¿estarás bien?.

Tras los minutos de descanso, los jóvenes volvieron al campo de juego para el reinicio del encuentro.

Pásamela, como quedamos, dijo Tsubasa a Mamoru mientras paso junto a él.

Si, capitán, respondió el joven.

El silbatazo sonó, Mamoru, le dio un pase a su capitán al tiempo que este se preparaba para hacer un nuevo tiro con efecto.

No, no lo permitiré, decía Kojiro, barriéndose para impedir el tiro de su rival, pero le fue imposible, este salió con tanta fuerza que no permitió que ni siquiera lo roce.

El portero del Toho, logro adivinar la dirección del balón y se lanzó a atraparlo con todo su cuerpo, pero no pudo hacerlo, el balón, le impacto en el estómago y debido a la fuerza que llevaba hizo que tanto el apuesto portero como el balón entren al arco.

Gollllllll, fue el grito ensordecedor en el estadio, los seguidores del Nankatsu se abrazaban festejando el triunfo que los hacia tricampeones nacionales, incluso Sanae se abrazó con las chicas de coletas, mientras los seguidores del Toho se quedaron en completo silencio.

No, nuevamente no, decía Kojiro mientras miraba el marcador.

Capitán, esto recién empieza, escucho el moreno, girando su rostro para ver al dueño de la voz.

¿Qué?, dijo Kojiro.

Tú me enseñaste a nunca rendirme, acoto Takeshi.

Es cierto, dijo Kojiro, haciendo una pausa para decir: necesitare tú apoyo Takeshi.

Cuenta con ello capitán, respondió el jovencito.

Los minutos pasaban, era un constante ir y venir del balón de un lado a otro, pero sin llegar al arco, el público miraba sus relojes, unos esperando solo la culminación del encuentro para festejar, mientras otros aguardaban con esperanza el momento del empate que los declararía campeones, pues hacía lo establecía las reglas del torneo.

Solo quedaban 2 minutos, Kojiro, miro el marcador con cierta nostalgia, al tiempo que decía: No me rendiré, no me rendiré, no volveré a perder este año, no, no.

El moreno corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba Tsubasa con el balón en sus pies. Tsubasa al verlo, empezó a evitar que se lo quite, fue una lucha constante por el balón, en un determinado momento el moreno logro arrebatarle el mismo.

Pásamela capitán, dijo Takeshi.

Si, respondió Kojiro lanzándole el balón a su pequeño amigo.

Takeshi, lanzo el balón al aire y luego se gacho en el campo de juego, al tiempo que su capitán corrió hacia él, y usándolo como si fuera un banco subió por él y se elevó en el aire para hacer una chilena.

No, lo permitiré, decía Tsubasa elevándose en el aire para impedir la misma, pero no pudo lograr su objetivo y empezó a desplomarse en el aire.

¡Tsubasa¡ grito la castaña poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que los hinchas del Toho empezaron a gritar el gol de su capitán.

Golllllllllllllllll, se escuchó en el estadio, al tiempo que el silbato anunciando la finalización del encuentro se escuchaba.

Kojiro logro evitar que su rival caiga al campo, mientras lo sujetaba le dijo: Eres extraordinario y una persona con tu talento no debe caer.

¡Gracias¡ tú también eres extraordinario, dijo Tsubasa.

El público entre lágrimas de la emoción por tan brillante partido se puso de pie y aplaudió a los 22 jovencitos que habían dado un espectáculo que siempre recordarían.

Tras la premiación, los jóvenes se dirigieron al bus que los llevaría de vuelta a su ciudad.

¡Tsubasa¡ decía una preocupada castaña llegando junto a su amigo antes de que este suba al bus.

¡Sanae¡ respondió el joven mientras miraba a su bella amiga.

¿Te encuentras bien?, me preocupaste mucho, decía la castaña con voz entrecortada.

Estoy bien Sanae, no te preocupes, luego iré con el médico, pero estoy bien, solo lo hago para que todos estén tranquilos.

Claro, dijo la castaña.

Capitán, decían sus compañeros desde el bus mientras sonreían al ver al par de jóvenes.

Y luego dicen que solo son amigos, decía uno de los jóvenes mientras los demás sonreían.

Ya voy, respondió Tsubasa.

Ve, dijo la castaña, al tiempo que un par de jóvenes de coletas llegaron junto a ella.

¿Cómo está?, pregunto una de las jóvenes.

Dice que bien, pero que de igual manera irá con el médico, respondió la castaña mientras veía subir a su amigo al bus.

Sí, es mejor que lo evalué un médico, acoto Yukari, mientras el joven de cabello desordenado movía su mano despidiéndose de sus asistentes, pero sobre todo de una castaña, pues su mirada estaba fija en ella, al igual que la de ella en él.

Vamos, dentro amigo, decía un joven cara de mono, haciendo entrar al bus a su amigo, para que este pueda partir.

Si, si, respondió sonrojado Tsubasa.

¿Por qué te sonrojas picarón?, ¿acaso estabas viendo a la asistente del entrenador?, decía de manera Picara Ryo.

Que cosas dices Ryo, mejor sentémonos, respondió un nervioso Tsubasa mientras su amigo cara de mono sonreía


	10. Un suceso inesperado

**Capítulo 9:**** "Un suceso inesperado"**

Un grupo de jóvenes con sus maletines al hombro salían de un aula mientras platicaban entre ellos.

Entonces estás bien amigo, decía un jovencito cara de mono mientras caminaba junto a un apuesto jovencito.

Sí, estoy bien, por suerte las lesiones no empeoraron tras el partido final, de igual manera el médico me dijo que no entrene más de 30 minutos al día, al menos por un par de semanas, para que mis lesiones se recuperen por completo, decía Tsubasa.

Pues tienes que hacerle caso al médico Tsubasa, si quieres estar al 100 por ciento, para seguir jugando fútbol, tienes que seguir los consejos del médico, acoto una bella castaña que caminaba tras el grupo de jóvenes junto a una joven de coletas.

Es cierto amigo, además recuerda que tienes que estar al 100 por ciento como dice Sanae, pues en cuanto acabe el ciclo escolar te vas a Brasil, dijo Mamoru, mientras el grupo de chicos asentían y la castaña entristecía bajo la mirada de su amiga de coletas.

Lo sé, dijo sonriendo Tsubasa.

Brasil, que cerca estás de cumplir tú sueño amigo, acoto Ryo.

Así es, el señor Katagiri, me está apoyando con los trámites para mi viaje, al igual que mis padres, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y cómo vas con el portugués?, dijo sonriendo Kisugi.

Mi profesor dice que cada vez lo hago mejor, respondió sonriendo Tsubasa.

Lo bueno es que aún te queda tiempo, dijo Teppei sonriendo.

Sí, aún me queda tiempo, añadió Tsubasa sonriendo, mientras salía de la escuela junto a sus amigos.

Bueno chicos, yo me voy adelantando, quede en llegar temprano para apoyar a mi madrecita con el negocio familiar, dijo Ryo mientras echaba a correr.

Nosotros también nos vamos, dijeron los demás jovencitos.

¡Eh¡ yo también, ahora que lo recuerdo, quede en acompañar a mi mamá a comprar unos ingredientes para un pastel, dijo Yukari sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir mirando a su amiga y al capitán del equipo de futbol de su escuela: Mañana nos vemos chicos.

Yukari, dijo despacio la castaña.

Aprovecha estás últimas semanas junto al capitán, porque, aunque me lo niegues yo sé que él no es solo un amigo para ti, acoto la joven de coletas en voz baja solo para que la castaña lo oyera.

Que cosas dices Yukari, respondió sonrojada la castaña, mientras la chica de coletas se alejaba de ellos.

¿Qué te dijo Yukari?, pregunto Tsubasa intrigado.

Qué mañana me toca ordenar los casilleros del equipo, respondió la castaña, con calma.

Pues si gustas te ayudo, dijo Tsubasa con una cálida sonrisa, mientras continuaba su camino junto a la castaña.

¿Lo harías?, respondió Sanae, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Por supuesto, para eso están los amigos, para apoyarse, y tú yo somos amigos, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Cierto, somos amigos, acoto la castaña.

Bueno, te acompaño a tú casa, dijo Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Parecía que todos llevaban prisa.

Sí, es cierto, respondió la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: No es necesario que me acompañes, puedo irme sola.

No, como crees, yo te acompaño, dijo Tsubasa.

Bien, respondió la castaña.

El par de pelinegros continuaron su camino, mientras caminaban iban platicando de los planes de futuro de ambos.

Entonces ya no serás nuestro capitán, dijo la castaña con nostalgia.

Sí, es lo justo, ya no seré parte del equipo, lo justo es que otro tome la capitanía del mismo, eso sí, yo seguiré entrenando con los muchachos, hasta que me vaya, acoto Tsubasa.

Se te extrañara, dijo la castaña con nostalgia.

¿Se me extrañará como capitán?, respondió el joven sonriendo.

Sí, tú eres un ejemplo de compromiso para todos, la verdad, no sé quién pueda asumir tú cargo, decía la castaña sonriendo.

Yo creo que cualquiera está en la capacidad de hacerlo, recuerdas que cuando éramos niños, yo tome el cargo de Genzo en el equipo por una lesión que él tuvo, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, si lo recuerdo, dijo Sanae.

Pues en ese entonces sentí algo de temor, ser un líder no es sencillo, pero finalmente pude desempeñarme bien, al menos eso dijeron los chicos, por lo mismo, yo sé que cualquiera de ellos, el que designe el entrenador, podrá cumplir como se debe con el cargo, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, tienes razón, los chicos se han vuelto más responsables, gracias a ti, añadió la castaña, mientras el joven de cabello desordenado la miraba.

Luego de varios minutos de camino, el par de jovencitos detuvieron sus pasos, frente a una modesta casita, la castaña se despidió de su amigo con una bella sonrisa y un movimiento de manos, una vez que Sanae entro a su casa, Tsubasa continúo su camino.

**Al día siguiente: "Escuela – Campo de entrenamiento"**

Un grupo de jóvenes empezaban a cuchichear entre ellos, luego que su entrenador les diera una noticia.

Haber chicos, silencio, si quieren manifestar sus opiniones háganlo de uno en uno, dijo el entrenador.

Es que todos creemos que Tsubasa debe seguir siendo nuestro capitán hasta que se vaya a Brasil, respondió Ryo, mientras los demás jóvenes asentían y el mencionado los miraba.

Si, entrenador, nadie mejor que Tsubasa para seguir guiándonos hasta que se tenga que ir, acoto Teppei.

Además, usted aún no está seguro de a quien dejar de capitán en vez de nuestro amigo, ¿no?, entonces le daremos tiempo para que nos siga observando, añadió Mamoru.

Creo que es una buena idea, está bien, Tsubasa, ¡podrías seguir siendo el capitán de los chicos?, dijo el entrenador mirando al nombrado.

Claro, para mí es un honor seguir siendo su capitán, respondió Tsubasa mientras los jóvenes sonreían.

Bueno, entonces empecemos con el entrenamiento del día, dijo el entrenador.

Sí, dijeron los jóvenes mientras empezaban a correr al campo de juego.

Tsubasa, dijo el entrenador.

No se preocupe, solo 30 minutos, lo sé, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

**30 minutos después:**

Tsubasa volvía junto a su entrenador, quien al verlo dijo: Bien hijo, ya sabes que debes cuidarte mucho.

Lo sé, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Iré a apoyar a Sanae, me dijo que tenía que arreglar materiales en los vestuarios.

Claro hijo, ve, la pobre está sola, Kumi, hoy pidió unas horas de permiso, tal vez ni venga pues tenía examen y Yukari pues está realizando otra función, y no se encuentra en la escuela, añadió el entrenador.

Comprendo, dijo Tsubasa, antes de dirigirse al lugar donde su amiga castaña estaba.

**Minutos después:**

Tsubasa detenía sus pasos frente a una pequeña habitación para tocar la puerta de las misma, mientras decía: Sanae, Sanae, ya estoy aquí.

¡Tsubasa¡ escucho el jovencito.

Sí, soy yo Sany, estoy aquí para apoyarte, como te lo prometí, respondió el joven.

Ahora voy, escucho Tsubasa.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió y por ella salió una hermosa castaña que estaba todo llena de polvo el rostro.

Estuve haciendo limpieza, dijo sonrojada la jovencita.

Claro, por lo visto, hay mucho polvo, acoto Tsubasa sonriendo.

Sí, dijo Sanae sonriendo mientras abría más la puerta para que su amigo entrara.

Pues ahora te ayudo a organizar todo Sany, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¡Gracias¡ respondió la castaña.

**En tanto:**

Una jovencita de coletas llegaba corriendo junto a su entrenador.

Ya estoy aquí, decía Kumi sonriendo al tiempo que otra joven de coletas se acercaba al lugar.

Qué bueno Kumi, ¿qué tal te fue?, dijo el entrenador.

Bien entrenador, respondió la joven.

Kumi, que bueno que llegaste, decía Yukari mientras se acercaba a la jovencita, haciendo una pausa para decir: Ya regresé entrenador, por suerte me atendieron rápido.

Qué bueno Yukari, dijo el entrenador, al tiempo que la otra joven de coletas posaba su mirada en ella.

¿Me esperabas?, respondió Kumi.

Si, necesito tú apoyo, tengo que lavar muchos uniformes y sola no puedo,….., decía Yukari mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su entrenador que sonreía ante la actitud de la joven.

¡Eh¡ claro, pero Sanae, pensé que tenía que apoyarla con la limpieza si es que llegaba temprano, ….., decía Kumi.

Ella ya termino de limpiar y ordenar todo, hace algunos minutos fue por un encargo del entrenador, ¿no?, me la encontré al entrar a la escuela, dijo Yukari mirando a su entrenador, mientras pensaba: Por suerte note cuando Tsubasa entro al almacén, aunque mi amiga diga que solo es su amigo, yo que ellos dos sienten algo más que amistad por el otro, por lo tanto, una ayudadita no les viene a mal, además no sería justo que él se vaya sin saber lo que mi amiga siente por él.

¡Eh¡ si, si, respondió el hombre.

Bueno siendo así, te apoyo, dijo con desgano Kumi.

Pues vamos a la lavandería, respondió Yukari sonriendo, mientras dirigía su mirada al lugar donde había entrado su amiga castaña, al tiempo que pensaba: Sanae, ojalá y sepas aprovechar esta oportunidad que te estoy dando.

**Minutos después:**

Un par de jóvenes estaban dentro de un camerino ordenando algo en unos casilleros.

¡Gracias Tsubasa por apoyarme¡ sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido acabar de guardar todo, decía Sanae.

No hay nada que agradecer, eres mi amiga, necesitabas apoyo, ya que hoy no vinieron Yukari ni Kumi, respondió Tsubasa, al tiempo que la castaña se subía en un banco de madera para dejar unas toallas de reserva en la parte superior del armario dentro de unos cajones de cartón.

Ay, escucho el joven al tiempo que giro su rostro pero al hacerlo vio a su bella amiga resbalar de la banca, el corrió rápidamente para tomarla en sus brazos y evitar la caída 0pero ello fue imposible, ambos terminaron en el piso, para ser específicos uno sobre el otro, con los rostros muy cerca, tan cerca que ambos podían oír el ruido de sus respiraciones.

¿Llegue a tiempo?, decía un ruborizado joven de cabello negro que estaba bajo la castaña que tenía su rostro sonrojado.

Si, dijo nerviosa la castaña mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero no pudo lograr su objetivo pues una caja no muy pesada que estaba sobre el armario cayó sobre ella haciendo que esta volviera a caer sobre el cuerpo de su amigo con la única diferencia que esta vez sus rostros chocaron contra el otro haciendo que ambos se den un corto beso, que los dejo shockeados a ambos.

¿Estás bien?, dijo Tsubasa al reaccionar mientras la castaña se ponía de pie y se sobaba la cabeza al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas arderle.

¡Eh¡ si, si, respondió la castaña no mencionado para nada el casual beso que se habían dado con su amigo.

¿En verdad?, dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba a su amiga con ternura.

Si, en verdad, esa caja no estaba pesada, no me hizo nada, acoto la castaña sonriendo

¡Sanae¡….., decía un nervioso Tsubasa.

¡Gracias Tsubasa¡ tengo que ir por mis cosas, quede en llegar temprano para acompañar a mi madre a sus compras, respondió la castaña cortándole las palabras a su amigo.

Claro, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que acaba de pasar, dijo Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo.

¡Eh¡ si, si, luego, luego hablamos, ¡discúlpame Tsubasa¡ mamá se enfadara si no le acompaño a sus compras, decía la castaña antes de salir del lugar.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Tsubasa en voz baja.

Luego de algunos minutos, Tsubasa salió del lugar, al hacerlo se encontró con su grupo de amigos que lo rodearon.

¿Y cuéntanos, terminaron con todo?, pregunto Ryo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Si amigo, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Sanae, salió muy presurosa, dijo Teppei.

Se la veía nerviosa, acoto Taki, mientras Mamoru asentía.

Sí, es cierto, ¿por qué se la veía nerviosa?, ¿acaso paso algo?, dijo Ryo, mirando de manera acusadora.

¿Algo?, respondió Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo.

Si amigo, dijo Mamoru sonriendo.

Pues no, ¿qué tenía que pasar?, respondió Tsubasa con calma, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

Terminamos cansadísimos, acoto Ryo.

**En tanto:**

Una pensativa castaña caminaba hacia la salida de su escuela con el rostro confundido.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿qué vergüenza?, ¿ahora como lo veré a los ojos?, aunque fue algo lindo, a pesar de que solo fue un roce, fue lindo, me hizo sentir cosas tan extrañas, pero a la vez bonitas, pensaba la castaña.

La castaña salió de su escuela y continuo su camino ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

**Escuela:**

Tsubasa caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba su maletín en el piso para ir a su casa mientras pensaba: Fue algo inesperado lo que paso en el almacén, pero a la vez fue lindo, muy lindo.

¡Tsubasa, nos vamos¡ escucho el joven de cabello desordenado.

Sí, respondió Tsubasa tomando su maletín para ir junto a su amigo.


	11. Todo sigue igual

**Capítulo 10:**** "Todo sigue igual"**

Un nuevo día amanecía, una hermosa jovencita castaña se levantaba de su cama tallándose los ojos mientras pensaba: No fue un sueño, fue real, ¿y ahora cómo lo veré a los ojos?, aunque fue algo casual, me da pena.

Sanae, hija, escucho la castaña sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Dime madre, respondió la castaña.

Tú amiga Yukari llamo, dice que hoy la práctica empezara con dos horas de retraso, que el entrenador te estuvo buscando ayer para avisarte, pero no lo logró ubicarte en la escuela, respondió la señora Nakazawa.

Bien mamá, entonces tengo tiempo para hacer mis cosas con calma y hasta para ir a la escuela a hacer los pendientes que deje, dijo Sanae, mientras se ponía de pie.

**Minutos después:**

Luego de ducharse, cambiarse de ropa la castaña bajo a desayunar junto a sus padres.

Hija, ¿te pasa algo?, pregunto el señor Nakazawa al ver el rostro pensativo de su hija.

¡Eh¡ no, no, no me pasa nada, dijo la castaña mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan.

Estás muy extraña desde ayer, respondió su padre.

Te parece papá, dijo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Ya te vas hija?, pregunto la señora Nakazawa.

Sí, mamá, aprovechare que la práctica de los chicos empezara con retraso para guardar sus implementos en sus casilleros, dijo la castaña, con una cálida sonrisa.

Claro hija, respondió la señora Nakazawa, mientras está tomaba su bolso, para salir de su casa.

**En tanto:**

En otra casa, un apuesto joven de cabello negro, miraba su cuaderno de anotaciones, mientras unas imágenes vividas el día anterior, venían a su mente, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran carmín.

Creo que es mejor hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, no quiero incomodarla, mucho menos perder su amistad, Sanae a pesar de que ha cambiado mucho en su carácter, a veces es algo temperamental y si le menciono lo que paso podía enfadarse y no hablarme, pues parece que para ella no fue importante, porque si lo hubiera sido hubiera dicho algo en ese momento, pero no lo hizo, o a lo mejor no lo hizo porque simplemente ello no la conmociono como a mí, en fin creo que lo mejor es que yo me olvide de ello, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Sí, eso es, no le diré nada, haré como si nada hubiera pasado, es lo mejor, si es lo mejor, creo que es mejor ir a entrenar un poco, así el maestro haya dicho que el entrenamiento será más tarde, yo necesito entrenar, solo así tendré mi mente tan ocupada que no estaré pensando en cosas impropias, pensaba Tsubasa mientras dirigía su mirada a su cuaderno de anotaciones.

Luego de algunos minutos el apuesto joven se puso de pie, guardo su cuaderno en su maletín deportivo, y salió de su habitación.

¿Ya te vas hijo?, ¿qué ayer no me dijiste que hoy tú entrenamiento era más tarde?, pregunto su madre, al verlo salir de la habitación.

Sí, es más tarde madre, pero yo quiero ir tiempo antes, necesito ensayar unos tiros que están en el cuaderno que Roberto me dejo y que aún no me salen a la perfección, dijo Tsubasa.

Hay hijo, tú siempre tan dedicado a mejorar tus tiros, respondió la señora Ozora, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Pues si mamá, pero no solo me dedico al futbol, también me preocupo por mis estudios, y hablando de ello hoy vendrá mi maestro de portugués, si te lo dije ayer, ¿verdad?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Sí, si hijo

Bueno madre, me voy, dijo Tsubasa, mientras su madre asentía

Tsubasa salió de su casa ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, luego de varios minutos de caminata, el apuesto joven al doblar por una esquina que lo conducía al lugar donde estudiaba, se topó con alguien sin darse cuenta.

Disculpe, dijo Tsubasa sin notar quien era la persona con la que había tropezado, y a quien había hecho caer su bolso al piso.

Tsubasa, dijo una voz que el joven de cabello desordenado reconoció.

Sanae, respondió Tsubasa dirigiendo su mirada hacia la dueña de la voz, al ver de quien se trataba, sintió una especie de frio recorrer su cuerpo, pero a pesar de ello, el trataba de mostrarse calmado.

¿Vas a la escuela?, pregunto la castaña lo más calmada que pudo mientras pensaba: Sanae, Sanae, tienes que disimular tus nervios, él no puede notar que estoy nerviosa, no, no puede notarlo.

Si, dijo Tsubasa, mientras pensaba: Tengo que mostrarme calmado, no puedo incomodarla, no puedo.

Yo también voy a ella, quiero aprovechar para ordenar los uniformes en sus casilleros, ya que no tenemos clases, solo iba por el entrenamiento del equipo, dijo Sanae.

Claro, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Vamos juntos entonces, yo también voy para allá, quiero aprovechar el tiempo entrenando un nuevo tiro que me dejo Roberto descrito en el cuaderno de notas.

Vamos, dijo la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: No olvides la recomendación del doctor.

No, no la olvido Sanae, no me estoy esforzando mucho, solo practico hasta donde siento que puedo hacerlo, respondió Tsubasa.

Qué bueno, me alegra escuchar que eres consciente de que debes cuidarte si quieres cumplir tu sueño, dijo la castaña con calma.

Sí, soy consciente de ello….., decía Tsubasa mientras la castaña lo escuchaba con atención.

El par de jóvenes caminaron hacia su escuela entretenidos en su amena platica, hablando de sus metas y sueños, pero para nada mencionaron lo sucedido el día anterior, una vez que llegaron a la escuela, Tsubasa dijo: Voy a practicar un poco el nuevo tiro que te conté, antes de que lleguen los chicos, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Claro, ve, yo voy a la lavandería a recoger los uniformes para guardarlos en sus casilleros, respondió Sanae.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa, antes de alejarse de la castaña.

**Horas después:**

¿Qué te sucede amigo?, has estado extraño, dijo Ryo dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven de cabello desordenado.

No me pasa nada, yo no estoy extraño, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿En verdad?, yo creo que me estás ocultando algo, tú actitud es extraña, decía Ryo sonriendo.

Claro que no, solo estoy pensando cómo hacer para que me salga un tiro que Roberto me dejo descrito en el cuaderno de notas que me dejó, lo he intentado de mil maneras y aún no me sale, dijo Tsubasa para evitar más preguntas de su amigo.

Hay Tsubasa pensé que no solo pensabas fútbol, pero con tristeza me doy cuenta que me equivoqué, respondió Ryo en tono melodramatico.

Tsubasa no respondió nada, solo camino hacia el lugar donde había dejado el balón para volver a practicar su tiro.

Tsubasa no te esfuerces tanto, recuerda que aún estas en recuperación de tus lesiones amigo, decía Ryo.

No me estoy esforzando, estoy bien Ryo, de igual manera ¡gracias por l preocupación¡ respondió Tsubasa.

**En tanto:**

Una castaña doblaba unos polos deportivos mientras una chica de coletas la observaba, al tiempo que otra chica de coletas tomaba un canasto.

Voy por las toallas, dijo Kumi, haciendo que Sanae y Yukari posaran sus ojos en ella.

Bien, dijeron Yukari y Sanae a la vez.

Tras algunos minutos de silencio, Yukari dijo: Ya que solo estamos las dos supongo que ahora sí me dirás lo que te sucede.

¿Lo que me sucede?, respondió un tanto nerviosa la castaña.

Si estás muy extraña desde que llegaste, dijo Yukari

Figuraciones tuyas amiga, respondió la castaña tratando de mostrarse calmada.

No, no son figuraciones mías querida, yo sé que te pasa algo, dijo Yukari.

Que me va a pasar, respondió Sanae mientras abría un casillero que causalmente resultó ser el de Tsubasa.

Hoy me dijeron que te vieron llegar con Tsubasa, dijo Yukari, haciendo que la castaña por poco deje caer unos polos al piso.

Por poco se me caen, dijo Sanae en voz baja.

¿Te pusiste nerviosa?, acotó Yukari sonriendo.

No, claro que no, dijo Sanae con la mayor calma posible, haciendo una pausa para decir: No tendría por qué ponerme nerviosa.

Bueno si tú lo dices, respondió Yukari sonriendo.

La castaña no respondió nada, solo poso su mirada en el casillero de su amigo mientras pensaba: Estás son las últimas semanas que compartiremos, las últimas semanas que lavare tus camisetas, que guardare tu ropa en tu casillero.

¿Sany, te pasa algo?, dijo Yukari, haciendo reaccionar a la castaña.

¡Eh! no, no, solo pensaba en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, respondió la castaña.

Sí, es cierto se pasa muy rápido, en unas semanas Tsubasa partirá a Brasil, tendremos nuevo capitán, por cierto, ¿quién crees que sea el nuevo capitán Sany?, dijo Yukari

No lo sé, todos los chicos tienen opción de serlo, dijo Sanae.

Si tienes razón, aunque te cuento algo, respondió Yukari con voz misteriosa haciendo que la castaña posará sus ojos en ella.

¿Qué Yuka?, dijo intrigada la castaña.

El entrenador me dijo que parece que tendremos a un nuevo miembro en el equipo, pero que tendremos que esperar aún un mes para conocerlo, pues este nuevo miembro se unirá al equipo en ese tiempo ya que viene a estudiar la preparatoria con nosotros, lo raro de todo es que el entrenador no lo probará, ese muchacho ya tiene un lugar en el equipo, decía Yukari.

Vaya, eso sí que es extraño, respondió la castaña.

Por ahora solo nos queda esperar ese tiempo para conocerlo, pero sabes, ¿qué es lo más extraño amiga?, dijo Yukari.

¿Qué?, respondió Sanae intrigada.

El entrenador parece ya conocer a ese joven, dijo Yukari.

Bueno, ya lo conoceremos nosotras también, respondió Sanae con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Así es amiga, ya lo conoceremos también, dijo Yukari, mientras la otra joven de coletas entraba al lugar.

**Minutos después:**

Tres chicas se encontraban al borde de un campo de entrenamiento mirando a un grupo de jóvenes.

Tengo que decirle lo que siento, pensaba una de ellas mientras miraba a uno de los jóvenes.

Chicos, chicos, es todo por hoy, dijo el entrenador, dando por concluida la práctica.

Si, dijeron los jovencitos, al tiempo que las chicas se dirigían a darles sus toallas.

¡Gracias! dijo Tsubasa tras tomar en su mano la toalla que le había alcanzado la castaña.

De nada, respondió la castaña continuando su camino para seguir entregando las toallas que tenía en la mano, mientras pensaba: Todo sigue igual, es mejor así, si es mejor así.

El joven de cabello desordenado la seguía con la mirada de manera disimulada, al tiempo que una chica de coletas se acercó a él.

Tsubasa, ¿podemos hablar unos minutos?, dijo Kumi

¿Hablar?, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Si, dijo la jovencita de coletas.

Claro, respondió Tsubasa un tanto intrigado por la actitud de la jovencita, haciendo una pausa para decir: Voy a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, ¿o es muy urgente lo que tienes que decirme?

Es algo importante, pero puedo esperarte, dijo Kumi sonriendo, mientras la castaña los miraba a la distancia.

¿De qué hablaran?, se preguntaba la castaña.

Una vez que Tsubasa se alejó del lugar Kumi camino hacia el lugar donde estaba la castaña. Cuando llegó junto a ella dijo: Tendré una cita con Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, respondió la castaña sintiendo un profundo dolor en su corazón.

Tendré una cita con nuestro bello capitán, dijo Kumi feliz.

Así, que bien, respondió la castaña, sintiendo una ligera opresión en su pecho, al tiempo que decidió alejarse del lugar.

Lo lamento Sanae, pero eres mi rival, y como tal tengo que tratarte, hoy le diré a Tsubasa lo que siento por él, él tiene que conocer mis sentimientos antes de que se vaya a Brasil, si tiene que conocerlos, pensaba Kumi.

**Tiempo después:**

Junto a un viejo árbol de manzano, un joven de cabello negro escuchaba la confesión de una chica de coletas.

Eso es lo que quería decirte, no quería dejar pasar más el tiempo, decía Kumi.

Kumi, agradezco tus sentimientos, pero yo no puedo corresponderlos, respondió Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo.

¿Por qué?, ¿por Sanae?, dijo la joven de coletas con nostalgia.

Tsubasa no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio.

Bien, acepto tú rechazo, al menos te lo dije, respondió la joven de coletas sonriendo.

Kumi, algún día encontraras a alguien que corresponda a tus sentimientos y que te haga, feliz, respondió Tsubasa, antes de alejarse de la joven de coletas.

**Minutos después:**

Tsubasa se encontraba con su grupo de amigos que se dirigían hacia sus casas, entre ellos estaba la castaña, el como siempre al pasar junto a ella, le regalo una cálida sonrisa que ella correspondió con cierta timidez como lo hacía desde que ambos pasaron a la adolescencia.

¿Qué te entretuvo amigo?, pensábamos que ya te habías ido a tu casa, dijo Kisugi sonriendo.

No, me entretuvo nada, solo estaba respondiendo a una pregunta que me hizo Kumi, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Qué tipo de pregunta?, dijo con curiosidad Ryo.

No se los diré, es algo confidencial, respondió Tsubasa con calma, mientras platicaba con sus amigos, al tiempo que miraba por momentos a la castaña que caminaba con Yukari a algunos metros de él, también platicando.

Todo sigue igual, pensó Tsubasa, mientras miraba con disimulo a la castaña.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a cada persona que este leyendo está historia¡ y ¡gracias especiales aquellas personitas que se animan a dejarme algún mensajito¡_

_Espero y el capítulo de hoy cumpla sus expectativas._

_Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes._

_Bendiciones._

_Con mucho cariño._

_PrincesaLirio._


	12. Evadiendo confesiones

**Capítulo 11:**** "Evadiendo confesiones"**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente que Tsubasa y Sanae habían tenido en uno de los ambientes donde se guardaban los implementos deportivos. Dos semanas desde las cuales ambos habían decidido no hablar de aquel incidente por temor, por vergüenza, por no dañar su amistad. Dos semanas en que todo seguía igual para ambos, a pesar que las clases en la escuela ya estaban por terminar, de que el tiempo que le quedaba a Tsubasa en Japón se acortaba. Dos semanas en las cuales a pesar de que ambos no querían reconocerlo aún, sus sentimientos habían sido aceptados, al menos por ellos, aunque nadie más lo sepa.

**Escuela:**

Dentro de un aula un grupo jóvenes escuchaban con atención lo que su maestro, un hombre delgado de bigote y lentes decía, al tiempo que algunos de ellos guardaban sus cuadernos, libros y bolígrafos en sus maletines, mientras miraban a su maestro.

Bueno chicos, está fue nuestra última clase, espero y hayan dado un buen examen, muchos éxitos para todos en la nueva etapa que tendrán que afrontar…, decía el maestro mientras sus alumnos lo escuchaban.

Se acabó el último curso, dentro de unas semanas me iré a Brasil y no puedo irme sin hablar de lo que sucedió ese día con ella, si, no puedo irme sin hablar de ello, tengo que saber que sintió ella, tengo que saberlo, no puedo seguir con está intriga de saber si ella no deja de pensar en mi desde ese día, pues si antes ella era parte de muchos de mis pensamientos, desde aquel corto beso, pues se apodero más de ellos, pensaba Tsubasa, cuando escucho: Éxitos muchachos y muchachas.

¡Gracias maestro¡ dijeron los jóvenes a coro, mientras el maestro tomo su maletín y salió del aula, dejando al grupo de alumnos parloteando entre ellos.

No puedo creerlo, termine la secundaria, ahora la preparatoria, ¿cómo me irá en ella?, decía Ryo esbozando una sonrisa.

Pues créelo la terminaste, raspando los cursos, pero la terminaste, ¿cómo te irá en la preparatoria?, pues solo espero que mejor que aquí, o nadie te salvara de reprobarla, respondió Teppei, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Lo importante es que pase, decía en su defensa Ryo.

Sí, pero a las justas, acoto Mamoru sonriendo.

Es que al pobre de Ryo, no se le da los estudios añadió Teppei.

Pues tendrá que esforzarse mucho, sino quiere desaprobar en la preparatoria, decía Kisugi riendo, mientras Ryo, se incomodaba ante el comentario de sus amigos.

Ya no sean injustos con Ryo, el pobre hizo su mejor esfuerzo, además lo importante es que haya aprobado los cursos, dijo Yukari, haciendo que los jóvenes posen sus ojos en ella.

Gracias Yukari, respondió Ryo.

Vaya Yukari, no imaginábamos que tú defenderías a Ryo, dijo Kisugi con una sonrisa pícara, mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

No sean mal pensados, lo defiendo como defendería a cualquiera de ustedes, respondió molesta la chica de coletas.

Ah, sí, dijeron los jóvenes sonriendo.

Sí, eso hacen los amigos, defenderse de las acusaciones injustas, añadió Sanae, mientras Tsubasa la miraba.

¿Entonces tú defenderías a Tsubasa?, respondió sonriendo Mamoru, al tiempo que la castaña empezó a sentir la mirada de sus amigos sobre ella.

Sí, es mi amigo, dijo la castaña un tanto nerviosa.

Ante la respuesta de la castaña, Tsubasa sonrió con disimulo, mientras pensaba con cierta nostalgia: Amigo, ¿en verdad solo me considerará ello?

Vaya chicas, no quieren aceptar lo evidente, acoto Kisugi.

¿Qué en verdad te gusto Yukari?, dijo Ryo sonriendo, posando su mirada en la chica de coletas, haciendo que esta se incomodara.

Ya deja de molestar Kisugi, por tú culpa Ryo ya está pensando tonterías, eso me saco por defenderte tonto, respondió la chica de coletas molesta mirando al par de chicos, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida del aula.

Pero si yo solo dije lo que….., decía Kisugi.

Ya cállense, mejor voy con el entrenador, dijo Yukari deteniendo por un momento sus pasos para girar a ver al grupo de jovencitos, luego de ello continuó su camino saliendo a paso rápido del lugar.

La molestaste, dijo Mamoru, mirando a su amigo.

Pero yo solo dije lo que percibo, respondió Kisugi.

Mejor vamos a entrenar también, ya se le pasara, dijo Teppei, mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

El grupo de jóvenes empezaron a caminar a paso rápido tras la chica de coletas.

Yuka, espérame, decía una castaña, caminando tras el grupo de jóvenes, cuando sintió una mano tomar con sutileza su brazo e impedir su avance.

¡Sanae¡ podemos hablar, dijo Tsubasa, soltando de su agarre a la castaña, al tiempo que esta giraba a verlo.

¿Hablar?, respondió nerviosa la castaña.

Sí, dijo Tsubasa.

Pero los chicos ya fueron a entrenar, respondió la castaña.

Lo sé, dijo Tsubasa.

Y tú también tienes que ir, respondió la castaña, lo más calmada que pudo.

Iré, pero necesito hablar contigo, dijo Tsubasa tratando de mostrarse calmado.

¿De qué?, ya me estás preocupando, respondió Sanae.

No, no es algo grave, pero si importante, dijo Tsubasa.

No comprendo, respondió la castaña.

Es acerca de lo que sucedió hace dos semanas….., decía Tsubasa, siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

¿Qué pasó hace dos semanas?, respondió haciéndose la desentendida la castaña.

Tú lo sabes, decía algo nervioso Tsubasa.

¡Ah¡ te parece si lo hablamos en otro momento, es que Yukari debe estar esperándome para lavar las camisetas que nos faltan, y luego no tendrán que ponerse para entrenar, respondió lo más calmada que pudo la castaña.

¿En otro momento?, dijo Tsubasa.

Sí, respondió la castaña.

Cuando acabe la práctica, dijo Tsubasa.

Claro, respondió la castaña.

Bueno, entonces vamos con los chicos, dijo Tsubasa.

Sí, respondió la castaña.

El par de jóvenes echaron a correr para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna.

**Minutos después:**

¿Qué se quedaron haciendo par de picarones?, dijo Ryo sonriendo, al ver llegar a Tsubasa y Sanae junto a ellos.

¡Eh¡ dijeron el par de jóvenes ruborizándose.

Tsubasa, sí que eres acaparador, hace unos días te quedas con Kumi luego de una práctica, y vaya a saber de qué hablaron, y ahora te quedas con Sanae al término de la clase, acoto Kisugi.

Si es cierto, acotaron los demás jóvenes.

Dejen de ser mal pensados, dijo Sanae con firmeza, caminando a paso rápido para llegar junto a su amiga.

Ya chicos, no las molesten, acoto Tsubasa.

No a ellas ya no, pero a ti si querido amigo, dijo Kisugi, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Tsubasa para continuar diciendo: ¿Qué te quedaste platicando con Sanae?, y no me salgas con que es algo confidencial, y que no nos lo dirás, somos tus amigos, queremos saber que te traes con la asistente del entrenador y ex jefe de porristas.

Pues, no, no se los diré, allí se quedan con su curiosidad, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza haciendo una pausa para decir: Mejor avancemos, el entrenador, debe estar molesto, llegaremos con diez minutos de retraso.

Pero si no fue nuestra culpa, dijo Ryo.

Tal vez no, pero avancemos, no hagamos esperar más al entrenador, respondió Tsubasa, mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

**Tiempo después:**

Un grupo de chicas se encontraban doblando unas toallas mientras platicaban, acerca de lo que había sucedido en el aula de clases de un par de ellas.

Pobre Ryo, no deberías tratarlo así, el solo te agradeció por defenderlo, y a todo esto, ¿por qué lo defendiste Yukari?, ¿a poco te gusta?, decía Kumi mirando fijamente a los ojos a la nombrada.

No, como crees, para mi Ryo es solo un amigo, si lo defendí es porque no se me hizo justo lo que los chicos decían, Ryo tal vez no sea un superdotado, un chico inteligente, pero él siempre está dando lo mejor de él, la prueba de ello es que paso la secundaria sin reprobar ninguna materia, además el siempre da lo mejor de él cada vez que juega….., decía Yukari.

Mientras el par de chicas platicaban, otra de ellas estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Por qué Tsubasa quiere hablar de eso conmigo?, no comprendo, ¿será que quiere decirme que ya no podemos ser amigos después de ello?, que se siente incómodo conmigo, no, no, ojalá y no sea eso, yo me sentiría muy mal si Tsubasa me niega su amistad, yo me sentiría muy mal, hay Tsubasa porque quieres remover lo que paso, lo mejor es no hablar de ello, si lo mejor es no hablar de ello, pensaba la castaña, cuando escucho: Te le declaraste.

¿Qué?, dijo la castaña, dirigiendo su mirada al par de chicas de coletas.

No escuchaste nada de lo que hablamos Kumi y yo, ¿verdad amiga?, respondió Yukari sonriendo.

No, dijo apenada la castaña.

Lo supuse, estás muy rara Sany, acoto Yukari.

Yo no estoy rara, lo que pasa es que me distraje en algo, pero cuéntenme, ¿a quién se le declaro Kumi?, dijo Sanae lo más calmada que pudo, a pesar de ya intuir la respuesta.

A Tsubasa, respondió Yukari, mirando la reacción de su amiga.

¿A Tsubasa?, dijo la castaña sorprendida.

Sí, pero él rechazo mis sentimientos, respondió Kumi de manera calmada, haciendo una pausa para decir: Supongo que los rechazo porque su prioridad por ahora no es enamorarse sino seguir perfeccionando su estilo de juego, además se irá a Brasil, y pues él debe pensar que un amor a distancia no funcionaria, en parte le doy la razón, es muy difícil un amor a distancia….

Sí, ello es cierto, para Tsubasa su prioridad es el fútbol, él no debe tener distracciones, seguro ello me quiere decir, que no confunda las cosas, que él no siente nada por mí, que solo me ve como amiga, pensaba la castaña.

**Minutos después:**

Una castaña salía de un pequeño cuarto, mientras decía: Nos vemos mañanas chicas.

Hasta mañana Sany, escucho la castaña mientras cerraba la puerta del lugar, cuando una voz le dijo: ¿Ya te vas?

¡Eh¡ sí, me acorde que tenía que acompañar a mamá por unos materiales que necesita para la heladería, respondió la castaña lo más calmada que pudo.

Pensé que hablaríamos, dijo Tsubasa.

Mañana, mañana hablamos, respondió la castaña.

Pero mañana es fin de semana, no tenemos que venir a la escuela, además ya estamos prácticamente acabando los cursos, solo venimos a dar exámenes, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Eh¡ ¡ah, si tienes razón¡ entonces la próxima semana, respondiendo la castaña lo más calmada que pudo.

Está bien, la próxima semana, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Bueno, nos vemos, que tengas un buen fin de semana, respondió la castaña mientras caminaba a paso rápido.

De igual manera, dijo Tsubasa mientras pensaba: ¿Me parece, o Sanae me anda evadiendo?

_**Nota:**_

_Por motivos de salud la semana pasada no pude actualizar por ello el retraso en la publicación, pero gracias a Dios ya estoy mejorcita y decide escribir este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado._

_¡Gracias de antemano a todas las personas que lo lean y se animen a dejar sus comentarios¡_

_Sin mas que decirles, me despido de ustedes, que tengan una buena semana._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	13. Sentimientos que cada minuto crecen más

**Capítulo 12:**** "Sentimientos que cada minuto crecen más"**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en uno de sus partidos de practica mientras un hombre de bigote junto a un grupo de chicas miraba el mismo.

Tsubasa es increíble, sin duda le irá súper bien en Brasil, decía una de ellas, haciendo que una castaña sintiera su corazón dolerle.

Si, ello es cierto Kumi, Tsubasa es un joven muy talentoso, respondió el entrenador.

Entrenador, ¿ya díganos quien es ese nuevo estudiante que entrara al equipo de fútbol en unas semanas?, decía Yukari, mientras Kumi asentía.

No se los puedo decir chicas pues ni yo mismo se quién es, solo me dijo el director que era un ex alumno del Nankatsu y que además fue parte de él equipo de futbol de la ciudad que nos representó en el campeonato de la primaria, respondió el entrenador.

¿Entonces no estudio en el Nankatsu?, dijo Kumi.

Pues eso no me lo aclaro el director, acoto el entrenador.

No sea malo entrenador, usted sabe quién ese muchacho, usted me lo dio a entender esa vez, dijo Yukari sonriendo, mientras la castaña parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Ya falta tan poco para que te vayas, no creo que nada te haga cambiar de opinión, ese es tú sueño, y para colmo hoy es San Valentín, y yo sola, no, no, que estoy pensando, solo somos amigos, aunque los amigos también pueden estar juntos en San Valentín, no, no, no, a quien pretendo engañar, tú eres más que un amigo para mí, tú eres especial, me pude dar cuenta de ello con lo que pasó aquella vez, ahora que pienso en ello, ya no has vuelto a insistir con que hablemos de ello, tal vez pienses que es lo mejor, si es así, de hecho es lo mejor, pensaba la castaña mientras veía a su amigo tomar un balón y empezar a correr con este, al tiempo que a su mente venían imágenes de aquel fugaz beso accidental en los vestuarios, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y su mente se desconectara por completo de la realidad.

Tsubasa, escucho la castaña, haciendo que la jovencita salga de sus pensamientos.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo la castaña echando a correr al ver a su amigo tendido en el piso.

No es nada, grave, no se preocupen, decía el joven a sus amigos que lo habían rodeado, mientras él se ponía de pie, al tiempo que su entrador junto a sus tres asistentes llegaban al lugar donde él estaba.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¿te encuentras bien?, pregunto una preocupada castaña.

Si, si estoy bien, aunque no vendría mal un vendaje en el tobillo, dijo Tsubasa mirando a la castaña.

Si gustas, yo te vendo, acoto Kumi.

¡Eh¡ gracias Kumi, pero preferiría que lo hiciera Sanae, ella conoce ya mis lesiones, dijo Tsubasa con calma, mientras sus amigos se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

Sí, eso es cierto hijo, respondió el entrenador haciendo una pausa para decir: Sanae, ¿podrías revisar la lección de Tsubasa y vendarla?

Sí entrenador, respondió la castaña.

Pues entonces vamos al vestuario, dijo Tsubasa.

Sí, yo te apoyo, a llegar, respondió la castaña mientras tomaba un pequeño maletín, donde tenía lo necesario para curar lesiones.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de la castaña para darse apoyo para caminar.

Ante el contacto, el par de jóvenes sintieron sus corazones latirle a prisa y su cuerpo temblar, pero a pesar de ello continuaron su camino, mientras sus amigos los miraban partir entre murmullos.

Ellos no deben seguir negando lo evidente, decía Kisugi.

Así es amigo, pero que se hace, ambos son muy tercos o tontos, al creer que lo que tienen solo es amistad, añadió Teppei.

Pues ojalá y reaccionen pronto, no olvidemos que Tsubasa pronto se irá, y sería terrible que se fuera sin expresarle lo que siente, además hoy es una buena fecha para hablar de sentimientos, dijo Mamoru, mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

Entonces, ¿Tsubasa si está….?, decía Kumi, quedándose callada pues Ryo corto su pregunta.

Todos creemos que sí, pero él y ella, no lo aceptan aún, respondió Ryo mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

Por ello me rechazo, ahora lo comprendo, dijo Kumi en voz baja, mientras la otra joven de coletas la abrazaba.

Kumi, en el corazón no se manda, decía Yukari.

Lo sé, acoto Kumi.

Lindas, sino tienen con quien salir hoy,….., decía un joven cara de mono mirando al par de chicas de coletas.

Ni en tus sueños, respondió una de ellas, caminando hacia el lugar donde había un canasto con balones, mientras el joven cara de mono miraba a la otra joven de coletas.

Lo lamento, mi corazón es aún de Tsubasa, aunque él no lo quiera aceptar, aunque créeme que yo sería feliz si él y Sanae llegan hacerlo, dijo con melancolía Kumi.

Pues en San Valentín no solo salen los novios linda, también lo hacen los amigos y como grupo de amigos podemos salir todos a tomarnos unos refrescos, acoto Kisugi.

A eso me refería, pero no sé qué pensó Yukari, dijo Ryo sonriendo.

Bueno, siendo así, luego de la práctica, vamos por los refrescos y no te preocupes por Yuka, yo la convenzo para que vaya con nosotros, es más hasta el entrenador puede ir, acoto Kumi.

¿Yo qué?, dijo el entrenador.

Que nos acompañe a festejar San Valentín luego de la práctica entrenador, respondió Ryo.

¡Gracias chicos¡ pero es mejor que solo vayan ustedes chicos, dijo el entrenador sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Bueno chicos, basta de relajos, a seguir entrenando, que, aunque no tengamos campeonato cerca, no podemos descuidarnos.

Si entrenador, respondieron los jóvenes echando a correr al campo de juego.

**Minutos después: "Vestuario"**

Un par de jóvenes se encontraban dentro una pequeña habitación, mirándose fijamente a los ojos a pesar del rubor que tenían sus mejillas, mientras uno de ellos le vendaba uno de los tobillos al otro que estaba sentado sobre una banca.

Con esto, te sentirás mejor Tsubasa, decía una hermosa sonrisa, la castaña al terminar su trabajo de vendaje, al tiempo que su amigo bajaba de una banca y al hacer contacto con el suelo con el pie que había sido vendado dio toquecitos suaves en la superficie bajo la mirada de su amiga.

¿Cómo te sientes?, pregunto la castaña.

Muchísimo mejor, ¡gracias Sanae¡ nuevamente me curaste, sin duda serás una gran médico deportivo, claro si decides seguir la carrera, decía el apuesto jovencito con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

Ello pienso hacer, respondió la castaña con una dulce sonrisa.

Y yo seré el mejor futbolista del país y del mundo, decía con seguridad el apuesto jovencito levantando su pulgar.

De seguro lo serás, siempre consigues lo que te propones, respondió la castaña con dulzura mientras parecía evitarle la mirada.

Bueno, gracias nuevamente Sany, volveré al campo de juego, pero recuerda tenemos una plática pendiente, no creas que se me ha olvidado, es más tendremos esa plática a la salida de clases, no podemos seguir posponiéndola, siento que debemos hablar de eso, no debemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, respondió con calma el apuesto jovencito con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios a pesar que sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color carmín.

Lo sé, no podemos seguir aplazando esa plática, pero por ahora ve a seguir entrenando, eso si no te sobre esfuerces, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, aún tienes esa lesión, tienes que cuidarte mucho para que esta se sane bien y puedas tener un gran desempeño en Brasil, ¿por qué sigues con la idea de irte verdad?, decía la castaña con cierta esperanza en sus ojos.

Por supuesto que sí, Brasil es la cuna del soccers y yo tengo que ir allá, allá empezará mi sueño para ser reconocido como el mejor futbolista del mundo, pero bueno, lo mejor es ir con los muchachos a entrenar, eso sí prometo no poner en riesgo mi lesión, solo entrenare con ellos un rato más, luego me dedicare a ver la práctica, lo que menos quiero es no poder seguir jugando futbol, respondió Tsubasa conectando miradas con su nerviosa amiga.

Me alegra escuchar ello, acoto ruborizada la castaña al tiempo que su amigo salía del lugar y un recuerdo vino a la mente de la jovencita.

_** Recuerdo**_

_Un par de jóvenes estaban dentro de un camerino ordenando algo en unos casilleros._

_¡Gracias Tsubasa por apoyarme¡ sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido acabar de guardar todo, decía Sanae._

_No hay nada que agradecer, eres mi amiga, necesitabas apoyo, ya que hoy no vinieron Yukari ni Kumi, respondió Tsubasa, al tiempo que la castaña se subía en un banco de madera para dejar unas toallas de reserva en la parte superior del armario dentro de unos cajones de cartón._

_Ay, escucho el joven al tiempo que giro su rostro, pero al hacerlo vio a su bella amiga resbalar de la banca, el corrió rápidamente para tomarla en sus brazos y evitar la caída pero ello fue imposible, ambos terminaron en el piso, para ser específicos uno sobre el otro, con los rostros muy cerca, tan cerca que ambos podían oír el ruido de sus respiraciones._

_¿Llegue a tiempo?, decía un ruborizado joven de cabello negro que estaba bajo la castaña que tenía su rostro sonrojado._

_Si, dijo nerviosa la castaña mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero no pudo lograr su objetivo pues una caja no muy pesada que estaba sobre el armario cayó sobre ella haciendo que esta volviera a caer sobre el cuerpo de su amigo con la única diferencia que esta vez sus rostros chocaron contra el otro haciendo que ambos se den un corto beso, que los dejo shockeados a ambos._

_¿Estás bien?, dijo Tsubasa al reaccionar mientras la castaña se ponía de pie y se sobaba la cabeza al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas arderle._

_¡Eh¡ si, si, respondió la castaña no mencionado para nada el casual beso que se habían dado con su amigo._

_¿En verdad?, dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba a su amiga con ternura._

_Si, en verdad, esa caja no estaba pesada, no me hizo nada, acoto la castaña sonriendo_

_¡Sanae¡….., decía un nervioso Tsubasa._

_¡Gracias Tsubasa¡ tengo que ir por mis cosas, quede en llegar temprano para acompañar a mi madre a sus compras, respondió la castaña cortándole las palabras a su amigo._

_Claro, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que acaba de pasar, dijo Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo._

_¡Eh¡ si, si, luego, luego hablamos, ¡discúlpame Tsubasa¡ mamá se enfadara si no le acompaño a sus compras, decía la castaña antes de salir del lugar._

_**Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**_

Pensé que ya se le había olvidado, como me la pase evitando esa plática desde que sucedió ello, ¿qué querrá decirme?, ¿será que ya no quiere ser mi amigo?, si, a lo mejor lo que paso le incomoda de alguna forma, aunque si lo incomodara no hubiera seguido hablándome, no comprendo, ¿qué querrá?, yo moriría de tristeza si ya no quiere ser mi amigo, yo me conformo aunque sea con ello además, se supone que hoy es San Valentín, ¿por qué hoy, precisamente hoy quiere hablar de ese tema?, pensaba la castaña.

El pensamiento de la castaña, fue interrumpido por una joven de coletas que con un canasto en la mano entraba al lugar.

Vi salir a Tsubasa por ello decidí entrar, decía Yukari.

Si, por suerte su lesión no es de gravedad, respondió la castaña.

Qué bueno amiga, pero dime, ¿no te dijo nada?, pregunto Yukari.

¿Decirme qué?, respondió la castaña.

Es que hoy es San Valentín, yo pensé que tal vez él,….., decía Yukari.

No comprendo que quieres decir Yuka, respondió nerviosa la castaña.

¿No te dio algo?, ¿te invito a algún lugar?, ¿o tú le diste algo?, preguntaba Yukari.

No, yo no le di nada, la verdad nunca le he dado nada en estas fechas, a pesar de ser mi amigo, aunque de seguro, ya no deben de tardar en llegarle los presentes de sus fans, respondió en tono celoso la castaña.

Tú estás celosa, dijo riendo Yukari.

No, como crees, respondió Sanae moviendo sus manos.

Lo estás amiga, lo estás, ya no lo niegues, hay sentimientos que no se pueden disimular porque cada minuto que pasan crecen y crecen más en nuestros corazones, dijo Yukari.

¿Y tú como sabes ello?, pregunto la castaña intrigada.

Lo leí en un artículo, dijo Yukari rápidamente.

Si, tal vez tengas razón, tal vez si sienta celos de esas fans, pero no tengo derecho a sentir ello, no soy nada de él, solo soy su amiga, solo ello, así cada minuto que pasen mis sentimientos hacia él crezcan en mi corazón, él solo me ve como amiga, y yo acepto ello, tal vez sea mejor así, respondió la castaña.

No Sanae, no, si lo amas, exprésale tus sentimientos, no te los guardes querida amiga, tal vez él también sienta lo mismo que tú, acoto Yukari.

No Yuka, el no siente lo mismo que yo, solo me ve como amiga, respondió la castaña con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Yo no creo ello amiga, pero, en fin, como amigos también pueden disfrutar de este día especial, dijo Yukari.

Lo sé, acoto la castaña.

Entonces, ¿le pedirás una cita?, dijo Yukari.

No, como crees, respondió ruborizada la castaña, mientras su amiga de coletas movía su cabeza con resignación.

**En tanto:**

Un joven cara de mono se acercaba junto a un joven de cabello negro que estaba parado al ras del campo mirando el entrenamiento de sus amigos.

Al fin el entrenador me dio un descanso, decía Ryo mientras tomaba una botella de agua que había en un canasto.

Lo hiciste bien Ryo, cada día mejoras más como los demás chicos, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Gracias amigo¡ ello te lo debo a ti, sin ti, no hubiera mejorado mi manera de jugar, acoto Ryo.

No me lo debes a mí, sino a tú fuerza de voluntad amigo, respondió Tsubasa, mientras pensaba: Sanae, no puedo dejar pasar más el tiempo, al menos tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó, al menos tenemos que hablarlo.


	14. Una plática pendiente: El inicio de nues

**Capítulo 13:**** "Una plática pendiente: El inicio de nuestro romance"**

En un campo de entrenamiento, un grupo de jovencitos tenían un partido de entrenamiento mientras un joven de cabello negro y un joven cara de mono observaban desde el ras del campo.

¿Qué planes para hoy amigo?; escuche que tus fans te enviaron muchos obsequios, decía el joven cara de mono sonriendo haciendo una pausa para decir: De seguro Sany no los ha visto o ya los hubiera devuelto, ella es muy celocilla y más tratándose de ti.

¿En verdad piensas eso Ryo?, dijo Tsubasa mostrando un interés repentino en la plática que sostenía con su amigo.

Si amigo, ¿a poco no los has notado?, bueno imagino que solo tienes cabeza para el futbol…., decía el joven cara de mono mientras el otro joven sonreía.

Si siente celos, es porque siente lo mismo que yo, pensaba Tsubasa cuando algo que dijo el joven cara de mono lo hizo reaccionar.

Sany también tiene sus fans, de seguro alguno de ellos se atreverá a darle algún obsequio a pesar de….., decía Ryo sonriendo, siendo interrumpido por el joven de cabello negro.

¿Quiénes son?, ¿ella muestra interés por ellos?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza causando asombro en su amigo.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¿te interesa nuestra jefa?, vaya y yo que pensé que tú eras un ser raro, que solo tenía cabeza para el futbol, respondió sorprendido Ryo haciendo que el joven de cabello negro se ruborizara cual tomate.

¡Eh¡ yo, yo….., bueno, no es…., decía nervioso Tsubasa mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano bajo la mirada divertida de su amigo.

Te descubrí picaron, respondió riendo Ryo haciendo una pausa para decir lo más serio que pudo: Sany es muy linda, por ello tiene muchos fans, pero ella solo es fanática de alguien.

¿De quién?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

¿En verdad, no lo imaginas?, respondió sonriendo el joven cara de mono.

No, dijo Tsubasa moviendo su cabeza.

Vaya que eres despistado para temas de amor, respondió Ryo.

Entonces lo conozco, dijo con seguridad Tsubasa.

Por supuesto, respondió Ryo sonriendo.

¿Estudia con nosotros?, dijo Tsubasa bajo la mirada sorprendida del joven cara de mono.

Vaya que eres lento amigo, respondió Ryo mientras pensaba: No pensé que Tsubasa fuera tan lento y despistado tratándose de temas de amor.

Ya, no digas eso, mejor dime, ¿Estudia en nuestra misma aula o es alguno de los chicos del equipo de futbol?; decía Tsubasa con preocupación.

Pues si estudia con nosotros y además es compañero nuestro del equipo de futbol, respondió Ryo al tiempo que los rostros de los compañeros y amigos de Tsubasa pasaban por su mente.

Mamoru, Teppei,….pensaba Tsubasa mientras aparecían en su mente uno a uno los rostros de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

Te la haré más sencillo, dijo de repente Ryo quien mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si disfrutara de esa situación.

¿No comprendo?, respondió Tsubasa.

Te daré sus iniciales, dijo Ryo sonriendo.

Si, si, ¡por favor¡ decía Tsubasa en tono de súplica.

T.O, dijo Ryo.

¿T.O?, respondió Tsubasa mientras trataba de buscar algún nombre de sus compañeros de aula y amigos de equipo con esas iniciales.

Aja, dijo Ryo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba el rostro intrigado y a la vez confundido de su amigo.

No encuentro a nadie con esas iniciales Ryo…., decía Tsubasa quedándose callado repentinamente al tiempo que en su rostro se plasmó una amplia sonrisa.

¿Decías?, respondió Ryo.

Esas iniciales, son las mías, ¿verdad?, dijo Tsubasa con nerviosismo.

Si amigo, pero no vayas a decir que te lo dije,…, decía Ryo siendo interrumpido por Tsubasa.

No, no, claro que no, pero tú tampoco le digas que lo sé, respondió Tsubasa.

Por supuesto que no amigo, dijo Ryo haciendo una pausa para decir: Ni una palabra de está platica con nadie.

Así es ni una palabra de está plática con nadie, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

**Tiempo después:**

Fuera de una escuela un apuesto joven de cabello negro uniformado, que llevaba un pequeño maletín en sus manos, miraba una y otra vez hacia el interior de la misma.

¡Qué extraño¡ la clase termino hace mucho, pensaba Tsubasa mientras miraba hacia el interior de la escuela.

A los pocos minutos la persona que tanto esperaba apareció por el camino que llevaba hacia la salida de la escuela. Tsubasa respiro hondamente por algunos segundos, luego de ello camino a darle el encuentro.

Te estaba esperando Sanae, dijo Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo.

Es…pe…ran…do, decía nerviosa la castaña.

Si, ¿recuerdas que tenemos una plática pendiente?, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, si lo recuerdo, dijo Sanae tratando de mostrarse nerviosa.

Bueno, hoy la tendremos, ¿me acompañas a otro lugar?, respondió el apuesto joven.

Sí, claro, dijo Sanae al tiempo que el joven se acercaba a tomar el maletín de la chica.

No es necesario, dijo sonrojada la castaña.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa dejando que la jovencita lleve su propio maletín.

Luego de ese pequeño cruce de palabras, el par de jovencitos salieron de la escuela y continuaron su camino.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, ambos llegaron a un hermoso parque, Tsubasa busco con la mirada alguna banca libre y luego de ello camino hacia esta seguida por una nerviosa castaña.

El par de jovencitos tomaron asiento a algunos metros de distancia, tras algunos minutos de silencio Tsubasa rompió el mismo.

Pensé que hoy estarías muy ocupada decidiendo…., decía Tsubasa con calma.

¿Decidiendo qué?, respondió intrigada la castaña.

Con quien pasar algunas horas hoy, dijo Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

No comprendo, respondió la castaña.

¿Sabes qué día es hoy?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, jueves, respondió la castaña.

Sí, pero no me refiero al día en sí, si no a la fecha, al significado de esa fecha, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

No comprendo a que viene eso además a ti de seguro te salieron muchas invitaciones y regalos, respondió la castaña con cierto acento de celos en su voz.

Sí, me llegaron muchos regalos y algunas proposiciones para pasar el día de hoy, pero a mí la verdad me gustaría pasar las pocas horas que tengo de libre con una persona especial,….., decía Tsubasa tomando las manos de una nerviosa castaña.

¿Persona especial?, pregunto más nerviosa la castaña.

Si, con alguien con quien me siento bien, porque me conoce, porque yo la conozco, porque no solo es mi amiga, es más que eso para mí pues sabe lo que pienso, me cuida como si fuera ella misma, cura cada una de las heridas que me hago cada vez que juego,….., decía Tsubasa mientras la castaña empezaba a sollozar.

No sigas, ¡por favor¡ respondió la castaña.

No Sanae, ya empecé y quiero empezar nuestra celebración de San Valentín teniendo una conversación pendiente contigo, respondió Tsubasa.

Fue algo que se dio sin intención, lo sé, ello no puede dañar nuestra amistad, dijo la castaña rápidamente.

Y quién hablo de dañarla, creo que ese beso no provocado ni buscado no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, se dio y ya, pero ello me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas que tú para mí eres especial, para mi eres más que una simple amiga,…., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por una nerviosa Sanae que empezó a temblar.

Tú para mí también eres más que amigo, eres mi mejor amigo, por ello por este día te hice un presente, respondía la castaña con nerviosismo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

Yo también te traje un presente, aunque no lo hice yo, lo compre con mucho cariño para ti, pues eres más que una simple amiga para mí, tú para mí eres especial, respondió Tsubasa mientras sujetaba con fuerza las manos de la castaña para que no se soltara de su agarre.

Necesito sacar tú regalo de mi maletín, dijo ruborizada la castaña.

Luego lo haces, primero contéstame algo pero con sinceridad, respondió Tsubasa.

Claro, dijo Sanae.

¿Qué sentiste cuando paso lo del beso?, pregunto Tsubasa.

La verdad una mezcla de sentimientos, porque, aunque fue sumamente cortó, a mí me hizo sentir muchas cosas: Nerviosismo, vergüenza, temor, alegría…, decía la castaña bajando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

Comprendo, yo también me sentí muy extraño, confundido diaria yo, se supone que somos amigos y ambos nos besamos sin planearlo, me imagino que por ello la vergüenza, los nervios de volver a mirarnos a los ojos, el temor a como sería después de ese corto beso, aunque la verdad todo siguió aparentemente igual entre los dos, en el fondo yo sé que tú también te sentiste incomoda y lo comprendo, pero mencionaste alegría, ¿eso quiere decir que ese beso lo estabas esperando?, pregunto Tsubasa mirando a los ojos a la castaña.

Si, dijo sonrojada cual tomate la castaña haciendo una pausa para decir: No debería decirte esto pero si no lo hago ahora, te irás a Brasil sin saber de mis sentimientos y la verdad yo no quiero….., decía la castaña quedándose callada repentinamente pues fue silenciada por un repentino dulce beso que ella correspondió de manera involuntaria.

Este fue distinto, pero creo que siempre me gustara más el primero, ¿y sabes por qué?, dijo Tsubasa al romper el mismo mientras seguía sujetando las manos de la jovencita.

¿Por qué?, pregunto cuál robot la hermosa castaña.

Porque fue nuestro primer beso y aunque corto me permitió darme cuenta de algo, dijo Tsubasa mirándola a los ojos.

¿De qué?, respondió la castaña.

De que no soy tu amigo, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, respondió la castaña con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Lo que oyes Sany, tú y yo no somos amigos, somos más que eso, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Más que amigos, acoto Sanae.

Si, más que amigos, dijo Tsubasa besando la mejilla de la castaña.

Más que amigos, respondió Sanae con una tierna sonrisa mientras miraba a Tsubasa en complicidad al tiempo que este decía: Más que amigos, más que eso, ahora somos novios.

¿Novios?, dijo la castaña con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas de la emoción que la embargo al escuchar lo que el joven que ella amaba había dicho.

Si novios, no por algo nos hemos besado, ¿o a poco pensantes que tras estos nuevos besos y tras haber hablado de nuestros sentimientos volveríamos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?, yo no habría podido, ¿acaso tú sí?, respondió confundido y con cierta nostalgia en su voz Tsubasa.

No, claro que no, lo que pasa es que no me esperaba esta propuesta, aunque el ser tu novia me hace inmensamente feliz, siempre te he admirado, desde que te conocí, he sido tú fans, dijo Sanae ruborizándose, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: Conforme pasaban los años ese cariño, esa admiración, se fue transformando en amor, solo que yo no me daba cuenta, pero como te dije luego de aquel beso que me conmociono por completo pude comprende que todos estos años te he amado.

Yo también comprendí ello con aquel beso, aunque me daba temor aceptarlo, pero al fin lo aceptamos los dos y ahora somos novios y seremos, muy, muy felices, no abra nada que destruya este amor, no abra nada, ni la distancia, ni nada, yo iré a Brasil pero volveré por ti, esa es mi promesa de amor, volver por ti en cuanto haya conseguido labrar un futuro para los dos, yo volveré por ti, nos casaremos y te llevare conmigo al lugar donde vaya, respondió Tsubasa, besando las manos de una emocionada castaña que empezaba a sollozar de alegría.

¿En verdad volverás por mí?, decía Sanae con dulzura mientras empezaba a sollozar.

Sí, claro que volveré por ti mi niña, pero no llores, respondió Tsubasa soltando las manos de la castaña para con sus manos limpiar el humedecido rostro de su amada.

Lloro de alegría, dijo con una bella sonrisa la castaña.

Así te vez más hermosa aún, tú sonrisa es hermosa, ilumina mis días, tú iluminas mi vida en realidad, eres mi luz, respondió Tsubasa tomando el rostro de la castaña en sus manos para posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Tras algunos minutos el par de jovencitos rompieron el dulce beso y se miraron a los ojos mientras sonreían.

Por ahora lo nuestro será un secreto, para así disfrutar más de nuestro amor, ¿te parece mi niña?, dijo Tsubasa mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos la mejilla de su amada.

Sí, me parece bien, respondió Sanae mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Entonces empecemos nuestra celebración de San Valentín, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues empecemos intercambiando obsequios, respondió la castaña con una encantadora sonrisa.

Me parece bien, dijo Tsubasa sacando una cajita de su maletín al igual que la castaña., para luego intercambiarla mientras decían: ¡Feliz San Valentín¡.

Ahora si guardemos nuestros presentes y continuemos con la celebración, dijo Tsubasa feliz.

¿Y qué más haremos?, respondió la castaña sonriendo, mientras se tomaba del brazo de su ahora novio.

Bueno, la verdad no lo sé, ¿tú no sabes que hacen los novios Sany en una fecha cómo está?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Pues supongo que actividades que ambos disfruten, ¿no?, respondió la castaña feliz.

Si, tienes razón, entonces vamos al estadio, escuche que hoy hay un encuentro de fútbol de la liga de mayores, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

¿Encuentro de fútbol?, dijo la castaña sonriendo, mientras pensaba: Vaya, el fútbol siempre es parte de su vida, pero así lo conocí y así lo amo.

Sí, ¿no crees que es una gran idea?, luego podemos ir a comer algo, por el estadio hay un lugar donde preparan….., decía Tsubasa mientras caminaba con su amada novia que lo escuchaba atentamente.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que se dan un tiempito para leer esta historia, espero y la misma este siendo de su agrado¡._

_Gracias especiales a **Lety** y **Camila**, mis dos grandes amigas que conocí en este mundo del fanfic, gracias chicas por siempre seguir mis locuras._

_Gracias **AlejandraYamilNk**, gracias por seguir esta historia, y por dejarme siempre un mensaje, ello es muy valioso para mí._

_Gracias **Fbzmmx**, lamento que te incomode que use los recuerdos para un capítulo, pero el que yo haga ello tienen una finalidad, no es por rellenar el capítulo o porque tal vez no sepa que más escribir, lo que sucede es que es un recurso que yo suelo usar en mis historias para darle mayor énfasis a la misma así mismo yo creo que el usar recuerdos para describir lo que después ocurrirá en la historia, es como un enlace entre el pasado y el presente para que las ideas plasmadas en el capitulo no se queden en el aire. También quiero agradecerte por estar leyendo está historia._

_Ahora si me despido, que tengan una buena semana._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	15. Secreto de dos

**Capítulo 14:**** "Secreto de dos"**

Un par de jovencitos, salían de un estadio caminando uno muy cerca del otro mientras platicaban.

¿Y viste, esa chilena Sany?, fue grandiosa, sin duda fue un fantástico gol, decía Tsubasa de lo más entusiasmado.

Sí, es cierto, fue muy buena, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Bueno, ahora vamos por algo para comer, dijo Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Qué se te antoja Sany?.

Lo que gustes, lo que sea estará bien, respondió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro la castaña, al tiempo que pensaba: No estoy soñando, es real, soy su novia, soy su novia, y está es nuestra primera cita.

El pensamiento de la castaña se vio interrumpido al sentir unos labios posarse en su mejilla, seguidos del contacto de una piel en su mano.

Eres tan hermosa, comprensiva y complaciente, decía Tsubasa luego de alejar su rostro del de su amada, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de la mano de la castaña.

¡Eh¡ respondió la castaña sonrojada.

¡Te amo¡ dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Yo también, respondió la castaña dulcemente, mientras miraba con ternura a su novio.

El par de jovencitos caminaron hacia un pequeño local donde vendían comida tradicional y entraron a este.

¿Y si alguien nos ve?, decía preocupada la castaña mientras miraba a través de una pequeña ventana hacia el exterior de la calle.

No lo creo, los chicos no acostumbran a venir por aquí, respondió Tsubasa mientras esperaba su pedido.

Si, ello es cierto, acoto la castaña sonriendo, mientras su ahora novio la miraba con dulzura.

Cuando este en Brasil, te llamare cada fin de semana, dijo Tsubasa de repente.

Y si no me llamas, lo haré yo, respondió la castaña sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir: No pienses que ahora que es mi novio y que estará lejos de mí, yo no estaré pendiente de usted mi capitán.

Me encanta que te preocupes por mi Sany, respondió Tsubasa tomando las manos de la castaña.

Me preocupo por que te amo, dijo Sanae sonriendo, al tiempo que una mesera llego a la mesa con la orden de los jóvenes.

**2 horas después:**

Tsubasa acompañaba a su bella novia a su casa, mientras iba platicando con ella.

Si, sé que será difícil callar este amor que sentimos, pero al menos guardémoslo como secreto por unos días, ¿no?, a ver quién de nuestros amigos logra descubrirlo primero, decía Tsubasa sonriendo mientras detenía sus pasos a unos metros de una modesta casita.

Si, a ver quién logra darse cuenta primero de que ya aceptamos este amor que ya sentíamos desde antes y que ninguno de los dos queríamos reconocer, respondió la castaña dulcemente mientras sonreía.

Pues ya lo reconocimos, hermosa, dijo Tsubasa, tomando las manos de la castaña para besarlas.

Ya me tengo que ir, mis padres pueden vernos, decía nerviosa la castaña.

¿No me digas que también quieres que guardemos como secreto nuestro amor ante ellos?, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

No, claro que no, pero me imagino que tú por ahora quieres que nadie sepa lo nuestro, ¿no?, ni siquiera nuestros padres, acoto la castaña con dulzura.

No había pensado ello, es más había pensado decirle a mi madre y a mi padre, que me gustas, que te amo, que nos hicimos novios, yo creo que ellos ya sospechaban de mis sentimientos hacia ti y la noticia de nuestro noviazgo los alegrara, pero también creo que debemos tomar las cosas con calma, estamos iniciando nuestro noviazgo, creo que lo mejor por ahora es que mantengamos nuestro amor solo para los dos, acoto Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Pero, como te dije no será un secreto por mucho tiempo, ya que antes de que me vaya a Brasil, quiero que todos sepan que tú yo nos amamos, que somos novios.

La castaña ante las palabras de su novio, sonrió y se fundió en un cálido abrazo con él, luego de algunos minutos, Tsubasa deshizo el abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña y se separó de esta para que fuera hacia su casa.

Una vez que la vio entrar a su casa, él se alejó de lugar.

**Minutos después:**

Tsubasa caminaba por una calle con el rostro radiante de alegría cuando de repente una voz hizo que detuviera su andar.

Tsubasa, querido amigo, ¿qué andas haciendo a estas horas por estos lares?, decía Ryo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba a su amigo.

Ryo, dijo Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo.

Sí, soy yo, pero responde a mi pregunta a mi pregunta Tsubasa, que yo sepa tú casa no queda de este lado, sino del otro, acoto el joven cara de mono sonriendo.

Sí, es cierto, ¿pero ello que tiene que ver?, dijo de lo más calmado Tsubasa.

¿Acaso vienes de casa de Sany?, pregunto Ryo.

¿De casa de Sanae?, no, claro que no querido amigo, vengo de dejar un encargo de mamá, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¡Ah¡ pensé que fuiste a ver a Sany, dijo Ryo.

Pues no, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y ahora vas a tu casa?, dijo Ryo.

No precisamente, voy a la casa de mi maestro de portugués, acoto Tsubasa.

Claro, claro, dijo Ryo sonriendo.

Vaya, pude librarla, por suerte Ryo me creyó, pensó Tsubasa mientras caminaba junto al joven cara de mono.

**Al día siguiente: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Una castaña de rostro radiante, se acercaba a una mesa a desayunar con su familia.

¿Iras hoy a la escuela hija?, dijo su madre mientras colocaba una taza en la mesa.

Si mamá, así las clases hayan terminado, los entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol continúan, respondió la castaña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Y Tsubasa sigue asistiendo aún?, pregunto el señor Nakazawa con curiosidad, mientras miraba de manera disimulada a su hija.

Si papá, él asistirá hasta el último día que tenga que irse a Brasil, dijo Sanae con calma.

Ese muchacho es un gran futbolista, sin duda triunfara en Brasil, acoto el señor Nakazawa.

Si, ello es cierto, dijo la señora Nakazawa mientras tomaba asiento.

Si, Tsubasa es un gran futbolista, dijo Sanae con una bella sonrisa y el rostro iluminado de alegría, de una alegría que dejo intrigados a sus padres, pues estos sospechaban que su hija sentía un cariño especial por el capitán del equipo de fútbol de su escuela

**Casa Ozora:**

Un joven de cabello desordenado, movía un balón con uno de sus pies mientras platicaba con su madre en la entrada de su casa.

¿Entonces en verdad no tienes nada que decirme?, decía Natsuko, mientras miraba a los ojos a su hijo.

No madre, no, ya te dije que estoy bien, respondió con calma Tsubasa.

Eso lo sé hijo, pero como te dije, yo siento que me andas ocultando algo, dijo la señora Ozora.

No madre, claro que no, respondió Tsubasa que tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Bueno, entonces no te detengo más, me imagino que llevas prisa por ir a entrenar con tus amigos, dijo Natsuko.

Si, así es madre, respondió Tsubasa.

Luego de ello, el joven de cabello desordenado empezó a correr mientras pateaba su balón.

Hijo, yo sé que algo me andas escondiendo y por ese brillito tan especial en tus ojos solo puede ser algo, y ese algo es el amor, pero, ¿de quién estarás enamorado hijo?, nada me gustaría más que fuera de ella, pensaba la señora Natsuko mientras veía alejarse a su hijo.

**Minutos después:**

Tsubasa detenía su loca carrera a unas cuadras de su casa, mientras pensaba: Espero y aún no hayas pasado por aquí.

El joven de cabello desordenado empezó a hacer movimientos con el balón con uno de sus pies, mientras miraba hacia una calle.

A los pocos minutos vio acercarse con una dulce sonrisa a la persona que tanto esperaba.

¡Tsubasa¡ decía una sorprendida castaña.

Sany, te estuve esperando, respondió Tsubasa mientras dejaba de mover el balón para acercarse a la castaña.

¿En verdad?, dijo emocionada la castaña.

Si, respondió Tsubasa mientras le tomaba de las manos.

La castaña solo sonrío ante las palabras de su amado, mientras este acerco su rostro al de ella para darle un fugaz beso.

Luego de ello, Tsubasa entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los de la castaña, y empezó a caminar con ella mientras le daba de golpecitos a su balón para que rodara.

Tras varios minutos de camino, ya estando solo a una cuadra de su escuela, el par de jovencitos se soltaron de las manos y continuaron su camino platicando como si fueran dos grandes amigos.

Miren allí vienen, decía un joven.

Si, son ellos, acoto otro.

¿Qué extraño que vengan juntos?, dijo otro.

Ya chicos dejen de especular, solo son amigos, así dicen ellos, decía sonriendo un joven cara de mono.

¿Y tú a poco les crees?, respondió Kisugi, mientras Tsubasa y Sanae se acercaban a ellos.

Chicos, ¡buenos días¡ dijeron Tsubasa y Sanae al llegar junto al grupo de jóvenes.

¡Buenos días¡ ¿se encontraron?, dijo Mamoru sonriendo.

¡Eh¡ si, respondió sonriendo la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Las chicas aún no llegan?.

No, dijeron los jóvenes.

¿Y el entrenador?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Tampoco amigo, pero dejo dicho con el vigilante que vayamos entrando, acoto Teppei.

Pues entremos, dijo Tsubasa, mientras los jóvenes asentían.

**Horas después:**

Tres chicas se encontraban limpiando unos balones mientras observaban el entrenamiento de un grupo de chicos.

¿El entrenador ya tendrá decidido el nuevo capitán?, dijo Kumi.

No se sabe, respondió Yukari, mientras una castaña miraba a su novio secreto con dulzura.

Tsubasa, sin duda eres extraordinario, no tengo dudas de que triunfaras en Brasil, de que tú conseguirás todo lo que te propongas,….., pensaba la castaña.

Sanae, Sanae,…., decía Yukari.

Sanae, dijo Kumi, haciendo una pausa para decir: Está muy distraída.

Sí, es cierto, respondió Yukari, cuando una voz hizo que el par de chicas detuvieran su conversación y saco de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

Me podrías colocar una nueva venda, decía la voz.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo la castaña al salir de su ensueño.

Si gustas, yo te la coloco, decía Kumi.

No, no es necesario, yo lo hare, dijo Sanae con firmeza, mientras Tsubasa se sentaba en el pasto para que la castaña le vendara su tobillo.

La castaña tomo un pequeño maletín que contenía lo necesario para brindar atenciones a sus amigos y se dirigió junto a su novio secreto para curarlo.

No te preocupes, no tengo nada, decía Tsubasa en voz baja.

¿Qué?, respondió la castaña creyendo haber oído mal.

No tengo nada hermosa, dijo Tsubasa.

Pero….., respondía pestañando la castaña.

Solo use ese pretexto para poder estar un rato contigo, dijo Tsubasa haciendo ruborizar a la castaña.

¡Tsubasa¡ respondió la castaña en voz baja.

Mejor ya no digo nada o no podremos seguir guardando nuestro secreto, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¿Qué?, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Eres muy transparente Sany, dijo Tsubasa.

Luego de ello, el apuesto joven se puso de pie y volvió con sus compañeros a seguir entrenando.

¿Ya te sientes mejor amigo?, dijo Ryo preocupado.

Si amigo, no es de gravedad, solo uso la venda por protección y como se me movió fui para que Sanae me la acomode, no hay de qué preocuparse, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Qué bueno amigo, dijo Ryo sonriendo.

A jugar, respondió Tsubasa mientras se dirigía a tomar un balón.

Es mío, dijo Mamoru.

No, mío, respondió Tsubasa, recuperando el balón para luego empezar a correr hacia el arco, todo seguido por la mirada de su amada y de las amigas de esta.

Parece que ni lesionado estuviera, dijo Yukari, mientras Kumi asentía

Si es cierto, corre muy rápido, respondió Kumi, haciendo una pausa para decir: Parece que no fue por lesión que quiso que Sanae le pusiera la venda.

Si, tienes razón, respondió Yukari, mirando a la castaña, mientras pensaba: Sanae anda extraña.

Gol, dijo Sanae feliz, mientras veía a su amado levantar el brazo, tras su anotación, mientras sus amigos lo abrazaban, y su amiga de coletas no dejaba de mirarla.


	16. Un sentimiento que ya no se puede callar

**Capítulo 15:**** "Un sentimiento que ya no se puede callar"**

Una castaña doblaba unas toallas mientras una joven de coletas la observaba, al tiempo que otra jovencita de coletas limpiaba unos balones.

Ya terminé, voy a dejarlos en el almacén y de allí me voy a mi casa, ya no abra más práctica, así dijo el entrenador, decía la jovencita de coletas que había estado limpiando los balones.

Bien, dijeron el par de chicas.

Una vez que Kumi abandono el lugar, Yukari cerro una de las cajuelas donde había estado guardando unos polos deportivos y camino hacia la ensimismada castaña, que tenía el rostro radiante de alegría.

Sanae Nakazawa, ¿qué te sucede?, pregunto Yukari, sin quitarle la vista a su amiga, haciendo que está salga de su ensueño.

¡Ah¡ ¿decías?, respondió la castaña con una cálida sonrisa.

Llevas días con esa actitud tan extraña, es como si tú mente estuviera en otro lado, además estás como que muy feliz, ¿acaso ha pasado algo que no me hayas comentado amiga?, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

¿Actitud extraña?, respondió Sanae un tanto nerviosa.

Sí, dijo Yukari.

Pues yo me comporto como siempre, acoto la castaña, al tiempo que la puerta del lugar se abría.

Sany, ¿estás aquí?, escucharon el par de jovencitas, haciendo que una de ellas, soltará la toalla que sostenía en sus manos al piso.

Si Tsubasa, Sany, está aquí, dijo con una sonrisa pícara Yukari, al ver el rostro sonrojado de su capitán.

¡Eh¡ Sany es diminutivo de Sanae, yo le digo así de vez en cuando,…., decía un tanto nervioso Tsubasa, mientras la castaña recogía la toalla del piso.

No tienes que aclararme nada Tsubasa, no te preocupes, los dejo para que hablen con confianza, acoto Yukari, mientras una amplia sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro, al tiempo que un pensamiento venía a su mente: Estos anda ocultando algo, yo no soy ninguna despistada, es más me atrevería a apostar que ellos ya están juntos.

Tsubasa no respondió nada, dolo asintió, mientras la castaña, se volvía más roja que un tomate, de solo imaginar que su amiga ya pudiera sospechar algo de su relación con su capitán.

Una vez que la chica de coletas abandono el lugar, Tsubasa se acercó a la puerta para ponerle seguro.

¿Por qué la aseguras?, dijo Sanae intrigada.

Para que nadie nos interrumpa, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo, mientras caminaba hacia la castaña.

**Fuera del aula:**

Le puso seguro, entonces mis sospechas son ciertas, pero ¿por qué Sany no me lo dijo, es que no confía en mí, o es que Tsubasa le pidió que no comentara con nadie sobre su relación?, en fin, me alegra saber que al fin ambos aceptaron lo que era más que obvio, solo espero que su amor sea tan fuerte que resista la distancia, no me gustaría ver a mi amiga sufrir, pensaba la chica de coletas.

Yukari, ¿no viste a Tsubasa?, preguntaba un joven cara de mono.

No, dijo con firmeza la joven de coletas.

A donde se abra ido, le dije que me esperará para irnos juntos, decía Ryo, mientras se tornaba pensativo.

Pues no lo sé, a lo mejor le salió algún imprevisto, respondió Yukari calmada.

Si tal vez, dijo Ryo, quedándose por unos minutos en silencio, para luego romper el mismo para decir con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro: ¿Me acompañarías a buscarle un regalito a mi madre?, es que hoy es su cumpleaños y se me olvido comprarle algo, por la mañana solo le di el abrazo, le dije que en el transcurso del día le daría su regalito.

Hay Ryo, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

¿Me acompañas?, pregunto el joven cara de mono sonriendo.

Está bien, dijo Yukari, mientras pensaba: Todo sea porque no los interrumpas.

Bien, vamos linda, respondió Ryo sonriendo.

¡Eh¡ dijo una sonrojada chica de coletas.

Vamos, acoto Ryo.

Sí, vamos, dijo Yukari con calma, mientras caminaba junto al joven cara de mono mientras por momentos giraba con disimulo a ver el aula donde estaban su amiga y el capitán del equipo de futbol de su escuela.

**En tanto:**

Dentro del aula, un par de jóvenes se separaban lentamente luego de romper un dulce beso.

¿Lo dices en serio?, decía Sanae con voz quebrada de la emoción.

Sí, pero no vayas a llorar, no tienes por qué llorar, respondió Tsubasa mientras miraba con ternura a su amada.

Es que no imagine que tan pronto nuestros padres sabrían de lo nuestro, decía emocionada la castaña.

Es que quiero hacer las cosas bien antes de irme, quiero que nuestros padres sepan de lo nuestro, quiero que lo bendigan, que nos apoyen, que cuando yo quiera llevarte conmigo, no se opongan, además si te hago mi novia y todos lo saben y ello incluye a nuestros amigos y conocidos, nadie se atreverá a intentar cortejarte cuando ya no esté aquí, decía Tsubasa en tono celoso.

Hay Tsubasa, dijo sonriendo la castaña.

¡Te amo¡ y siento que ya no puedo seguir callando más este sentimiento, respondió Tsubasa.

Yo también siento lo mismo, y también ¡te amo¡ te amo¡ dijo la castaña, mientras se abrazaba a su novio secreto.

Bueno, entonces, vamos, te dejo en tú casa y luego voy a la mía, hoy mismo hablare de mis sentimientos hacia ti con mis padres, por suerte papá está semana está aquí, ya sabes que solo me queda está semana, por ello no me quiero ir sin que todos sepan de lo nuestro, respondió Tsubasa con una encantadora sonrisa.

Bien, dijo la castaña.

Yo te llamo para acordar a qué hora estamos por tu casa, acoto Tsubasa, mientras la castaña asentía.

Tsubasa tomo la mano de la castaña y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, que lo miro sorprendida.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa mirando la reacción de su novia.

Estamos en la escuela, respondió la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lo sé, dijo Tsubasa mientras abría la puerta.

Nos podemos encontrar con los chicos, acoto la castaña.

¿Y qué?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Ya no callemos más lo nuestro hermosa, ya no, además quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia, sobre todo aquellos capitancitos de otros equipos deportivos de la escuela que andan poniendo sus ojos en ti.

Hay Tsubasa, que celoso eres, respondió sonriendo la castaña.

Sí, soy celosísimo pero solo por ti, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo, mientras salía con la castaña del aula.

Conforme caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la salida de la escuela, los murmullos de los alumnos presentes no se hicieron esperar, unos murmuraban en tono intrigado, otros a favor, otros con cierta envidia.

Vaya, ¿será que tienen algo?, decían unos jóvenes.

Tsubasa es un egoísta, él ya se irá, porque la ilusiona, decían otros.

Hacen bella pareja, eran otro de los murmullos.

Tsubasa y Sanae a pesar de los murmullos salieron de la escuela y continuaron su camino, sin notar que uno de sus amigos de equipo los había visto.

Vaya, que escondidito se lo tenían, estos dos sí que saben disimular, pero creo que ya o quieren ocultar más su amor, en fin, voy a comentarle a los chicos por el grupo de WhatsApp, pero antes, una fotito, después de todo, pruebas, son pruebas y a ellas me remito, pensaba un joven de rostro sonriente, mientras les tomaba una foto a la distancia al par de jovencitos, que para su suerte, ya no iban tomados de la mano sino abrazados.

Tsubasa acompaño a la castaña a su casa y luego fue a la suya, en donde como lo esperaba encontró a sus padres juntos en la sala.

**Casa Ozora:**

¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hablar con nosotros hijo?, y que no puede esperar, decía sonriendo Koudai.

Si, hijo, acoto Natsuko sonriendo mientras colocaba una fuente con galletas en la mesa.

Es sobre una chica especial para mí, es sobre una chica que me gusta, y pues no quiero irme a Brasil sin que ustedes sepan de ella, y sin que los padres de ella, sepan de lo nuestro, respondió Tsubasa mientras sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos.

¿Y quién es esa chica?, ¿es que ya son novios?, dijo Natsuko sonriendo.

Vaya, tanto tiempo paso fuera que ni me doy cuenta que mi hijo ya creció y hasta se enamoró, decía sonriendo Koudai, haciendo una pausa para decir: Quien es la niña hijo, ¿acaso la conocemos?

Si, si la conocen, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Es Sanae?, dijo feliz Natsuko.

La niña que lo apoya desde que llego a Nankatsu, acoto Koudai mientras su esposa asentía.

Sí, es ella, dijo Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos brillosos de alegría.

Lo sabía no podía equivocarme, esa niña era especial para ti,….., decía Natsuko feliz.

**En tanto:**

Un joven cara de mono miraba en su celular una foto y los diversos comentarios de sus amigos acerca de la misma.

Ay caramba, Tsubasita y Sany que escondidito se lo tenían, ¿no?. lo bueno es que ambos están juntos, se los ve felices, estoy seguro que ambos sabrán mantener su amor, así Tsubasa se distancie por trabajo de ella, pensaba Ryo, mientras colocaba su comentario acerca de la foto.

**Casa Ozora:**

Pues te apoyamos hijo, sin duda no pudiste elegir mejor niña para ti, decía Koudai, mientras su esposa asentía.

Entonces, vamos hoy a hablar con sus padres, decía feliz Tsubasa.

¿Vas a pedir su mano?, pregunto sorprendida Natsuko.

No madre, no, aún no, llevamos poco tiempo de novios, aunque en algún tiempo de hecho lo haré, por ahora tengo que consolidarme como futbolista, luego vendrá el matrimonio, sin embargo, quiero que los señores Nakazawa conozcan de mis sentimientos hacia su hija…., decía Tsubasa.

Claro, dijeron sus padres.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo con sus padres, Tsubasa se contactó con su novia, para ponerse de acuerdo con ella sobre la hora en la que iría a su casa.

Bien, así quedamos, hermosa, decía Tsubasa mientras pensaba, tengo muchos mensajes del grupo de WhatsApp.

¡Tsubasa¡ escucho el joven Ozora.

¡Te amo¡ dijo la castaña.

Yo también, respondió Tsubasa antes de dar por culminada la llamada.

El joven Ozora entro a ver los mensajes que habían en el grupo de WhatsApp del equipo de futbol de su escuela y quedo sorprendido al ver una foto suya y de la castaña seguida de muchos comentarios.

Ya lo saben todos, pensó Tsubasa mientras sonreía.

**Horas después: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Una hermosa castaña, recibía junto a sus padres la visita de su novio y de los padres de estos.

¡Buenas noches¡ decían los señores Nakazawa.

¡Buenas noches¡ respondierón los señores Ozora, mientras sus hijos platicaban entre ellos.

Entonces, ¿ya les hablaste de lo nuestro?, dijo Tsubasa con dulzura, mientras miraba a la castaña.

Sí, ellos ya saben que somos novios, y que tú querías tratarlos más y decirles personalmente ello, respondió la castaña.

Claro, por eso tú padre me miro de esa manera, dijo Tsubasa.

¿De qué manera?, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Como diciéndome, si la lastimas, te aniquilo, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Hay, no seas exagerado Tsubasa, mis padres no solo admiran tú talento, te quieren muchísimo, ellos están,….., decía la castaña, siendo interrumpida por sus padres.

¡Bienvenido a la familia hijo¡ dijeron los señores Ozora, mientras se acercaron a abrazar de manera efusiva al mencionado.

Y tú linda, bienvenida a nuestra familia, dijo Natsuko, mientras su esposo asentía, al tiempo que ambos se acercaron a abrazar a la castaña.

Luego de los efusivos recibimientos, Sanae junto a su familia invitaron a los Ozora a degustar de una deliciosa cena, preparada por ella y su madre.

**Al día siguiente: "Escuela"**

Tsubasa y Sanae llegaban de la mano al lugar donde estaban un grupo de jóvenes reunidos platicando.

¡Felicitaciones picarones¡ decían uno de ellos.

Sabía que era por ella, dijo Kumi.

¿Eh?, dijo la castaña.

¡Felicidades amiga¡ dijo Yukari, haciendo que la castaña pose sus ojos en ella.

¡Gracias¡ respondió nerviosa la castaña.

Pero no te preocupes Tsubasa, la verdad, hacen linda pareja, dijo Kumi sonriendo.

Sí, eso es cierto, acoto Ryo.

Pues esto hay que festejarlo, acoto Kisugi.

¿Festejarlo?, dijeron Tsubasa y Sanae a la vez.

Si, el entrenador, nos dio unos minutos para celebrar su noviazgo, dijo Mamoru sonriendo.

Bueno, voy sirviendo el refresco para el brindis, dijo Yukari, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Me ayudas Kumi?.

Claro, acoto la mencionada.

¡Gracias chicos¡ y disculpen que no les hayamos dicho nada, pero queríamos tener aunque sea unos días solo para los dos, dijo Tsubasa abrazando a la castaña.

No tienen que darnos explicaciones, amigo, mejor empecemos con el festejo, respondió Ryo.

Empecemos, dijeron todos, incluso el entrenador que había recién llegado.


	17. El adiós momentáneo: Solo un hasta pront

**Capítulo 16:**** "El adiós momentáneo: Solo un hasta pronto" **

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba sentada sobre su cama mirando un par de zapatillas que había en una caja, mientras pensaba: Ojalá y le guste, no se me ocurrió que más darle como regalo de despedida. Llego el momento que tanto temí, Tsubasa mañana parte a Brasil, de hecho lo extrañare y mucho, pero sé que él se va tras su sueño, sueño que de hecho cumplirá.

El pensamiento de la castaña se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

Ring ring ring

La castaña tomo su celular y contesto inmediatamente la llamada, mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una gran sonrisa.

**Casa Ozora:**

¿Estás ocupada hermosa?, ¿tendrás algún tiempito para mí?, decía Tsubasa, mientras una amplia sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

No, no estoy ocupada, además así lo estuviera yo para ti siempre tendré tiempo, escucho el joven.

Por eso te amo, respondió Tsubasa.

Yo también te amo, pero dime, ¿quieres que nos veamos?, escucho el joven.

Si hermosa, si, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Paso por ti en una hora, ¿te parece?

Está bien, dijo la castaña a través de la vía telefónica.

Entonces en una hora estoy por tu casa, respondió Tsubasa.

Te estaré esperando, dijo la castaña a través de la vía telefónica.

Tras algunos minutos más de plática Tsubasa dio por concluida la llamada, dejo su celular sobre una mesa de noche, y tomo en sus manos un portarretratos en el cual el aparecía levantando una copa deportiva y junto a él estaba la castaña.

Sanae, mi hermosa Sanae, siempre has estado junto a mí, apoyándome, dándome esos ánimos que necesitaba cada vez que me sentía derrotado, por ello eres mi luz, mi luz, esa luz que siempre ha estado a mi lado iluminando mi camino, pensaba Tsubasa mientras miraba con dulzura la imagen de la castaña.

**Minutos después: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Una castaña se alisaba su vestido, mientras pensaba: Está será una despedida adelantada a la de mañana, tal vez deba darte hoy mi presente, si, te lo daré hoy, te lo daré hoy.

La castaña, tomo una cajita que estaba forrada, tomo un pequeño lazo y lo coloco sobre está, luego guardo la caja en una bolsa de papel.

Listo, ahora solo a esperar a Tsubasa, pensó la castaña.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera, el timbre de la casa de la castaña sonó, al tiempo que esta salía presurosa de su habitación llevando una bolsa de papel en la mano.

Voy yo mamá, decía la castaña mientras caminaba hacia la salida de su casa con el rostro radiante de alegría.

¿Saldrás hija?, dijo la señora Ozora, mientras miraba la bolsa de papel que la castaña llevaba en su mano.

Si mamá, saldré con Tsubasa, respondió la castaña.

Bien hija, disfruta tú tarde entonces, dijo la señora Nakazawa mientras veía alejarse a su hija.

Luego de algunos minutos, la castaña ya se encontraba frente a su novio, quien le tomo las manos, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella para darle un dulce beso.

Tras romper el beso Tsubasa y Sanae sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano y juntos empezaron a caminar, mientras platicaban.

¿A dónde iremos?, dijo Sanae con dulzura.

A ver uno de los más bellos atardeceres, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Sanae solo sonrió ante la respuesta de su novio y continuó su camino junto a él.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata, el par de jóvenes llegaron junto a un pequeño acantilado.

Aquí, dijo sorprendida la castaña, al recordar que era el mismo lugar donde Tsubasa con un balón golpeo a uno de sus amigos y casi hizo trizas los lentes de este.

Si, aquí, aunque no lo creas, se puede ver uno de los más bellos atardeceres, además este lugar es muy especial para mí, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Especial?, dijo la castaña intrigada.

Si, aquí nos conocimos, ¿a poco ya no lo recuerdas?, respondió Tsubasa con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Claro, claro que lo recuerdo, dijo Sanae dulcemente, haciendo que el joven de cabello alborotado sonría.

Bueno, ven, nos vamos a sentar, por aquí, decía Tsubasa mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un determinado lugar.

Bien, respondió la castaña, caminando junto a su amado novio.

Luego de algunos minutos el par de jóvenes llegaron a un lugar donde había un mantel en el pasto, un ramo de rosas en un pequeño florero, una botella, dos copas y un pequeño canasto.

Tú preparaste está sorpresa, dijo Sanae emocionada.

Si, como te dije, este lugar es muy especial para mí, pues aquí te conocí además como también te dije aquí se ven los atardeceres más bellos de la ciudad, y acompañados con tu belleza, se verán aún más bellos, respondió Tsubasa, mientras miraba embelesado a la castaña.

¡Tsubasa¡ qué cosas dices, respondió Sanae.

Solo la verdad, dijo el joven mientras tomaba el ramo de rosas, mientras decía: Son para ti.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña tras recibirlas.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Dime, respondió la castaña.

¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¡Ah¡ la bolsa, respondió la castaña sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Es un presente para ti.

¿Un presente?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, un presente por tú partida a otro continente, respondió la castaña mientras le entregaba la bolsa de papel a su novio.

¿Puedo abrirlo?, dijo Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, respondió la castaña.

El joven de cabello desordenado, empezó a rasgar el papel que cubría la caja como si fuera un niño, al tiempo que la castaña lo miraba con dulzura.

Unas zapatillas, decía feliz Tsubasa.

Espero y te gusten, respondió la castaña.

Claro que me gustan, están muy lindas, ellas me acompañaran en mi nuevo camino, con ellas marcare muchos goles, ya lo verás mi niña, ya lo verás, decía Tsubasa emocionado.

Me alegro que te hayan gustado, respondió la castaña.

Me las pondría ahora mismo, pero no quiero ensuciarlas aún, con ellas haré mi debut en la liga Brasileña, dijo Tsubasa.

Sanae solo sonrío ante las palabras de su novio.

Luego de algunos minutos, Tsubasa guardo las zapatillas deportivas en su caja y dio inició a su compartir de despedida.

**1 hora después:**

Tsubasa y Sanae miraban abrazados el atardecer mientras platicaban.

Tenías razón, aquí se ve el más bello atardecer de la ciudad, decía la castaña.

Vez como no te mentí hermosa, respondió Tsubasa depositando un cálido beso en la cabeza de su amada.

No olvides responder mis llamadas o llamarme, dijo la castaña.

Nunca olvidare ello mi niña, respondió Tsubasa.

Le harás falta al equipo, dijo la castaña.

Claro que no Sany, los chicos han desarrollado mucho su talento, ellos podrán solos seguir manteniendo en alto el nombre de la ciudad, respondió Tsubasa.

Lo sé, pero ninguno es como tú, tú eres un prodigio, y eso todos lo saben, dijo la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: La prueba de ello es que el entrenador hasta ahora no sabe a quién poner de capitán.

¡Gracias por tus palabras hermosa¡ pero no me considero un prodigio, solo un chico con talento como mis amigos, es más yo creo que ellos son tan buenos que el entrenador por ello no sabe por quién decidirse, acoto Tsubasa.

¿Y si él quiere darle el capitanato al nuevo integrante del equipo?, dijo la castaña.

Podría ser, respondió Tsubasa.

El entrenador hasta ahora no te revela su nombre, dijo la castaña.

No mi amor, el mantiene en reserva, respondió Tsubasa mientras tomaba un pastelito del canasto y se lo ofrecía a la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae tras tomarlo.

Tsubasa y Sanae pasaron una bella tarde junto al riachuelo, luego de ello Tsubasa llevo a la castaña, se despidió de ella con un dulce beso y luego fue a la suya.

**Al día siguiente: "Casa Ozora"**

¿En verdad no quieres que te acompañemos hijo?, decía la señora Ozora.

No mamá, no es necesario, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Está bien, pero promete que nos llamaras en cuanto llegues a Brasil, dijo el señor Ozora.

Así lo haré padre, respondió Tsubasa.

Entonces solo nos queda la despedida, dijo Natsuko con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hijo.

Si mamá, respondió Tsubasa mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Cuídate mucho hijo, decía la señora Ozora.

Así lo haré madre, respondió Tsubasa.

Hijo, mucha suerte en este nuevo camino, dijo el señor Ozora, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Tsubasa.

¡Gracias padre¡ ¡gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Tras la emotiva despedida con sus padres Tsubasa tomo su pequeña maleta y salió de su casa para abordar el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio.

**En tanto: "Aeropuerto"**

¿Están seguros que partirá por la mañana?, decía un joven de cabello largo.

Si, así dice Ryo, respondió otro joven.

Yo, ¿qué?, dijo el mencionado.

Tú dijiste que el vuelo de Tsubasa está programado para la mañana, ¿no?, respondió Hajime.

Si, dijo Ryo.

¿El propio Tsubasa te lo confirmo?, pregunto Mamoru.

Pues él no, pero Sany sí, es más ella ya viene allá, dijo Ryo, dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde estaba la castaña.

Sí, es cierto, acoto Kisugi.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña llego junto a su grupo de amigos.

Pensamos que nos equivocamos de horario, dijo Mamoru mirando a la castaña.

Pues no, el vuelo de Tsubasa sale en media hora, contesto la castaña con calma.

Pues aún no llega, dijo Kisugi.

Ya debe estar por llegar, respondió la castaña con calma, mientras una chica de coletas se acercaba a ella.

¿Cómo te sientes amiga?, dijo Yukari.

Bien, a pesar de que sé que no podre verlo todos los días me siento bien, pues sé que va tras su sueño, acoto Sanae con calma.

Así es amiga, dijo Yukari.

**Minutos después:**

Tsubasa maleta en mano llego al aeropuerto, al llegar a la sala de embarque quedo estático al ver a todo el equipo de fútbol, incluido las asistentes allí.

Chicos, dijo Tsubasa.

Venimos a desearte muchos parabienes en este nuevo camino, dijo Ryo.

Gracias amigos, respondió Tsubasa.

Deja el nombre de nuestro país en alto amigo, decía Kisugi.

Eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer, respondió Tsubasa, mientras escuchaba las palabras que sus amigos le decían al tiempo que posaba su mirada en la castaña, al tiempo que la voz de llamado de embarque lo hizo reaccionar.

Pasajeros con destino a Sau Paulo sírvanse abordar por la puerta número 8, decía la voz.

Llego el momento del adiós, dijo la castaña con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Solo es un adiós momentáneo hermosa, respondió Tsubasa mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Lo sé, dijo la castaña.

Los llevo aquí, dijo Tsubasa señalando su maletín.

¡Gracias por llevarlos¡ respondió la castaña.

Con ellos me daré a conocer en Brasil y te dedicare mis goles, dijo Tsubasa tomando las manos de la castaña.

Cuídate, cuídate mucho, respondió la castaña.

Así será, pero no vayas a llorar, solo es un adiós momentáneo, solo eso mi niña, dijo Tsubasa dejando caer su maleta al piso para tomar las manos de la castaña y darle cálidos besos en ella.

¡Qué romántico¡ dijo Kumi.

Sí, es cierto, respondió Yukari.

Tras la despedida, Tsubasa se alejó de la castaña, y con un movimiento de manos se despidió de sus amigos, para seguir su camino hacia la puerta de embarque.

Hasta pronto Tsubasa, dijo Sanae con todas sus fuerzas, mientras veía a su amado atravesar la fuerza de embarque.

Hasta pronto Sany, respondió Tsubasa mientras movía una de sus manos en señal de despedida.

Tras varios minutos, Sanae en compañía de sus amigos veían despegar el avión que llevaba a su amado a un nuevo continente.

Hasta pronto amor, hasta pronto, que puedas seguir alcanzado tus sueños, pensaba la castaña mientras veía perderse en el firmamento al avión.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que leen está historia¡ y disculpas anticipadas por algún error de escritura, lapsus al escribir, duplicidad de texto que se yo, el tiempo no me da para revisar lo que escribo, sé que no es una justificación, pero es la verdad, disculpen por ello._

_Gracias especiales a aquellas personita que además de leer me dejan algún mensaje, como: _

_**Guest: **__De antemano ¡gracias por seguir mi historia¡ me alegra que la trama de mi historia te este gustando._

_**Camila:**__ ¡Gracias amiga por seguir mi historia¡. En efecto, Tsubasa y Sanae ya no quieren esconder más su amor, quieren compartir su felicidad con todas las personas que los aprecian._

_**Lety:**__ ¡Gracias querida amiga por siempre dejarme algún mensaje, por más pequeño que sea, tú sabes que lo valoro mucho¡._

_**Kuroidono2: **__primero que nada gracias por hacerte un espacio para leer esta historia, comprendo que no puedas dejar reviews, a veces el tiempo no alcanza para ello cuando se lee una historia, o el dispositivo que usas no permite que hagas ello, o simplemente no quieres hacerlo pues consideras que no es necesario dejar algún comentario, sea cual sea el motivo es válido, finalmente el dejar un review depende de cada lector. En cuanto al error del nombre del personaje, te pido una disculpa, como también escribo GoChi, a veces me bloqueo un poco jijiji, y con respecto a que el fic se alargó mucho, pues te comento que este será el primer fic de Captain Tsubasa más largo que haya escrito y ello se debe a la trama que tengo pensada para esta historia._

_Ahora si me despido, no sin antes desearles buena semana._

_Con mucho cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio.**_


	18. La distancia no es barrera para nuestro

**Capítulo 17:**** "La distancia no es barrera para nuestro amor" **

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Tsubasa partió a Brasil, tres semanas durante las cuales él y Sanae mantenían su relación mediante llamadas telefónicas o mensajitos sean de texto o de voz a través de WhatsApp, por intermedio de los cuales ellos se comentaban todo lo que iba aconteciendo en su día a día, es así que Sanae se enteró que para su amado no había sido nada sencillo acoplarse a su nuevo equipo, incluso el seguía aún luchando por que le den más minutos en cada encuentro para poder mostrar todo su talento; ella como siempre con sus palabras lo animaba a no darse por vencido pues ella al igual que él estaba segura del gran talento que tenía su amado para el soccer, así mismo él se enteró que en unos días el miembro tan esperado para el equipo de Nankatsu llegaba, si bien aún no sabía el nombre de este, por medio de su novia se enteró que el entrenador había decidido que este nuevo miembro asuma la capitanía del equipo.

Era lunes, un nuevo día en la hermosa y calurosa ciudad de Sao Paulo. En una pequeña habitación un joven de cabello desordenado se encontraba escribiendo algo en su celular, cuando de repente la puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió.

Tsubasa, ¿nos vamos?, escucho el apuesto joven levantando su rostro.

Si, ahora Pepe, respondió Tsubasa.

Platicando con tú chica, dijo sonriendo el joven moreno.

No, exactamente, solo le estoy dejando un mensaje a mi Sanae, ella aún debe estar en la escuela, hoy iniciaban sus clases, por la mañana y por la tarde pues ella tiene que apoyar a los chicos del equipo de futbol, allá debe ser las 6 de la tarde, aún deben seguir entrenando, respondió Tsubasa.

Claro, claro, ya entendí, por ello no puedes llamarla, dijo el moreno sonriendo.

Así es, respondió Tsubasa, mientras guardaba su celular en su maletín de entrenamiento.

Ahora sí, dijo Pepe al verlo guardar el mismo en su maletín.

Si, vámonos, hoy nos estará observando el entrenador, con suerte nos da la titularidad si ve que nuestro desempeño llena por completo sus expectativas, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

Así será amigo, respondió el moreno.

Luego de ello el par de jovencitos abandonaron el lugar.

**Japón:**

Un par de chicas observaban el entrenamiento de sus amigos mientras platicaban entre ellas.

Mañana llega, decía una de ellas.

Si, el entrenador me dijo que se le retraso el vuelo, por eso hoy no pudo unirse al grupo, respondía una castaña.

¿Y no te dijo quién es?, respondió Yukari.

No, el entrenador sigue hermético con ese tema, acoto Sanae, cuando escucho, la práctica concluyo.

A recoger todo, dijo Yukari, haciendo una pausa para decir: Hace falta una manito más.

Si es cierto, se siente la ausencia de Kumi, lo bueno es que ella sigue apoyando a los chicos del equipo de futbol de la secundaria y se la ve feliz, respondió Sanae.

Sí, es cierto, acepto con dignidad su derrota ante ti, acoto Yukari.

No lo digas así, ella es una chica linda pero…., decía Sanae.

En el corazón no se manda amiga, acoto Yukari, haciendo un breve silencio.

Si, ello es cierto, en el corazón no se manda, dijo Sanae, mirando a su amiga, para luego decir: ¿Pasa algo Yuka?.

Y si le pedimos al entrenador que nos permita convocar a otra asistente, dijo Yukari.

Es buena idea, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Bueno, pero como por ahora no tenemos ayuda, abra que empezar con nuestra función, dijo la joven de coletas.

Si, acoto Sanae.

**2 horas después:**

La castaña estaba sentaba en una pequeña banca dentro de un vestuario mirando un mensaje de texto que le había enviado su amado.

Hablando con Tsubasa, dijo sonriendo Yukari.

No precisamente, él ahora debe estar entrenando, solo leo un mensaje que me envió, respondió la castaña con el rostro radiante de alegría.

Por lo visto su mensaje te puso feliz, dijo la joven de coletas.

Si, hoy tiene una nueva oportunidad para mostrar su talento,…., decía la castaña mientras la joven de coletas la escuchaba con atención.

Luego de algunos minutos, la joven de coletas dijo: Me da gusto verte tan feliz amiga, su amor es muy grande, tanto que la distancia no es barrera para este,

Si, así es, respondió la castaña.

Tras algunos minutos más de platica y ya habiendo guardado todo en sus respectivos lugares las jovencitas se fueron a sus casas.

**Por la noche:**

Una castaña estiraba sus brazos tras sentir su celular timbrar.

¿Sera Tsubasa?, pensaba la castaña mientras tomaba el celular en sus manos, y en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación contestaba la llamada.

Alo cariño, que sorpresa, decía la castaña.

Hola hermosa, disculpa que te llame a estas horas, que te haya despertado pero no quería dejar esto para mañana, escuchaba la joven.

¿Qué?, ¿qué sucede?, dijo en tono preocupado la castaña mientras se sentaba de impulso en la cama.

No te asustes mi princesa, no es nada grave, sino todo lo contrario, estoy feliz, muy feliz, y no quería esperar hasta mañana para mandarte un mensaje de voz o de texto, ya que llamarte en día de semana por la diferencia horaria es imposible, por eso te llame a estas horas, disculpa mi imprudencia princesa pero necesitaba compartir contigo esta alegría, ya no soy suplente, ahora soy titular, decía Tsubasa a través de la línea telefónica.

¡Felicitaciones¡ sabía que lo conseguirías, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te promovieran, respondió la castaña feliz.

El par de jovencitos enamorados platicaron por varios minutos, minutos durante los cuales ellos se ponían al tanto de todo lo que había acontecido durante ese día, además de profesarse su amor en cada momento.

**Al día siguiente: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Una castaña tomaba presurosa su desayuno, mientras sus padres la observaban.

Hija con calma te vas a atorar, dijo su madre.

Es que ya es tarde, respondió la castaña.

Pues no deberías de contestar llamadas en la madrugada hija, así sea tu novio quien te llame, dijo el señor Nakazawa sonriendo.

Padre, ¿nos escuchaste?, respondió sonrojada la castaña.

Fue sin querer, yo fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina y te oí platicar con alguien mientras reías, por la forma como hablabas supongo que era Tsubasa, ¿no?, dijo el señor Nakazawa, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara más.

Si, si era él, respondió la castaña sonriendo, mientras dirigía su mirada a un reloj que estaba en la pared.

Es normal hija, están enamorados, no hay de que avergonzarse, dijo el señor Nakazawa.

Así es hija, además el que siempre estén en contacto, el que te llame sin importarle la hora, me demuestra que en verdad te ama, que la distancia no será barrera para sus sentimientos, decía la señora Nakazawa, mientras su esposo asentía.

La hora, dijo la castaña, soltando la rebanada de pan que sostenía con una de sus manos.

¿Qué?, respondieron sus padres.

Ya es muy tarde, se lamentaba la castaña.

No te preocupes hija, yo te llevare a la preparatoria, así llegaras a tiempo, dijo el señor Nakazawa.

¡Gracias padre¡ respondió la castaña con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Vez querida, fue buena idea sacar ese préstamo para el auto, así Sanae y yo, podremos llegar a tiempo a nuestras ocupaciones, decía el señor Nakazawa sonriendo.

Si, tienes razón, respondió la señora Nakazawa sonriendo.

Tras algunos minutos el padre de la castaña llevo a esta a la preparatoria.

**Preparatoria Nankatsu:**

Una castaña bajaba de un auto sujetando un maletín con una de sus manos mientras decía: Gracias papito.

De nada hijita, respondió el señor Nakazawa antes de partir.

Una vez que el auto del padre de la castaña emprendió camino, está hecho a correr dentro de la preparatoria.

Tras algunos minutos de loca carrera, una vez que la castaña iba a entrar por la puerta principal de la preparatoria tropezó contra alguien haciendo que su maletín cayera al piso al mismo tiempo que unos libros que no eran suyos.

¡Disculpa¡ escucho la castaña.

Discúlpame a mí, no me di cuenta de tu presencia, decía la castaña, mientras tomaba su maletín aun sin ver el rostro de la persona con la que había tropezado.

¡Sanae¡ decía una voz en tono de sorpresa, haciendo que la castaña levante su rostro y su rostro se torne igual de sorprendido que el del apuesto jovencito que tenía al frente.

¡Taro¡ ¿eres Taro Misaki, verdad?, respondió la castaña mientras sonreía.

Sí, soy yo, dijo el joven mientras miraba a la castaña, al tiempo que pensaba: Sanae se ha vuelta más linda aun.

Entonces tu eres el miembro del equipo de soccer que todos estamos esperando, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Así es, pero, ¿Cómo es eso de que están esperando?, respondió Taro sonriendo.

Pues es algo cierto, todos te estamos esperando, Tsubasa se fue a Brasil, ya va hacer un mes de ello…., decía la castaña.

Si me entere de ello por la prensa, respondió Taro, haciendo una pausa para decir: Fue tras su sueño, y de hecho lo cumplirá.

Ya lo está cumpliendo, él ya es parte del equipo titular del Sau Paulo…, decía la castaña, cuando una voz interrumpió la plática del par de jóvenes.

¿No piensan entrar?, decía un hombre de lentes.

¡Eh¡ si, si, disculpe, respondió Taro, haciéndose a un costado para que pase primero la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

El par de jóvenes entraron a la preparatoria, mientras caminaban iban platicando entre ellos, es así que ambos conocieron que compartirían no solo horas en el entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol sino además aula de clases.

**Minutos después:**

Dentro de un aula, Taro era recibido de manera efusiva por sus amigos, mientras la castaña aprovechando que el maestro aun no entraba al aula le escribía un mensaje a su amado.

**Sau Paulo- Brasil:**

Tsubasa leía el mensaje de su amada mientras sonreía, al tiempo que pensaba: Taro Misaki, es el nuevo miembro del equipo.

Oye Tsubasa, apaga la luz, ya quiero dormir, decía quejumbroso un moreno que estaba en una pequeña cama en la misma habitación que el joven de cabello desordenado.

Ya la voy a apagar Pepe, respondió Tsubasa mientras empezaba a responderle a su amada.

Recuerda que mañana tenemos un partido importante, y el entrenador dijo que descansemos bien, acotaba el moreno.

Lo sé, solo cinco minutos y apago la luz, dijo Tsubasa.

Bien, respondió Pepe mientras se cubría el rostro con una sábana, haciendo sonreír al joven de cabello desordenado.

No exageres la luz de lámpara esta tenue, dijo Tsubasa mientras daba enviar a su mensaje.

Claro, eso dices porque eres tu quien la tiene encendida, respondió Pepe, haciéndose el ofendido.

Pepe, dijo Tsubasa, mientras dejaba su celular en una pequeña mesita de noche junto a la cama donde él estaba.

Solo bromeo amigo, platica con tu bella chica el tiempo que gustes, solo no te desveles mucho que mañana tenemos un partido importante, además ya sabes que en cuanto me agarra el sueño duermo cual rinoceronte, decía Pepe mientras bostezaba.

A los pocos segundos el moreno se quedó callado, solo dejando escuchar el sonido de su respiración mientras dormía.

Ya se durmió, pensó Tsubasa, mientras sonreía, al tiempo que apagaba la luz de la lámpara y se acostaba el también a dormir.

**Japón:**

Una castaña sonreía mientras leía el mensaje de su amado.

_**Taro, ya sospechaba que podría ser él, princesa, sabes me da gusto que Taro este de vuelta en el equipo, así él con su talento y experiencia que trae de otros equipos apoyara a que nuestros amigos sigan desarrollando aún más sus habilidades para el soccer, y yendo a lo nuestro, lamento que hoy por mi culpa casi llegues tarde a la preparatoria, lo bueno es que mi suegrito te llevo mi hermosa Sanae, y así llegaste a tiempo.**_

_**Sabes quisiera prometerte que no volveré a llamarte a esas horas de la noche pero no puedo hacerlo, pues de seguro lo volveré hacer en alguna otra oportunidad, porque te amo, porque me gusta oír tu voz, escuchar tu sonrisa, que me platiques, que me des ánimos, me gustas todo, todo de ti, tu eres mi luz y cada vez que necesite que ilumines más mis días escuchando tu voz directamente, de seguro te llamaré…**_

Yo, yo también te amo, te amor mi amor, como ambos lo prometimos cuando nos hicimos novios, no abra nada, nada en el mundo que destruya nuestro amor, menos la distancia, menos ella, pensaba la castaña, mientras se plasmaba una bella sonrisa en su rostro.


	19. Un amor que cada día cece más

**Capítulo 18:**** "Un amor que cada día crece más"**

Un grupo de jóvenes salían presurosos de un aula, mientras algunos de ellos aún permanecían en ella.

Taro, ¿nos acompañas al cafetín?, decía un joven cara de mono, mirando al mencionado.

Ya les alcanzo, respondió con una cálida sonrisa el joven de rostro dulce, mientras guardaba sus libros en su maletín.

Bien, dijo el joven cara de mono mientras salía del aula tras su grupo de amigos.

Voy adelantándome, dijo una joven de coletas al ver a su amiga castaña sonreír mientras veía algo en su celular.

Sí, contesto Sanae.

A los pocos minutos que la joven de coletas salió del aula, alguien llego junto a la castaña, y le dijo en tono intrigado: Durante toda la clase te la pasaste viendo el celular, por suerte el maestro no lo noto.

Ah, sí, no me había percatado de ello, contesto una sonrojada castaña.

¿Con quién hablabas?, dijo intrigado Taro.

Con Tsubasa, respondió con el rostro radiante de alegría la castaña.

¿Con Tsubasa?, ¿acaso él y tú?, decía sorprendido Taro, mientras miraba el brillo especial que la castaña tenía en sus ojos.

Somos novios, dijo la castaña feliz.

Son novios, dijo Taro sorprendido.

Nos hicimos novios unos días antes de que él parta a Brasil….., decía la castaña, mientras el joven de rostro dulce la escuchaba con atención.

**Minutos después:**

Me alegra saber que Tsubasa y tú sean novios y que su relación a pesar de la distancia, este funcionando, eso es bueno, además hacen una linda pareja, decía Taro, mientras pensaba: Sanae se ha vuelto mucho más linda, pero es la chica de mi amigo, no debo verla de otra forma, no debo verla de otra forma, no es correcto, además se la ve tan feliz, de seguro Tsubasa también de estar así de contento.

Gracias, acoto Sanae.

Solo digo la verdad, hacen una linda pareja, respondió Taro, haciendo una pausa para decir en voz baja: Ojalá algún día encuentre a alguien que me cuide y ame con tanta devoción como tú.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

Que me gustaría algún día conocer a una chica como tú, respondió Taro, mirando fijamente a la castaña.

¿Cómo yo?, dijo Sanae pestañando.

Sí, linda, que me apoye, que cure mis lesiones,…., decía Taro, siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

¡Gracias por el buen concepto que tienes de mi Taro¡ ¡gracias¡ pero no creo que sea para tanto, respondió Sanae ligeramente ruborizada.

No hay nada que agradecer, solo digo la verdad, eres una gran chica, dijo Taro, haciendo una pausa para decir: Bueno, vamos al cafetín, o no aprovecharemos el receso.

Sí, vamos, acoto la castaña.

**Brasil:**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro se encontraba acostado en una cama, cubierto por unas mantas hasta su rostro, alumbrándose en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada con su celular que sostenía entre sus manos, mientras pensaba: A estas horas debe estar de receso, ¿y si la llamo?, no, mejor no, comparto habitación con Pepé, podría incomodarlo, mejor le sigo platicando por mensajito, por suerte mañana tengo libre, así puedo platicar con mi hermosa a gusto.

Tsubasa empezó a escribir en su celular mientras en otra cama que estaba en la misma habitación, un joven dormía cual roca.

**Japón:**

Una castaña junto a una chica de coletas estaba sentada en una banca mirando el entrenamiento del equipo de su preparatoria mientras platicaban entre ellas.

Es muy bueno y jugando con Tsubasa de hecho su talento se potencia más, ahora comprendo por qué él y Tsubasa eran la combinación dorada del Nankatsu en la primaria, decía Yukari.

Así, es, respondió la castaña, cuando sintió su celular vibrar.

La castaña tomo su celular en la mano y su rostro se ilumino de alegría al ver el nombre de su amado en él.

Déjame adivinar, dijo Yukari, haciendo una pausa para decir: Es Tsubasa.

Sí, respondió feliz la castaña, mientras le respondía el mensaje a su amado.

Pero que hace despierto a estas horas, en Brasil ya deben estar de madrugada, acoto la joven de coletas.

Sí, lo sé, eso le acabo de preguntar, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

**Brasil:**

¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas cariño?, tú deberías estar descansando ya, un deportista tiene que dormir sus horas necesarias para poder estar bien de salud, lleno de energía,…leía Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Ay mi Sany, siempre tan preocupada por mí, por eso me enamore de ti.

Tsubasa y Sanae platicaron por algunos minutos, luego de la plática con su amada el apuesto joven se quedó profundamente dormido.

**Horas más tarde:**

Tsubasa, Tsubasa, despierta, decía un joven moreno mientras movía con una de sus manos el cuerpo de su amigo.

Estoy bien, estoy bien Sanae, no tienes que preocuparte…, decía entre sueños el joven de cabello negro.

Aja, con que estás soñando con tú chica picaron, pero lo lamento, ya dormiste lo suficiente, es hora de despertar, tenemos que ir a pasar la revisión médica…., decía el moreno, mientras jalaba las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de su amigo.

No mamá, un ratito más, decía Tsubasa.

Mamá, dijo Pepé sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Primero menciona a su hermosa chica y ahora a su madre.

El joven moreno, al no ver respuesta de su amigo, lo llamo con todas sus fuerzas: Tsu-ba-saaaaa

¿Qué?, ¿qué?, ¿qué sucede?, ¿qué sucede?, dijo el mencionado mientras se sentaba de impulso en la cama.

Ja ja ja ja, al fin despiertas, decía sonriendo el moreno.

Pepé, respondió fingiendo reproche Tsubasa.

Ya van hacer las 11 de la mañana, Roberto llamo para decir que se adelantó el examen médico para hoy, tenemos cita al medio día, contesto Pepé.

¿Al medio día?, dijo alarmado Tsubasa.

Sí, te quedan 65 segundos para ducharte, cambiarte, desayunar e irnos, respondió Pepé sonriendo mientras miraba el rostro de su amigo.

Claro, claro, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué te desvelo amigo?, ah, ya se, Sanae, de seguro anduviste mensajeándote con ella, respondió el moreno sonriendo.

Es que pensé que hoy tendríamos descanso, acoto Tsubasa.

Yo también pensé ello amigo, pero ya vez, tenemos que pasar examen médico o no podremos jugar en el torneo nacional, ellos claramente dijeron que quieren comprobar que estamos en buenas condiciones, pues no les basta con ver nuestro gran desempeño en los partidos de prácticas, dijo Pepé con calma.

Sí, ya lo sé, además son parte de los requisitos de los jugadores que son inscritos para el torneo, voy a ducharme, respondió Tsubasa bajando de su cama.

**1 hora después:**

El par de jóvenes partieron al lugar donde les llevarían a cabo sus exámenes médicos.

**Japón:**

Una bella castaña que vestía un pijama de color rosa, miraba a través de la pequeña ventana de su habitación el anochecer, mientras pensaba: Tsubasa, en unos días cumpliremos un nuevo mes de noviazgo, de un noviazgo un tanto especial, pues lo llevamos a través de mensajes o llamadas, aun así, mi amor por ti crece cada día más, te amo Tsubasa y sé que mi amor hacia ti seguirá creciendo cada día más, porque eres el amor de mi vida.

**Brasil:**

Un par de jóvenes pasaban unas revisiones médicas mientras tras una gigantesca ventana un par de chicas los observaban.

Él es el oriental del que te hable, escuche decir que vino a Brasil siguiendo a Roberto, decía una de las jóvenes.

Vino siguiendo a mi padrino y hasta ahora lo veo, respondió la otra joven, posando su mirada en el joven Nipón.

Si, Zoe, pensé que lo sabías, respondió la otra joven.

Claro que no Catalina, ya sabes que yo no tengo interés en el fútbol, salvo en sus jugadores, dijo Zoe sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Es apuesto.

Te lo dije, respondió Catalina sonriendo.

**Tiempo después:**

Un par de peli rojas jóvenes se acercaban a dos apuestos muchachos.

Nos darían un autógrafo, dijo una de ellas, para hacer que el par de jóvenes pose sus ojos en ellas.

¿Un autógrafo?, dijo sonriendo Pepé.

Sí, respondió una de las pelis rojas.

Pero si ni nos conocen, ¿o sí?, respondió confundido Tsubasa.

Claro que los conocemos, hemos seguido sus partidos de entrenamiento con el equipo del Sau Paulo y esos partidos increíbles del torneo de verano…., decía una de las jóvenes.

Zoe Hongo, dijo una de las peli rojas estirando su mano.

¿Hongo?, dijeron a la vez Tsubasa y Pepé mientras se miraban entre sí.

Si, Hongo, soy sobrina de Roberto Hongo su entrenador, respondió la peli roja.

Vaya, mucho gusto señorita, dijo Pepé, tomando la mano de la joven.

Sí, mucho gusto señorita, respondió Tsubasa mientras por momentos miraba la pantalla de su celular.

¿Esperas llamada?, pregunto Catalina, que había notado la actitud del joven.

¡Eh¡ no, no, es solo que, quería ver si me alcanzara el tiempo para hacer un pendiente, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues aún es temprano, dijo Zoe, mirando coquetamente al joven de cabello negro.

Si tienes razón, si me alcanzara el tiempo, disculpen, me tengo que retirar, tengo algo que hacer, dijo Tsubasa antes de alejarse del grupo.

Parece que lleva prisa, dijo Catalina.

¿Será que tiene alguna cita?, pregunto Zoe mirando a Pepé.

¡Eh¡ no lo sé, dijo el moreno sonriendo.

**Días después:**

Dentro de una habitación, un joven de cabello negro, platicaba por celular con alguien al tiempo que un joven moreno entraba a ella.

Bien, perfecto, le hare la transferencia en este momento, si gracias, gracias, decía Tsubasa mientras Pepé lo observaba.

Luego de algunos minutos Pepé dijo: Ya terminaste amigo.

Sí, respondió Tsubasa.

Entonces vamos a descansar ya, acoto Pepé, acostándose en su cama.

Sí, agrego Tsubasa.

**Japón: "Preparatoria Nankatsu"**

Una castaña se encontraba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca de la preparatoria donde estudiaba, con la mirada pensativa, mientras supuestamente leía un libro.

¡Hola Sanae¡ no pensé encontrarte por aquí a estas horas, decía un joven de rostro dulce que sostenía unos libros en una de sus manos, haciendo una pausa para decir: Puedo hacerte compañía.

Claro, respondió la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: Quedamos con Yukari aquí, para ser el trabajo de matemáticas.

Claro, respondió Taro, haciendo una pausa para decir: Te noto pensativa, ¿sucede algo?.

No,…, bueno sí, dijo la castaña con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué?, pregunto Taro.

En unos días Tsubasa y yo cumplimos nuestro segundo mes juntos, y al no poder estar en el mismo lugar, no se me ocurre que tipo de presente hacerle, ya que para nuestro primer mes no pude hacerle nada al menos para este quisiera tener algún detalle con él, pero a veces pienso que ello es imposible, está tan lejos, si él estuviera aquí sería distinto, yo le hubiera preparado algo especial para ese día, una cena preparada por mí, hubiéramos salido a pasear, a tomar un helado,….., decía la castaña con cierta nostalgia en su voz, siendo interrumpida por su amigo.

¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo de la relación que tienen a distancia?, dijo intrigado Taro.

No, claro que no, yo jamás me arrepentiría de ello, pero no te niego que me hubiera gustado pasarla junto a él, tal vez deba ir juntando para que en un próximo aniversario de mes, vaya a Brasil para celebrar juntos el mismo, decía la castaña.

Sí, es una buena idea, de seguro si llegas a ir a Brasil, le darás una gran sorpresa y alegría a Tsubasa, acoto Taro, haciendo una pausa para decir: Pero aún en la distancia puedes darle muchas sorpresas.

Así, ¿cómo?, dijo Sanae intrigada.

Ahora te comento algunas ideas que se me están ocurriendo y que tú puedes mejorar, respondió el joven de rostro dulce, mientras la castaña asentía.

Te escucho, dijo Sanae, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

**Minutos después:**

Y esos son algunas de las ideas que se me ocurrieron, ojalá y te sirvan, dijo Taro con una cálida sonrisa.

Claro me servirán, ¡gracias Taro¡ eres un gran amigo, respondió la castaña, mientras el joven la miraba y le devolvía la sonrisa.

¿Y dime hablaron con el entrenador?, dijo Taro.

Sí, pero dice que por ahora es mejor que solo Yuka y yo lo apoyemos, respondió Sanae.

Es que ustedes han demostrado mucha eficiencia Sanae, dijo sonriendo Taro, haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

**Días después: "Brasil"**

Un joven de cabello negro, se ataba los pasadores de sus calcetines, mientras pensaba: Ya debe estar amaneciendo en Japón, en unas horas recibirás mi presente por nuestro segundo mes juntos, nuestro segundo mes juntos, que rápido se pasó el tiempo, ya cumplimos dos meses de novios amor, dos meses desde que fui el hombre más feliz del planeta al saber que me amabas tanto como yo, dos meses de llevar primero un amor oculto por unos días y luego de disfrutar de unos días maravillosos a tú lado sin esconder nuestros sentimientos, ya que después de casi dos semanas del inicio de nuestro noviazgo me vine a Brasil, pero ello no ha cambiado nuestro amor, este sigue intacto, es más creo que cada día crece más.

El pensamiento del joven de cabello negro fue interrumpido por la presencia de una peli roja de vestimenta bastante sexy.

Hola guapo, ¿ya estás libre?, decía de manera coqueta la peli roja, que vestía un diminuto polo escotado de color rojo, que dejaba ver sus voluptuosos pechos y su plano vientre, además llevaba puesta una diminuta falda a la cadera de color negro, que mostraba sus bien formadas piernas; para completar su vestuario llevaba botas del mismo color que su falda.

Zoe, dijo Tsubasa con calma, mientras miraba a la peli roja que segundos antes lo había besado en la mejilla.

No me salgas con que aún tienes que entrenar, pues mi tiito me dijo que la practica acabo hace mucho, solo que tú siempre te quedas de más para perfeccionar tus tiros, acoto de manera coqueta Zoe.

No, ya no tengo entrenamiento, pero voy al departamento, tengo algo importante que hacer, dijo Tsubasa.

Pero Tsubasa, parece que me tuvieras alergia, no quieres aceptarme ninguna de mis invitaciones, así nunca podremos conocernos, más y yo como ya te dije quisiera saber más de ti, decía berrinchuda la joven.

Discúlpame Zoe, otro día si gustas almorzamos juntos, para que conozcas más de mí como dices, pero ahora tengo que ir a mi departamento, cumplo un mes más con mi novia quiero ser yo el primero en llamar, respondió Tsubasa con el rostro radiante de alegría, mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su maletín deportivo.

Claro, comprendo, contestó la peli roja, ocultando su molestia.

Tsubasa continuó su camino, dejando a una enfadada peli roja, que empuñaba sus manos mientras pensaba: Ninguna niña boba impedirá que tú seas mío, lo de ustedes es solo una ilusión que pronto acabara, un amor a distancia, eso no funciona, y yo me encargare de que ello sea así, además no creo que haya punto de comparación entre la amarillita y yo, tú serás para mi Tsubasita, tú serás para mí.

**1 hora después:**

Tsubasa se sentaba frente a una pequeña laptop, al tiempo que digitaba algo en ella, una vez que digito lo que quería, se colocó unos auriculares y un micrófono, al tiempo que una emocionada castaña aparecía en la pantalla del computador.

¡Buenos días princesa¡ disculpa te haya despertado tan temprano, pero quería ser el primero en decirte feliz segundo aniversario de mes, espero y te haya gustado la sorpresita que te prepare, decía Tsubasa.

Me encanto, fue un bello detalle, lo que no comprendo es ¿cómo pudieron hacer algo así?, ¿mis padres fueron tus cómplices?, decía la castaña, mientras miraba el hermoso corazón a base de pétalos de rosa con la frase: _**¡Feliz segundo mes juntos¡**_

Este corazón estaba en el piso de su habitación a un costado de su cama, y junto a este un canasto de rosas rojas y un osito de peluche.

Si, mis suegritos me apoyaron, decía Tsubasa.

Yo, yo también te tengo un detalle, sé que en Brasil aún no es el día de nuestro aniversario aún, pero no quiero esperar hasta que se llegue ese momento en Brasil, dijo la castaña con dulzura.

Pues ya quiero ver el detallito que me tienes, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo, al tiempo que la castaña le mostro a través de la pantalla una banderola que ella había elaborado, en donde ella había bordado la frase: _**¡Gracias por este segundo mes de noviazgo, te amo¡**_

Al pie de la misma, la castaña, había bordado las iniciales de ambos dentro de un corazón, junto a una foto de los dos.

Está hermoso, la quiero tener aquí, dijo Tsubasa.

Es para ti, te la enviare el día de hoy, no pude hacerlo antes pues apenas anoche acabe de hacerla, respondió la castaña con una dulce sonrisa.

Pues cuando la tenga conmigo, la tendré en un lugar especial en la habitación donde duermo, ¡Te amo Sanae¡ sabes siento que cada día que pasa te amo más, dijo Tsubasa.

A mí me pasa igual, respondió la castaña sonriendo, mientras Tsubasa la miraba con dulzura a través de la pantalla del computador.


	20. Nuestro amor se sigue fortaleciendo

**Capítulo 19:**** "Nuestro amor se sigue fortaleciendo"**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Tsubasa y Sanae habían cumplido dos meses de noviazgo. Tsubasa ya había recibido la banderola elaborada por su amada y la había ubicado en la pared que daba a la cama que él ocupaba, para que así él pueda verla en todo momento. Tsubasa seguía manteniendo comunicación con su amada, cada dos a tres días, pues sus horas de entrenamiento habían aumentado, ya que el torneo brasileño ya había empezado. Él también se había hecho un espacio para poder contactarse con su amigo de infancia, para saber de él, de sus planes y a la vez pedirle que cuide a su novia en su ausencia.

Por su parte Sanae había encontrado en Taro no solo a un buen amigo, sino a un aliado para su amor, él la estaba apoyando en su búsqueda de trabajo, para que ella pueda conseguir el dinero suficiente para ir unos días a Brasil.

**Brasil:**

Un joven de cabello negro miraba una banderola que estaba en la parte superior de la cabecera de una cama, mientras pensaba: Este fin de semana tengo un nuevo encuentro amor, yo como siempre daré lo mejor de mí, imaginare que me estás animando con está hermosa banderola desde las graderías, imaginare ello….

El pensamiento del joven fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

¡Pepe¡ ya estás aquí, dijo Tsubasa al ver al moreno.

Sí, ya regresé, ya sabes que no nos dan mucho tiempo para salidas cuando estamos concentrados, solo en caso de urgencia nos permiten salir, como fue mi caso, decía Pepé.

Lo sé, pero dime, ¿cómo está tú madre?, dijo preocupado Tsubasa.

Mucho mejor,….., respondía el moreno mientras Tsubasa lo escuchaba con tención.

**Al día siguiente: "Japón"**

Una hermosa castaña estaba sentada en el borde de su cama mirando un periódico mientras marcaba con un lapicero unos anuncios.

Este se ve bueno, la paga también es buena, aunque sus horarios son un tanto complicados, pensaba la castaña, cuando su celular empezó a timbrar.

¿Taro?, dijo intrigada la castaña al ver el nombre del joven de rostro dulce en la pantalla de su celular.

Luego de algunos segundos, ya sosteniendo el celular en sus manos, la castaña contesto la llamada: Alo.

Sanae, soy Taro, solo llamaba para decirte que hoy me entere a la salida del entrenamiento que en el cafetín de la preparatoria están necesitando meseras, y como mañana es fin de semana y no viniste hoy, pues no tuvimos clases y pediste permiso para no venir apoyar en el entrenamiento, pues quise llamarte para comentártelo, ya que solo estarán entrevistando al personal hasta el domingo…., escuchaba la castaña.

Gracias Taro por avisarme, voy a presentarme a la entrevista, ojalá y me vaya bien, decía la castaña.

De seguro te irá bien Sany, solo confía en ti, respondía Taro a través de la vía telefónica.

Taro, dijo la castaña.

¿Qué?, respondió el joven.

No comentes de esto a Tsubasa, dijo la castaña, en tono de súplica.

No, no te preocupes, no se lo comentare, escucho la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

Bueno, descansa, hasta el lunes, escucho la castaña.

Hasta el lunes, respondió Sanae, antes de dar por concluida la llamada.

La castaña, doblo el periódico que minutos antes había estado mirando, lo dejo sobre su cama, y camino hacia la pequeña ventana de su habitación.

Tsubasa, ¿qué estarás haciendo?, de seguro entrenando duramente para tú encuentro de mañana, como quisiera estar allí para animarte como lo hacía aquí, como quisiera ello, lo bueno es que ya ando buscando trabajo, en cuanto lo consiga empezare a ahorrar para ir a visitarte, pensaba la castaña mientras su rostro se iluminaba de alegría.

**Brasil:**

Un joven de cabello negro que llevaba un pequeño maletín en la mano entraba al lugar donde entrenaba, cuando escucho mencionar su nombre.

Tsubasa, decía una melosa voz.

El joven de cabello negro en contra de su voluntad tuvo que detener su avance, pues la joven que lo llamaba era sobrina de su entrenador y amigo, a quien él admiraba.

Hola Zoe, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, dijo con calma Tsubasa.

Tú, respondió con firmeza la joven peli roja.

¿Dime qué necesitas?, dijo intrigado Tsubasa.

Necesitar, nada cariño, solo quise venir a verte, y una vez que acabé tú entrenamiento púes podríamos ir a…., decía la joven.

Hoy es nuestro último día de entrenamiento previo al partido de mañana, no podemos salir hoy, dijo Tsubasa con la mayor calma posible.

Tienes razón, se me olvido, decía con molestia la joven.

Bueno, ya tengo que entrar, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues entremos, quiero verte en tú entrenamiento, dijo Zoe, mientras Tsubasa la miraba con resignación.

**Horas después:**

El entrenador daba por concluida la práctica., al tiempo que una jovencita peli roja se acercaba a este.

Tiíto adorado, ¿podrías permitirle a Tsubasa salir solo dos horitas, decía Zoe con una cálida sonrisa.

Hija es imposible, ningún jugador puede salir de este lugar, mañana tenemos un partido importante, respondió Roberto.

Pero tío, dijo la joven,

Hija, pensé que Tsubasa ha sido claro contigo, respondió Roberto.

¿A qué te refieres?, dijo Zoe haciéndose la desentendida.

Él tiene novia, acoto Roberto.

Lo sé, y no me importa tiíto, esa chica solo debe ser un amor de adolescente, pero ya se le pasara, además están tan lejos uno del otro, lo de ellos terminara, dijo Zoe.

No lo creo hija, por tú bien, no te ilusiones con Tsubasa, dijo Roberto con firmeza, mientras veía al nombrado caminar junto a sus amigos a los camerinos.

**Fin de semana: "Japón"**

Una castaña, tomaba una cartera, tras haberse visto en un pequeño espejo que había en su habitación.

Ya estoy lista, ojalá y me den el puesto, pensaba la castaña, mientras salía de su habitación.

¿Saldrás hija?, escucho la castaña.

Si, solo un par de horas, luego vuelvo para seguir apoyándote mamá, dijo Sanae.

Bien, respondió la señora Nakazawa.

La castaña camino a paso rápido hacia la salida de su casa, con un solo pensamientos: Ese puesto trabajo tiene que ser para mí.

**1 hora después:**

Una jovencita castaña caminaba presurosa por un pasadizo mientras pensaba: Ojalá y pueda conseguir ese puesto, nada me haría más feliz, necesito reunir dinero para poder ir a verte a uno de tus encuentros, animarte, sería fantástico que ello coincidiera con la fecha en la que tú y yo cumplimos un mes más juntos.

Luego de algunos minutos de camino la castaña detuvo sus pasos frente al lugar donde ella tenía que solicitar trabajo.

¿Vienes por el puesto?, escucho la castaña.

¡Eh, si, si¡ dijo la jovencita un tanto nerviosa.

Entonces pasa, dijo una mujer de contextura robusta y cabello ondulado largo.

Si, respondió la castaña echando a caminar tras la mujer.

Luego de algunos minutos de camino, la mujer detuvo sus pasos frente a una de las mesas del local.

Toma asiento, dijo la mujer, mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

Si, respondió la castaña mientras se sentaba.

Yo soy la encargada del cafetín, mi nombre es Kiu Tacama y el tuyo, ¿Cuál es?, dijo la mujer.

Sanae Nakazawa, respondió la castaña.

¿Vas aun en preparatoria?, dijo la mujer.

Sí, respondió la castaña.

Bueno, los horarios de trabajo son flexibles, yo necesito más apoyo en algunas horas, al menos en está temporada….., decía la mujer mientras la castaña la escuchaba con atención.

**Minutos después:**

¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con todo?, decía la mujer.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Entonces desde el lunes empiezas Sanae, dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, desde el lunes, respondió feliz la castaña.

Sanae salió del lugar con el rostro radiante de alegría mientras pensaba: Aun debe estar despierto, en Brasil deben ser las 10 de la noche, voy a llamarlo, necesito oír su voz, aunque no pueda decirle que pienso trabajar para reunir para mi pasaje a Brasil, necesito oír su voz, además mañana tiene un encuentro importante, debo llamarle, aunque sea para desearle lo mejor en el.

Conforme iba caminando la castaña iba marcando en su celular el número de su novio.

Hermosa, escucho la castaña, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara más de alegría.

Disculpa te haya llamado a estas horas, sé que mañana tienes un encuentro importante pero justo por ello te llamo cariño, quería desearte suerte para mañana y además por supuesto oír tu voz….., decía la castaña un tanto apenada.

No tienes que disculparte ni sentirte apenada mi princesa hermosa, me encanta que oír tu voz, además aun no dormía, escucho la castaña.

¿Cuéntame cómo has estado?, hace tres días que no nos comunicamos, respondió la castaña.

Cierto, pero ello no significa que yo no te tenga presente en cada uno de mis pensamientos hermosa, escucho la joven.

Lo sé, porque yo también te tengo presente en cada uno de mis pensamientos, dijo Sanae.

Si amor, sé que es así, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo vas en las clases?, ¿cómo están los chicos?,…., escucho la castaña.

Bien, los cursos están un poco más fuertes que en la escuela, pero echándole ganas todo se puede en la vida, ¿no?, dijo la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: Los chicos están bien, ellos siguen entrenando a pesar que aún no hay campeonatos cercanos….

Me alegra saber que tú y ellos estén bien, escucho la castaña.

Ahora cuéntame más de tú experiencia en Brasil cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?, será un partido muy importante el de este fin de semana, ¿verdad?,…., decía la castaña.

Sí, es muy importante y ello emociona mucho aunque no puedo negarte que también me da algo de temor si el resultado no nos es favorable, de ese partido dependerá mucho la definición del líder del grupo, por ello, desde ayer estamos en el pueblo de este equipo para aclimatarnos, como te iba diciendo, este encuentro es muy importante, nos enfrentaremos a uno de los equipos más extraordinarios de Brasil, en su estadio, es una gran responsabilidad, ya que el equipo donde juego nunca ha podido ganarle en su pueblo …, escuchaba la castaña.

Sanae y Tsubasa platicaron por unos cuantos minutos, los cuales les parecieron más que eternos a ambos, una vez que la castaña dio por concluida la llamada se dirigió a su casa para apoyar a su madre con unos arreglos que esta estaba haciendo dentro de la misma.

**Brasil:**

Tsubasa apaga esa luz, decía un adormilado Pepe.

Si, ahora lo hago amigo, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo, mientras apagaba una pequeña lámpara, al tiempo que pensaba: Sany, sin duda tu llamada me dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba, tú siempre has tenido las palabras precisas para tranquilizarme por ello eres mi luz.

Luego de ello, se acostó a la cama quedándose inmediatamente dormido, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

**Al día siguiente: "Estadio"**

En un estadio de fútbol abarrotado, se llevaba a cabo un encuentro deportivo, el marcador iba a favor del cuadro local, y solo quedaban 15 minutos para lograr la hazaña de ganarlo.

No, no podemos darnos por derrotados, aún quedan 15 minutos, y mientras haya tiempo todo se puede lograr, eso me dijo ayer mi Sany y ello es la verdad, pensaba Tsubasa mientras la voz de su amada vino a su memoria, al tiempo que a él le pareció verla entre el público presente en el estadio agitando una banderola para darle ánimos como cuando eran niños.

_**Tú puedes Tsubasa, tú puedes, nunca hay que darse por vencido, mientras haya tiempo hay que seguir luchando, además recuerda que yo estaré siguiendo tú encuentro por internet y desde allí te estaré apoyando.**_

Mientras haya tiempo, hay que seguir luchando, dijo Tsubasa para sí, al tiempo que corría con el balón a sus pies, dribleando a cuanto oponente se pusiera en su camino.

Vamos a acompañarlo dijeron sus compañeros de equipo, yendo tras de él.

Tsubasa se apoyó en sus compañeros para seguir adelante con el balón y tras llegar al arco culmino su gran jugada con un magnifico gol, que puso el empate al encuentro.

Aún podemos ganarlo, dijo Tsubasa tras festejar el gol con sus amigos.

Sí, dijeron todos.

Tsubasa y sus amigos continuaron el juego, siendo ellos los que tenían el mayor dominio del balón, tras varios minutos de juego, ya casi para culminar el mismo Tsubasa logro la hazaña de una media chilena, colocando el 2 a 1.

Lo hicimos, lo hicimos, decían sus compañeros de equipo, mientras Tsubasa pensaba: Todo esto te lo debo a ti, mi luz, sin tus palabras no hubiera podido lograrlo, no hubiera podido hacerlo, por ello te amo tanto, pues aun no estando en el mismo lugar que yo, tú me sigues apoyando, yo lo siento, lo siento.


	21. Preparativos para un viaje

**Capítulo 20:**** "Preparativos para un viaje"**

Ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde que Sanae había empezado a trabajar por horas en el cafetín de la preparatoria donde estudiaba, claro sin dejar de apoyar al equipo de fútbol de está, sobre todo a Taro, quien se había convertido en un gran apoyo para ella, por él ella supo del puesto de trabajo que ocupaba actualmente, además él se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, con quien incluso hacia tareas y estudiaban juntos, además de ella apoyarlo en el torneo de fútbol de preparatorias de ese año. Gracias a la amistad desarrollada con Taro, ella había aprendido a conocer aún más del fútbol, de esa manera Sanae pudo confirmar lo que ella ya creía, ella quería seguir ligada al futbol, aun cuando concluya la preparatoria, de esa forma no solo podría apoyar a su amada novio desde unas graderías, sino seguiría apoyándolo más de cerca, ella podría tratar sus lesiones, ayudarlo en su rehabilitación si en caso llegara a requerirlo, ella tendría que estudiar medicina deportiva, esa sería su meta cuando concluya la preparatoria, pero mientras tanto, su meta cercana era reunir lo que necesitaba para ir a visitar a su amado a Brasil, con quien tenía una relación bastante sólida a pesar de la distancia, por él, ella se enteró de la existencia de Zoe, la sobrina de Roberto Hongo, quién parecía no caerle muy bien a él, a pesar de que no lo mencionaba.

Tsubasa por su parte, seguía mostrando su gran talento en Brasil, talento en que poco tiempo había llamado la atención de otros equipos Brasileños y Europeos, que estaban esperando que el joven cumpla su contrato de un año en su equipo para poder entrar a la lucha por la compra de su pase.

**Brasil:**

Un hombre de cabello ondulado y lentes oscuros platicaba con un joven de cabello negro en el cafetín de un club deportivo.

Y eso me han dicho, decía Roberto.

Otros Clubes Brasileños tienen sus ojos puestos en mí y también clubes extranjeros, decía Tsubasa sorprendido.

Así es Tsubasa, era de esperarse, eres un chico muy talentoso, ellos solo están esperando que acabe el campeonato y te harán llegar sus propuestas,….. respondía Roberto, al tiempo que una peliroja llego tras Tsubasa y le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

¿Adivina quién soy guapo?, decía Zoe al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la boca del joven de cabello negro, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su tío que solo la miro con reproche.

Zoe, ya te he dicho que no me gustan ese tipo de juegos, ni saludos, decía con molestia Tsubasa mientras retiraba las manos de la joven de su rostro.

Pero a mí me encantan, además no tiene nada de malo, somos amigos, los amigos pueden jugar así, nos conocemos desde hace 8 meses, respondía Zoe.

Zoe, ¿qué haces por aquí?, dijo Roberto para alejar a la peli roja de Tsubasa.

Vine a ver a Tsubasa, respondió la joven, mientras tomaba asiento junto a este.

Zoe, creo que he sido bastante claro contigo, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo te estoy saludando guapo, dijo la peliroja, haciendo una pausa para decir fingiendo nostalgia: No imagine que te incomodara mi actitud, discúlpame.

Zoe, no quiero que…., decía Tsubasa mientras Roberto observaba al par de jóvenes.

No te preocupes, lo tengo claro, tienes novia, la amas, la respetas, eres de ese tipo de chicos que ya no existen, llevas casi 9 meses alejado de ella y no la has traicionado en todo este tiempo, que suerte tiene tu novia de haberte conocido y de que tú la hayas elegido, respondió Zoe, mientras se ponía de pie.

Algún día llegara el chico indicado para ti, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos¡ me retiro, hasta pronto tiito, acoto Zoe, mientras caminaba a la salida, al tiempo que pensaba: Ese ya llego Tsubasita, ya llego y eres tú, solo que no quieres darte cuenta de ello, pero seré paciente, yo más que nadie sé que un amor a distancia no funciona, si hasta ahora los dos siguen con esa tonta relación a distancia es por costumbre, por no lastimar al otro, no por amor, en algún pronto los dos terminaran y yo, y yo estaré allí para darte consuelo.

Mientras Zoe caminaba hacia la salida, Roberto dijo: Discúlpala, es un tanto caprichosa.

No te preocupes, no es tú culpa, respondió Tsubasa.

Bueno, te sigo platicando antes de que se haga más tarde, dijo Roberto, mirando un reloj que estaba en la pared y que indicaba las 8:30 de la noche.

**Japón:**

Una castaña se encontraba sentada, contando de manera muy concentrada el dinero que hasta ese momento había reunido de su trabajo.

Creo que ya tengo reunido lo necesario, a la salida de clases le pediré a Yuka que me acompañe a preguntar el precio del boleto a Brasil, ojalá y no haya incrementado su costo, de ser así, en cuanto acabe el ciclo de estudios iré a verte mi amor, con suerte llego a verte para la final del campeonato Brasileño, además quiero comentarte que pienso estudiar medicina deportiva, pensaba la castaña, al tiempo que empezaba a guardar en una pequeña caja de cartón, los billetes y monedas que estaban sobre su escritorio.

Una vez que guardo todo en la cajita, coloco está en su maletín y salió de su habitación.

Hija, ya venía a ver, porque no ibas a desayunar, decía la señora Nakazawa.

Estuve viendo si ya tengo reunido lo suficiente para lo que te comenté madre, respondía con una cálida sonrisa la castaña.

Hija, tú padre y yo quisiéramos apoyarte pero ya vez que con lo que reunimos tenemos que pagar lo del auto, los gastos de la casa,…., decía la madre de la castaña.

Lo sé madre, no te preocupes, respondió la castaña con calma, haciendo una pausa para decir: Ya logre reunir lo suficiente, a la salida de la preparatoria le pediré a Yukari que me acompañe a ver mis boletos, quiero comprarlo con tiempo madre, ya vez que en un semanas acabo la preparatoria y pues antes de empezar estudios en la universidad quiero ir a ver a Tsubasa además está la final del campeonato Brasileño, quiero llegar a este, porque estoy segura que Tsubasa estará en esa final,….., respondía la castaña mientras su madre la escuchaba con atención.

De hecho hija, así será, pero mientras tanto, tendrás que apoyar a tus amigos en la final de preparatorias, decía la señora Nakazawa.

Si mamá, respondió la castaña.

Luego de la plática con su madre, Sanae desayuno junto a esta y su padre, luego fue a la preparatoria.

**Tiempo después: "Preparatoria"**

Una castaña y una joven de coletas platicaban en una de las bancas que había en el patio de la preparatoria donde estudiaban.

Cuenta conmigo amiga, a la salida vamos, decía Yukari, al tiempo que un joven de rostro dulce se acercaba a ellas.

Chicas, ¿qué tal vieron el examen?, decía Taro, deteniendo sus pasos al llegar frente a las jóvenes.

Un poco complicado, pero a pesar de ello creo que aprobare, respondía Sanae.

Si, estuvo difícil la verdad, yo espero no reprobarlo, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

Ya verán que aprobaran, sean positivas, respondió Taro con calma, haciendo sonreír al par de jovencitas.

Taro, tú siempre dándonos ánimo, sin duda eres un buen amigo, y muy talentoso y apuesto por supuesto, dijo Yukari mientras Sanae sonreía.

Pues gracias, además para eso son los amigos, y ustedes también me apoyan en cada encuentro de fútbol, acoto Taro, al tiempo que un joven cara de mono que pasaba cerca de ellos, al notar la presencia de sus amigos se acercó a estos.

¿Qué se cuentan chicos?, dijo Ryo al llegar junto a ellos.

Estamos hablando del examen que acabamos de dar, respondió Yukari.

Hay, el examen, ni me lo recuerden, creo que lo reprobare y tendré que ir a extraordinarios, así no podre graduarme, decía Ryo con cara melodramática, haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

**3 horas después: "Aeropuerto"**

Un par de jovencitas salían de una boletería de vuelos internacionales.

Al fin podre verlo, aunque sea por un par de días, podre hablar con él, verlo jugar, verlo sonreír, felicitarlo por su triunfo, porque sé que él ganara esa final, sé que lo hará,….., decía emocionada la castaña mientras miraba sus boletos, al tiempo que su amiga sonreía.

Si amiga, sin duda le darás una gran sorpresa a Tsubasa, ¿por qué él no sabe de esto aún, verdad?, dijo Yukari.

No, claro que no, respondió la castaña.

**Al día siguiente: "Cafetín de la preparatoria"**

Una castaña colocaba sobre una mesa una taza y un plato con galletas, mientras platicaba con un joven de rostro dulce.

Entonces lo lograste, decía con una cálida sonrisa el joven, mientras llevaba a su boca la taza.

Si, solo trabajare hasta mañana aquí, tengo que alistar mi maleta, así sean dos días los que estaré fuera, tengo que alistar mis cosas, además aún no he termino mi banderín,…, respondía la castaña con el rostro radiante de alegría.

¿Has hecho un banderín?, dijo sorprendido Taro.

Si, llegare para la final del campeonato Brasileño, y quiero ir al estadio, quiero animarlo así como lo hacía de niños, ¿o crees que ya no consiga entrada para esa final?, respondió la castaña entristecida.

De hecho será difícil que consigas algún boleto el mismo día Sanae,…, decía Taro, mientras el rostro de la castaña entristecía.

Lo imagine, pero tenía una ligera esperanza, respondió la castaña con nostalgia.

No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a conseguirla, dijo Taro.

Pero, ¿cómo?, respondió la castaña intrigada.

Roberto, dijo Taro.

¿Roberto?, respondió intrigada la castaña.

Si, Roberto Hongo, él puede ayudarnos, dijo Taro.

Pero, no tengo su número….., decía la castaña.

No te preocupes Sanae, yo si lo tengo, Tsubasa me lo dio cuando lo contacte, estoy seguro que él puede conseguirte tú boleto para esa final, déjalo en mis manos, no te preocupes por nada, yo me contactare con Roberto hoy mismo y le pediré que te guarde el secreto, tú solo ocúpate de alistar todo para tú viaje y darle una gran sorpresa a mi mejor amigo, dijo Taro sonriendo.

¡Gracias Taro¡ sin duda eres un gran amigo, respondió la castaña abrazando al joven de rostro dulce, que solo sonrío ante ello.

Nakazawa, aún hay mesas escucho la castaña.

¡Eh¡ si, si, dijo la castaña sonrojada.

**Días después: "Brasil"**

Una peli roja salía junto a un hombre de cabello ondulado marrón y lentes oscuros, de una agencia de envíos.

¿Pensé que tú paquete era más grande tiíto?, además no comprendo, ¿a quién envías algo que parece dinero?, decía Zoe.

No es dinero Zoe, solo es una información que me pidió un amigo que está en el extranjero, acoto Roberto con la mayor calma posible.

Bueno, vamos al club, muero por ver el entrenamiento de los chicos, sobre todo por ver a Tsubasa, decía la peliroja.

Zoe, Tsubasa tiene novia y la ama, pensé que ya lo habías comprendido, ellos llevan muchos meses juntos, respondió con firmeza Roberto.

Pero si tiene nada de malo ser fans de alguien, ¿acaso no se puede ser fans de una persona solo por tener compromiso?, dijo Zoe con calma, mientras su tío la miro con cierta preocupación.

**Dos días después: "Japón"**

Una emocionada castaña abrazaba a un joven de rostro dulce fuera de su preparatoria, al tiempo que un grupo de jóvenes veían la escena y murmuraban entre ellos.

Como que Sanae y Taro se han vuelto muy cercanos, ¿no?, decía Hajime.

Si, tanto que, gracias a esa cercana amistad, Sanae pudo librarse de muchos de sus fans, decía Mamoru.

¿Será que Tsubasa le pidió a Taro que le cuide a Sanae en su ausencia y de paso le espante a los fans?, acotaba Teppei.

Puede ser, el tal Kanda ya no volvió a molestarla, desde que Taro y Sany se volvieron así de cercanos, incluso me parece que me robo a su amistad, decía en tono melodramático Ryo.

No sean exagerados, Sanae y Taro, son buenos amigos, es todo, Taro es un gran chico, además ha estado a apoyando a Sany en una sorpresita que le dará a Tsubasa, dijo Yukari.

¿Qué sorpresita?, dijeron los jóvenes.

No sean chismosos, yo no sé los diré, respondió la joven de coletas, mientras continuaba su camino, dejando al grupo de jóvenes con su duda.

A los pocos minutos, Yukari llego junto al par de jóvenes.

Taro, lo consiguió, lo consiguió, decía feliz la castaña, mostrándole un boleto a su amiga.

Pues felicidades amiga, respondió Yukari, mientras la abrazaba.

**Brasil:**

Un par de jóvenes platicaban mientras bebían unas botellas de agua.

Se acerca el gran día, la final del campeonato Brasileño, decía un joven moreno.

Sí, y no sabes lo emocionado que estoy, respondió Tsubasa.

Escuche que hay muchos clubs siguiéndote en cada partido y estos se incrementaron más cuando asumiste el titularato tras la lesión de Rivaul, y posteriormente ocupaste su puesto de manera definitiva tras su partida a España, dijo Pepe.

Rivaul ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, su apoyo me dio la confianza necesaria para asumir su lugar, de él aprendí mucho, me siento muy feliz de haberlo conocido, y de haber jugado junto a él, es más me gustaría volver a jugar con él, respondió Tsubasa.

Le está yendo muy bien en Cataluña, dijo Pepe.

Era de esperarse, es fantástico, respondió Tsubasa.

Si es cierto y quien también es fantástico es Santana, dijo en conferencia de prensa previa a la final que tendremos con su equipo que ya quiere que llegue el día, pues quiere volver a enfrentarte, dijo Pepe.

Yo también quiero volver a enfrentarlo, respondió el joven de cabello desordenado.

Yo también, es un extraordinario jugador, dijo Pepe.

Si ello es cierto, es fantástico, pero yo confío en mi talento, y sé que nos quedaremos con el campeonato Brasileño, respondió Tsubasa con tanta seguridad que dejo sorprendido a su amigo.

**Japón: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Una castaña guardaba en una pequeña maleta un boleto, junto a su pasaporte y a sus boletos ida y vuelta que estaban en un sobre.

Ya está todo, ahora a descansar, que mañana emprenderé camino a Brasil, pensaba la castaña, mientras cerraba su maleta.

**Al día siguiente:**

Una castaña tras despedirse de sus padres, abordo un auto con destino al aeropuerto, mientras pensaba: Tsubasa mi amor, espero darte una gran sorpresa.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que esten siguiendo está historia¡ ¡Gracias especiales a las personas que me dejan algún mensajito en cada capítulo¡ _

_Espero y el capitulo de hoy sea de su agrado, como ya mencione en está historia no me centrare mucho en los partidos, por ello no narro ellos, tampoco me enfocare mucho en otras parejas, ni personajes, mi única pareja aquí es Tsubasa y Sanae, y su historia de amor, una historia de amor que tendrá que enfrentar una dura prueba para poder consolidarse._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	22. La maldad nunca gana: Una gran sorpresa

**Capítulo 21:**** "La maldad nunca gana: Una gran sorpresa"**

Una castaña bajaba de un avión, con una pequeña maleta en la mano, mientras pensaba: Brasil, ya estoy en Brasil.

La castaña, saco del bolsillo de su vestido un pequeño librito, que en la portada decía diccionario japonés – Portugués.

La jovencita busco algo en una de las páginas, lo leyó y continuó su camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

**Japón:**

Un grupo de jóvenes caminaban por una calle platicando.

¿Entonces se fue a Brasil?, decían sorprendidos los jóvenes.

Si, respondió un joven de rostro dulce.

¿Y Tsubasa sabe de ello?, pregunto Ryo.

No, claro que no, ella quiere darle una sorpresa, por ello estuvo trabajando todos estos meses en el cafetín de la preparatoria para reunir para sus pasajes de avión y su boleto para la final, dijo Taro.

Vaya, dijeron los jovencitos.

Y yo que pensé que trabajaba para juntar para la universidad, sin duda Sany ama mucho a nuestro amigo Tsubasa y de hecho le dará una gran sorpresa al llegar a Brasil, acoto Ryo, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Por ello andaban en secreteos Yukari, Sany y tú, verdad?.

Si, por ello, respondió Taro sonriendo.

Pues debieron decirnos para ayudarlos, decía Ryo, mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

Sanae, no quiso, ella quería que sea un secreto, si ahora se los digo es porque ella me lo autorizo, en caso ustedes preguntaran por ella, además estaba lo del campeonato de preparatorias, ella no quería que nos desconcentremos del objetivo que era ganarlo, respondió Taro.

Y tuvo razón, al no desconcertarnos, lo ganamos, añadió Teppei.

Así es, dijo Taro.

Llegará para la final, dijo de repente Ryo.

Sí, es cierto, acoto Mamoru.

Esa es la idea, que ella este en esa final dándole todo su apoyo, dijo Taro sonriendo.

**Brasil: "Sau Paulo"**

Una castaña abordaba un auto mientras decía en un portugués un tanto gracioso: Para o campo de treinamento de Sau Paulo.

El taxista solo asintió, mientras observaba a la castaña por el espejo de su auto.

Tsubasa quiero verte, ojala y pueda hacerlo hoy mismo, pensaba la castaña, al tiempo que iba mirando por la ventana del auto.

En un determinado momento el auto se detuvo debido al cambio de luces, haciendo que dos autos quedaran casi juntos.

La castaña y una peliroja que iba al volante del otro auto conectaron miradas en un determinado momento. Sanae ante la coincidencia sonrió con amabilidad, mientras la peli roja la miro con indiferencia, luego de ello esta dirigió su mirada al frente hasta esperar que las luces cambien para continuar su camino.

Zoe, ¿me estás escuchando?, escucho la peliroja, mientras el cambio de luces se producía para que pueda continuar su camino.

Si Catalina, te felicito, Pepe y tú hacen buena pareja, ya llevaban muchos meses en saliditas, ya era hora de que formalicen lo de ustedes, respondió Zoe con cierta molestia en su voz, mientras pensaba: No puede ser, como demonios le hizo para venir, porque estoy segura que es ella, su estúpido rostro de niña buena lo tengo bien presente desde que lo vi en el celular de Tsubasa, pero ¿a dónde va?, ¿irá al campo de entrenamiento?, no, o puede ir para allá, además así vaya no se le permitirá la entrada.

Sí, él y yo pensamos igual por ello decidimos ser novios ya, dijo Catalina, haciendo una pausa para decir: Zoe te noto extraña, como distraída, acoto Catalina mientras miraba a la otra peli roja.

No, no estoy distraída, dijo Zoe, haciendo una pausa para decir: No me distraigas Cata, tenemos que llegar a desearles suerte a los chicos, tengo entendido que se quedaran concentrados en las instalaciones del club, hasta que sea el encuentro, pero como yo soy sobrina del entrenador y tú mi amiga tenemos ciertos privilegios que otras no tienen.

Claro, acoto Catalina un tanto confundida por las palabras de su amiga.

**En tanto:**

Dentro de otro auto una castaña iba pensando en lo que había acontecido hace algunos minutos. No comprendo, esa chica me miro como con molestia, pero ¿por qué?, si ni me conoce, bueno, a lo mejor le incomodo que le sonriera sin siquiera conocerla, pero yo lo hice por cortesía, ¿así de groseros y groseras serán todos los brasileños?, de ser así mi Tsubasa debió sufrir mucho para poder adaptarse a ellos, pensaba la castaña, mientras continuaban su viaje.

**Campo de entrenamiento de Sau Paulo:**

Bien chicos, con ello concluimos la práctica, decía Roberto.

Ahora si a descansar, decía un joven moreno, estirando sus brazos.

Si, a descansar, respondió un joven de cabello desordenado.

Catalina me dijo que ella y Zoe vendrían a compartir un rato con nosotros, decía con una amplia sonrisa Pepe.

Me alegro por ti que puedes tener a la chica que te gusta en este momento, y todo gracias a su amistad con Zoe, respondía Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Mi Sanae aunque no está ahora conmigo yo siempre la siento junto a mí, aunque no te niego que me encantaría tenerla en este partido tan importante.

Lo imagino amigo, acoto Pepe.

Bueno, vamos a las duchas, dijo Tsubasa.

Vamos, respondió Pepe.

**Minutos después: "Afueras del Campo de Entrenamiento"**

Un auto se detenía frente al centro de entrenamiento del Sao Paulo, desde este una peli roja, con un gesto con la mano, llamaba al encargado de la playa de estacionamiento del mismo.

Señorita Zoe, ¡buenos días¡ decía el hombre, con mucha amabilidad y respeto, mientras anotaba en un cuaderno algo.

Señor Sousa, le quiero pedir un favor, decía Zoe mientras su amiga la miraba intrigada.

Dígame señorita Zoe, respondió el hombre.

Lo más probable es que una chica castaña, un tanto palidita, llegue por aquí, y le pida de favor hablar con Tsubasa, pues le dirá que es alguien cercana a él. Como usted ya sabe, los jugadores no pueden salir, ni recibir visitas previo a los partidos y menos ahora que tienen una final a puertas,…, decía Zoe.

Si, señorita, ello lo tengo claro, respondió el hombre.

De seguro ella al no poder verlo, querrá hacerle llegar algo, y allí es donde usted tiene que evitar cualquier tipo de desconcentración a Tsubasa, él no puede desconcentrarse por nada, nos jugamos la final del campeonato, por ello le pido su cooperación, si esa joven le da algún papelito, regalo, que se yo, usted recíbalo y me lo da a mí, yo se lo daré a Tsubasa en cuanto acabe el partido, ¿entendido?, dijo con firmeza Zoe.

Si, entendido señorita, respondió el hombre.

Bueno, entonces abra el portón para entrar, dijo la peli roja mientras encendía nuevamente su auto.

Claro, señorita, respondió el hombre mientras se dirigía a abrir el portón.

¿La novia de Tsubasa está aquí?, dijo sorprendida Catalina.

Sí, pero ni una sola palabra de ello, ¿entendiste?, respondió con firmeza Zoe, mientras conducía.

¡Eh¡ dijo nerviosa Catalina.

¿Entendido Cata?, respondió con firmeza la peli roja.

Si, si, dijo Catalina, haciendo una pausa para decir. Será imposible que impidas que se vean, de hecho lo llamara….

No creo que la chiquilla tenga lo suficiente para quedarse muchos días aquí, mientras yo pueda retrasar su encuentro estará bien, además recuerda que ellos hasta que concluya el partido tienen prohibido recibir llamadas, respondió Zoe con firmeza

Sí, tienes razón, respondió Catalina.

A los pocos minutos que Zoe entro en su auto al campo de entrenamiento del Sao Paulo, frente a este se estaciono el auto que transportaba a la castaña.

Tras pagar por el servicio, la castaña bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba el vigilante.

Bom dia! Você poderia conversar com Tsubasa Ozora por alguns minutos?, dijo la castaña.

Isso é impossível Senhorita, eles estão em concentração, as visitas são proibidas, repondió el hombre, haciendo que la castaña entristeciera.

Lo supuse, pero quería albergar la esperanza de verlo antes de su encuentro, pensaba la castaña, mientras, mientras buscaba algo en su pequeña maleta, mientras el hombre la miraba.

Luego de algunos minutos, ya habiendo encontrado lo que buscaba la jovencita dijo:

Você poderia por favor entregar isso?

Claro, respondió el hombre recbiendo la pequeña bolsa de papel.

Luego de ello la castaña, se alejo del lugar mientras pensaba: Tendré que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, hoy no pude verte, pero mañana tras el partido, buscare la manera para que me veas y podamos pasar unas horas juntos.

**Dentro del campo de entrenamiento:**

¿Como que se fue a descansar?, decía furiosa Zoe.

Esa es la verdad Zoe, Tsubasa estaba muy cansado por ello tras tomar una ducha decidió ir a descansar y me dijo que no saldría de la habitación que le asignaron hasta mañana, para ir al estadio, respondió Pepe.

¿Consumirá sus alimentos en la habitación?, dijo Catalina.

Si, respondió Pepe.

Maldición, dijo Zoe, con molestia, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

¡Zoe¡ dijo Catalina.

¿Qué?, solo estoy expresando mi molestia, de nada me costo..., decía la peli roja quedándose callada repentinamente, para luego continuar diciendo: Ya me voy, supongo que te quedas unos minutos más, ¿no Catalina?.

¡Eh¡ si, si me gustaría quedarme unos minutitos más pero..., decía Catalina de manera nerviosa.

Por mi no te preocupes, quédate, respondió Zoe, continuando su camino, sin darle opción a replica a su amiga.

Creo que se molesto por el desprecio de Tsubasa, pero ella ya debería aceptar que mi amigo nunca le dará oportunidad, el está enamoradisimo de su novia Japonesa y no piensa serle infiel con ella ni con ninguna otra chica, por más linda que sea, además tengo que reconocer que la chica de Tsubasa es..., decía Pepé.

Linda, dijo sin darse cuenta Catalina.

¿Qué?, ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿acaso Tsubasa te ha mostrado alguna foto de ella?, preguntaba Pepé intrigado.

¡Eh¡ bueno,..., decía nerviosa Catalina.

Querida, ¿tú sabes algo que yo no sepa?, respondió Pepe mirando a su novia.

Es que Zoe se va a molestar, pero no se me hace justo lo que hizo,..., decía Catalina mientras empezaba a comentarle a su novio lo que su amiga había hecho hace algunos minutos.

**En tanto:**

Zoe se encontraba recibiendo un sobre que el vigilante le daba.

Gracias señor Sousa, no se preocupe, yo se lo haré llegar a Tsubasa, respondió la peli roja, mientras guardaba el sobre en su cartera, luego de ello abordo su auto y emprendió camino.

**Campo de entrenamiento:**

¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿se lo dirás?, preguntaba Catalina.

No, por ahora no, pero tú me ayudaras a darle una sorpresa a mi amigo antes del juego, ya me imagino su cara, han pasado más de 8 meses desde que partió de su querido Japón, más de 8 meses sin verla, deben tener mucho de qué hablar, que hacer, …., decía Pepé mientras le explicaba a su novia como debería apoyarlo.

**Minutos después:**

Bien, me parece una gran idea cariño, y cuenta conmigo, así Zoe se moleste, yo te apoyare, además un amor así de lindo no puede perjudicarse por el caprichoso y egoísmo de alguien, respondió Catalina.

Así es, dijo Pepé.

**Mientras tanto:**

Dentro de un auto que estaba estacionado frente a un parque, una peli roja leía una hoja que había estado dentro de un sobre.

Estúpida chiquilla, tú cartita no le llegara nunca, él jamás sabrás que estarás en el estadio, el jamás sabrá que estuviste en Brasil, luego del partido, si ganan el campeonato que es lo que todos los hinchas del club esperan, abra una gran fiesta y en ella, yo me encargare de que te olvides para siempre de esta estúpida chiquilla, decía Zoe, mientras tomaba una de las fotos que había dentro del sobre, en la cual aparecía la castaña.

**Al día siguiente:**

Un grupo de jóvenes abordaban el bus que los llevaría al estadio donde se disputaría la final del torneo Brasileño.

Tsubasa llego el día, decía Pepé.

Si, respondía emocionado Tsubasa.

**En tanto: "Estadio"**

Una jovencita castaña, que llevaba una cinta en su cabeza y vestía ropa deportiva, entraba a un estadio portando una banderola, cuando de repente escucho: Sanae.

La castaña giro su rostro ante el llamado y se encontró con una peli roja que le sonreía con cordialidad.

¿Voce me conhece?, (¿me conoce?, pregunto confundida la castaña.

Sou Catalina, a namorada do Pepé que é amiga da Tsubasa, seu namorado (soy Catalina, novia de Pepé, quien es amigo de Tsubasa, tú novio..., decía la peliroja mientras la castaña lo escuchaba con atención.

Tras algunos minutos de platica, el par de chicas entraron al estadio, Catalina, gracias a que tenia conocidos en el estadio, logro que la castaña ocupe un lugar especial en la tribuna, una vez que dejo a la castaña ubicada, esta volvió junto a Zoe.

¿Donde te metiste?, ya van a salir al terreno de juego, decía molesta Zoe.

Fui a los servicios higiénicos, mintió Catalina.

Mientras las pelirojas platicaban en un palco, en el terreno de juego ambos equipos hacían su aparición para empezar hacer calentamiento previo al encuentro.

Vamos a oriente a entrenar, dijo Pepe al joven de cabello desordenado.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa mientras caminaba junto a su amigo moreno.

Tsubasa, ¿sabias que muchas personas de tu país han viajado solo para ver esta final, porque un japones sera parte de ella?, decía Pepe.

Así, no lo sabia, supongo que vinieron muchos periodistas a cubrir esta final, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

No solo periodistas, sino ademas chicas lindas, muy lindas amigo, como esa que tiene esa banderola con tu nombre, dijo Pepe dirigiendo su mirada hacia una de las tribunas.

Banderola, respondió Tsubasa mientras pensaba: como mi Sanae, cuando eramos niños.

Tsubasa, guiado por la curiosidad y por una sensación extraña que lo invadió de repente, dirigió su mirada hacia la tribuna, al hacerlo su mirada se poso en una bella jovencita castaña que llevaba una cinta en su cabello, vestía ropa deportiva y que agitaba con todas sus fuerzas una banderola mientras coreaba su nombre.

No, debo estar soñando, dijo Tsubasa en voz baja mientras se tallaba los ojos.

No amigo, no estas soñando, es tu chica, respondió Pepe sonriendo.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Tsubasa con el rostro radiante de alegría, intentando ir al lugar donde su novia estaba.

Ahora no amigo, tenemos un partido en unos minutos, al terminar este la buscas y si gustas la llevas a la fiesta por el triunfo, ¿por que ganaremos, verdad?, dijo Pepe.

Si, ganaremos, tengo a mi luz, ella esta aquí, esta aquí, ¿y tu lo sabias, verdad?, respondió Tsubasa mirando a su amigo.

Si amigo, si, pero quise que tengas una sorpresa previa a la final, respondió Pepe.

Pues la tuve, y ha sido la mas agradable sorpresa que he tenido en mi vida, dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba fijamente hacia el lugar donde estaba su amada, quien pareció sentir su mirada y conecto miradas con el.

¡Tsubasa¡ estoy aquí, estoy aquí junto a ti, pensó la castaña, mientras sonreía al tiempo que agitaba su banderola.

¡Sanae¡ mi hermosa Sanae, estas aquí, estas aquí, y no es un sueño, es real, no se como lo hiciste para llegar a Brasil, pero contigo alentándome en la tribuna, tendré la inspiración necesaria para ganar, pensó Tsubasa, mientras correspondía desde lejos la sonrisa de su amada.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias de antemano a todas las personas que siguen y dejan sus comentarios para esta historia de amor del genero Romance, que a mi me encanta escribir para ustedes¡ _

_Espero la historia este siendo de su agrado al igual que el capítulo de hoy._

_Como ya saben mis historias no siguen la línea del tiempo, ni el trama de la historia en sí, por ello muchas de las cosas que escribo no tienen que ver mucho con lo acontecido en el anime o manga, así mismo en esta historia no entrare mucho en detalle en la narración de partidos, ya que lo que me interesa es narrar la historia de amor entre Tsubasa y Sanae, de un amor que será inspiración, fortaleza y esperanza, en un suceso que sucederá más adelante. _

_A su vez quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para dar gracias especiales a las personitas que se animan a dejarme algún mensaje, ello es muy valioso para mí._

**_Lety:_**_ ¡Gracias amiga por apoyarme en cada una de mis historias¡ me alegra mucho saber que te agrada mis historias, y si Tsubasa y Sanae estarán juntos al menos unos diitas._

**_Camila:_**_ ¡Gracias amiga por seguir mis historias¡ ¡Ah¡ ya sabrás en los próximos capítulos a que me refiero con dura prueba. Con respecto a Tsubasa en esta historia, él aquí es un joven de pensamientos firmes y no es fácil de envolver, por ello Zoe, no puede con él por más que lo intente._

**_Namaste:_**_ ¡Gracias por dejar tú mensaje¡ yo recibo cada uno de los mensajes con mucho cariño y respeto, eso quisiera aclarar algunas palabras de tú comentario; con respecto a**: ¿no sé lo qué haces cuando el resto trabaja?**, permíteme aclararte algo, yo trabajo (todos los días, con domingos y feriados) y estudio, además le dedico tiempo a mi familia (padres, hermanos) y amistades, no soy una persona ociosa, quiero aclarar ello, **Que no hago más que publicar,** **que no doy oportunidad a nadie de tan siquiera ver su historia por al menos horas como primera**, como ya te respondí anteriormente yo trabajo y estudio, es decir, no solo me dedico a escribir y compartir con ustedes lo que hago, con respecto a que no permito que otras personas vean su historia como primera, es falso, pues mi historia no se actualiza a diario como para no dejar que otra historia figure primera, yo actualizo solo martes está historia, salvo inconvenientes lo público otro día, para mi escribir es una pasión, me libera de tensiones, lo hago en mis minutos libres y si ya tengo un capitulo concluido para que aplazarlo más, ¿no?, a mí no me gusta andar esperando semana tras semana para ver una actualización de la historia que sigo, por ello yo tampoco hago eso con los seguidores de mis historias, si ya tengo el capítulo, pues lo publico en la fecha que dije que se actualizaba la historia, historias que se demoran tanto en actualizar, la verdad para mí en lo personal pierde el interés pues hasta me olvido de la trama, y ya me da pereza volver a leerla de nuevo para entender la misma, así sean interesantes ya no las leo. Yo pienso que cuando te apasiona así tengas múltiples cosas que hacer, siempre te harás un espacito para poder realizar lo que te apasiona. _**_Permítenos extrañarte. Nunca pensé que en mis 11 años en esta sección usaría esta frase. Pero sí, cálmate un poco._**_ Me da mucha nostalgia estás palabras, la verdad, no pensé que hubieran personas que les moleste que hayan escritores o aficionados de la escritura (como yo), que si son comprometidos con lo que ofrecen, yo cuando doy mi palabra trato de cumplirla, yo cuando publique está historia, anuncie que ella se publicaría todos los martes, salvo excepciones la publicaría otro día de la semana, lo que hago es solo cumplir lo que prometí, si ello te incomoda lo lamento, como ya mencione yo trabajo, estudió y hago lo que me apasiona hacer, "Escribir" y mientras tenga algunos minutos de tiempo disponible e ideas, lo seguiré haciendo y compartiendo mis escritos con quien quiera leerlos._

_Sin más aclaraciones por mi parte, te agradezco por tu comentario y por hacerte un espacio en tú vida para leer esta historia._

**_Fbzmmx _**_¡Gracias por estar siguiendo mi trabajo¡_

**_Guest:_**_ ¡Gracias por seguir está historia¡ el encuentro entre Tsubasa y Sanae pronto se dará. Tsubasa como ya lo mencioné anteriormente es un joven muy firme en cuanto a pensamientos y preceptos, el ama a Sanae, la valora y la respeta, por ello no se deja envolver por Zoe. Con lo que respeta a Taro, el aquí juega el rol de amigo "ampollón", por así decirlo, ya que él es el nexo que existirá a lo largo de la historia entre mis dos personajes principales, él a pesar de tener sentimientos hacia Sanae, esta consiente que ella solo ama a su amigo, por ello solo está junto a ella brindándole su apoyo en lo que necesite._

**_Guest: _**_¡Gracias por seguir está historia¡ espero y tú presentimiento coincida con lo que he plasmado, y de no ser así, espero y te siga cautivando está historia. Saludos también para ti, desde mi querido Perú._

_Ya para concluir esta larga nota, espero y está historia siga cautivándolos, ya que será una historia algo larga, llena de romance, drama y con lindo mensaje de amor. De antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, o de redacción que encuentren en la misma._

_Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes, que tengan un buen día._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	23. Unos días para recordar: parte I

**Capítulo 22:**** "Unos días para recordar – Parte I"**

Una bella castaña que se encontraba en la tribuna, cerca de la barra oficial del Sao Paulo, tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de la emoción tras el extraordinario gol anotado por su amado, hace escasos minutos, gol que convertía al equipo de su novio en campeones nacionales de la liga Brasileña, gol que colocaba a Tsubasa como goleador de la liga junto a Carlos Santana, el extraordinario jugador del equipo contrario, con quien había tenido durante el partido, muchos roces y también demostración de talento de ambas partes.

Ganaste Tsubasa, ganaste mi amor, sabía que lo lograrías, eres extraordinario, decía la castaña mientras agitaba con todas sus fuerzas una banderola, al tiempo que en el campo de juego su amado, dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba su novia, y con los dedos de sus manos formaba un corazón, sin notar que desde un palco una peli roja veía todo con ayuda de unos binoculares.

Ganaron, ganaron Zoe, decía una emocionada Catalina.

Era de esperarse, aunque Santana es muy bueno, pues Tsubasa es mucho mejor, decía Zoe con cierta molestia en su voz, mientras pensaba: ¿Por qué hace eso?.

La peliroja siguió con ayuda de sus binoculares hacia el lugar donde Tsubasa aparentemente miraba y su rostro empezó a tornarse molesto.

Parece que estuvieras molesta, decía Catalina, haciendo una pausa para decir al ver el rostro de amargura de su amiga: Si, si estás molesta, ¿por qué?, ¿sucede algo?.

¿Cómo consiguió entrada?, ¿cómo puede estar en ese lugar que es asignada para la solo para la barra oficial?, decía furiosa Zoe.

No comprendo Zoe, ¿a qué te refieres?, respondió Catalina fingiendo desconocimiento.

La estúpida noviecita de Tsubasa está aquí, junto a la barra oficial, como demonios consiguió un lugar así de exclusivo, es más ya no habían entradas desde hace tres días, dijo Zoe arrojando sus binoculares al piso.

Zoe cálmate, cálmate, te puede hacer daño, decía Catalina.

De seguro Tsubasa ya la vio, pero tengo que impedir que se vean, voy a decirle a mi tiito que les pida a todos sus jugadores que una vez que se duchen y cambien vayan derechito al bus, respondió Catalina, sin responder a las palabras de su amiga, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Zoe, no podrás evitar que se encuentren, si ella está aquí es por él, y si él ya noto su presencia, lo más probable es que se las ingenie para verla, antes de que vaya al bus, decía Catalina lo más calmada que pudo.

No la verá, no la verá, dijo Zoe antes de salir del lugar.

Zoe, amiga, decía la otra peli roja mientras echaba a correr tras su amiga.

**En tanto: "En el campo de juego"**

Un moreno estrechaba la mano de Tsubasa mientras decía: Eres muy buen jugador, ganaste de manera merecida, hiciste una de mis jugadas tuyas, sin duda eres extraordinario, no había conocido a alguien así, y no sabes cómo me alegra haberte enfrentado, porque me da ánimos para seguir mejorando y el próximo torneo ganarte.

Tú eres extraordinario, y tú jugada me pareció increíble por ello quise ver si me salía y lo intente, por suerte anote con ella, el enfrentarte me hizo darme cuenta que hay muchas personas talentosas en el mundo, por ello yo también seguiré entrenando, tengo que seguir perfeccionando mi juego, no puedo conformarme con lo que hasta ahora he logrado, y con lo que respecta a haber ganado la final, pues en un encuentro de fútbol solo hay un solo ganador, y ello no significa que los jugadores del otro equipo sean malos jugadores, porque hoy vi gente super talentosa aquí, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Sí ello es cierto, acoto Santana, al tiempo que otro joven decía: Tsubasa hay que alinearnos para la premiación.

Sí, respondió Tsubasa.

**Minutos después:**

Una peli roja llegaba al lugar que le daba acceso a la zona donde se encontraba su tío.

No puede pasar señorita, dijo un hombre uniformado.

Quiero hablar con mi tío, el entrenador Roberto Hongo, es mi tío, por si no lo sabe, respondió la joven con firmeza.

Lo lamento señorita, pero así sea sobrina de él, no puede pasar, esa zona solo es para personas que son parte del comando técnico de los equipos y para los jugadores, respondió el uniformado con calma.

Maldición, dijo Zoe con rabia.

Zoe cálmate, decía Catalina al llegar tras su amiga.

Esa chiquilla está aquí para arruinar mis planes y me pides calma, respondió furiosa Zoe.

Ella no está aquí para hacerte daño a ti, pues ni te conoce amiga, ella vino de tan lejos, ella está aquí por Tsubasa, su novio, Zoe, entiende ello, no destruyas ese bello amor, dijo Catalina mientras miraba a su amiga.

No puedo creerlo, en vez de apoyarme a mí que soy tu amiga, apoyas a esa, una desconocida, respondió Zoe molesta.

Yo no apoyo a ella, pues como tú misma dices, es una desconocida para mí, yo apoyo el amor, ese amor que Tsubasa y ella se tienen,….., decía Zoe, al tiempo que un hombre de lentes se acercó a ambas.

Señoritas, aquí no pueden estar, para el público es las tribunas o los palcos, decía el hombre de manera calmada, mientras Zoe torcía la boca a un costado.

Si, ya nos retiramos, dijo Catalina, mientras tomaba del brazo a su amiga para que juntas se alejaran del lugar.

Me voy, dijo Zoe soltándose del agarre de su amiga

¿Te vas?, ¿pero la premiación?, decía Catalina.

No me importa, respondió Zoe, mientras continuaba su camino.

Te acompaño, dijo Catalina.

¿No te quedaras a aplaudir y felicitar a Pepe?, respondió Zoe en tono envidioso.

No, en la fiesta de festejo lo felicitare, mi deber de amiga es ir contigo, darte apoyo, aconsejarte, decía Catalina mientras caminaba junto a la peliroja.

Allá tú, respondió Zoe continuando su camino.

Mientras el par de peli rojas caminaban hacia las afueras del estadio, dentro del campo de juego se realizaba la premiación del equipo campeón, que uno a uno subían al palco a recibir sus medallas.

Tsubasa mi amor, ¡felicidades¡ pensaba la castaña, mientras veía a su novio recibir su medalla.

Una vez que todos los jugadores de Sao Paulo, entrenador y equipo de utilería recibieron sus medallas, se hizo entrega de la copa.

Tómala Tsubasa, recíbela tú, decían sus compañeros de equipo.

¿Yo?, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, tú, sin ti, esto no hubiera sido posible, tú eres el artífice de que pudiéramos llegar a la final, decía uno de sus compañeros.

Fuiste un líder para todos, decía otro.

Para nada te quedo grande, el puesto de capitán, decía otro.

Si supliste con creces a Rivaud, dijo otro joven.

Tsubasa al escuchar los elogios de sus compañeros de equipo sonrió y fue él quien recibió el trofeo y lo elevo lo más alto que pudo, mientras papelitos de colores empezaron a caer sobre ellos, mientras decían: Somos Campeones…

Luego de algunos minutos, tras dar la vuelta olímpica en el estadio, Roberto, decía: Chicos a los vestuarios.

Si entrenador, respondían los jugadores.

Roberto, dijo Tsubasa, mientras caminaba tras su entrenador.

¿Dime?, respondió Roberto.

¿Podría alcanzarlos en unos minutos?, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Por qué?, respondió Roberto con calma, a pesar de que ya sabía el motivo del pedido de su discípulo.

Es que Sanae está aquí, dijo Tsubasa con el rostro radiante de felicidad.

Pues, ve con ella y la traes contigo, ¿supongo que quieres irte con ella?, ¿verdad?, respondió Roberto.

Sí, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces ve por ella llévala a los camerinos, la dejas en la sala de espera mientras te duchas y cambias, y luego te vas con ella a tu departamento o dando quieras ir, respondió Roberto.

¡Gracias Roberto¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Ve, ve, nos alcanzan en unos minutos, respondió Roberto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Gracias¡ muchas ¡gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa antes de echar a correr hacia la tribuna donde estaba su amada.

**Minutos después:**

Disculpen, disculpen, voy a subir, decía Tsubasa en referencia a la tribuna.

Claro, decían unos hombres uniformados, haciéndose a un costado para que el joven de cabello desordenado pueda pasar.

Mientras Tsubasa caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba su amada, esta enrollaba su banderola sin siquiera percatarse que él se dirigía hacia ella.

De seguro ahora irán a festejar, como me dijo la señorita Catalina según ella si Tsubasa me ve aquí, de seguro vendrá por mí, pensaba la castaña, cuando sintió unas manos cubrir sus ojos, al tiempo que su corazón empezó a palpitar de prisa.

¡Tsu-ba-sa¡ decía con voz entrecortada la castaña.

Sí, sí, soy Tsubasa, mi amor, respondió el joven de cabello desordenado, mientras sacaba sus manos del rostro de su amada al tiempo que esta soltaba la banderola que sostenía para girar a abrazarlo.

Tsubasa, Tsubasa mi amor, estás aquí, estas aquí, si me viste, si me viste, decía Sanae mientras sollozaba.

No llores hermosa, no llores, y claro que te vi, como no ver a una niña tan hermosa, como no ver a mi luz, a esa luz que ilumina mis días con solo oír su voz o ver su foto en mi celular, respondía Tsubasa mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña, y depositaba suaves besos en ella.

Tsubasa limpio las lágrimas de su amada con sus manos, luego tomo el rostro de esta entre sus manos y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, fundiéndose ambos en un dulce beso.

¡Te amo mi Sanae¡ no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al estar aquí, dijo Tsubasa al separarse de ella.

¡Yo también te amo¡ respondió la castaña.

Roberto me dio permiso para llevarte con nosotros, dijo Tsubasa.

¿En verdad?, respondió Sanae.

Si, dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir: Vamos, luego te mostrare la ciudad, el lugar donde vivo y hasta puedes acompañarme a la fiesta del club, ¿si me acompañaras, verdad?.

Si, respondió Sanae.

Bueno vamos a los vestuarios, y por el camino me vas platicando, ¿De cómo conseguiste las entradas?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de que vendrías?, ¿cómo conseguiste el dinero para venir?..., decía Tsubasa mientras la castaña sonreía.

**1 hora después:**

Tsubasa agradecía a su amigo Pepe y a Roberto por el apoyo a su novia, al tiempo que la castaña solo asentía.

No hay nada que agradecer amigo, Catalina y yo los apoyamos con gusto, dijo Pepé.

Yo también apoyé con gusto a Sanae, es más como ya le dije a ella mientras te duchabas, ustedes dos siempre me parecieron muy cercanos y me alegra que ambos sean novios, sin duda hacen una linda pareja, acoto Roberto

¡Gracias¡ Roberto, dijo Tsubasa.

Bueno, yo ya me voy, por la noche nos vemos, ¿supongo que irán a la fiesta de celebración?, decía Pepé.

Claro que Tsubasa y Sanae irán, Tsubasa es nuestro líder, acoto Roberto.

No digas eso Roberto, respondió el joven de cabello desordenado sonriendo.

Es la verdad Tsubasa, además los chicos quieren conocer más a tú novia, ya los han oído mientras las presentabas con ellos, decía Roberto.

Si, si los he oído, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Bueno, nos vemos por la noche, ahora voy a mostrarle a Sanae la ciudad.

Luego de ello Tsubasa y Sanae abandonaron el lugar.

¿En dónde dejaste tus cosas?, pregunto Tsubasa mientras caminaba de la mano con su novia.

En un hotel, respondió la castaña.

Te quedaras tres días, ¿verdad?, dijo Tsubasa.

Sí, hasta lunes por la tarde, respondió la castaña.

Si gustas vamos por tus cosas y la llevamos al departamento que comparto con Pepé, decía Tsubasa.

No, no quiero incomodarlos, respondió la castaña.

No, nos incomodarás además no creo que Pepé pase la noche hoy en el departamento, la fiesta será hasta el amanecer, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Por lo mismo, creo que es mejor dejar mis cosas en el hotel, mejor se mi guía en Sao Paulo, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Si, acoto Tsubasa.

**2 horas después:**

Un par de jóvenes comían helado mientras estaban sobre un bote en una bella laguna.

Es hermoso este lugar, dijo Sanae.

Sí, es una reserva ecológica muy buena, mañana iremos a la playa, ¿te parece?, respondió Tsubasa.

Sí, respondió la castaña, con una dulce sonrisa, mientras su novio la miraba con ternura, al tiempo que con una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla.

Luego de paseo en bote, Tsubasa y Sanae fueron a un restaurante cercano, y allí probaron algunos platos típicos del lugar, mientras platicaban.

¡Gracias por amarme tanto Sany¡ a veces pienso que no merezco tanto amor de tu parte, decía Tsubasa mientras tomaba una porción de comida con sus cubiertos.

Claro que mereces mi amor, eres un ser humano extraordinario, te admire y ame desde niños, por ello cuando me dijiste que me amabas me hiciste muy, muy feliz y pues por este amor era que quería verte, darte esta sorpresa, claro no hubiera podido estar aquí sin el apoyo…, decía la castaña con dulzura mientras su novio la escuchaba con atención.

**Minutos después:**

Vaya Taro te apoyo mucho, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, él se ha convertido en un gran amigo, respondió la castaña.

¿Y también le haces porras como a mí cuando juega?, pregunto Tsubasa con calma.

Le hago porras a todo el equipo, como te dije sigo como asistente con Yuka, pero mi amor por animar a mi equipo siempre esta allí, además este fue nuestro último año en la preparatoria, cada quien tomara su propio camino, como tu tomaste el tuyo, dijo Sanae con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Es que se tiene que perseguir los sueños amor, y los chicos pues tienen que hacer ello, seguir sus sueños, pero dime tú, ¿Ya has pensado que estudiar ahora que has terminado la preparatoria?, acoto Tsubasa.

Si, medicina deportiva, respondió la castaña con una dulce sonrisa.

Entonces seguirás ligada al fútbol, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, respondió la castaña, mientras su novio miraba su reloj.

Creo que ya va siendo hora de llevarte al hotel donde te estás alojando, dijo Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Si quieres que vayamos a la celebración del equipo?.

Si, si quiero, respondió la castaña.

Bueno entonces te dejo en el hotel para que te alistes y paso por ti en 3 horas, ¿te parece?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Tal lo acordado, Tsubasa llevo en un taxi a la castaña al lugar donde se alojaba, luego él fue al departamento que compartía con Pepe.

**Horas después:**

Nos vemos en la fiesta, decía Pepe antes de salir del departamento.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir por mi Sanae, pensó Tsubasa mientras tomaba unas llaves para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Tsubasa salió de su departamento, y abordo un taxi, mientras pensaba: Sera nuestra primera fiesta de celebración juntos.

Luego de algunos minutos, el auto donde viajaba se detuvo frente a un modesto hotel, en donde una bella jovencita castaña, que vestía un sencillo vestido de color blanco, se encontraba.

Sany, dijo Tsubasa al verla, mientras bajaba para saludarla y abrir la puerta del auto para que ella subiera.

¿Crees que este bien así vestida?, pregunto Sanae,

Si, estas perfecta, tu eres bella con lo que te pongas mi Sanae, respondió Tsubasa abrazándola mientras depositaba un cálido beso en la cabeza de su novia, luego de ello abordaron el auto.

**Minutos después:**

Una peli roja que vestía un vestido largo de color azul noche platicaba con un grupo de jóvenes mientras bebía una copa.

Entonces vendrá con esa, decía molesta Zoe.

Esa es su novia, respondió Pepe.

Ya me tienen harta, ni siquiera la conocen y se la pasan defendiéndola, dijo Zoe mirando al grupo de jóvenes.

Es que ella es muy linda Zoe, mira que aprenderse el portugués, venir a ver a Tsubasa en la final, habla mucho del amor que le tiene, dijo otro de los jóvenes.

Tu cállate Santiago, nadie te pidió tu opinión, respondió la peli roja.

Zoe, se más amable, dijo Catalina.

Tú ni me hables mal amiga, ya me entere que tú la ayudaste para estar en ese lugar,…., decía Zoe quedándose callada repentinamente al ver entrar a Tsubasa de la mano de la castaña.

Ya llegaron, dijo otro de los jóvenes.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo vestir, dijo Zoe de manera irónica.

Pues yo la veo bien, además Tsubasa también vino de sport, respondió otro joven mientras los demás asentían al tiempo que los recién llegados se acercaban al grupo.

Buenas noches, decían Tsubasa y Sanae.

No sé qué tengan de buenas, respondió Zoe, mirando con molestia a la castaña.

Ella es Zoe, la sobrina de Roberto, Zoe, ella es Sanae, mi novia, dijo Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir, mirando a su amada: ¿Recuerdas que te hable de ella?

Sí, claro mi amor, dijo la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: Mucho gusto.

Lamento no decir lo mismo, permiso, respondió la peli roja antes de alejarse del grupo.

¿Qué le paso?, dijo la castaña.

No te preocupes mi amor, ella es así, un tanto especial, mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, disfrutemos de la fiesta, dijeron los demás jóvenes.

Tsubasa llevo a Sanae al centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar bajo la mirada furiosa de la peliroja que no hacía más que estrujar la servilleta que tenía en su mano.

Hija bailamos, escucho Zoe.

No tío, ya me voy, dijo la peli roja al ver a Tsubasa besar a Sanae.

Zoe, Zoe, debes estar dolida, pero es mejor que entiendas a tiempo que tú no cabes en la vida de Tsubasa, respondía Roberto.

Ya me voy tío, sigan festejando, dijo Zoe, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida, mientras pensaba: Nada es para siempre, nada, nada.

Luego de una mágica noche, Tsubasa llevo a la castaña al hotel donde se alojaba, quedando al día siguiente en pasar por ella para llevarla a la playa para que juntos vean el ocaso.

**Al día siguiente: "Por la tarde"**

Un par de jóvenes que vestían prendas bastante frescas caminaban de la mano por la orilla de la playa.

Ya va hacer hora de ver el bello ocaso de este lugar, decía Tsubasa, mientras detenía sus pasos.

Entonces, sentémonos, acoto Sanae.

Si, dijo Tsubasa, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amada y la abrazaba. Para que juntos vieran la puesta de sol.

Nunca olvidare estos días, dijo la castaña.

Yo tampoco, ha sido hermoso tenerte aquí conmigo, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Mañana te llevare al mirador de la ciudad, quiero que juntos veamos el bello panorama que se puede ver desde el, además antes de irte, quiero que conozcas el lugar donde vivo.

Claro, dijo la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: Es hermoso.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa.

El ocaso, se ve hermoso como me lo dijiste, respondió la castaña.

No ahora lo veo aún más hermoso y todo porque tú estás conmigo, acoto Tsubasa antes de besar los labios de su amada.

Luego de algunas horas más mirando la bella noche acompañados por el ruido de las olas, el par de jovencitos volvieron a la ciudad.

**Al día siguiente:**

Sanae miraba el lugar donde vivía su amado, mientras un jovencito moreno sonreía.

El del desorden es Tsubasa, decía Pepe sonriendo.

Te dije que ordenaras todo Pepe, que traería a mi novia hoy, además el desordenado eres tú no yo, respondía Tsubasa con calma.

No importa, es un lugar muy lindo, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Bueno, los dejo, quedan en su casa, dijo el moreno, antes de salir del lugar.

Pensé que desayunaríamos con él, dijo Sanae.

El desayunara con su novia, como yo desayunare con la mía, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cocina del departamento.

Te ayudo, dijo la castaña.

No eres mi invitada, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Pero quiero hacerlo, dijo Sanae.

Bien preparemos un rico desayuno juntos, acoto Tsubasa.

Si, dijo la castaña sonriendo, mientras pensaba: Sin duda este viaje así sea tan cortito me ha regalado días maravillosos, días que siempre recordare.


	24. Unos días para recordar: Parte II

**Capítulo 23:**** "Unos días para recordar – Parte II: De vuelta a Japón"**

Un par de jóvenes se encontraban en un pequeño ambiente de una casa, preparando algo para que desayunen mientras reían.

No, no Tsubasa, esa no es la harina, decía Sanae sonriendo.

¿No?, entonces, ¿qué es?, parece harina Sany, respondía Tsubasa sonriendo, mientras le mostraba la pequeña bolsita a su amada.

Bueno, sí, si es harina, pero no la que necesito para preparar el pastel, decía Sanae con una dulce sonrisa.

¿Entonces cuál es?, respondió sonriendo Tsubasa mientras tomaba una porción de harina con sus dedos y le colocaba en la nariz a la castaña.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Te ves adorable así, respondió Tsubasa mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la castaña para apegarla a él.

¿Así?, dijo sonriendo la castaña, mientras tomaba con sus dedos un poco de harina de una bolsa que estaba en una mesa junto a ella.

Sí, respondió Tsubasa, al tiempo que la castaña le pintaba la nariz con un poco de harina haciendo sonreír a su novio.

Tú también te ves adorable así, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

¿En verdad lo crees?, respondió el joven de cabello desordenado, mientras apegaba a la castaña más a él.

Sí, en verdad, lo creo, decía Sanae, mientras sentía su corazón latirle a prisa debido a la cercanía en la que estaba de su amado.

¿Estás temblando?, dijo Tsubasa mientras sonreía al tiempo que colocaba su frente con la de la castaña.

No, respondió la castaña.

Sí, sí estás temblando, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Claro que no, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Y tú corazón está latiendo a mucha velocidad, dijo Tsubasa.

Eso no es cierto, respondió la castaña mientras se ruborizaba.

Y tus mejillas se están tornando carmín y te hacen ver más adorable, decía Tsubasa mientras acercaba su rostro al de su amada.

Me estás poniendo nerviosa, respondió la castaña bajando la mirada.

¿Por qué?, dijo Tsubasa mientras con una de sus manos tomaba del mentón a la castaña, mientras con la otra la tenía aún sujeta a él.

No lo sé, respondió la castaña.

Pues no debes ponerte nerviosa, eres mi novia hermosa, y nos amamos, dijo Tsubasa antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la castaña.

El par de jóvenes se besaron dulcemente por algunos minutos, luego de los cuales, la castaña con delicadeza alejó a su amado de ella, mientras decía: No me queda muchas horas en Brasil, por ello desayunemos y luego vamos a ese lugar que me dijiste.

Sany, no me recuerdes que te irás en unas horas, respondió con cierta nostalgia Tsubasa.

No puedo quedarme más días amor, aunque me hubiera encantado quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo que volver para ver lo de la universidad, además compre mi boleto con fecha de retorno, decía en tono nostálgico la castaña.

Lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho, sin duda te extrañare mucho, dijo Tsubasa.

Y yo a ti, pero estos días los atesoraré como uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, respondió la castaña.

Yo también, dijo Tsubasa dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a la castaña.

Bueno, continuemos preparando el desayuno, acoto Sanae.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa.

El par de jóvenes empezaron a preparar lo que desayunarían ese día, mientras seguían platicando de sus metas futuras.

**1 hora y media después:**

Tsubasa y Sanae se encontraban sentados en una pequeña mesa degustando el delicioso pastel que había elaborado la castaña.

Te quedo delicioso Sany, decía Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ respondió la castaña.

Bueno, vamos recogiendo todo, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña.

**En tanto:**

Un joven moreno y una peli roja caminaban de la mano hacia la salida de un café, en el que momentos antes ellos habían estado desayunando.

Me da gusto haber podido ser cómplices en su historia de amor, decía Catalina sonriendo.

Si a mí también, aunque la verdad a quien no se le hizo nada de gracia que apoyemos a la chica de Tsubasa es a Zoe, pero qué más da, yo no iba a apoyar su maldad, acoto Pepé.

Yo tampoco, respondió Catalina.

Espero que con la presencia de ella aquí a Zoe le quede claro que con Tsubasa no tiene la más mínima esperanza, dijo Pepé, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: Ella es una chica linda, tiene a muchos que están esperando por una oportunidad.

Si, ello es cierto, pero Zoe es muy caprichosa, la verdad, dudo que Zoe acepte su derrota, acoto Catalina.

Yo también, pero tendrá que hacerlo, Tsubasa ama de verdad a su novia, ella no es un capricho para él, él mismo me dijo que si él está aquí, separado de ella es para forjarse un futuro para ella y para él, respondió Pepé.

Vaya, entonces lo de ellos va en serio, dijo Catalina sonriendo.

Si, así como mis intenciones para contigo también son serias, respondió Pepé mirando a su novia.

Pepé, no sabes lo feliz que me hace oír ello, dijo Catalina sonriendo.

**1 hora después:**

Un par de jóvenes tomados de la mano subían por unas gradas, mientras platicaban.

De arriba la vista de la ciudad es maravillosa, decía Tsubasa.

Pues ya quiero llegar allá arriba, respondió la castaña, con una encantadora sonrisa.

Eres tan hermosa mi Sanae, doy gracias al cielo que me hayas elegido, y que me ames tanto como yo te amo, acoto Tsubasa.

Si, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, como una vez te dije, no abra nada que destruya nuestro amor, menos la distancia, dijo la castaña.

Lo sé mi amada Sanae, lo sé, respondió Tsubasa mientras llegaba con su novia a la parte más alta del mirador.

El par de jóvenes caminaron hacia el borde del mismo, el cual estaba protegido con una rejilla.

Es cierto, desde aquí la vista es espectacular, decía la castaña, mientras miraba maravillada el lugar.

Así es mi niña, respondió Tsubasa mientras se colocaba tras de ella.

Y el aire se siente tan fresco, decía la castaña al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para sentir la brisa del aire.

Si, ello es cierto, respondió Tsubasa mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su amada, al tiempo que apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de la castaña.

El par de jovencitos permanecieron en el mirador por una hora, luego de ello ambos bajaron para ir a comprar unos pequeños recuerditos que la castaña quería llevar a su país.

**2 horas después:**

Un par de jovencitos miraban en una de las tiendas de una calle unos sombreritos.

Tsubasa tomo uno de ellos y se lo coloco a la castaña, mientras decía: te ves hermosa.

Y tú muy apuesto con este sombrero, respondió la castaña mientras le colocaba un sombrero a su amado, que habita tenido que inclinarse un poco para que esta le pueda colocar el sombrero.

Nos los llevamos, dijo Tsubasa mirando a la vendedora.

Bien, respondió la mujer, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Algo más?

No, sáquenos la cuenta, respondió Tsubasa mientras le entregaba una bolsita, donde habían guardado todo lo que comprarían de esa tienda.

Bien jóvenes, respondió la mujer, mientras empezaba a sacar la cuenta.

Luego de algunos minutos tras cancelar sus compras, el par de jóvenes tomados de la mano siguieron su camino.

Sin duda estos días han sido los más bellos que hasta ahora he vivido, nunca podré olvidarlos, decía la castaña mientras caminaba de la mano de su novio que llevaba en una de sus manos las compras que habían realizado.

Yo tampoco Sany, nunca los olvidare, respondió Tsubasa regalándole una cálida sonrisa a la castaña, mientras pensaba: Algún día tendremos más días juntos como estos, solo se paciente mi hermosa Sanae, solo se paciente.

La castaña correspondió con una dulce sonrisa las palabras de su amado.

Luego de ellos el par de jóvenes fueron a almorzar a un restaurante de la ciudad de Sao Paulo.

**En tanto:**

Una peli roja platicaba con un hombre de cabello ondulado y lentes.

¿Entonces hoy se va la estúpida chiquilla?, dijo Zoe con molestia.

Zoe, respondió Roberto.

¿Qué tiito?, dijo la peli roja.

Ya henos hablado de ello, además no tienes porque exprésate así de Sanae, ella es una gran chica y que ama mucho a Tsubasa tanto como él la ama a ella, respondió Roberto.

Ya me tienen harta, todos la apoyan, creo que no fue buena idea aceptar tú invitación, acoto Zoe con molestia.

Cálmate Zoe, tranquilízate y piensa, tú eres una chica muy inteligente, sabes que no tienes oportunidad con Tsubasa,….., decía con calma Roberto.

Los amores a distancia están condenados al fracaso, respondió Zoe.

Eso no es cierto Zoe, si el amor es de verdad, este será capaz de soportarlo todo, incluso la distancia, y Tsubasa y Sanae son la prueba de ello, esos muchachos ya llevan 9 meses juntos,….., decía Roberto.

Bien, bien, ya me quedo claro, veo que nadie me da la razón, en fin, solo te digo algo tiito algún día todos verán que yo si tengo razón, los amores a distancia no funcionan, no funcionan, solo espero que cuando Tsubasa esté sufriendo por alguna infidelidad de esa, y su rendimiento baje de manera considerable, no te arrepientas de haber apoyado esa relación, respondió Zoe mientras se ponía de pie.

Eso no pasara, dijo Roberto con calma.

Ya lo veremos, dijo Zoe, antes de alejarse del lugar.

La peliroja luego de varios minutos abordo su moderno auto de color rojo y emprendió camino.

Luego de varios minutos, debido al cambio de luces del semáforo, la peli roja detuvo su auto frente a un restaurante, al tiempo que ella giraba su rostro para ver el mismo mientras esperaba el cambio de luces, cuando de repente una imagen incremento más su molestia.

Son ellos, claro que son ellos, pensó la peli roja, mientras veía con molestia al joven de cabello negro desordenado, tomando las manos de una castaña, sobre una mesa.

A los pocos segundos, las luces del semáforo cambiaron y la peliroja a pesar de su molestia, continuo su camino.

**Restaurante:**

Entonces tienes propuestas de otros clubs de Brasil, decía la castaña.

Si amor, y también del extranjero, Roberto me dijo que en esta semana el presidente del club me mostrara las propuestas, aunque no sé si sea conveniente un cambio de club por ahora, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, tienes razón, dijo la castaña.

Aunque si se diera un cambio de club escogería uno de Europa, respondió Tsubasa.

¿De Europa?, dijo la castaña sorprendida.

Si, Europa será mi siguiente destino, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Me gustaría volver a jugar con Rivaul.

¿Rivaul?, es el jugador que fue como tu maestro cuando llegaste aquí, ¿verdad?, respondió la castaña.

Así, es, él está en Cataluña, dijo Tsubasa.

De seguro en algún momento volverás a jugar junto a él, respondió la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: Incluso será en un futuro tu rival.

Si, ello es cierto, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Bueno comamos ya, que se nos enfriara, decía la castaña dulcemente.

Si, dijo Tsubasa.

**Horas después: "Aeropuerto internacional"**

Un par de jóvenes se despedían con un dulce beso, antes que uno de ellos se dirija a la puerta de embarque.

Avísame, en cuanto llegues, decía Tsubasa mientras se alejaba de su amada, al tiempo que sostenía sus manos.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Luego de ello la joven tomo su pequeña maleta y empezó a alejarse de su amado, que se despedía de ella con un movimiento de manos.

La castaña luego de algunos minutos abordo el avión que la llevaría con destino a Japón, mientras su novio la miraba a través de una gigantesca luna.

Sanae mi amor, cuídate, cuídate mucho, y no dejes de amarme, porque yo, yo no dejare de amarte nunca, nunca, pensaba Tsubasa mientras veía a su amada entrar por la puerta del avión.

Luego de algunos minutos el avión empezó a moverse, para segundos después emprender vuelo.

Adiós Brasil, hasta pronto mi amor, porque, aunque estemos separados por la distancia, yo te siento siempre junto a mí, pensaba la castaña mientras el avión empezaba a elevarse.

Una vez que el avión de la castaña partió, Tsubasa volvió al departamento que compartía con Pepé.

Ya regresaste, dijo Pepé al verlo entrar.

Sí, Sanae ya va rumbo a Japón, respondió Tsubasa.

Pero no estés triste, para ustedes la distancia no es barrera para su amor, ¿no?, dijo Pepé.

No, claro que no, respondió Tsubasa.

**Horas después: "Japón"**

Un avión aterrizaba en suelo japonés, mientras una de sus pasajeras iba mirando a través de la pequeña ventana al tiempo que pensaba: Ya estoy de vuelta en Japón, ya estoy de nuevo en mi tierra.

Luego de algunos minutos, la castaña bajo del avión, fue a recoger su equipaje, una vez que lo tuvo con ella se dirigió a la salida del lugar para abordar el auto que la llevaría a su casa.

**Minutos después:**

¡Hija¡ decían felices los señores Nakazawa mientras abrazaban a la castaña.

¿Qué tal te fue en tu viaje?, decía su padre.

Bien, pase unos días que siempre recordaré, respondió la castaña.

Tsubasa se corono campeón hija, ¿si pudiste ver el partido?, preguntaba la madre de la castaña.

Si, estuve en el estadio en un lugar preferencial….., decía la castaña mientras les comentaba a sus padres, sobre sus días en Brasil.

Una vez que acabo con su narración, la castaña les dio a sus padres unos recuerditos que les trajo de Brasil.

¡Gracias hija¡ decían los señores Nakazawa.

Me alegra que les haya gustado, los escogimos entre Tsubasa y yo, acoto Sanae.

Pues están muy lindo, decían los señores Nakazawa mientras se ponían unos sombreros.

Bueno, voy a mi habitación, tengo que desempacar, decía Sanae.

Claro hija, dijeron sus padres.

**1 hora después:**

Sanae estaba mirando el cielo, a través de la pequeña ventana de su habitación, al tiempo que hablaba por celular: Si, ya estoy en casa, como te dije no me pude comunicar antes porque estuve contándole a mis padres sobre el viaje.

Comprendo, escucho la castaña.

Ahora que no estoy estudiando, hasta que inicien mis clases podre llamarte más, dijo la castaña.

No sabes cómo me alegra ello hermosa, nada me hace más feliz en el mundo que oír tu voz, que saber de ti, mi bella Sanae, mi luz, escucho la castaña mientras sonreía.


	25. Una nueva experiencia

**Capítulo 24:**** "Una nueva experiencia"**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la visita de la castaña a tierras brasileñas, un mes durante el cual ella había estado buscando en internet con el apoyo de Taro, alguna universidad en su país donde ella pueda seguir la carrera de medicina deportiva.

Ella seguía manteniendo contacto cada tres días con su novio, pues este aun cuando el campeonato brasileño ya había concluido, seguía en Brasil, pues su equipo se andaba ya preparando para una copa de clubs de su continente que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un par de meses.

**Japón: "Tokio"**

Un par de jóvenes caminaban por unos pasillos de una prestigiosa universidad, mientras iban platicando entre ellos.

¡Gracias por acompañarme Taro¡ sin duda eres un gran amigo, decía una castaña con el rostro radiante de alegría.

Lo hago con gusto Sanae, respondió Taro, con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Cuando seas una gran medico deportiva, me tendrás que hacer mi descuentito cada vez que vaya a tu consultorio para que evalúes mis lesiones.

Taro, dijo la castaña sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo, mientras miraba su credencial de inscripción: Yo no te cobraría nada, eres un gran amigo.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Taro.

Taro, ¿no piensas registrarte tú también en alguna carrera?, eres un buen alumno, de seguro con tu promedio puedes elegir la carrera que desees estudiar, ¿o es que no piensas seguir estudios universitarios pues te salió contrato por algún equipo como a los otros chicos?, aunque si a Ryo le salió contrato a ti que eres súper talentoso de seguro también, decía la castaña, con una cálida sonrisa.

Bueno, si me han contactado algunos clubs del país para unirme a ellos, pero yo tengo otros planes para mí, respondió Taro.

¿Qué planes?, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Volveré a Francia, respondió Taro.

¿Qué?, dijo la castaña sorprendida.

En unos días vuelvo a Francia, respondió con calma Taro.

Entonces no estarás aquí para el día en que yo…., decía la castaña.

Sé que te quedaras con la vacante, eres muy buena alumna, tú promedio escolar fue muy bueno, solo tienes que poner en practica todo lo que sabes en el examen que darás y yo sé que saldrás airosa de este, acoto Taro.

¿Cuándo te marchas?, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

En fin, de semana, respondió Taro.

Seguiremos hablando así estés en otro continente, ¿verdad?, dijo la castaña.

Por supuesto, seguiremos con nuestra amistad, no quiero que se te olvide enviarme el parte si dejo de contactarme contigo, respondió Taro sonriendo.

¿El parte?, decía la castaña.

Si, el parte matrimonial de tu boda con mi gran amigo Tsubasa, porque estoy seguro que en algún momento se casarán y yo no quiero perderme ese evento. Tsubasa es un tanto despistado, se le puede pasar invitarme así estemos en contacto frecuente, pero a ti, no, por ello tengo que seguir en contacto contigo, respondió Taro sonriendo.

La castaña solo sonrío ante lo que su apuesto amigo decía.

**Brasil: "Sao Paulo"**

Un joven moreno entraba a una habitación con cautela.

Pepé, interrumpiste mi sueño, decía bostezando un joven de cabello desordenado, mientras encendía una lámpara que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la cama que ocupaba.

Disculpa, es que recién me pude sacar de encima a Zoe, decía el moreno sonriendo.

¿A Zoe?, ¿qué no que andabas con Catalina?, además así estos días no hayan dado descanso, no debes andar trasnochándote, respondió Tsubasa mientras tomaba asiento sobre su cama.

Lo sé amigo, lo sé, además yo si ando con Catalina, ella es mi novia, a lo que me refería es que Zoe me anduvo siguiendo, desde la fiesta a la que fui con Catalina, hasta la casa de ella y ahora hasta aquí, decía el moreno mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

No comprendo, ¿qué quería?, respondió preocupado Tsubasa.

Preguntarme por ti, por si sigues con tú novia, como tú ya ni le hablas, decía Pepé, mientras se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama que le correspondía.

Lo hago por su bien, no quiero que se cree falsas ilusiones, respondió Tsubasa.

Lo sé amigo, dijo Pepé, haciendo una pausa para decir: Hasta este fin de semana seguiré compartiendo piso contigo amigo.

¿Te piensas mudar?, pregunto Tsubasa intrigado.

Si, Catalina y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos, solo compartiremos habitación cada vez que tengamos concentración para encuentros amigos,….., decía Pepé, mientras Tsubasa lo escuchaba con atención.

Vaya, Pepé lleva menos meses que yo con su novia y piensa vivir ya con ella, bueno a mí también me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Sanae, tenerla conmigo, casarnos, pero sé que aún no es el momento, aun no tengo nada que ofrecerle, además ella quiere estudiar, y yo no puedo truncarle sus sueños para traerla conmigo, tendré que esperar un tiempo más, eso sí, cuando tenga algún descanso, iré a verla, pensaba Tsubasa.

Luego de una plática de madrugada con su amigo, el par de jóvenes se acostaron a descansar.

**Días después: "Japón – Ciudad de Nankatsu"**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en una estación de buses platicando, mientras esperaban el bus que llevaría a uno de ellos a la capital, para que de allí viaje a Europa.

Sin duda te irá increíble Taro, eres fantástico, decía Teppei.

Si amigo, vas a triunfar como Genzo, lo está haciendo en Alemania y Tsubasa en Brasil, acotaba Mamoru.

Y hasta a lo mejor te consigues novia francesa, ya vez que Genzo ya anda con chica en Alemania, decía Hajime.

Es que en otros países hay chicas, muy lindas, es más leí que las latinas son las más como decirlo, curvilíneas, como no poner los ojos en ellas, decía Ryo sonriendo, mientras la castaña bajaba la mirada.

Deja de decir tonterías Ryo, ¿acaso acá no habemos chicas lindas?, dijo furiosa Yukari, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al joven cara de mono, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Claro que las hay Yukari, en todas partes del mundo hay chicas lindas, como tú, como Sanae, además la belleza no solo es externa, también es interna, respondió Taro con calma.

Hay Tarito, tú eres tan caballeroso, no como este, dijo Yukari, dándole otro golpe en la cabeza al joven cara de mono.

Ya, ya, bájale, bájale, eres una salvaje, decía Ryo.

Y tú un mañoso, por solo andar fijándote en las curvas femeninas, respondió Yukari, haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

Ya chicas, hay gustos para todos, yo prefiero, producto nacional, al igual que Tsubasa, dijo Mamoru sonriendo, mientras la castaña se sonrojaba.

Si, ello me queda muy claro, por ello andas saliendo con….., decía Hajime, viéndose silenciado por su amigo de cabello largo que cubrió su boca con sus manos.

No lo delates amigo, aún andan probando si funciona, acoto Teppei sonriendo.

Bueno chicos, allá viene mi bus, seguiremos en contacto, decía Taro, mientras giraba a ver a la castaña.

Cuídate mucho, te llamare y te escribiré, decía Sanae.

Bien, estaré esperando ello Sanae, pero si no lo haces ya sabes que yo lo haré, respondió Taro mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la castaña.

Cumple tus sueños, dijo la castaña.

Y tú los tuyos, respondió Taro, antes de romper el abrazo, para luego dirigirse al bus que ya se había estacionado.

El joven de rostro dulce subió al bus, mientras con un movimiento de manos se despedía de sus amigos.

Hasta pronto amigo, pensó la castaña al ver partir el bus.

**Una semana después:**

Sanae miraba en un pizarrón una lista mientras hablaba por celular con alguien.

¿Cómo te fue princesa?, ¿ya ubicaste la lista?, decía una voz a través de la vía telefónica.

Si, si, ya la ubiqué, respondía una emocionada castaña.

¿Y cómo te fue amor?, escucho la castaña.

Ingrese, ingrese cariño, decía Sanae.

Sabía que lo lograrías, no solo tengo una novia hermosa y comprensiva, sino además muy inteligente, escucho la castaña.

Tras platicar algunos minutos más con su novio, la castaña fue a su casa, donde tras comentarle a sus padres, la buena noticia, recibió los efusivos abrazos de estos.

Horas más tarde, la castaña recibió la llamada de Taro, quien se comunicaba con ella para saber los resultados de su examen de selección.

Sabía que lo lograrías Sanae, lo sabía, escuchaba la castaña.

Sabes me da un poco de temor, es una nueva experiencia, Yuka estudiara aquí en Nankatsu para maestra de kínder y yo tendré que mudarme a Tokio, decía la castaña con cierto temor en su voz.

Las cosas nuevas siempre generan ansiedad y temor, pero para conseguir lo que queremos, tenemos que hacer algunos sacrificios, como el que tu harás al dejar a tus padres…., decía Taro, mientras la castaña lo escucha con atención a través de su celular.

**Dos días después:**

Una jovencita castaña se encontraba en una estación de buses, con una pequeña maleta en la mano, rodeada por sus amigos y padres.

Llámanos en cuanto llegues hija, decía el señor Nakazawa, mientras su esposa asentía.

Si padre, respondió la castaña.

Seguiremos en contacto para contarnos nuestras experiencias universitarias, acotaba Yukari.

Claro amiga, yo seguiré en contacto con cada uno de ustedes, es más seguiré el desempeño de cada uno de los chicos en sus equipos, decía Sanae, con una cálida sonrisa.

Que te vaya muy bien en esta nueva experiencia Sany, en nombre de cada uno de los chicos que te conocemos y de los que hoy no pudieron estar presentes por sus clubs, te damos las gracias por todos estos años apoyándonos, ya sea como nuestra jefa, en la porra o como manager del equipo, decía Ryo, mientras se inclinaba al igual que sus amigos para decir a coro: ¡Gracias Sanae¡

Chicos, ¡gracias a ustedes por permitirme acompañarlos siempre¡ respondió una emocionada castaña, mientras se limpiaba con la palma de su mano las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos y habían humedecido sus mejillas.

Ryo, a veces dices cosas muy buenas, decía Yukari emocionada.

Yo siempre digo cosas buenas, solo que tú te empeñas en solo ver mi parte negativa, decía Ryo sonriendo, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Hija, ya viene el bus, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Si, respondió la castaña mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su madre.

Sanae se despidió de sus padres y de cada uno de sus amigos, luego abordo el bus que la llevaría a Tokio.

**Horas después:**

La castaña maleta en mano, abordaba un auto, mientras pensaba: Ya estoy en Tokio, a partir de ahora empieza una nueva experiencia para mí.

¿A dónde señorita?, pregunto el chofer.

A la universidad de Tokyo, respondió la castaña, mientras el hombre asentía.

Llamare a mis padres para avisarles que ya llegue y que no se preocupen por nada, una vez que recoja mi credencial, buscare donde alojarme, cuando vinimos con Taro, vi muchas casas cercanas aquí que brindaban alojamiento.

**Minutos después:**

La castaña, maleta en mano, bajo del auto, al hacerlo escucho una voz que le decía: Nakazawa Sanae.

Esa voz, pensó la castaña mientras giraba su rostro, al hacerlo, se encontró con un par de apuestos jovencitos, para ser específicos una chica y un chico que le sonreían con cordialidad.

Nakazawa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, pregunto un apuesto joven.

Es obvio Jun, creo que Sanae, estudiara también aquí, respondió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro la peli roja.

Yayoi, Jun, que gusto saber que ustedes también estudiaran aquí, decía la castaña, dando inicio a una plática con sus amigos.

¿Entonces has venido a recoger tú credencial?, y aún no tienes donde quedarte, decía Yayoi mientras se tornaba pensativa.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Si gustas puedes quedarte en mi casa, a mis padres les encantará tener una hija más, además lo que gastarías en pagar una habitación puede servirte para tus estudios, decía Yayoi, mientras Jun sonreía.

Es una gran idea Sanae, así ya no te andas preocupando por buscar donde quedarte, además la casa de Yayoi está muy cerca de aquí, dijo Jun sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a la peli roja.

La tuya también Jun, respondió Yayoi sonriendo.

La castaña, guardo silencio por unos minutos y luego respondió: Acepto tú propuesta Yayoi,

¡Qué bien¡ dijo feliz la peli roja.

Jun y Yayoi acompañaron a la castaña a recoger su credencial, luego de ello los tres jóvenes fueron a casa de uno de ellos.

Disculpa no me quede más tiempo hermosa, pero tengo que ir a la federación, el señor Katagiri, me cito para hoy, decía Jun.

¿Acaso harán partidos de entrenamiento?, pregunto la castaña con ilusión, mientras pensaba: De ser así, volveré a ver a Tsubasa, porque de seguro lo convocaran.

La verdad no lo sé, dijo con calma Jun.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana cariño, dijo Yayoi, mientras se acercaba a despedirse del joven que era su novio.

Una vez que Jun se alejó, la peli roja y la castaña, entraron a casa de la primera, tras la presentación con los padres de está, Yayoi llevo a Sanae al lugar que sería su habitación.

¡Gracias Yayoi¡ decía la castaña.

No agradezcas, me encanta tenerte aquí, eres mi amiga, además tenemos tanto que contarnos, y estudiaremos carreras similares, podrías apoyarnos,…., decía emocionada la peli roja.

**Horas después: "Por la noche"**

¡Gracias¡ decía la castaña tras haber cenado.

¡Gracias a ti linda por apoyarme¡ decía la madre de Yayoi, al tiempo que el celular de la castaña empezaba a sonar.

Te están llamando amiga, dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

Es Tsubasa, disculpen, respondió la castaña, mientras se ponía de pie para tomar la llamada.

**Brasil:**

Un apuesto joven de cabello desordenado, platicaba por celular mientras esperaba un auto.

Me alegra saber que Yayoi y Jun estudiaran en la misma universidad que tú, así no estudien lo mismo, pueden encontrase cuando sus recesos coincidan, además que te estés quedando en casa de Yayoi, me da tranquilidad, así sé que estarás bien,…., decía Tsubasa.

¿Y tú cómo estás?, escucho Tsubasa mientras detenía con una mano un auto.

Bien princesa, ahora me estoy yendo a entrenar,….., decía Tsubasa, quedándose callado repentinamente al ver que el auto que había detenido iba piloteado por una peli roja que el bien conocía.

¡Disculpa¡ me equivoque, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué dices cariño?, respondió la castaña a través de la línea telefónica.

Sube, mi carro se descompuso y cómo anda en el taller tuve que alquilar un auto, decía Zoe.

No es necesario Zoe, esperare un taxi, dijo Tsubasa, al tiempo que se percató que estaba platicando aún con su novia.

Tsubasa, ¿qué sucede?, escucho el joven.

Nada, detuve un auto personal creyendo que era taxi, es todo princesa, dijo Tsubasa, al tiempo que la peli roja, furiosa emprendió camino.

Esta chica sí que es de temer, pensó Tsubasa, mientras continuaba con la plática de su amada.

**Días después:**

La castaña junto a Yayio y Jun, ingresaban a la universidad para su primer día de clases.

Entonces el señor Katagiri quería saber si ya estás mejor de salud, decía Sanae.

Así es, respondió Jun, deteniendo sus pasos.

Aquí te quedas, ¿verdad amor?, dijo Yayoi.

Si hermosa, tú aula es una de esas que están al frente y la tuya Sanae según el croquis que vimos debe estar pasando esas dos facultades, decía Jun.

Bien gracias, nos vemos en el receso, respondió la castaña, mientras sus amigos asentían.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata, la castaña llego al lugar donde empezaría su nueva aventura, llegar hacer un médico deportivo.

Está es, decía la castaña, pero no era la única persona que había dicho lo mismo, al mismo tiempo que ella.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo está historia¡ ¡gracias por sus comentarios¡_

_Como ya he mencionado antes, mis historias son valga la redundancia, historias alternas, historias que no siguen la línea de tiempo del anime ni manga, los eventos que ocurren en la misma en algunos casos son eventos que han pasado en la historia original, pero contados a mi estilo, así mismo suelo modificar muchas veces estos eventos para las tramas de mis historias, por ello algunos sucesos o personajes que si existen en la historia, estarán presentes pero en momentos distintos._

_Solo quería aclarar ello, ahora si me despido de ustedes, que tengan buena semana y con esta historia, será Dios mediante hasta el próximo martes._

_Con mucho cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio.**_


	26. Amistad y amor a larga distancia

**Capítulo 25:**** "Amistad y amor a larga distancia"**

Está es, decía una castaña, al haber encontrado el aula donde tendría su primera clase en la facultad de medicina, pero no era la única persona que había dicho lo mismo, al mismo tiempo que ella.

Ja ja ja, que gracioso, lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, ja ja ja, reía una jovencita de cabello corto y acento particular, ante la coincidencia.

Si, verdad, respondió la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Estudiarás en está aula también?

Creo que sí, está es la M -114, ¿verdad?, decía la joven sonriendo.

Sí, respondió la castaña.

Entonces como iremos en el mismo grupo, dijo la joven haciendo una pausa para decir: Mi nombre es Azumi Hayakawa, ¿y el tuyo?.

Sanae Nakazawa, dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Ah¡ ya tengo mi primera amiga, decía la joven sonriendo, mientras la castaña la miro y sonrió.

Bueno, pasemos, ¿no?, respondió la castaña.

Sí, dijo la jovencita.

**Brasil: "Sao Paulo"**

Un apuesto joven de cabello desordenado se encontraba colocándose unos calcetines, mientras estaba sentado en el borde de una cama, al tiempo que pensaba: Sanae, ya debe estar en la universidad, ¿cómo le estará yendo?.

El joven tomo su celular que estaba sobre su cama, miro la hora, al tiempo que un pensamiento paso por su cabeza: ¿Y si la llamo?, aún no debe empezar sus clases.

Tsubasa movido por las ansias de escuchar la voz de su novia, tomo su celular y marco el número de está, a los pocos minutos, la voz de su amada, se escuchó.

Cariño mío, escucho el joven de cabello desordenado.

Hermosa, disculpa que te llame a estas horas, me imagino que ya estás en la universidad…, decía Tsubasa, siendo interrumpido por su novia.

Si cariño, pero aún no empiezan las clases, apenas van llegando los alumnos,…., escuchaba Tsubasa mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios.

**Japón: "Tokio"**

Si, como te digo cariño, ya tengo una amiga, se llama Azumi, y es amante del fútbol como yo, por ello decidió seguir la carrera de medicina, pero deportiva, decía la castaña.

Me alegro que ya tengas una amiga, mi princesa, pero dime, ¿también hay chicos en tú aula?, escuchaba la castaña.

¿A qué bien esa pregunta mi capitán?, ¿acaso le da celos que su novia estudie con otros chicos?, decía la castaña sonriendo, mientras su nueva amiga la miraba.

Si, si me da celos, que tal si alguno de ellos, intenta querer robarme tú amor, ya no tengo a Taro para que me ayude a espantarlos de ti, escuchaba la castaña.

Taro, tan buen amigo,…., dijo Sanae, haciendo que la jovencita que estaba junto a ella la mirara intrigada.

¿Taro?, como el Taro que conocí en Francia hace algunos años, pensé que su nombre no era muy común en Japón, ¿o será el mismo?, pensaba Azumi, mientras miraba a la castaña, que seguía platicando con su novio.

Si, Taro es un gran amigo, sin duda, pero ahora él ya no está para espantarte los galanes y Jun pues no estudiará en tú misma aula,…., escuchaba la castaña, mientras miraba a los jóvenes de su aula, quienes al verla le sonreían de manera coqueta e incluso le guiñaban un ojo.

Hay, mejor ni le comento a Tsubasa que mis compañeros son unos coquetos o se pondrá más celoso, pensaba Sanae, mientras su novio le seguía hablando.

**Minutos después:**

Si cariño, gracias por tus palabras, claro que le pondré mucho empeño a los estudios, quiero ser una gran medico deportiva, decía la castaña.

Y lo serás mi princesa bella, lo serás,…., creo que ya debo cortar, ya debe estar por empezar tú clase, escucho la castaña.

El maestro, ni llega mi amor, pero tú si debes descansar y cuidarte mucho, tienes que estar con muchas energías para poder rendir bien en tus entrenamientos y en los encuentros oficiales,…, decía la castaña con dulzura, mientras su nueva amiga, no hacía más que mirarla.

¿Me parece o tiene un novio futbolista?, de ser así, tal vez Sanae conozca a Taro Misaki, pensaba Azumi.

Hasta pronto, mi amor, fue lo último que dijo la castaña, antes de que diera por terminada la llamada.

¿Tú novio?, dijo Azumi en referencia a la llamada.

Sí, respondió Sanae sonriendo, al tiempo que ya con el aula casi llena el maestro entro al aula.

Luego hablamos, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, dijo Azumi.

Bien, en el receso, respondió la castaña.

**Horas después:**

El par chicas guardaban sus cosas en sus maletines, mientras platicaban entre ellas.

¿Eres novia del gran Tsubasa Ozora?, decía sorprendida Azumi.

Sí, no sabía que conocías a mi novio, dijo la castaña.

Pues quien no conoce a Tsubasa Ozora, él es un gran futbolista no solo de nuestro país, ahora brilla también en Sudamérica, y ello repercute en otros países y hasta continentes, yo viví un tiempo en Francia y allí oí hablar de él, no solo por la prensa francesa que lo consideran un jugar talentosísimo, y eso te hablo de cuando él aún se iniciaba en Brasil su talento ya había despertado el interés de la prensa, además supe de él incluso antes de que él empiece a brillar en Brasil, respondió Azumi.

Así, ¿cómo supiste de él?, dijo Sanae un tanto celosa.

Vamos al cafetín y te lo platico por el camino, respondió Azumi.

Está bien, dijo Sanae.

**Minutos después: "Cafetín"**

Vaya, no imagine que conocieras a Taro, decía una sorprendida Sanae.

Ni yo que tú lo conocieras, respondió Azumi sonriendo, al tiempo que un par de jóvenes llegaban junto a ellos.

Sanae, veo que ya tienes amiga, decía Yayoi sonriendo.

Chicos, tomen asiento, respondió Sanae, haciendo una pausa para decir: Ella es Azumi, Azumi, ellos son Jun y Yayoi.

Mucho gusto, dijeron los jóvenes.

Azumi vivió un tiempo en Francia, su padre es japonés pero su madre es francesa, allá ella conoció a Taro,…., decía la castaña.

Que pequeño es el mundo, dijo Jun, mientras Yayoi asentía.

¿Y desde cuando conoces a Taro?, pregunto Yayoi.

Ya son….., decía Azumi, mientras los jóvenes la escuchaban con atención.

Tras algunos minutos de plática los jóvenes volvieron a su aula para continuar con sus clases.

**Tiempo después: "Brasil"**

Un par de jóvenes se secaban con una toalla el sudor, mientras platicaban entre ellos.

No, Pepé, no, por ahora no hay ninguna propuesta que me convenza, decía Tsubasa.

Vaya amigo, con que quieres más, respondió Pepé.

No, no es por dinero, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Ah¡ ¿no?, respondió Pepé.

No, claro que no, si me voy de aquí tiene que ser en un club en el cuál yo me sienta pleno, dijo Tsubasa.

Claro comprendo, acoto Pepé.

Mejor sigamos entrenando, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Ya no quieres que sigamos platicando por Zoe?, pregunto Pepé.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa.

Zoe, está aquí, dijo Pepé.

Pues no lo había notado, y no es por ella que no quiero seguir platicando, sino por los dos, no podemos descansar mucho, tenemos que seguir mejorando, acoto Tsubasa.

Si, tienes razón, dijo Pepé.

**Japón: "Casa de Yayoi"**

Vaya que el mundo es chico, decía Yayoi, mientras servía unas tazas.

Si, jamás hubiera imaginado que ella conocería a mi gran amigo Taro, respondió Sanae.

Si, que pequeño es el mundo, volvió a decir la peli roja, al tiempo que el celular de la castaña empezó a sonar.

Ring ring ring

Mi celular, dijo Sanae, dejando un tazón sobre una mesa para tomar el mismo.

¡Alo¡ respondió la castaña, sin ver quien la llamaba.

Sany, soy yo Taro, escucho la castaña, mientras sonreía.

Justo de ti estábamos hablando con Yayoi,….., decía la castaña mientras miraba a la peliroja.

Espero que cosas buenas, escucho la castaña.

Por supuesto,…, dijo Sanae, mientras empezaba a comentarle a su amigo lo que estaba platicando con la peli roja.

**Minutos después:**

Dale mis saludos a Azumi, ella es una gran amiga, escuchaba la castaña.

¿Solo amiga?, dijo sonriendo Sanae.

Si, solo amiga, escucho la castaña.

Ella parece tenerte un gran aprecio, dijo la castaña.

Y yo también la aprecio a ella, sabes Sany, ella me recordaba a ti, escucho la castaña.

¿A mí?, dijo sorprendida la castaña.

Si, aguerrida, sincera, siempre apoyando al equipo de fútbol de su escuela, como te comenté, cuando acabo el campeonato de escuelas de primaria, mi padre y yo fuimos a diferentes países, uno de ellos fue Francia, en ese tiempo conocí a Azumi, y nos hicimos amigos, no estuve mucho tiempo en su escuela, pero tengo los mejores recuerdos de ella y de los chicos, escucho la castaña.

Si, Azumi, me dijo que solo estuviste 4 meses, y que de ello ya habían pasado algunos años, respondió la castaña.

Cuatro para ser exactos, respondió Taro.

Azumi pensaba que estabas en Japón, cuando le dije que habías vuelto a Francia, sentí que se puso triste, dijo Sanae.

Me hubiera gustado verla, y también verte a ti, no sabes cómo extraño nuestras platicas en la biblioteca de la escuela, era divertido cuando las personas que estaban allí nos hacían callar, pues no los dejábamos estudiar, escucho la castaña.

Sí, yo también extraño esos momentos, pero cuéntame ahora de ti, ¿cómo estás?, dijo la castaña.

Bien, estoy entrenando con un equipo de….., decía Taro, mientras la castaña lo escuchaba con atención.

**Al día siguiente:**

La castaña, tras terminar de enviar un mensaje de texto, guardaba su celular en su maletín, mientras pensaba: Que tengas buenas noches mi amor, y que este nuevo día para mí, sea muy bueno.

La castaña, luego de ello, tomo su maletín, y salió de su casa.

**Brasil:**

En una de las mesas de un restaurante, la mesa más grande todas, un grupo de jóvenes platicaban, mientras bebían unos refrescos.

Ya basta de festejos, solo fue un amistoso, decía uno de ellos, mientras un joven de cabello desordenado leía un mensaje que le había llegado a su celular.

_**Quise llamarte, pero luego opté por enviarte un mensaje mi amor.**_

_**Me imagino que en Brasil ya deben ser las 8:30 de la noche, yo estoy yendo a clases ahora, sabes cariño Azumi conoce a Taro, ambos se conocieron en Francia hace algunos años…..**_

Tsubasa estaba tan concentrado mirando los mensajes que su amada le había enviado que ni noto el momento en que sus amigos se habían puesto de pie para ir a bailar con sus acompañantes.

Al fin te dejaron solito, decía una peli roja, mientras se sentaba junto a Tsubasa.

Zoe, dijo Tsubasa al reconocer la voz, mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo.

No te enfades, no vengo a causarte molestia, solo quiero decirte algo, respondió la peli roja.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa, lo más calmado que pudo.

No voy a molestarte más, ya comprendí que no tengo opción contigo, respondió Zoe, sorprendiendo con sus palabras al joven de cabello desordenado.

Zoe,…, decía Tsubasa.

No, no te sientas mal por mí, yo admiro mucho el amor que tú novia y tú se tienen, ya quisiera yo encontrar a alguien que me ame como tú la amas a ella, acoto la peli roja.

Lo encontraras Zoe, lo encontrarás, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces, ¿ahora si me das tú amistad?, respondió Zoe.

Yo nunca te la negué, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Lo sé, disculpa, soy una tonta, respondió la peli roja.

No, no digas eso, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Amigos?, dijo Zoe estirando su mano.

Amigos, respondió Tsubasa tomándola, mientras la peliroja sonría.

Me conviene estar en buena relación contigo, no quiero que me repeles, no me conviene ello, necesito seguir a tú lado hasta lograr lo que deseo "destruir tú felicidad", si destruirla a costa de lo que sea, ese será tú castigo por despreciarme, ser tan infeliz como yo, pensaba Zoe mientras fingía una sonrisa.

**Días después: "Casa de Yayoi"**

Si cariño, me está yendo muy bien, y a ti, ¿cómo te está yendo?, preguntaba una castaña, mientras estaba sentada sobre el borde de una cama.

Bien, hermosa, muy bien, como te comenté, hay muchos equipos que están interesados en mí, pero por ahora no pienso cambiar de equipo, se viene el torneo de verano y quiero ganarlo también, ya luego analizare las ofertas, aunque….., escuchaba la castaña.

Ninguna de ellas es del equipo de Cataluña, ¿verdad?, dijo la castaña.

No, ninguna, se por Roberto que gente de ese equipo han estado viniendo a ver mi progreso, pero hasta ahora ninguno se ha contactado con el equipo para mostrar su interés en mí, respondía Tsubasa a través de la vía telefónica.

Paciencia cielo, paciencia, de seguro en algún momento lo harán, eres muy talentoso, de hecho, querrán tenerte en sus filas, decía Sanae.

¡Gracias amor¡ por tus lindas palabras, siempre me siento bien cuando hablo contigo, por ello eres mi luz, esa luz que ilumina mi vida, escucho la castaña mientras sonreía.

**Brasil:**

¡Tsubasa¡ escucho un apuesto jovencito de cabello desordenado.

Ya voy, dijo el nombrado, haciendo una pausa para decir: Princesa, tengo que cortar, ya se reinició la práctica.

Bien cariño, no te preocupes, escucho Tsubasa, antes de cortar la llamada.

Una vez que Tsubasa guardo su celular en su maletín, fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban sus demás compañeros.

**En tanto:**

Desde una banca, una peliroja observaba a los jóvenes jugar, mientras sostenía en sus manos una revista deportiva, mientras pensaba: Nunca imagine que él fútbol podría ser un deporte tan riesgoso, aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi tiito sufrió una terrible lesión deportiva jugando fútbol, una lesión que lo alejo para siempre de lo que más ama, el fútbol, entonces su discípulo podría correr su misma suerte, todo es cuestión de encontrar a la persona adecuada para que por una buena suma de dinero me ayude a sacar para siempre a Tsubasa del mundo del fútbol.


	27. Una gran noticia: Un nuevo reto

**Capítulo 26:**** "Una gran noticia: Un nuevo reto"**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro algo desordenado ingresaba a la oficina del dueño del club al que pertenecía.

Me dijeron que me mandó llamar, decía Tsubasa con calma.

Sí, te llego está carta, dijo un hombre de bigote entregándole un sobre al joven.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa al recibirlo.

Es de la federación de fútbol de tú país, lo sé, pues a mí me mandaron una solicitud para solicitar tú permiso para que te unas a ellos, parece que participaran de un mundial juvenil organizado en tú país, estarás fuera un par de semanas, en caso quieras ir, dijo el hombre de bigote.

¿Dos semanas?, respondió Tsubasa.

Sí, no estarás para los primeros encuentros del torneo de verano, pero la decisión que tomes la aceptaré, dijo el hombre de bigote, mientras Tsubasa abría la carta y la leía.

Dos semanas, en mi país, con la posibilidad de ver a mi Sany aunque sea en las graderías, ya que estaremos concentrados durante esas dos semanas, pensaba Tsubasa mientras recorría con su mirada la carta.

Ah, también te llego está propuesta, dijo el hombre de bigote, entregándole una carpeta al joven jugador.

¿Qué es?, respondió Tsubasa.

La propuesta que tanto esperabas, dijo Roberto, mientras entraba al lugar, haciendo una pausa para decir: Disculpe señor, por el retraso.

No te preocupes Roberto, pasa, nadie mejor que tú como entrenador, para aconsejar a Tsubasa, dijo el hombre de bigote, mientras Tsubasa abría la carpeta.

Ellos están dispuestos a pagar tú cláusula de salida y lo que el club pida por tú pase, lo malo es que ya estás escrito en este torneo de verano, y no puedes irte antes de que este concluya y se abran nuevamente el libro de pases, y el equipo de Cataluña, no quiere esperar más tiempo para sellar tú pase, dijo el hombre de bigote.

Cataluña, dijo Tsubasa con ilusión, pero a la vez nostalgia, de saber que tal vez su pase no podría darse por la cláusula del torneo de verano.

Pero existen excepciones, acoto Roberto.

¿Cómo así?, dijo Tsubasa.

Tendrías que renunciar a Sao Paulo y pagarle una indemnización por tú salida anticipada, por romper el contrato,…., decía Roberto.

Pero el pago es mucho, lo sé pues leí muchas veces mi contrato, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Todo es cuestión de que se negociación, dijo Roberto.

No comprendo, respondió Tsubasa.

Tú quieres ir al Barcelona, ¿verdad?, dijo Roberto, haciendo que el presidente del club pose sus ojos en Tsubasa.

Sí, ese es mi sueño, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y también quieres participar de ese campeonato juvenil?, dijo el presidente del club.

Sí, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Entonces tienes mi aprobación para irte a jugar ese campeonato, con respecto a tú pase al Barcelona, es tú decisión, yo admiro mucho tú forma de jugar, para no ser Brasileño, juegas como uno de nosotros, solo quiero que donde vayas, pongas en alto el lugar de donde provienes y al equipo que te abrió las puertas al mundo, yo siempre estaré pendiente de tú carrera, vayas, donde vayas, dijo el presidente del club.

¡Gracias señor¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Bueno, tienes que ir a alistar tus cosas para irte a Japón, en cuanto a lo del Barcelona, yo te apoyare con ello, tratare de convencerlos a que te apoyen con el pago de tu incumplimiento de contrato o de lo contrario los convenceré a que esperen un par de meses más, para que se abra nuevamente el libro de pases, así podrías acompañarnos en el torneo de verano e irte con un título más, dijo Roberto.

¡Gracias Roberto¡ ello sería fantástico, me encantaría regalarle un título más a Sao Paulo, respondió Tsubasa feliz.

**Horas después:**

Tsubasa platicaba con alguien por celular, mientras empacaba.

Pues felicidades amigo, sabía que en algún momento te llegaría esa propuesta, escuchaba el joven de cabello desordenado.

¡Gracias¡ aunque aún no se si el presidente del club de Barcelona quiera esperarme para firmar un contrato hasta que acabe el torneo juvenil, además ellos tendrían que pagar cláusula de incumplimiento de contrato, si en caso me quisieran llevar antes de que este se cumpla,…., decía Tsubasa.

Lo pagaran amigo, eres de su interés, te quieren en sus filas y si no optan por pagar te esperaran, estoy seguro de ello, pronto estarás jugando en el equipo donde esta Rivaul, escucho Tsubasa.

Si, ello me ilusiona mucho Pepé, pero también ilusiona la idea de irme de Brasil ganando un título más para Sao Paulo, respondió Tsubasa.

Claro amigo, comprendo ello, y cambiando de tema, ¿ya le avisaste a tú chica que vas para Japón?, decía Pepé a través de la línea telefónica.

No, quiero darle la sorpresa, además ahora que existe la posibilidad de un nuevo cambio, he estado pensando mucho en algo ….., decía Tsubasa.

**Minutos después:**

Pues me sorprende Tsubasa, pero yo apoyo tú decisión, yo haría lo mismo en tú lugar, es más yo te apoyo si gustas en lo que necesites, escucho Tsubasa.

Pero, ¿cómo podrías apoyarme no estaremos en el mismo lugar?, dijo el joven de cabello desordenado sonriendo.

Pero te puedo dar apoyo moral, y algunas ideas, aunque lo que me has comentado, creo que es fantástico, sin duda muy original, no creo que alguien se resista a algo así, escucho Pepé.

Amigo, cuando me vaya, tú serás el pilar de Sao Paulo, quiero que como tal hagas que Sao Paulo siga siendo el equipo grande que es, dijo Tsubasa.

Será una tarea fuerte, ya que no estarás tú, pero prometo seguir haciendo que Sao Paulo siga brillando, escucho el joven de cabello desordenado.

Tras la plática con su amigo, Tsubasa marco un nuevo número en su celular, una vez que alguien le contesto, este dijo: Buenos días, soy Tsubasa Ozora, llamo para decirles que me uno al equipo, estoy partiendo en unas horas.

**Japón: "Federación de fútbol"**

Pues te esperamos Tsubasa, decía un hombre de lentes oscuros y cabello hasta los hombros, mientras otro hombre lo miraba.

¿Acepto?, dijo el otro hombre de lentes.

Si, llega mañana, respondió Katagiri, mientras tapaba el auricular, para luego seguir platicando con Tsubasa.

Luego de algunos minutos, tras dar por culminada la llamada, el par de hombres continuaron con su plática.

Entonces los otros seleccionados ya están entrenando, dijo Katagiri.

Si, desde hace una semana, solo faltan llegar, Taro Misaki, Genzo Wakabayashi y Tsubasa Ozora, aunque Genzo, llega en un par de horas y Taro, mañana por la mañana, acoto Mikami.

Y Tsubasa lo hará mañana solo que horas más tarde, dijo Katagiri.

Si, y con él tendremos al equipo completo, agrego Mikami.

¿Y qué tal Jun?, pregunto Katagiri.

Es muy bueno como entrenador, además su juventud permite que tenga mejor llegada con los chicos, conoce su manera de pensar, aunque…., decía Mikami.

¿Aunque qué?, dijo Katagiri.

Pienso registrarlo como jugador, respondió Mikami.

¿Qué?, pensé que….., decía Katagiri.

Él puede jugar, solo que no por mucho tiempo, él podría aportar mucho al equipo en solo minutos, ya lo ha demostrado, respondió Mikami.

Si, tienes razón, dijo Katagiri, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Y cuándo le darás la noticia?

Cuando estemos completos, respondió Mikami.

**Tokio: "Casa de Yayoi"**

Tres hermosas jovencitas platicaban en la habitación de una de ellas.

Entonces Jun, no está viniendo porque esta como asistente del señor Mikami, decía una sorprendida Sanae.

Sí, hace una semana está yendo a la federación, respondió la peli roja.

¿Y convocaron a los chicos del extranjero?, dijo la castaña, mientras una jovencita de cabello corto, esperaba expectante la respuesta.

Si, Jun, me dijo que convocarían a todos los chicos que están en el extranjero, y ello incluye a Tsubasa.

¡Qué extraño¡ Tsubasa no me dijo nada, y eso que hablamos hace algunas horas, respondió la castaña.

De seguro quiere darte la sorpresa, hasta donde sé, a él fue al último que le hicieron llegar la carta, respondió Yayoi, mientras otra jovencita permanecía en silencio.

Taro vendrá, pensaba Azumi, mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa.

Entonces tenemos que alistar una nueva banderola para apoyarlos, dijo Sanae feliz, mientras pensaba: Está es una gran noticia, volveré a verte, volveré a verte.

Por supuesto, dijeron las jovencitas.

**Al día siguiente: "Federación de ****Fútbol****"**

Un grupo de jóvenes entrenaban bajo la mirada de sus entrenadores.

Lo hacen muy bien todos, decía Jun, mientras tomaba sus apuntes.

Cierto, así se me hace difícil saber a quién mando a la banca, respondió Mikami sonriendo.

Creo que solo Tsubasa, Kojiro, Genzo, Taro y Matsuyama, tienen el puesto seguro, decía Jun, mientras observaba a Taro, levantar su pulgar tras el gol anotado por Hyuga.

Bueno, creo que se merecen un descanso, dijo Mikami.

Si, acoto Jun.

Chicos, descanso de 20 minutos, dijo Mikami, mientras los jugadores se acostaron en el pasto.

Al fin un descanso, decía Ryo, mientras sonreía.

No sé de qué te cansas amigo, si por lo que me han contado, no te has esforzado mucho hoy, decía riendo Taro.

Como no, saque dos tiros directos del arco de Wakashimatzu con mi querido rostro, hasta me lastime mi naricita, sin duda te informaron mal querido amigo, respondió Ryo sonriendo.

Que tú nariz, no era así, dijeron un par de gemelos.

¿Qué han dicho?, decía Ryo fingiendo molestia, mientras se sentaba.

Cálmate amigo, cálmate, cualquiera se confunde, es que tú nariz, es un tanto extraña, dijo Genzo riendo.

Ni que la tuya fuera muy bonita, respondió Ryo.

Claro que la es, decía Genzo con orgullo.

Ya chicos, ya, sus narices van bien con ustedes, es todo, dijo Taro, para apaciguar los ánimos, mientras el entrenador y Jun los miraban.

Todos se llevan muy bien y están muy ilusionados con este mundial, dijo Mikami.

Sí, es cierto, respondió Jun con calma.

¡Gracias por el apoyo Jun¡ sin duda eres muy observador, y sabes llegar a los demás, además eres un gran jugador, dijo Mikami.

¡Gracias a usted por la oportunidad¡ dijo Jun, al tiempo que su celular empezó a vibrar.

Jun tras hacer un gesto con la cabeza, tomo la llamada.

Si, que bien, te esperamos, dijo Jun, antes de cortar la llamada.

¿Quién es?, pregunto Mikami.

Tsubasa ya está en nuestro país, en unos minutos llega para unirse al grupo, respondió Jun.

Que bien, dijo el entrenador.

**Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio:**

Ya estoy aquí, pensaba un apuesto joven de cabello negro desordenado, mientras con su pequeña maleta en la mano caminaba hacia la salida del lugar.

Tsubasa abordo un auto, mientras pensaba: Por suerte tuve tiempo de hacer ello, ahora solo a enfocarme en el mundial juvenil, tenemos que quedarnos con esa copa, tenemos que hacerlo.

**Brasil: "Club de Sao Paulo"**

¿Qué?, ¿cómo que renunciará?, decía furiosa Zoe.

Es su decisión, no podemos detenerlo, respondió Roberto.

¿Dónde está ahora?, no lo vi entrenando con los demás, ¿o es qué ya no vendrá?, dijo molesta la peli roja.

El aún es jugador de Sao Paulo, él ahora está en su país, jugara allá un mundial juvenil, luego volverá aquí, mientras no se concrete su pasé, el seguirá entrenando con nosotros, respondió Roberto.

Entonces aún hay tiempo, dijo Zoe.

¿Qué?, respondió Roberto.

Aún tendré tiempo para despedirme de él, pensé que el muy ingrato se iba sin despedirse de mí, dijo Zoe.

¡Ah eso¡ no Zoe, como crees, además el equipo piensa organizarle un partido de despedida antes de que se vaya de aquí, respondió Zoe.

Perfecto, dijo Zoe, mientras sonreía, haciendo una pausa para decir: Me parece una idea perfecta, Tsubasa merece que se lo despida como a un grande.

**Japón: "Campo de entrenamiento de la Federación de Fútbol"**

¡Tsubasa¡ decían sus amigos, mientras corrían hacia él a abrazarlo.

Chicos, decía Tsubasa.

Listo para este nuevo reto Ozora, dijo Hyuga.

Por supuesto que listo, respondió Tsubasa.

Juntos ganaremos este campeonato, dijo Genzo.

Si, dijeron los jóvenes a coro.

Chicos, chicos, dijo Mikami.

Díganos entrenador, respondieron los jóvenes.

Para que el equipo este completo, aún falta un miembro, dijo Mikami, haciendo que los jovencitos se miren unos a otros intrigados.

Pero ya están completos entrenador, respondió jun.

No, faltas tú, Jun, dijo Mikami, al tiempo que los jovencitos se acercaron a Jun a abrazarlo, mientras decían bienvenido.

Un nuevo reto empieza ahora para mí, un nuevo reto que pienso con el apoyo de mis amigos y compañeros, cumplirlo, ese será el regalo para mi patria, para mi familia, para mi adorada Sanae, bueno para ella será solo uno de los regalos que pienso darle, aunque lo que le daré también será un regalo para mí, claro ello dependerá de lo que ella me diga, pensaba Tsubasa mientras sonreía al tiempo que el rostro de su amada venía a su mente.


	28. Un nuevo reto más cumplido: Una bella pr

**Capítulo 27:**** "Un reto más cumplido: Una bella proposición"**

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que Tsubasa estaba entrenando junto a sus compañeros para el torneo que se jugaría en su país, una semana durante la cual, él al igual que sus compañeros habían permanecido dentro de las instalaciones de la federación sin tener ningún tipo de comunicación con personas que no pertenecían a está, si bien esto les causaba nostalgia a los miembros del equipo juvenil, ellos bien sabían que tenían que permanecer concentrados y sin tensiones del exterior para poder lograr su objetivo, y Tsubasa, a pesar de sentir nostalgia por no poder comunicarse con su novia y familia, era uno de los que tenía muy en claro ese objetivo, el cual era salir campeones de ese torneo y así poder cumplir uno de sus sueños, también sabía que para conseguir lo que uno se traza en la vida a veces se tiene que hacer algunos sacrificios y pues estás semanas sin contacto con el ambiente exterior era uno de esos sacrificios y él estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, pues él confiaba en que todo al final valdría la pena.

Por su lado Sanae, desde que supo que su amado estaba en Japón, tuvo ganas muy grandes de verlo, pero ella bien sabía que esto era imposible, por las restricciones de la federación en referencia a las visitas, por ello, ella había decido aprovechar los días que quedaban para el inicio del torneo para junto a sus amigas crear algunas porras de aliento a su selección.

**Federación Japonesa de Fútbol:**

Un grupo de jóvenes platicaban en un vestidor luego de un duro entrenamiento.

Estoy ansioso por ese torneo, decía uno de los jóvenes.

Pues en un par de días, tú ansiedad te calmara amigo, respondía otro.

Tenemos que ganar este torneo muchachos, decía Tsubasa con el rostro radiante de alegría.

Claro que si amigo, acotaron un par de jóvenes que estaban junto a él, al tiempo que el entrenador entraba al vestuario, haciendo que todos guarden silencio.

Chicos, ya no abra más entrenamiento por hoy, mañana por la mañana haré una práctica final, dijo el entrenador.

Bien, dijeron a coro los jóvenes.

Una vez que el entrenador se retiró, un joven cara de mono, dijo: Tsubasa, te noto extraño desde que llegaste, pero no he tenido oportunidad para preguntártelo, por ello recién lo hago, ¿te pasa algo?.

No, claro que no, yo estoy extraño, respondió sonriendo Tsubasa.

La verdad amigo, a mí al igual que a Ryo también me parece que hay algo que te está teniendo inquieto, y la verdad no creo que sea el torneo, pues a ti los encuentros deportivos, te emocionan, los esperas con ansias, más no con inquietud, acoto Taro.

Si, ello es cierto, tú estás acostumbrado a los retos, ellos nunca te dan miedo, dijo Genzo sonriendo, mientras sus demás compañeros de equipo que estaban en el vestuario que habían oído la plática asentían.

Está bien, hay algo que me tiene ansioso, y no es precisamente el torneo, sino algo que quiero hacer pero no sé si pueda,…., decía sonriendo Tsubasa.

¿Qué amigo?, dijeron sus compañeros de equipo.

Lo que sucede es que…., decía Tsubasa mientras sus amigos y compañeros de equipo lo escuchaban con atención.

**En tanto: **

Un grupo de chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo escribiendo con pinturas de colores en una banderola.

Creo que nos quedó muy bien, decía una peli roja.

Si, acoto una joven de cabello corto.

Ya tenemos todo listo, solo nos queda esperar el día del inicio del torneo para animarlos, decía emocionada la castaña.

Si amiga, dijeron el par de jovencitas.

**Federación Japonesa de Fútbol:**

Un joven de cabello desordenado miraba a su grupo de amigos que se habían quedado en silencio tras lo que él les había comentado.

¿Les sorprendió lo que les dije?, decía Tsubasa preocupado.

La verdad si amigo, respondió Genzo sonriendo.

Sí, es cierto, es algo que no esperábamos, pero de mi parte yo estoy feliz por tu decisión amigo y la apoyo, acoto Taro.

Yo también, dijo Ryo.

Todos te apoyamos capitán, dijeron los demás jóvenes.

Si amigo, solo dinos en que podemos ayúdate, acoto Genzo, mientras Taro asentía.

Pues, la verdad si necesitare ayuda, pero para que todo salga como lo tengo planeado, lo primero, ganar el torneo….., decía Tsubasa.

**Brasil:**

Una peli roja que llevaba lentes oscuros platicaba con dos jóvenes en un café.

Entonces si estoy en lo cierto, decía Zoe, mientras miraba al par de jóvenes.

Si Zoe, hay lesiones deportivas que te destruyen la carrera de por vida, respondió un joven castaño.

Si, ello es cierto, pero ¿por qué el interés de querer saber de ello?, tu no estudias medicina deportiva Zoe, acoto el otro joven.

Ahora les explico,….., decía la peli roja mientras el par de jóvenes le escuchaban con atención.

**Minutos después:**

Es por ello que los contacte, yo quiero que ustedes me apoyen con ello, decía Zoe.

Pero ello es algo muy cruel Zoe, dijo el joven castaño.

Le destruirás la carrera, acoto un rubio.

Les pagare muy bien si me ayudan a contactarme con las personas indicadas, solo tendremos 4 encuentros para lograr el objetivo, además ustedes mismos me lo acaban de confirmar, las lesiones deportivas son comunes en los deportistas, dijo Zoe sonriendo.

Si, ello es cierto, pero una lesión deportiva es una cosa y algo que te deje incapacitado de por vida es otra cosa, respondió el rubio.

Ustedes pongan el monto por contactarme con las personas que podrían ayudarme a conseguir mi objetivo, yo se los daré sin cuestionamientos, además no tienen por qué sentirse mal, ustedes no harán nada, dijo Zoe, mientras tomaba un bolígrafo de su cartera, para luego con este escribir sobre un papel.

Luego de algunos segundos, Zoe, coloco el papel en la mesa, y dijo con firmeza, mientras los hombres miraban incrédulos el mismo: ¿Este es el monto que les ofrezco por su apoyo?

**Dos días después:**

El estadio de la capital japonesa lucía abarrotado, desde horas muy tempranas largas filas habían rodeado el mismo, para poder ser testigos de la inauguración del torneo mundial juvenil, organizado en su país. Dentro del estadio, tres bellas jovencitas, tomaban sus ubicaciones mientras sostenían un cartel de tela, en donde estaba escrita una frase que decía:

_**¡Vamos muchachos¡ este torneo tiene que ser nuestro.**_

_**Siempre con ustedes.**_

_**Vayan donde vayan.**_

Luego de algunos minutos de espera se dio inicio a la inauguración del torneo.

Tsubasa, pensó la castaña al ver a su amado, salir al campo de juego encabezando la delegación de su país.

**Campo de juego:**

El joven de cabello desordenado, buscaba con la mirada en la tribuna a su amada, pero le era muy difícil localizarla debido a la distancia que había entre el campo deportivo y las tribunas, además el estadio estaba repleto de hinchas de todos los países que serían parte de ese evento.

Tras la hermosa inauguración, se dio inicio al primer encuentro, del cual era parte el equipo de Japón.

¡Vamos Tsubasa¡ demuéstrales lo bueno que eres cariño, decía la castaña desde la tribuna.

Si, vamos chicos, acoto la otra joven de cabello corto, mientras pensaba: Taro, es tan lindo.

Demuéstrales lo talentoso que eres Jun, decía Yayoi, mientras sostenía la banderola junto a sus amigas.

Tras el silbatazo de árbitro, el juego, dio inicio.

**Tiempo después: "Brasil"**

Roberto junto a sus pupilos seguían el encuentro a través de un computador.

Tsubasa es increíble, logro que su equipo diera vuelta al marcador, decía un joven de cabello negro.

Es Tsubasa amigos, dijo Pepé sonriendo.

Tsubasa, este fue un partido espectacular, estoy seguro que los representaste de Cataluña, no se arrepentirán de la decisión que tomaron, además esa decisión creo que fue las más justa para todos, pensaba Roberto.

**Japón: "Estadio"**

Un grupo de jóvenes se acercaba a agradecer a las tribunas, cuando de repente uno de ellos dijo: Ella no es Sanae.

¡Sanae¡ respondió Tsubasa feliz dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde su amigo cara de mono miraba.

Pero no está sola, está con tú chica Jun, decía Ryo sonriendo.

Yayoi vino a verme jugar, dijo Jun feliz, mientras el joven de cabello desordenado se separaba del grupo para acercarse más a la tribuna.

Si amigo, pero esa otra chica, ¿quién es?, es muy linda, decía Ryo.

Oye Ryo, ¿qué no que eras novio de una tal Yukari?, decía otro joven.

¿Novio de Yukari?, respondió Taro sonriendo, mientras miraba a su amigo cara de mono.

Yo no soy novio de Yukari, yo solo dije ello por decir, además ella ni vino a apoyarnos, decía Ryo sonriendo, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Entonces si te gusta Yukari, acoto Taro sonriendo.

No, claro que no, solo somos amigos, dijo Ryo sonriendo.

Por la amistad se empieza, acoto Genzo.

¿Y Tsubasa?, dijo un moreno, al notar la ausencia de su capitán, haciendo que los jóvenes dejen de parlotear

Creo que fue hacia la tribuna donde está Sanae, respondió Genzo.

Sí, es cierto, dijo Taro, dirigiendo su mirada a la misma al tiempo que en ella pudo notar la presencia de alguien que él conocía.

Azumi, pensó el joven de rostro tierno.

**En tanto:**

Una emocionada castaña platicaba con su novio desde las graderías.

Me alegra verte hermosa, decía Tsubasa.

Yo nunca he dejado de apoyarte, y también me alegra verte cariño mío, respondió la castaña.

No puedo subir a la tribuna, pero me conformo con saber que vendrás a ver cada uno de los encuentros, dijo Tsubasa.

Así será, respondió la castaña.

Te dedicare cada uno de mis goles y triunfos, dijo Tsubasa, haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

Gracias, respondió la castaña.

En final te diré algo importante, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, pregunto la castaña con curiosidad.

En la final mi amor, dijo Tsubasa, al tiempo que un joven decía: Tsubasa el entrenador, dice que, a los vestuarios y de allí a descansar.

Bien, respondió el mencionado.

Tras unas frases de despedida con su amada, Tsubasa fue a los vestuarios con sus compañeros.

**Dos semanas después:**

En un vestuario un entrenador se dirigía a sus pupilos.

Logramos uno de los objetivos, ya estamos en la final, ahora nos queda el siguiente paso,…., decía el hombre.

Ganarlo, dijeron a coro sus pupilos.

Bien chicos, al terreno de juego, acoto el entrenador.

Sí, respondieron a coro sus pupilos.

**Graderías:**

Una emocionada castaña platicaba con una joven de coletas, mientras sus otras dos amigas miraban hacia el terreno de juego, esperando el inicio del encuentro que definiría al ganador del torneo juvenil.

Me alegra tanto que estés aquí Yukari, decía la castaña.

No podía perderme está final, aunque en realidad a pesar de no haber podido alentar a nuestra selección desde el estadio, lo hice desde mi casa, respondía la joven de coletas.

Lo sé, respondió la castaña, al tiempo que una de sus amigas dijo: Ya entraron al terreno de juego.

**Tiempo después: "Brasil"**

Una peli roja, miraba a través de la pantalla de su computador un encuentro deportivo, específicamente a un joven de cabello desordenado, que tras una magnifica anotación miraba hacia una tribuna al tiempo que levantaba su pulgar.

Lamento tener que ser yo quien borre esa hermosa sonrisa de tú rostro, lamento ser yo, pero ese es el castigo a tú desprecio, el castigo que mereces por haberme siempre ignorado, pensaba Zoe, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de Tsubasa que aparecía en su computador.

A los pocos segundos su celular empezó a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ring ring ring

Zoe de mala gana tomo su celular del sofá, donde ella estaba sentada y contesto la llamada.

Zoe, ya te tengo los contactos, escucho la peliroja.

Bien, respondió Zoe.

Les di tú número para que se contacten contigo…., escuchaba la peli roja, mientras seguía en encuentro deportivo.

**Japón:**

Tras un magnifico pase de Taro, Hyuga anotaba el gol de la ventaja, haciendo que el estadio estallara en gritos y aplausos.

Gollllllll, era el grito ensordecedor que se escuchaba en el estadio, mientras un grupo de chicas que sostenían una banderola decían a coro: Son extraordinarios.

Vamos por otro gol no podemos confiarnos, decía Tsubasa mirando a sus compañeros que asintieron.

No, nos dejaremos ganar por ustedes amarillitos, decía un atractivo jovencito rubio y ojos azules, quien de una magnifica jugada arrebato el balón a uno de los japoneses.

Cuidado Genzo, dijo Tsubasa al ver al rubio dirigirse a la portería.

Tras algunos minutos, el rubio disparo un violento tiro, que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hizo el guardameta japonés, no pudo lograr su objetivo de detenerlo.

**Brasil:**

Tsubasa, vamos, tú puedes llevar a tu equipo al triunfo, pensaba Roberto mientras veía una pantalla de televisión, mientras esperaba su pedido en un local de Sao Paulo.

Señor su bebida, dijo una mesera, mientras colocaba la misma sobre la mesa.

Bien, respondió Roberto, mientras pensaba: Vamos Tsubasa, no pierdas está oportunidad.

**Japón:**

Tsubasa hacia una bella triangulación con Jun y Taro, mientras se acercaba con el balón a sus pies al arco.

Dispara Tsubasa, decía Kojiro que estaba junto a él.

Sí, respondió el joven de cabello desordenado, mientras se perfilaba para su mejor pie para lanzar el balón.

Tsubasa, danos el triunfo, pensaba una castaña desde la tribuna, mientras veía a su novio, disparar un balón.

Golllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Gollllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El árbitro tras validar el gol japonés, dio por culminado el partido.

Buen triunfo, dijo un rubio, mientras se acercaba a estrechar la mano de sus rivales, mientras en las tribunas los japoneses lloraban de la emoción, pues era la primera copa que su país ganaba en el fútbol.

**Minutos después:**

Tras haber dado la vuelta a todo el estadio mostrando la copa que los reconocía como campeones del torneo, un grupo de jóvenes se dirigían a los vestuarios.

Tsubasa, ya todo está como lo querías, decías un joven de rostro dulce.

Gracias Taro, gracias por tú apoyo, respondió Tsubasa.

Gracias a todos amigo, todos hemos puesto nuestro granito de arena, para poder apoyarte, dijo Taro mirando a sus amigos que iban delante de ellos.

Pues gracias a todos muchachos, acoto Tsubasa, haciendo que sus amigos y compañeros detuvieran sus pasos.

No hay nada que agradecer capitán, solo has lo que tienes planeado hacer, y no te preocupes por nada hasta el entrenador te apoya, dijo Genzo, sonriendo.

Sí, eso es cierto, acoto Ryo.

¿Y quién le dijo al entrenador?, pregunto Tsubasa intrigado.

Eso es lo de menos, aquí lo que importa es que cumplimos como grupo un reto todos y salimos airosos de ello, y ahora te queda a ti cumplir otro reto más, aunque este más que un reto creo que es otro de tus sueños, dijo un moreno.

Si, así es, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues ve por ese sueño amigo, dijo Jun.

Si, respondió Tsubasa.

**En tanto:**

Cuatro jovencitas platicaban en unas graderías.

Creo que es momento de salir, el estadio ya se está quedando vacío, dijo Azumi.

Sí, es cierto, acoto Yukari, haciendo una pausa para decir: De seguro sus novios luego las contactan para los festejos.

Si, dijo Yayoi, mientras la castaña sonreía.

Las cuatro jovencitas se pusieron de pie, justo cuando iban a proceder a retirarse del lugar, un hombre de lentes se acercó a ellas.

¿La señorita Sanae Nakazawa?, dijo el hombre.

Soy yo, respondió confundida la castaña.

Acompáñenme, alguien quiere hablar con usted, dijo el hombre, mientras las jovencitas se miraron unas a otras intrigadas.

¿Alguien?, respondió confundida la castaña.

Si, acompáñeme, volvió a decir el hombre.

Vamos contigo, dijo Yukari.

No señorita, solo ella, respondió el hombre.

Ya vuelvo chicas, dijo la castaña.

Bien, te esperamos aquí, solo espero y no apaguen las luces, acoto Azumi, mientras Yayoi asentía.

La castaña fue junto al hombre de lentes llevo a la castaña hasta el campo de juego, mientras está miraba confundida el mismo, pues las luces de las graderías se apagaron y solo quedo encendida la luz que alumbraba el lugar donde ella estaba.

Señor,….., iba a decir algo la castaña, pero el hombre que hace solo minutos había estado junto a ella ya no estaba.

¿Qué significa esto?, pensó la castaña, al tiempo que, en medio de la oscuridad, ella vio una sombra aproximarse.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo la castaña al ver el rostro de la persona que se aproximaba a ella, llevando una rosa roja en la mano.

Mi hermosa Sany, respondió el joven de cabello desordenado mientras se acercaba a ella.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¿qué significa esto?, dijo la castaña con voz temblorosa, mientras recibía la rosa que su novio le dio.

Significa muchas cosas, pero sobre todo que te amo, que te amo tanto, que ya no quiero estar más tiempo separado de ti, respondió Tsubasa mientras tomaba las manos de su novia.

No comprendo, dijo la castaña con voz temblorosa.

Sany, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, tú me has acompañado siempre, aún en la distancia, siempre has estado junto a mi siendo mi luz, esa luz que me inspira para seguir adelante y para luchar en cada batalla que enfrente en la vida, decía Tsubasa, mirando a los ojos a la castaña, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: Ya no quiero seguir luchando por construir mis sueños solo, ahora quisiera hacerlo junto a ti mi luz, sé que es una decisión que para ti tal vez sea una decisión difícil, estás estudiando aquí, y yo no quiero truncar tus metas, tus sueños, pero tampoco quiero estar más lejos de ti, quiero que estemos juntos, siempre juntos, por ello después de pensarlo mucho tome está decisión, es más, he estado averiguando sobre convalidaciones con universidades en Brasil o España, para que tú puedas seguir tú carrera allá, sea en el país que vaya.

¡Tsubasa¡ mi amor, dijo la castaña, mientras su novio soltaba las manos de su amada, y sacaba de una cadena que llevaba puesta, una sortija, mientras la castaña lo miraba incrédula.

Sanae Nakazawa, mi Sany hermosa, mi luz, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?, dijo Tsubasa mientras se arrodillaba frente a la emocionada castaña.


	29. Tiempos felices

**Capítulo 28:**** "Tiempos felices"**

Un par de jóvenes estaban en medio de un terreno de juego mirándose fijamente a los ojos tras la pregunta que uno de ellos le había formulado al otro.

Sí, escucho, un apuesto joven de cabello desordenado, haciendo que su rostro irradiara aún más de alegría, al tiempo que, se ponía de pie, para tomar la mano de su amada y depositar en ella un cálido beso, antes de colocarle un bello anillo de compromiso.

Siento que es un sueño, decía Sanae, mientras miraba a su novio colocarle el anillo.

No, no lo es mi hermosa Sany, nos casaremos, nos casaremos y te llevare conmigo al lugar donde valla, respondió Tsubasa acercando su rostro al de su ahora prometida para posar sus labios sobre los de está, al tiempo que uno de los reflectores del estadio se posaba sobre ellos, y desde unas graderías un trio de emocionadas chicas se secaban las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos al ver la romántica escena.

Sany, Sany, se nos casara, decía emocionada Yukari.

Es cierto, fue tan lindo, acotaba Yayoi, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían humedecido su rostro.

Si, muy romántico, la verdad creo que nadie esperaba algo así, ¿cómo le abra hecho Tsubasa para poder hacer una declaración en el terreno de juego?, decía Azumi.

De seguro sus compañeros de equipo lo saben, dijo Yayoi.

Si, hasta el entrenador, por ello tuvo el apoyo, para poder llevar a cabo algo tan romántico, pero fuera como fuera, Sany lo merece, ella ha estado junto a él tanto tiempo, primero como amiga, luego como novia, y ahora como su prometida, acotaba Yukari.

Y en unos meses o tal vez semanas será la señora Ozora, decía Yayoi sonriendo, mientras miraba al terreno de juego, donde el par de jóvenes rompían el beso para tomarse de las manos y empezar a caminar hacia el exterior de este.

¿Y sus estudios?, dijo preocupada Azumi.

Podrá continuarlos en otro lugar, Sany es una chica muy inteligente, además ella tendrá que estar donde este su esposito, ¿no?, respondió Yukari.

Cierto, además no creo que Sanae quiera casarse para quedarse aquí mientras Tsubasa está lejos de ella, y todo por sus estudios, dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

Si, tienes razón, uno tiene que seguir al amor, acoto Azumi suspirando, al tiempo que pensaba: Y eso fue lo que hice, pero él se volvió alejar de mí, tal vez sea bueno, en cuanto acabe el ciclo volver a Francia.

A ver, ver, ¿de qué me perdí?, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

De nada amiga, de nada, respondió Azumi sonriendo.

**Terreno de juego:**

¿Entonces hasta el entrenador lo sabe?, decía sonriendo Sanae.

Sí princesa bella, hasta él lo sabe, es que necesitaba el apoyo de todos para poder tener acceso al terreno de juego una vez culminado el encuentro, acoto Tsubasa.

Lo sé, dijo Sanae, haciendo una pausa para decir: Solo faltan nuestros padres.

Sí, pero lo sabrán mañana mismo, papá está aquí, lo supe por mamá, por ello, ¿qué te parece una reunión familiar en uno de los restaurantes más reconocidos de nuestra ciudad el día de mañana?, respondió Tsubasa feliz.

Me gusta la idea, dijo Sanae.

Entonces así será hermosa, mañana mismo le ponemos fecha a nuestra boda, respondió Tsubasa feliz.

Si, mañana, respondió la castaña.

Iré a cambiarme de ropa, espérame en la tribuna para llevarte a casa de Yayoi, no demoro, dijo Tsubasa dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de echar a correr hacia los camerinos.

La castaña, se dirigió a la tribuna, donde fue recibida por los efusivos abrazos y felicitaciones de sus amigas.

¡Gracias¡ ¡gracias¡ yo estoy muy emocionada, decía la castaña.

**En tanto:**

Tsubasa entro al camerino, bajo la mirada expectante de sus amigos.

Dijo que si, anunció Tsubasa mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría, al tiempo que sus amigos se acercaban a abrazarlo.

Era imposible que Sany, dijera que no, lleva años enamorada de ti amigo, acoto Ryo riendo.

Es cierto, decían sus demás compañeros, mientras uno de ellos miraba a su amigo y sonreía, mientras pensaba: Si, era imposible que dijera que no, felicitaciones amigo, te llevas a una chica muy valiosa.

Taro, vamos a felicitar a Tsubasa, decía Genzo, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo de rostro dulce.

¡Eh¡ si, si, respondió Taro sonriendo.

¿Y para cuando la boda?, dijo Hajime.

Mañana pondremos la fecha, respondió Tsubasa.

Supongo que de aquí te regresas con ella, ya no con nosotros, ¿verdad?, acoto, Genzo.

Así, es, iré a dejar a Sanae al lugar donde se está alojando y luego voy al hotel de concentración, dijo Tsubasa.

Felicitaciones amigo, Sanae y tú hacen una linda pareja, dijo Taro.

¡Gracias amigo¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Tras las respectivas felicitaciones, Tsubasa se ducho y cambió de ropa y fue junto a su prometida para llevarla a su casa.

Las chicas, ya se fueron, dijo la castaña.

Bueno vamos a casa de Yayoi, y mañana partimos a nuestro pueblo, para hablar con nuestros padres, respondió Tsubasa.

Bien, dijo la castaña.

Tsubasa tal lo acordado, llevo a la castaña a casa de la peliroja, se despidió de ella con un dulce beso, y no se fue, hasta no ver a su amada ingresar a la casa donde se estaba quedando, luego de ello fue al hotel.

**Al día siguiente:**

Tsubasa al igual que sus amigos abandonaron el hotel de concentración para dirigirse a sus hogares o clubes, no sin antes hacerles saber que les haría llegar su parte de matrimonio.

Tsubasa abordaba un taxi, al tiempo que su celular empezó a vibrar.

Roberto, dijo Tsubasa al ver el nombre de su amigo y entrenador del club al que aún pertenecía en el celular.

Tsubasa, te tengo grandes noticias, escucho el joven de cabello desordenado.

Cuéntamelas, respondió Tsubasa mientras era transportado a casa de la peli roja.

**Minutos después: "Casa de Yayoi"**

Tsubasa pasa, decía Yayoi.

¡Gracias¡ respondió el nombrado.

Sanae, me dijo que lo esperaras unos minutos, se estaba arreglando, decía Yayoi sonriendo.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa.

Fue tan lindo lo de ayer, decía Yayoi, mientras miraba al prometido de su amiga, que esperaba a esta para ir a su ciudad natal.

Si, verdad, respondió Tsubasa.

Sí, fue tan romántico, las chicas y yo por poco y lloramos de la emoción, ya me imagino a Sany, debió estar muy emocionada, decía la peliroja, al tiempo que unos pasos llegan al lugar.

Ya estoy aquí, se escuchó en el lugar, haciendo que Tsubasa posara sus ojos en la castaña y la mirara dulcemente, mientras la peli roja sonreía.

Estás como siempre bella, dijo Tsubasa, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su novia.

Supongo que ya se van, ¿verdad?, dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

Sí, respondieron simultáneamente Tsubasa y Sanae.

Que tengan un buen viaje, decía Yayoi sonriendo.

Gracias, respondieron los jóvenes, antes de abandonar la casa.

Roberto me llamo, decía Tsubasa mientras abordaba un auto junto a su novia.

Me imagino que, para felicitarte, respondió la castaña.

A la estación de trenes, dijo Tsubasa al conductor, para luego posar su mirada en su prometida y continuar diciendo: me dijo que el Barcelona y el Club, llegaron a un acuerdo…..

Luego de varios minutos, el par de jóvenes fueron hasta la estación de trenes, donde abordaron un tren que los lleve a su ciudad natal.

**Horas después: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Tsubasa recibía las felicitaciones de sus futuros suegros tras la obtención del título, mientras la castaña sonreía.

¡Gracias¡ ¡gracias¡ decía Tsubasa.

Abra que festejar la hazaña, campeones, aún me parece un sueño, decía el señor Nakazawa mientras sonreía.

No, no es un sueño papá, Tsubasa y los chicos, lo lograron, nos regalaron esa copa, somos campeones, campeones, decía emocionada la castaña.

Entonces abra que festejar, dijo el señor Nakazawa.

Voy a preparar una deliciosa cena,…., Tsubasa hijo, tienes que invitar a tus padres,….., decía la señora Nakazawa.

No tiene que hacer nada señora, todos iremos a festejar, pero fuera, ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí, junto a su bella hija, respondió Tsubasa con calma, tomando la mano de la castaña haciendo que los padres de está posaran su mirada en el nuevo anillo que su hija llevaba en está.

¿Fuera?, dijeron los señores Nakazawa sonriendo.

Sí, iré a invitar a mis padres y paso por ustedes, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Bien, dijeron los demás.

**Brasil:**

En un discreto restaurante, una peli roja hablaba con un par de hombres, tras haberles entregado unos sobres.

Eso solo es la mitad de lo que recibirán si todo sale como lo acordamos, decía Zoe.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá como lo pides querida, solo se paciente, todo tiene que parecer muy natural, decía uno de los hombres.

Lo sé, pero no queda mucho tiempo, ayer me entere que Tsubasa dejara el club, respondió Zoe con molestia.

Chiquita, confía en nosotros, todo saldrá como lo pides, solo sé paciente, el tendrá una gran despedida, ya lo verás, solo espera con paciencia su gran despedida, dijo otro de los hombres, tomando la mano de Zoe.

**Japón:**

Una castaña abordaba un auto, luego de que sus padres lo hicieran, mientras esta decía: ¿Y tus padres?

Papá y mamá nos estarán esperando allá, dijo Tsubasa.

Bien, respondió la castaña.

Tras algunos minutos de viaje, Tsubasa estaciono el auto que manejaba frente a un restaurante.

**Tokio:**

Un par de chicas platicaban en un café, mientras una de ellas esperaba a su novio.

Ya Azumi, se franca conmigo, yo intuyo que tú me andas ocultando algo, has estado muy pensativa desde que estuvimos en el estadio, decía una peli roja.

No cómo crees, yo solo andaba concentrada, respondió la joven.

Claro que no, yo conozco muy bien esa mirada, decía Yayoi.

Yayoi, no sé lo que andes imaginando, no me pasa nada, respondió la joven, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: ¿Cuándo crees que se casen?

Supongo que no querrán aplazar mucho la boda, él tiene que volver a Brasil, respondió la peli roja.

Entonces allí volveré a ver a Taro, pues parece que él, ni noto mi presencia, pensaba la joven mientras su rostro entristecía.

Azumi, escucho la joven.

¿Qué?, respondió la nombrada.

Ya llego Jun, decía feliz Yayoi.

Ve con él amiga, disfruta tu día, respondió Azumi, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

**En tanto: "Nankatsu"**

Un joven de cabello desordenado miraba a sus padres y suegros tras haberles platicado de su propuesta de matrimonio a la castaña.

Pues, ¡felicidades¡ dijo el señor Ozora, sonriendo.

Sí, es una gran noticia, acoto Natsuko.

¿Y para cuándo tienen pensado casarse?, decía la señora Nakazawa que estaba más que feliz por la noticia.

En un par de semanas, dijo Tsubasa.

Tan pronto, dijeron los padres de los jóvenes sorprendidos.

Sí, es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo aquí, a las justas, logre que me concedieran dos semanas de descanso, acoto Tsubasa.

Pero dos semanas es muy poco tiempo, decía la señora Nakazawa preocupada.

Será una boda sencilla, respondió Sanae.

Así es, por ello necesitamos de su apoyo, los chicos de la selección también me apoyaran y los amigos de mi princesa también, yo tengo que ir a Brasil a firmar mi traspaso al Cataluña, tengo entendido por lo que me comento Roberto ayer que hablo conmigo que me harán un partido de despedida en Brasil, este será días antes de la boda,…, decía Tsubasa, mientras los presentes escuchaban con atención.

Tras compartir la noticia de su boda con sus padres y recibir por supuesto el apoyo de estos, el par de jóvenes junto a sus familiares degustaron una deliciosa comida.

**2 Horas después:**

Tsubasa y Sanae, caminaban de la mano por una de las calles de su tranquilo pueblo, mientras platicaban entre ellos.

Entonces mañana, vamos a ver lo de la iglesia, y las invitaciones, decía Tsubasa mientras posaba su mirada en su prometida.

Sí cariño, respondió Sanae.

**Al día siguiente:**

Un par de jóvenes hablaban con un hombre de túnica blanca, en una pequeña habitación.

Bien hijos, para mi será un placer ser quien lleve a cabo este enlace, decía el hombre, mientras sonreía con calidez.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron a la vez Tsubasa y Sanae.

Tras algunos minutos más de plática con el sacerdote de la iglesia de su pueblo, el par de jóvenes continuaron con los preparativos de su boda.

**Horas después:**

¿Cuál de ellos?, decía Tsubasa mientras miraba hacia una vitrina.

No, lo sé, todos se ven lindos, respondió la castaña.

Sí, es cierto, dijo el joven de cabello desordenado, haciendo una pausa para decir mirando a la vendedora: ¿Se les puede grabar un mensaje?

Por su puesto joven Ozora, respondió la mujer.

Bien, entonces elijamos hermosa, ¿cuál te gusta más?, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

Pues,…., este, respondió la castaña.

Entonces ese nos lo llevamos, dijo Tsubasa.

Bien, joven anote aquí lo que quiere que grabemos en ellos, respondió la vendedora, mientras Tsubasa recibía un bolígrafo y la castaña continuaba mirando en las vitrinas.

**Tiempo después:**

Tsubasa y Sanae, degustaban de un delicioso refresco, mientras estaban sentados en una de las bancas de un parque.

Me parece un sueño todo lo que estoy viviendo, decía la castaña.

Pues no es un sueño hermosa, es real, nos vamos a casar, tú te irás conmigo a España y allá tú seguirás siendo esa bella luz que ilumina mis sueños, respondió Tsubasa.

Sin duda son los tiempos más felices de mi vida, dijo la castaña.

Los míos también mi amor, pero esto solo es el principio de toda la felicidad que tendremos cuando formemos nuestra familia, respondió Tsubasa.

Nuestra familia, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Si, ya te imagino cuidando de nuestros niños como siempre has cuidado de mí, y yo enseñándoles a ellos a amar el fútbol, decía Tsubasa, al tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se imaginaba a él y a la castaña junto a un par de niños.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que siguen está historia de amor¡ y ¡gracias especiales a aquellas personas que dejan algún mensaje en cada capítulo de ella¡ ello lo valoro mucho._

_Tsubasa y Sanae, están viviendo momentos muy felices ahora como prometidos, ¿cuánto podrá durarles esa felicidad?, ¿qué le pasará a Tsubasa a su regreso a Brasil?, estás dudas se las resolveré en los próximos capítulo._

_Hasta una próxima actualización._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	30. Una noticia que incrementa el odio

**Capítulo 29:**** "Una noticia que incrementa el odio"**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Tsubasa y Sanae le habían puesto fecha a su enlace, una semana, la cual había sido llena de dicha para los dos jóvenes, quienes con ayuda de sus padres y amigos habían estado organizando todo para su boda. Una semana que había incrementado aún más el amor entre ellos, un amor que era como una luz llena de calidez, que alumbraba la vida de ambos.

**Casa Nakazawa:**

Un par de jóvenes bebían unos refrescos mientras colocaban en una cajita unas invitaciones.

Bueno, creo que no nos olvidamos de nadie, decía Tsubasa, colocando la última invitación en la caja.

No, creo que no, acoto la castaña.

Entonces hoy mismo, hay que empezarlas a distribuir, y las que se van al extranjero, hoy me encargo yo de enviarlas, decía Tsubasa, mientras tomaba unas invitaciones y las guardaba en un sobre.

Bien cariño, respondió Sanae con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

No estés triste hermosa, solo serán 5 días que estaremos separados, luego nada nos va a separar, decía Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a la castaña a besar su mejilla.

Lo sé, pero igual no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia, respondió Sanae.

Igual yo, pero no será por mucho tiempo nuestra separación, solo cinco días y estaré de regreso para convertirnos en los señores Ozora, decía Tsubasa, mientras su rostro se iluminaba de alegría.

Los señores Ozora, decía la castaña sonriendo.

Si, hermosa, tú serás mi señora, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo, al tiempo que posaba su mirada en el reloj que llevaba en su mano.

¿A qué hora sale tú vuelo?, respondió la castaña, al ver el gesto de su amado.

En dos horas, dijo Tsubasa con la mayor calma posible.

Entonces, ya tienes que ir por tú equipaje, respondió la castaña lo más calmada que pudo.

Si, dijo Tsubasa con calma, posando su mirada en la cajita que sostenía su prometida.

Las chicas me ayudaran a repartirlas, acoto Sanae mirando las invitaciones, que estaban dentro de la caja.

Qué bueno amor, respondió Tsubasa posando su mirada en su prometida.

¿Te puedo acompañar al aeropuerto?, dijo la castaña.

Sí, respondió Tsubasa.

**Brasil:**

Una peli roja se acercaba a un hombre de lentes oscuro que estaba sentado en una silla, bebiendo un refresco.

Tiito, que bueno que te encuentro, decía Zoe, mientras se sentaba frente al hombre de lentes.

¿Qué sucede Zoe?, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, respondió Roberto con calma.

Me entere que tras el partido de despedida de Tsubasa, le harán un festejo, y pues quisiera ver si necesitas apoyo para ello tiíto, respondió la peliroja.

En realidad ya todo está listo Zoe, pero de igual manera, ¡gracias¡ dijo Roberto.

¿Ya debe estar en camino?, ¿verdad?, acoto la peli roja.

Si, ya debe estar en camino, respondió Roberto con calma.

**Japón:**

Una castaña se despedía con un efusivo abrazo de su prometido antes de que ese continuará su camino hacia la puerta de embarque.

Te llamare en cuanto llegue, decía Tsubasa con calma, mientras se separaba lentamente de su prometida.

Me hubiera gustado ir contigo, para alentarte en tu partido de despedida, pero no se puede, tengo que terminar de organizar todo para la boda, y ver lo de mi traslado, respondía con una sonrisa la castaña.

Lo sé hermosa, además tú siempre estás conmigo, dijo Tsubasa, señalando su cabeza y su corazón.

Es cierto, yo también pienso así, respondió Sanae dulcemente.

Luego de algunos minutos, Sanae veía alejarse a su prometido, mientras pensaba: Estaré contando los días para volverte a ver, como lo hice desde que partiste, esperare tú regreso con paciencia mi amor, además tú nuevo regreso será distinto a los anteriores, pues ya no viajarás solo, una vez que seamos esposos, viajaremos juntos, juntos.

**Horas después: "Brasil"**

Tsubasa recibía el efusivo abrazo de Roberto, tras haberle contado sobre su boda.

¡Felicitaciones Tsubasa¡ Sanae es una gran chica, y te ama, te ama mucho, decía Roberto.

Yo también la amo Roberto, y no te imaginas lo feliz que me siento de solo imaginar que en cuanto la haga mi esposa, ya no abra lugar donde vaya que ella no vaya conmigo, respondía Tsubasa.

Lo imagino, dijo Roberto, haciendo una pausa para decir: Me imagino, que debes estar cansado, apenas has llegado….

Sí, estoy un poco cansado, pero como me dijiste que en cuanto llegara venga al club, decía Tsubasa.

Eso te dije, pues no sabía de lo de tú boda Tsubasa, en fin, ya que estás aquí, me voy a comunicar con los representantes del Cataluña, para que firmes tú contrato, y de allí te vas a descansar, aunque desde que firmes ese contrato dejes de ser nuestro jugador, aún te queda el partido de despedida con nosotros, por ello tienes que descansar bien, acoto Roberto.

Lo sé, dijo Tsubasa.

Roberto se comunicó con los representantes del equipo español, quienes vinieron inmediatamente al club, para firmar el contrato con la joven promesa de fútbol nipón.

Aquí joven Ozora, decía un hombre señalándole el lugar donde debía colocar su rubrica Tsubasa.

Bien, dijo el joven, mientras bolígrafo en mano, firmaba su nuevo contrato.

Joven Ozora, ahora ya es parte del Cataluña, dijo uno de los representantes del club, haciendo sonreír al joven de cabello desordenado.

**Pasillo:**

Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste Leandro?, se supone que eres mi amigo, decía con molestia Zoe.

Es que recién me entero que llego, es más, nadie lo sabe, ni Pepé que es su amigo, respondía el joven en su defensa.

Bien, te disculpo porque creo que estás siendo sincero,….., decía Zoe, al tiempo que una de las puertas que daban al pasillo se abría y por ella salían un par de hombres elegantemente vestido, y un par de personas que ella reconocía.

Estaremos esperándolo en el club, decía uno de los hombres.

Muchas felicidades en su futura boda, acotaba el otro hombre, haciendo que la peli roja abra sus ojos como platos de la sola impresión.

¿Boda?, ¿oí mal Zoe o dijeron la palabra boda?, preguntaba Leandro.

No, no oíste mal, respondió la peli roja, al tiempo que pensaba: Se piensa casar con la chiquilla esa, se piensa casar con ella.

Vaya, entonces Tsubasa no solo nos abandona, sino además se nos casa, decía Leandro sonriendo, al tiempo que el mencionado estrechaba la mano de los representantes de su futuro club en señal de despedida.

Una vez que os hombres partieron Tsubasa continuó platicando con Roberto, sin percatarse aún de la presencia del par de jóvenes.

Tsubasa, vaya sorpresa que me acabas de dar, yo que vengo a entrenar para tú partido de despedida y me encuentro con está primicia, decía Leandro sonriendo, al tiempo que un joven moreno se acercaba a ellos.

¡Tsubasa amigo, ya estás de regreso¡ decía Pepé, pasando junto a Zoe, saludándola con un gesto de cabeza.

Si Pepé, dijo el joven de cabello desordenado.

Y nos trae una gran sorpresa, acotaba Leandro.

¿Sorpresa?, decía Pepé.

Sí, acoto el otro joven.

¿A qué te refieres amigo?, ¿Tsubasa acaso Leandro sabe algo que yo no sepa?, pensé que era tú mejor amigo en el club, ya que fue a mí a quien conociste primero, hasta compartimos piso por algún tiempo, decía Pepé fingiendo molestia.

Tsubasa eres un ingrato, acotaba Zoe, tratando de controlar su molestia.

¿Por qué dices eso?, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que te piensas casar?, respondió Zoe ocultando su molestia, dejando boqui abierto a Pepé.

¿Te….te….te….ca…..ca…. casas?, decía sorprendido Pepé.

Sí, respondió con calma Tsubasa.

¿Cuándo?, dijo Zoe, tragándose su molestia.

En una semana, respondió Tsubasa.

Tan pronto, acoto Pepé sorprendido.

Sí, respondió Tsubasa, incrementando el odio en la rubia.

**Japón:**

Una castaña, junto a su grupo de amigas, probaban de unos platitos, mientras se miraban entre ellas.

Creo que este es perfecto, decía Yukari.

Si esta delicioso, acotaba Azumi.

Y con la bebida que escogiste, asentara muy bien, agregaba Yayoi.

Entonces, este será el buffet para mi boda, decía Sanae sonriendo.

Pasado es el partido de despedida de su club de Tsubasa, ¿verdad?, decía Yayoi.

Sí, respondió la castaña.

¿Y a qué hora será?, pregunto Azumi.

Tengo entendido que, por la noche, lo van a transmitir por los canales de Brasil, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Entonces abra que despertarse temprano para verlo, acoto Yukari.

Así es amiga, dijo la castaña.

**Brasil:**

Una peli roja hablaba con un par de hombres en una cafetería.

No te preocupes Zoe, todo déjalo en nuestras manos, decía uno de ellos.

Él no puede casarse con esa, decía Zoe con molestia.

No lo hará, no te preocupes, acoto el otro.

No solo me rechazo, sino además se quiere casar con ella, decía furiosa la peli roja.

Cálmate Zoe, cálmate, esa boda, así como sus sueños de jugar en España, quedarán en ello, solo en sueños, decía uno de los jóvenes echando a reír, mientras la peli roja, sonreía con maldad.

**Dos días después:**

Tsubasa junto a un grupo de jóvenes recibían las indicaciones del que hasta ese momento era su entrenador.

¿Entendido?, decía Roberto.

Entendido, dijeron los jóvenes a coro.

Entonces al terreno de juego, acoto Roberto.

Sí, dijeron los jóvenes a coro, mientras tomaban sus ubicaciones en la fila para dirigirse al campo de juego.

Mi último partido con esta camiseta, mi último partido en este país, en el cual he aprendido tanto, pensaba Tsubasa mientras caminaba en fila junto a sus amigos.

**Tribunas del estadio:**

En las tribunas de un estadio, en la primera fila de estás una peli roja miraba la salida de ambas escuadras mientras pensaba: Hasta aquí llegaron tus sueños querido Tsubasa, hasta aquí llegaron, tú lo quisiste así, tú lo quisiste así.

En el campo de juego, tras el saludo respectivo, y la sesión de fotos los jugadores tomaron sus ubicaciones.

Tú último partido con está camiseta, dijo Pepé con cierta nostalgia en su voz, viendo al joven de cabello desordenado.

Sí, pero ello no significa que nuestra amistad acabe, el fútbol nos volverá a reencontrar, ahora solo hay que dar lo mejor por toda esta gente que vino a este estadio, vamos por un triunfo, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, mientras levantaba su pulgar y su amigo asentía.


	31. La maldad se cumple

**Capítulo 30:**** "La maldad se cumple"**

Una castaña miraba a través de la pantalla de un computador el partido de despedida de su prometido.

Vamos Tsubasa, a ganar, dijo Sanae en voz baja, mientras veía a su amado tomar el balón y correr hacia el campo contrario.

**Brasil:**

Un par de hombres que eran parte del equipo rival, miraban desde la banca el juego, mientras platicaban entre ellos.

Al medio tiempo el entrenador hará los cambios clásicos, entonces el plan se pondrá en marcha.

Si, respondió el otro hombre, al tiempo que el estadio estallaba de júbilo tras la primera anotación de Tsubasa.

Golllllllll

Que disfrute, que disfrute, mientras pueda, decía uno de los hombres, al tiempo que el otro sonreía.

**Francia:**

Un apuesto joven, miraba a través de su laptop el partido de despedida de su amigo, al tiempo que sostenía una invitación en una de sus manos, mientras pensaba: Tsubasa amigo, sin duda tú talento se ha potenciado más más en Brasil, eres un extraordinario jugador, tú siempre estás tratando de perfeccionar tú juego no solo para el beneficio tuyo, sino de tu equipo, eso te engrandece como ser humano. Tú todo lo haces a veces tan sencillo, que ni cansado pareces a pesar de todo el desgaste que haces, eres extraordinario amigo, además hoy me llego esto, te casas, te casas con una gran chica, con una chica que te ama y te amara siempre, de hecho, ambos son muy afortunados al haberse encontrado uno al otro.

**Japón: "Casa Ozora"**

Vamos por otro gol hijo, decía Koudai, mientras su esposa sonreía.

Ya va a terminar el primer tiempo, ¿verdad cariño?, decía Natsuko.

Si, en unos minutos culmina, respondió Koudai.

Me parece un sueño que se nos case, decía emocionada Natsuko.

A mí también mujer, pero se casará con una gran chica, que lo ama, y que sabrá apoyarlo y cuidarlo cuando él requiera, acoto Koudai.

Cierto, y lo más importante es que mi hijo también la ama, ambos están muy enamorados, dijo la señora Ozora sonriendo.

Si, así es, acoto el señor Ozora, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

¿Termino?, dijo Natsuko.

Si, el primer tiempo termino, respondió el señor Ozora.

**Brasil: "Estadio"**

Una peliroja, que estaba en una tribuna, hacia tronar sus dedos mientras pensaba: En unos minutos empezará lo mejor.

¿Estás nerviosa?, ¿a poco crees que la visita empatara?, pregunto intrigada Catalina.

No, como crees, yo confío en el equipo, además todos los jugadores desean regalarle un triunfo a Tsubasa, respondió Zoe.

Si tienes razón, pero no vas a negar que nos la están poniendo difícil, si no fuera por el gol de Tsubasa, seguiríamos empatados, dijo Catalina.

Si, cierto, pero aún queda la segunda parte, de hecho, abran sorpresas, respondió Zoe.

¿Sorpresas?, dijo Catalina intrigada.

Goles, más goles Cata, respondió la peli roja, mientras dirigía su mirada al campo de juego.

**Campo de juego:**

Un grupo de jóvenes recibían las últimas indicaciones de su entrenador.

Entendido, decía Roberto.

Sí, dijeron todos a coro.

Entonces al terreno de juego, respondió Roberto.

Mientras tanto, el equipo contrario tomaba aún algunos acuerdos.

Ya saben cómo procederemos en esta segunda parte, la idea es que, con los cambios, logremos el empate. Despidamos a Tsubasa dándole un gran encuentro, dijo el entrenador.

Sí, dijeron los jugadores, mientras dos de ellos se miraron y sonrieron en complicidad, luego de ello se dirigieron al terreno de juego.

**Japón:**

Una emocionada castaña miraba a través de un computador a su prometido dar un pase a su compañero de equipo tras el silbatazo que indicaba el inicio del segundo tiempo.

¡Tsubasa¡ da lo mejor de ti amor, como siempre lo haces, ve por otro gol, pensaba la castaña, mientras miraba fijamente el juego, al tiempo que su mirada se tornaba desconcertada al ver a un par de hombres del equipo contrario marcar a su prometido aun cuando este estaba lejos del balón.

**20 minutos después:**

¿Qué les sucede a esos tipos?, pareciera que exageran en su marca hacia Tsubasa, ni siquiera tiene opción de recibir un pase, si el partido sigue así el Sao Paulo no podrá conseguir otra anotación,….., no comprendo, es solo un partido amistoso, por la despedida de Tsubasa, ¿por qué esos tipos parecen tomar este encuentro como si el resultado fuera a valerles para algo?, la verdad no los comprendo, pensaba la castaña.

**Brasil:**

El árbitro indicaba tiro de esquina tras un despeje del equipo rival en su área de juego.

Esta es nuestra, pásame el balón Pepe, decía Tsubasa, mientras era nuevamente marcado por el par de hombres.

Si amigo, vamos por un gol más, respondió el moreno, mientras el joven de cabello desordenado asentía.

Tengo que encontrar la forma de librarme de su marca, pensaba Tsubasa al verse nuevamente marcado por el par de hombres, mientras estos se miraban entre sí.

Pepe caminaba hacia el lugar donde realizaría el tiro, mientras pensaba: Centro directo al área o balón elevado buscando elcabezazo de uno de los compañeros, si creo que balón elevado al área en la mejor opción de seguro Tsubasa encontrara la manera de quitarse la marca de esos tipos, la verdad, no los comprendo, porque se toman tan en serio este encuentro, solo es un partido de despedida para un compañero, ¿o será que quieren que todos los medios posen sus ojos en ellos si logran evitar que Tsubasa siga anotando?, sí, eso debe ser, es su oportunidad de mostrarse ante los ojos de otros equipos, este partido está siendo transmitido vía web no solo en Brasil sino en otros países.

**Tribuna:**

Pepe cariño, haz un buen centro, vamos por otro gol, decía Catalina, mientras Zoe miraba fijamente al terreno de juego, específicamente al lugar donde estaba Tsubasa junto a los dos hombres que lo marcaban.

Espero y este sea el momento que he estado esperando, es una gran oportunidad para poder causarle el tipo de lesión que les dije, pensaba Zoe, que tenía el rostro serio.

Zoe, ¿no piensas alentar a los muchachos?, decía Catalina.

Ellos son muy buenos, no es necesario que aliente más. Aquí hay cientos de personas haciendo ello, respondió Zoe con calma, mientras veía a Pepe ejecutar su saque.

Sí es cierto, pero una persona más animando al equipo no es malo, dijo Catalina.

Tú novio ya va a ejecutar el tiro de esquina, respondió Zoe, ignorando las palabras de su amiga.

**Campo de juego:**

Tsubasa se elevaba en el aire junto al par de hombres en busca del balón lanzado por su amigo.

Solo un poco más, pensaba Tsubasa mientras intentaba llegar hacer contacto con el balón.

No permitiremos que lo tomes, dijeron los hombres.

¿Qué les pasa?, parece que me anduvieran siguiendo desde que empezó el partido, decía Tsubasa, mientras intentaba contactar el balón con su cabeza, al tiempo que los hombres se elevaban un poco más que el con la finalidad de que sus brazos queden a la altura del rostro del joven.

Solo estamos cumpliendo nuestra marca, dijeron los hombres, al tiempo que fingían querer impedir el tiro pero en si su objetivo era otro, y ese era golpear con sus brazos los ojos de Tsubasa.

Pues no lograran impedir que anote, respondió Tsubasa conectando el balón antes de sentir el fuerte impacto de los brazos de los hombres en sus ojos.

**Japón:**

¡Tsubasa¡ decía Sanae desesperada al ver a su amado desplomarse hacia el terreno de juego.

Hija, sucede algo, decían los padres de la castaña entrando a la habitación de la joven tras haber escuchado el grito de esta.

Tsubasa, fue lesionado, respondió la castaña mientras veía las imágenes en las cuales su prometido era rodeado por sus compañeros de equipo.

¿Cómo que fue lesionado?, en que momento paso, yo estaba viendo el encuentro y todo se desarrollaba con normalidad, dijo preocupado el señor Nakazawa.

De seguro paso mientras fuimos a la cocina por las galletas, respondió la señora Nakazawa lo más calmada que pudo.

Hubo un tiro de esquina, Tsubasa saltó para hacer contacto con el balón, anoto, pero lo lesionaron, decía la castaña con voz entrecortada mientras veía a su prometido inmóvil en el terreno de juego.

Ya lo están atendiendo hija, de seguro se pondrá bien, decía el señor Nakazawa para darle tranquilidad a la castaña, mientras la madre de esta la abrazaba.

Tsubasa, ponte de pie, ponte de pie, decía con lágrimas en los ojos la castaña, mientras seguía mirando las imágenes en la televisión.

**Francia:**

¡Tsubasa amigo¡ ¿por qué no te levantas?, ya pasaron cinco minutos desde que caíste tras ese brillante cabezazo que termino en gol, amigo, no me preocupes más de la cuenta, tú has tenido lesiones deportivas muy fuertes y de todas has salido, pensaba un preocupado Taro.

**Brasil:**

El árbitro miraba al par de hombres que habían sido los causantes de la lesión de Tsubasa, mientras sacaba una tarjeta del bolsillo de su polo, al tiempo que un doctor examinaba al lesionado.

Respóndeme Tsubasa, ¿cómo te sientes?, temo que tus lesiones deportivas se han recrudecido, pero lo que más me preocupa son….., decía el galeno, mientras miraba las fascies de dolor y desconcierto del joven de cabello desordenado.

Mis ojos, mis ojos, decían Tsubasa, mientras se cubría los mismos con sus manos, a pesar del dolor que sentía al levantar sus brazos.

Hay que trasladarlo al hospital, no podemos esperar más, decía el medido mirando a sus ayudantes, mientras el árbitro mostraba tarjeta roja al par de jugadores, y en la tribuna una peliroja trataba de disimular su alegría.

Ese es tú castigo por tu desprecio, solo espero que todo haya resultado como lo pensé y quedes ciego de por vida, pensaba Zoe.

Pobre Tsubasa, dijo Catalina.

Voy con él, acoto Zoe, fingiendo preocupación.

El partido se terminó, ya no se continuó jugando, Tsubasa fue trasladado a un hospital, junto a él fueron, Roberto, el presidente del club y los representantes del Barcelona que se habían quedado a observar el partido de despedida de su nuevo fichaje. Zoe fue al hospital en su propio auto.

**Japón: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Tsubasa, Tsubasa, ¿qué le hicieron?, ¿por qué se lo llevaron al hospital?, decía desesperada la castaña.

Cálmate hija, cálmate, decía la señora Nakazawa.

Dicen que lo trasladaron al hospital pues se han recrudecido sus lesiones en el hombro y pierna, pero lo que más le preocupa a la prensa es sus ojos, Tsubasa antes de ser traslado a referido no ver nada, decía el padre de la castaña que había sido el único de los tres que había estado atento a la narración de los hechos, pues la castaña había estado llorando y su madre dándole su apoyo.

**Casa Ozora:**

El padre de Tsubasa platicaba por celular mientras su esposa lo miraba.

Entonces lo intervendrán, decía Koudai.

Sí, en unos minutos entrara a sala, escuchaba Koudai.

Iremos a Brasil, le pediré permiso a mi superior, iremos a Brasil, decía el señor Ozora.

Sí, creo que es lo más conveniente, por lo que me explico el médico Tsubasa necesitara mucho apoyo, respondía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Luego de algunos minutos el señor Ozora, dio por culminada la llamada y mirando a su esposa dijo: Iremos a Brasil, Tsubasa necesitara de nuestro apoyo.

Hay que avisarle a Sanae, dijo Natsuko, mientras su esposo asentía.

**Minutos después: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Una castaña hablaba por teléfono mientras sus padres la observaban.

Claro que iré, alisto lo necesario y voy a su casa señora Natsuko, y no se preocupe por lo de la boda, se tendrá que posponer, esto fue un suceso inesperado, lo importante ahora es que Tsubasa se recupere pronto, decía la castaña.

Si, tienes razón hija, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Él se pondrá bien señora Natsuko, él se pondrá bien, acotaba Sanae.

Si hija, si, se pondrá bien y entonces los dos se casarán como lo tenían planeado…, escuchaba la castaña.

Tras algunos minutos, Sanae escucho: Bien hija.

Sanae, dejo el teléfono en su lugar y miro a sus padres.

¿Te iras a Brasil?, dijeron estos.

Si, el señor Koudai, pagara mi pasaje, tengo que estar junto a Tsubasa, él está pasando un duro momento,…., decía la castaña mientras sus padres la escuchaban con atención.

**Brasil: "Hospital"**

Una peli roja, se acercaba al lugar donde estaba un grupo de hombres.

¿Aún no hay novedad?, decía Zoe, fingiendo preocupación.

No, respondió Roberto con nostalgia.

La prensa anda formulando ya sus diagnósticos, decía la peli roja.

Ya sabemos cómo es la prensa, respondió Roberto, al tiempo que un hombre de bata blanca se acercaba a él.

Ya acabo la intervención, todo salió bien, solo hay que esperar a que despierte, dijo el médico.

¿Eso quiere decir que estará bien?, respondió ocultando su molestia la peli roja.

No lo sabremos hasta que no despierte, dijo el médico.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo está historia Tsubasa x Sanae¡_

_Gracias especiales a:_

_**Lety**__: Me alegra saber que te esté gustando la trama de la historia amiga querida._

_**Camila:**__ Me gustaría complacerte querida amiga, pero como ya leíste creo no pude hacerlo, ya que el plan malvado de Zoe tenía que cumplirse pues es parte de la historia. _

_**Guest:**__ Quisiera complacerte, pero como ya mencioné el plan malvado de Zoe tenía que cumplirse pues es parte de la historia_

_**Michell: **__Gracias por seguir las historias que escribo, está historia a diferencia de las otras historias que he escrito para Captain Tsubasa es más larga, tengo pensado para ella sobrepasar los 40 capítulos, en cuanto a Soccer Angells, para esta historia tengo planeado una segunda temporada la cuál empezaré a escribir en cuanto acabe la que tengo en curso, ya que el tiempo y mis obligaciones personales y mi salud, me impiden poder escribir más de las historias que tengo ahora en curso en esta plataforma y en la otra plataforma para la que escribo. Espero tu comprensión._

_Ahora si me despido de ustedes mis queridos seguidores, y con esta historia Dios mediante será hasta el próximo martes._

_Con mucho cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio.**_


	32. Giro inesperado: ¿El final de un sueño?

**Capítulo 31:**** "Giro inesperado: ¿El final de un sueño?"**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban reunidos en el salón principal de la federación Japonesa de Fútbol, esperando la información que el presidente de la federación de su país les daría sobre la salud de uno de sus compañeros, y que se había convertido en la última noticia que estaba circulando en todos los medios de comunicación deportivos y no deportivos, no solo de su país sino del mundo.

Entonces, Sanae, suspendió los preparativos de la boda, decía uno de los jóvenes con cierta nostalgia en su voz, mientras esperaba al igual que sus compañeros la presencia del presidente de la federación y del entrenador del equipo.

Si amigo, no se sabe cuánto tiempo tomara la recuperación de Tsubasa, por ello Sanae decidió suspenderlo todo, eso me dijo Yayoi, ya que ella se comunicó con Sanae apenas vio la noticia en el periódico, respondió Jun.

Es una pena, que algo así pasara, decía Matsuyama.

Si, ello es cierto, pero Tsubasa es fuerte, estoy seguro que logrará superar esto y más ahora que contará con el apoyo de Sanae, pronto nuestro amigo volverá al campo de juego, acotaba con optimismo Ryo uniéndose a la plática.

¿Con el apoyo de Sanae?, decían sorprendidos sus demás compañeros.

Si, Sanae y los padres de Tsubasa partieron a Brasil, para apoyar a Tsubasa, eso me entere por Yukari, decía Ryo.

No que no tenías nada con ella, respondía Hajime dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven cara de mono.

Pues no, solo somos amigos, pero bueno, yo no soy el tema de platica, sino Tsubasa y Sanae, decía Ryo con firmeza.

No sean, tan escandalosos, guarden silencio, el entrenador ya está aquí, decía un apuesto moreno, mientras un par de jóvenes que estaban junto a él asentían.

Si es cierto, el entrenador y también el presidente del club, dijo el joven cara de mono poniéndose algo nervioso.

**En tanto: "Brasil"**

Un hombre de lentes oscuros platicaba con un hombre de bata blanca.

Entonces sus familiares ya están por llegar, decía el médico.

Si, en unas horas llegan, pero dígame, es muy grave la situación de Tsubasa, hasta ayer me dijeron que las lesiones ya estaban mejor,…., respondía preocupado Roberto.

Su hombro y pierna ya están casi recuperadas, al menos el golpe que recibió al caer no le afecto tanto como pensamos, con unas semanas más de reposo, estará completamente bien de ellas, pero aún nos falta saber cómo salió de la lesión de las vistas, decía el médico.

Tendrá que salir bien, tendrá que salir bien, decía Roberto.

Eso esperamos todos, acoto el médico.

**Avión:**

Una castaña miraba por una pequeña ventana las nubes, mientras pensaba: Tsubasa mi amor en unos minutos estaré contigo para cuidarte, para apoyarte, para que pronto, pronto estés bien, y vuelvas a jugar el deporte que es tú pasión, el futbol.

Pasajeros, se les informa que en unos minutos aterrizaremos, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad…., escucho la castaña.

Ya vamos a aterrizar, pensó la castaña, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad al igual que los señores Ozora.

Por suerte Roberto, ya nos hizo las reservaciones, dejamos nuestros equipajes y vamos al hospital, decía Koudai, mirando a su esposa y a la castaña, que solo asintieron.

**Japón:**

Entonces aún no se tiene informes claros de su estado de salud, decía Kojiro.

No, aún no, por lo mismo, les pido mantener la calma, y no brindar ningún tipo de declaración a los medios periodísticos, ya saben cómo son ellos de exagerados cuando se les brinda una declaración, los únicos que daremos algún informe sobre la salud de Tsubasa seremos nosotros, dijo el presidente del club.

Claro, no se preocupe, decían los jóvenes presentes en el lugar.

**Francia:**

Un joven de rostro dulce platicaba por teléfono con uno de sus amigos, mientras estaba sentado en un sofá mirando un programa de deportes.

Si, si amigo, así como te digo, lo poco que se de Tsubasa es por las noticias, aunque la verdad, la información que brindan es muy confusa, solo sé que lo operaron por sus lesiones de hombro y pierna, pero a ellas se le agrego una lesión en las vistas, y ello si me preocupa Genzo, decía Taro.

Sí, yo también leí ello en una revista de mi país, y esa lesión me preocupa mucho la verdad, pues pude leer que las operaciones de su hombro y pierna fueron exitosas pero la de la vista es algo que los médicos no se atreven a dar un pronóstico, escuchaba Taro.

Si, lo mismo dicen en los medios que he visto, decía Taro.

También me llego un mensaje de los padres de Tsubasa, escucho el joven de rostro dulce.

El de la suspensión de la boda, ¿verdad?, dijo Taro.

Si, el mismo, es una lástima que ha solo días de su boda y del inicio de su carrera en España, a nuestro amigo le sucediera ello, la verdad, yo no lo quise creer, decía Genzo, a través de la línea telefónica.

Yo tampoco amigo, respondió Taro.

**Tiempo después: "Brasil"**

Una castaña bajaba un auto junto a los padres de su amado, frente a un hospital.

Los señores Ozora, ¿verdad?, dijo un hombre que hablaba con un asentó particular el japonés.

Si, somos nosotros, y ella es Sanae, la prometida de nuestro hijo Tsubasa, dijo el señor Ozora.

Un gusto conocerlos, aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores, es gusto conocer a los padres de Tsubasa y a su prometida, él es un jugador muy querido por el club, a mi nombre es Geraldo Almeira, traductor del equipo de futbol del Sao Paulo, el presidente del club, me pidió que viniera a recibirlos, para llevarlos al lugar donde esta Tsubasa, decía el hombre.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron los señores Ozora, mientras la castaña caminaba tras de ellos en silencio.

¿Hay alguna novedad?, decía Koudai.

No, no hay ninguna, por ahora, respondió el hombre, mientras caminaba junto a los padres de Tsubasa y la castaña al interior del hospital.

**Hospital:**

Una peli roja platicaba con su tío en uno de los pasillos del hospital.

Entonces tiene que pasar aún cinco días más para ver si salió bien de la operación, decía Zoe.

Si Zoe, respondió Roberto.

Y los representantes del Barcelona, ¿se quedarán hasta ver los resultados o ya se fueron?, dijo Zoe.

Ellos ya se fueron, respondió Roberto.

Me imagino que esperaran a Tsubasa hasta que este recuperado, ¿no?, dijo Zoe, fingiendo preocupación.

Solo esperaran a saber los resultados de la operación de las vistas, una vez que sepan ellos tomaran una decisión, respondió Roberto.

Anularan el contrato si las cosas no salen como las esperan, dijo Zoe ocultando su alegría.

Creo que sí, respondió Roberto, al tiempo que su celular empezó a vibrar.

El hombre de lentes oscuros respondió el teléfono al tiempo que la peli roja lo observaba.

Qué bueno que ya estén aquí, decía Roberto con calma, mientras Zoe lo observaba.

**Japón:**

Un grupo de chicas platicaban en la casa de una de está mientras veían unas hojas.

Creo que ya está todo lo que nos pidió hacer Sany, decía Yukari.

Si, respondió con cierta nostalgia Yayoi.

Es una pena, estaba tan feliz y de un momento a otro, pasa esto, dijo Azumi.

Sí, es cierto, fue algo tan inesperado, pero hay que ser optimistas, esto solo será una prueba para fortalecer su amor, Tsubasa con los cuidados de Sanae, se recuperará pronto, acoto Yukari, mientras Yayoi asentía.

**Brasil: "Hospital"**

Tras un efusivo saludo entre Roberto y los señores Ozora y la presentación de la sobrina de este, los señores Ozora y Sanae, entraron a la habitación donde estaba su hijo.

Gracias por estar aquí, decía un adolorido Tsubasa.

Hijo, pronto estarás bien, decía Natsuko.

Si madre, así será, respondía Tsubasa.

Sabes quien vino con nosotros hijo, decía Natsuko, tomando la mano de la castaña para colocarla sobre la mano de su hijo.

Sany, respondió emocionado Tsubasa.

Si cariño, estoy aquí, junto a ti, dijo la castaña.

Supongo que desean hablar a solas un rato, decía Kodai.

Si, saldremos un rato fuera, acoto Natsuko.

Gracias padres, dijo Tsubasa.

Una vez que el joven de cabello desordenado escucho el sonido de la puerta, dijo con nostalgia en su voz: Mañana debería ser el día más feliz de nuestras vidas.

No estés triste, en cuanto estés bien, retomaremos los preparativos de la boda y nos casaremos, lo que te paso fue algo inesperado, pero lo importante es que estás vivo, ya verás que pronto estrás bien, respondió la castaña.

Si tú estás a mi lado, seguro que lo estaré, dijo Tsubasa.

Siempre estaré a tu lado, respondió la castaña acercando su rostro al de su prometido para darle un dulce beso.

**Pasillo:**

Una incómoda peli roja miraba con molestia hacia la habitación donde estaba el joven de cabello desordenado, mientras pensaba: La estúpida chiquilla está aquí, dándole todo su apoyo como la dulce prometida que todos dicen que es, pero ya veremos si tanto amor que dice tener se mantiene si Tsubasita se llega a convertir en una carga para ella, ya veremos.

**Habitación de Tsubasa:**

Te quedarás, decía feliz Tsubasa.

Sí, me quedare aquí junto a ti, para cuidarte, respondía la castaña.

Con tus cuidados de seguro me curare pronto mi hermosa Sany, decía Tsubasa con cierta nostalgia en su voz, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de su prometida.

No me gusta oírte triste, respondió Sanae.

Estoy triste porque quisiera ver lo bella que eres y no puedo hacerlo ahora, dijo Tsubasa.

Ten paciencia, en unos días te quitaran estás vendas y podrás verme, y ver todo lo que te rodea, volverás al futbol…, decía emocionada la castaña, mientras en el rostro de su prometido se formaba una sonrisa.

**Días después:**

Fuera de un pasillo los señores Ozora, Sanae, el presidente del club de sao Paulo, Roberto y Zoe, esperaban un resultado, cuando escucharon: No, no, no veo nada, nada.

Es Tsubasa, dijo Sanae desesperada.

Cálmate hija, nos dijeron que no podemos entrar, respondió Natsuko, tomándola de los brazos.

Pero Tsubasa se oye desesperado, respondió Sanae.

Sí, es cierto, acoto Zoe, tratando de ocultar su alegría, al haber oído la amargura en la voz del joven de cabello desordenado.

**Dentro de la habitación:**

Relájate Tsubasa, relájate, ¿estás seguro que no ves nada?, decía preocupado el médico.

No, no, no veo nada, nada, respondió Tsubasa.

Bien, descansaras unas horas y te volveremos a evaluar, puede ser que producto de tu ansiedad no estés reaccionando como espere a la operación, si todo se mantiene igual, te llevaremos a sala para hacerte unos exámenes, dijo el médico.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa.

El médico junto a su equipo de apoyo, salió de la habitación, al tiempo que la castaña ingresaba a está.

¿Cómo estás?, dijo Sanae con dulzura mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba su amado.

No veo nada, respondió Tsubasa.

Cálmate, debe ser la tensión, dijo la castaña con calma, mientras tomaba la mano de su prometido.

**Horas después:**

Un grupo de médicos realizaban unos estudios al joven de cabello desordenado, al tiempo que miraban las pantallas de un computador.

La verdad, yo no veo nada anómalo, la operación fue un éxito, decía uno de los médicos.

Yo pienso igual, pero entonces, ¿por qué él dice no ver nada?, respondía otro galeno.

Tal vez la ansiedad, dijo el primer médico.

Bueno, lleven al joven Ozora a su habitación, dijo el primer médico mirando a otros hombres uniformados, que solo asintieron.

**Días después:**

Un médico platicaba con los padres de Tsubasa en el pasillo.

No comprendo, ¿por qué mi hijo dice no poder ver si todo aparentemente salió bien?, decía Koudai con nostalgia.

Eso es lo que mis colegas y yo tampoco comprendemos, por ello tenemos que hacerle otros estudios, pero su hijo se está negando a ellos, dice que ya no quiere hacerse más pruebas, que quiere irse de aquí, decía un médico.

Tal vez sea bueno que busquen apoyo profesional en su país, tal vez cuando el joven Ozora este más calmado acepte ese apoyo, acotaba otro médico.

Bien, eso haremos, dijo Koudai, mientras Natsuko asentía.

**Dentro de la habitación:**

Roberto platicaba con Tsubasa, mientras este se soltaba la mano de su novia, que minutos antes ella le había tomado.

Era de esperarse Roberto, ningún club espera tanto tiempo a un jugador, decía con amargura Tsubasa.

Tsubasa cariño, tú te a vas a recuperar, solo es cuestión de tiempo, respondía Sanae.

Tsubasa no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio, mientras pensaba: Mi vida a sufrido un giro inesperado, un giro que ha dejado paralizado mis sueños o abra terminado con ellos, ¿es que acaso lo que estoy viviendo, es el final de un sueño?


	33. Amargura y dolor

**Capítulo 32:**** "Amargura y dolor"**

Tsubasa platicaba con sus padres dentro de su habitación, mientras Sanae escuchaba en silencio la plática.

Bien, volvamos a Japón, no tiene caso seguir aquí, decía Tsubasa con amargura.

Hijo, no estés triste, en Japón te haremos otros estudios, decía Natsuko mirando a su esposo, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Tsubasa.

Más estudios, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Si hijo, el médico nos dijo que….., decía Koudai, siendo interrumpido por el joven de cabello desordenado.

Quiero descansar, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo la castaña con dulzura.

Sanae, aún estás aquí, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Sí, aquí estoy, dijo la castaña con calma.

Padres tramiten mi salida de este lugar, quiero que volvamos a Japón, no tiene sentido que siga aquí, que ustedes hayan hecho un pare en sus actividades para estar aquí por más tiempo, dijo Tsubasa de repente.

Hijo no digas eso, nosotros lo hacemos con gusto, acoto Natsuko.

Lo sé madre, pero como dije no tiene sentido que sigamos aquí, ya no pueden hacer nada por mí, volvamos a Japón, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Bien hijo, eso haremos, respondieron los señores Ozora.

**Tiempo después:**

La castaña ayudaba a Tsubasa a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. Tsubasa iba dando pequeños pasos apoyándose de un bastón para poder con ayuda de este guiar su trayecto, al tiempo que la castaña lo tomaba de uno de sus brazos.

Me siento un inútil, dijo con amargura Tsubasa, mientras con el bastón palpaba algo.

No digas eso, no eres ningún inútil, decía la castaña.

Claro que lo soy, no sé ni que hay delante mío, hasta puedo tropezarme, si no fuera por ti, de seguro ya estuviera en el piso, respondía Tsubasa con amargura.

No digas eso, ya verás que pronto te adaptarás a esta nueva vida,….., decía Sanae con la mayor calma posible.

Adaptarme a estar ciego, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza y amargura a la vez.

No será por mucho tiempo cariño, el equipo médico de la federación de fútbol de nuestro país te apoyará haciendo nuevas evaluaciones y en tú recuperación, y por supuesto yo también te apoyare,…., decía la castaña, mientras el joven de cabello desordenado se tornaba pensativo.

Sanae, lo lamento, dijo Tsubasa de repente, al tiempo que detenía su avance.

¿Qué?, respondió la castaña confundida.

Lamento que por mi culpa nuestra boda se cancelara, dijo Tsubasa con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Ello no importa ahora, además no está cancelada, solo suspendida, es más en cuanto volvamos a Japón yo podría reanudar con todos los pendientes de la boda, decía Sanae emocionada.

No Sany, no, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

¿Por qué no?, yo quiero que nos casemos, así podría estar contigo a todas horas y darte apoyo cuando lo requieras, decía la castaña dulcemente.

Solo nos casaremos si vuelvo hacer el de antes, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza, mientras retomaba su andar con el apoyo de la castaña.

Pero Tsubasa, decía Sanae confundida por las palabras de su prometido.

Ya no hablemos más de ello, si, respondió con firmeza el joven de cabello desordenado.

Está bien, dijo la castaña con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Tsubasa con ayuda de la castaña salió de la habitación, fuera de está, se encontraban sus padres, Roberto, sus compañeros del Sao Paulo, el presidente del club y Zoe.

Tsubasa amigo, estaremos esperando tú regreso al soccer, dijo Pepé, mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

Yo también espero algún día volver, respondió Tsubasa con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Volverás amigo, volverás dijeron sus compañeros de equipo.

Gracias por sus buenas vibras, respondió Tsubasa, forzando una sonrisa a pesar de la nostalgia que sentía.

Ten fé muchacho, verás que volverás hacer el de antes y en cuanto a esos jugadores que cometieron esa terrible falta contra ti, han quedado suspendidos por un año del fútbol, dijo el presidente del club.

Tsubasa no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio.

Tsubasa las puertas del Sao Paulo siempre estarán abiertas para ti, acoto el presidente del club.

Gracias, respondió Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, hable con el médico de la federación de fútbol de Japón para ponerlo en contacto con el doctor que me apoyo en mi caso, tal vez entre ambos puedan encontrar alguna manera para que tú recuperes la vista…., decía Roberto.

Gracias Roberto, gracias por el apoyo, dijo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa mucha suerte, dijo Zoe, ocultando su alegría.

Tsubasa no respondió nada, solo sonrió levemente.

Cuídalo mucho, me imagino que se casaran, ¿no?, así te será más sencillo poder cuidarlo, decía Zoe, fingiendo cordialidad, mientras miraba a la castaña.

No, nos casaremos, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza, mientras en el rostro de Zoe se formó una ligera sonrisa, y las demás personas presentes miraban asombrados al joven de cabello desordenado.

¿Qué?, pero, ¿por qué?, respondió Zoe ocultando su alegría.

No, nos casaremos por ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haremos, dijo Sanae con firmeza, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Tsubasa.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Tsubasa en voz baja.

Claro, respondió Zoe tratando de ocultar su molestia.

Bueno hijo, ya es momento de partir, dijo Koudai.

Si, respondió Tsubasa.

**Francia: ****París**

Un joven de rostro tierno platicaba por teléfono, mientras estaba parado frente a una ventana.

Entonces el equipo médico de la federación tomara su caso, decía Taro.

Así es, decía una voz.

Espero y puedan ayudarlo a recuperar la vista, respondió Taro.

Eso esperamos todo Taro, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Por favor señor Katagiri manténgame al tanto de la salud de mi amigo, agregaba Taro.

Así será Misaki, dijo la voz.

**Horas después: "Japón"**

Un avión procedente de Brasil aterrizaba en suelo japonés.

Ya estamos en nuestro país, decía Sanae dulcemente mirando a su prometido.

Si, que bueno, respondió con desgano Tsubasa.

Tsubasa cambia el tono de melancolía por uno de esperanza, serás el mismo de antes, yo estaré a tú lado para apoyarte, decía la castaña.

Chicos bajemos, dijo Koudai.

Te apoyo hijo, acoto Natsuko.

No te preocupes madre, Sanae me apoyará, respondió Tsubasa.

Si señora Natsuko, no se preocupe, yo apoyo a Tsubasa, dijo la castaña.

Los Ozora y Sanae, bajaron del avión y salieron del aeropuerto para abordar el taxi que los llevaría a su casa.

**Tiempo después: "Casa Ozora - Habitación de Tsubasa"**

No es necesario que te quedes, decía Tsubasa que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama.

Lo hago con gusto, quiero apoyarte, dijo la castaña.

No soy inútil Sanae, esta es mi habitación, yo sabré movilizarme en ella, decía Tsubasa mientras se ponía de pie para intentar dar unos pasos.

Lo sé, no eres inútil, no lo eres, pero de igual manera necesitaras por algunos días de apoyo, dijo la castaña.

Está mi madre, mi padre, vete Sanae, vete a tú casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Tsubasa, porque me hablas así, dijo la castaña con nostalgia.

No me hagas sentir como un inútil, tú tienes una vida, no puedes descuidarla por andar cuidándome a mí, respondió Tsubasa.

Tsubasa lo hago con gusto, dijo Sanae.

Lo sé, pero no quiero que detengas tú vida por mí, quiero que continúes con tu vida, con tus estudios,…., decía Tsubasa.

Lo haré, no te preocupes por ello, no pienso descuidar nada de mi vida, pero tampoco pienso abandonarte, respondió la castaña, al tiempo que se acercaba a besar la mejilla de su prometido.

Ve a tu casa Sany, dijo Tsubasa en tono más calmado.

Está bien, me voy pero mañana volveré para ir contigo a la federación, y en cuanto a los estudios, voy a hablar con los profesores para que me den facilidades para algunos cursos poder desarrollarlos desde casa y así poder cuidar de ti, respondió la castaña, antes de salir de la habitación.

Sany, mi Sany, no quiero ser una carga para ti, no quiero truncar tu vida, tus sueños, pensaba Tsubasa al tiempo que escuchaba el sonido de la puerta, anunciando la salida de su amada de la habitación.

**Al día siguiente: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Los Nakazawa platicaban con su hermosa hija, mientras desayunaban.

Nosotros apoyamos la decisión que tomes hija, decía la señora Nakazawa, mientras el padre de la castaña asentía.

¡Gracias padres¡ ¡gracias por su comprensión¡ respondió la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: Iré con Tsubasa y los señores Ozora a la federación, y de allí iré a Tokio para ver lo de mis estudios.

Bien hija, bien, dijeron los Nakazawa.

La castaña tal cual les dijo a sus padres, luego de desayunar con ellos fue a casa de su prometido para acompañarlo a la federación de su país.

**Federación Japonesa de Fútbol:**

Tendrás todo nuestro apoyo Tsubasa, decía el señor Katagiri.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Me acompañas muchacho, necesito hacerte unos exámenes, dijo el médico de la federación.

Si, respondió Tsubasa, mientras la castaña lo tomaba del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

**Horas después: Consultorio Médico**

Terminamos, decía el médico, mientras apagaba una de las máquinas que había empleado para examinar los ojos del joven de cabello desordenado.

¿Cree que podré recuperar la visión?, preguntaba preocupado Tsubasa.

Es algo que no te puedo responder en este momento, solo te diré que haré todo lo que este en mis manos que tú vuelvas hacer el de antes, respondió el galeno.

Gracias doctor, dijo la castaña.

**2 semanas después: "Consultorio médico de la Federación Japonesa"**

Entonces no hay manera de que vuelva a recuperar la vista, decía Tsubasa con nostalgia, mientras la castaña le tomaba la mano.

Tsubasa, tú no necesitas alguna operación, la operación que te realizaron en Brasil fue exitosa, es extraño que no hayas vuelto a recuperar la vista luego de ella, la verdad no comprendo que ha pasado, he revisado con mucho cuidado cada examen que te practicaron antes y post operación, y no encuentro alguna falla, la operación fue exitosa, respondió nuevamente el médico.

Entonces, porque no puedo ver, dijo Tsubasa con amargura y dolor a la vez.

Tal vez sea algo tensional, relájate hijo, tienes que relajarte sin duda, decía el galeno.

Algo tensional, ya va a cumplirse un mes desde que me operaron, respondió con ironía Tsubasa.

Muchacho, pediré que te tomen pruebas más específicas, decía el médico.

Para que, no me está diciendo que todo fue un éxito, respondió Tsubasa con amargura, mientras se ponía de pie.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae tomando con mayor fuerza la mano de su prometido.

No lo has, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza mientras se soltaba del agarre de su novia.

Muchacho cálmate, decía el galeno.

¡Gracias por todo doctor¡ pero ya no quiero más pruebas, si usted dice que la operación fue exitosa, que no hay motivos para que yo no pueda ver, que todo es tensional, pues entonces así será, gracias por todo, respondió Tsubasa mientras tomaba un bastón y empezaba a caminar con ayuda de este.

¡Gracias por todo doctor¡ dijo la castaña, al tiempo que tomaba del brazo a su prometido.

Yo puedo solo, decía Tsubasa con amargura mientras se soltaba del agarre de su prometida.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo la castaña, mientras caminaba junto a él en completo silencio, al tiempo que el médico los miraba con nostalgia.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminata, Tsubasa tuvo que aceptar el apoyo de su prometida pues pudo darse cuenta que aún no estaba preparado para poder afrontar su nueva condición por sí solo.

**Horas después: "Casa Ozora"**

Hijo, ¿por qué no quisiste que Sanae se quede a comer con nosotros?, decía preocupada Natsuko, mientras colocaba un plato de comida delante de su hijo.

Por qué no quiero atarla a mí, ella tiene cosas que hacer, no puede pasársela junto a mi todo el tiempo para evitar que me haga daño, acoto con cierta amargura Tsubasa, mientras palpaba con su mano sobre una mesa algo.

Aquí está, dijo Natsuko mientras colocaba un cubierto en la mano de su hijo.

Vez, soy un inútil, ni siquiera puedo tomar mi cubierto sin ayuda, acoto Tsubasa mientras el rostro de su madre entristecía.


	34. Temores que amenoran con amor

**Capítulo 33:**** "Temores que amenoran con amor"**

Una castaña hablaba por teléfono mientras miraba con nostalgia el atardecer a través de la ventana de su habitación.

Si, así como te digo Taro, ha cambiado mucho, ya no sonríe, solo se la pasa molesto, no imaginas todo lo que nos costó a sus padres y a mi convencerlo para que acepte la operación, hasta Roberto tuvo que intervenir desde Brasil, para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, él estaba obstinado en no volver a operarse, decía la castaña.

Pero, ¿qué dicen los médicos?, ¿una nueva operación le devolverá la vista de sus ojos?, no me dijiste que no era un problema en sí de la vista, sino posiblemente una lesión en el cerebro, escucha la castaña.

Sí, eso fue lo que te comenté aquella vez, pero los médicos nuevos que le practicaron los estudios tienen otro diagnóstico, y pues los padres de Tsubasa y yo creemos que hay que tomar todas las opiniones posibles, lo que todos queremos es que Tsubasa vuelva hacer el de antes, decía Sanae.

¿Y para cuándo le han programado la nueva operación?, escucho la castaña.

Para dentro de una semana, respondió Sanae.

Para ello ya estaré en Japón, escucho Sanae.

¿Vienes a Japón?, dijo la castaña.

Sí, estoy de vacaciones en la liga y había pensado ir a darle mi apoyo a mi amigo, y a ti, escucho la castaña.

Gracias, de seguro tú presencia, tú apoyo le hará de mucho bien a Tsubasa, él te considera su mejor amigo,….., decía una castaña.

Y yo a él Sanae, Tsubasa es mi mejor amigo, por ello si en algo puedo apoyarlo, lo haré gustoso, escuchaba la castaña.

Quién también se pondrá feliz al saber que vendrá será Azumi, ella está esperando acabar el ciclo para volver a Francia….., decía Sanae.

¡Ah, sí¡ debe ser por su familia, escucho la castaña.

Vaya Tsubasa y tú se parecen mucho, por eso son tan amigos, dijo la castaña con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

¿A qué refieres?, respondió Taro a través de la línea telefónica.

A que ambos son muy despistados para algunos temas, pero no diré más se lo prometí a Azumi, decía la castaña.

¿No comprendo?, respondió Taro.

No diré más, bueno, ya tengo que cortar Taro, tengo que ayudar a mamá y acostarme temprano, mañana tengo que ir a casa de Tsubasa para apoyarlo con lo que llevara para su internamiento, dijo la castaña.

Bien, mándale mis saludos, escucho la joven.

Sí, se los daré, cuídate mucho Taro respondió la castaña.

Tú también Sanae, tú también, escucho la castaña antes de dar por concluida la llamada.

**Al día siguiente: "Casa Ozora"**

Un joven de cabello desordenado que tenía el rostro entristecido se encontraba sentado sobre una cama con unos auriculares en las orejas, escuchando la narración de un encuentro futbolístico local, al tiempo que un pensamiento vino a su cabeza: ¿Algún día podré volver al terreno de juego?, ¿algún día podré volver hacerlo?, no quiero ilusionarme, no quiero hacerlo y luego volver a sentir la frustración de saber que no volveré al terreno de juego, que no podre ver a mis padres, a mi amada Sanae. Mi amada Sanae, ella es tan paciente y atenta conmigo, que a veces creo que no merezco tanta atención de su parte, tanto cariño, ella, ella es hermosa, ella merece ser feliz, vivir feliz, no vivir con una carga como yo, ella por cuidarme no está llevando sus estudios como se debe, aunque no me lo diga, yo lo sé, ella ya no va a Tokio todos los días, solo dos veces a la semana y en ese tiempo ella no puede llevar un ciclo regular, de alguna manera con mi ceguera e truncado no solo mis sueños, sino también los de ella, y ello me duele, me duele mucho, aunque ella diga que él estar ciego no es un impedimento para poder llevar una vida normal, yo siento que si lo es, que si lo es, por eso si está operación a la que me someteré no da los resultados que espero, tendré que, tendré que alejarla de mí, alejarla de mí, si, si, es lo mejor para ella, para mí, para todos.

El pensamiento de Tsubasa fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de su habitación.

Toc toc toc

Hijo, ¿puedo entrar?, escucho Tsubasa.

Sí, madre, respondió el nombrado, mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

¿Cómo estás hijo?, dijo Natsuko al entrar a la habitación.

¿Cómo crees mamá?, respondió Tsubasa.

Está vez todo saldrá bien hijo, dijo Natsuko, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hijo.

Eso espero mamá, respondió Tsubasa mientras correspondía el abrazo de su madre.

Mi niño, pase lo que pase, tú padre y yo, siempre estaremos contigo, dijo Natsuko.

Lo sé madre, lo sé, respondió Tsubasa con la mayor calma posible.

**Tiempo después:**

La plática entre madre e hijo, fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta principal de la casa.

Toc toc toc

Toc toc toc

Debe ser Sanae, quedo en venir hoy más temprano para apoyarte a alistar lo que llevaras al hospital,…, decía Natsuko.

Madre, no quiero que involucremos a Sanae en mi cuidado, ella tiene que seguir con su vida, ella tiene que estudiar, ella tiene vivir su vida…, respondía Tsubasa.

Pero hijo, ella quiere apoyarte, ella es tú prometida, y te ama, por ello quiere….., decía Natsuko.

No mamá, que sea la última vez que ella está aquí, ella tiene que retomar su vida, ¿qué tal si la operación no sale como lo esperamos?, ¿qué tal si a pesar de esa nueva operación sigo estando ciego?, respondió Tsubasa con cierta amargura en su voz.

Hijo, tienes que ser positivo, decía Natsuko con nostalgia, mientras la puerta seguía sonando.

Toc toc toc

Quiero ser madre, quiero serlo, pero también quiero estar preparado para un resultado desfavorable, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Ve a abrirle la puerta.

Si hijo, si, respondió Natsuko con nostalgia en su voz.

Natsuko fue a abrir la puerta a la castaña, mientras Tsubasa volvía a colocarse sus auriculares, mientras pensaba: Es mejor así, esta será la última vez que me apoyarás, tú no puedes truncar tus sueños, no puedes, no puedes.

**En tanto:**

Tras el respectivo saludo con la madre de su prometido, la castaña miraba a Natsuko con cierta preocupación, mientras decía: ¿Sucede algo señora Natsuko?, la noto triste, preocupada.

Tsubasa hija, Tsubasa, a veces me preocupa su actitud. Sanae hija, ¿tú crees esa operación sea exitosa?, respondió preocupada Natsuko.

Ello no podría asegurarle señora Natsuko, pero mientras haya una posibilidad que Tsubasa pueda recuperar la vista y volver hacer el mismo de antes, creo que vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no?, dijo la castaña.

Sí, hija, si, respondió la señora Ozora.

Tsubasa está ansioso por la nueva operación, ¿verdad?, dijo Sanae.

Si, acoto Natsuko.

No se preocupe, yo hablaré con él, le haré entender que cada posibilidad es una esperanza para él, para nosotros, por ello siempre que haya alguna posibilidad de que él vuelva a ver, si él lo permite, está se tomará y todos lo apoyaremos, agrego Sanae.

Sanae, sin duda eres una luz en la vida de mi hijo, dijo la señora Ozora.

No diga eso señora Natsuko, yo solo soy una mujer que amaba a su hijo y que haría lo que este en sus manos para verlo tranquilo y feliz, respondió la castaña.

Tras algunos minutos más de plática con la madre de su prometido, la castaña fue a la habitación de este.

Tsubasa, ya estoy aquí, escucho el joven de cabello desordenado.

Sanae, no era necesario que vengas, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Tsubasa quiero apoyarte, respondió la castaña con calma.

Y así dices que puedo llevar una vida normal, y así dices que esta ceguera no es un impedimento, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Claro que no lo es, pero de igual modo quiero apoyarte, siempre lo he hecho, desde niños, ¿es que no lo recuerdas?, respondió Sanae con dulzura, acercándose a su prometido a acariciarle su rostro con sus manos mientras este cerraba sus ojos.

Tus manos son muy suaves, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Tsubasa, nada tiene que cambiar entre tú y yo, sea el resultado que sea tras la operación, nada va a cambiar entre los dos, tú eres Tsubasa el hombre que ame, amo y amare siempre, dijo la castaña, depositando un dulce beso en los labios de su amado.

¿Y tus estudios?, yo no quiero que los descuides por mi culpa, dijo Tsubasa, tras romper el beso.

No adelantemos nada, no sabemos aún el resultado de la operación, pero si está no es la que esperamos, seguiremos juntos, yo seguiré con mis estudios de medicina deportiva y tu podrías estudiar también algo que se relacione con el deporte, tus conocimientos del soccer, tus experiencias, serían muy valiosos para las futuras generaciones, además retomaremos lo de nuestra boda, yo quiero convertirme en tu esposa, respondió la castaña mientras sostenía las manos de su prometido.

Y yo en tu esposo, dijo Tsubasa, dejándose llevar por el amor que sentía por su castaña.

Y así será, nos convertiremos en esposos, respondió la castaña.

Pero si quedo ciego, no tendré nada que ofrecerte,…., decía Tsubasa.

No pienses en ello aún amor, no sabemos cómo saldrás de la operación, pero como ya te dije sea el resultado que sea yo me quiero casar contigo, ser tu compañera de vida, tu amiga por siempre, tu amante, tu esposa, quiero ser tu luz, respondió la castaña.

Siempre has sido mi luz, respondió Tsubasa, mientras palpaba el rostro de su amada, al tiempo que unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mientras decía: Quiero volver a ver lo hermosa que eres, quiero volver a verte.

No solo se mira con los ojos amor, también se mira con el alma, con tu interior, respondió la castaña, soltando las manos de su prometido para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y así poder trasmitirle no solo su apoyo, sino además todo el amor que ella le tenía.

**Minutos después:**

Ya con los ánimos más tranquilos Tsubasa y Sanae empacaban una maleta mientras platicaban.

La playera azul, decía Tsubasa.

Bien cariño, ya la encontré, respondía la castaña, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: Ah, se me estaba olvidando comentarte algo.

¿Qué Sany?, respondió Tsubasa.

Taro, vendrá a pasar sus vacaciones a Japón, me dijo que en estos días llega, que en cuanto esté aquí vendrá a verte, dijo Sanae.

Taro, mi gran amigo, respondió Tsubasa.

Sanae se quedó en casa de su prometido por algunas horas, luego de las cuales se despidió de su amado y de la madre de este.

Me da gusto ver que cambiaste de parecer hijo, te vi tranquilo, feliz junto a Sanae, dijo Natsuko.

Sanae me hizo cambiar de parecer, ella siempre tiene las palabras correctas para darme calma, por ello es mi luz, mi luz, respondió Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras su madre lo observaba con tranquilidad.

**Horas después: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Una castaña platicaba por celular con alguien, mientras sonreía.

Estás sentada, ¿verdad?, decía la castaña.

Ya Sanae, me tienes intrigada, que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme, escuchaba la castaña.

Taro vendrá a Japón, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

¿Lo dices en serio?, escucho la joven.

Si, lo volverás a ver antes de lo que tenías planeado, respondió la castaña,…., mientras sonreía.

**Tiempo después:**

Sanae miraba el anochecer a través de la ventana de su habitación, mientras pensaba: Tsubasa, me imagino que debes estar inquieto, preocupado, atemorizado, está operación puede marcar tu destino, pero sea el resultado que sea, yo nunca, nunca te dejare, yo me encargare de borrar los temores de tu corazón y de tu cabeza, yo me encargare de demostrarte que para el amor no existen barreras, que para el amor nada es imposible, que al amor solo le importa eso el amor, nada más, solo el amor.

**Casa Ozora:**

Sanae, mi Sanae, siempre has sido esa luz que ha guiado mi vida y hoy con tus palabras, con tus acciones, me has demostrado una vez más que eres mi luz, gracias a ti, gracias a tu amor, lo temores que había en mi corazón han disminuido, pensaba Tsubasa mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.


	35. Una gran desilusión: Amargura y dolor

**Capítulo 34:**** "Una gran desilusión: Amargura y dolor"**

En el frio pasillo de un hospital una castaña, junto a su grupo de amigos y los padres de su novio, esperaban la salida de un médico de sala de operaciones, tras la nueva operación a la que había sido sometido su novio.

¿Entonces Misaki llega hoy?, decía un joven cara de mono, posando su mirada en su amiga.

Sí, eso me comento, la última vez que nos contactamos, además me dijo que en cuanto llegue vendrá directo al hospital, respondió la castaña con calma.

Puede ser que ya este en camino, acotaba un joven de cabello largo.

Si, tienes razón, agregaba Teppei, al tiempo que el galeno salía de sala de operaciones.

Los padres del joven Ozora, dijo el médico.

Aquí estamos, dijeron Koudai y Natsuko, que habían estado parados a unos metros del grupo de jóvenes, mientras se acercaban al médico.

**En tanto: **

Un taxi se detenía frente a un hospital, tras algunos segundos, un joven castaño de rostro dulce bajo de este, al tiempo que una joven de cabello corto que se dirigía a la puerta principal del hospital, detuvo sus pasos.

¡Taro¡ si es Taro Misaki, pensaba Azumi, mientras observaba al joven de rostro tierno desde la entrada del hospital.

Pero ella no había sido la única que había ese día reconocido a alguien fuera del hospital.

¿Azumi?, pensaba el joven de rostro tierno, mientras miraba en dirección en donde estaba la joven.

Tras algunos minutos, Taro camino hacia está y al llegar frente a ella con una cálida sonrisa le dijo: ¡Azumi¡ que gusto encontrarte, supongo que estás aquí acompañando a Sany.

¡Taro¡ respondió la joven que aún seguía sorprendida.

Sí, soy yo, dijo el joven sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir nuevamente: ¿Viniste a acompañar a Sany?

Si, así es, respondió la joven con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Ya termino la operación de Tsubasa?, dijo Taro.

No lo sé, yo salí hace algunos minutos a comprar algo, y aún seguían operándolo, respondió la joven.

Entonces voy con él, ¿puedes decirme en dónde está Sanae y sus padres?, dijo Taro.

Te llevo con ellos, yo también voy para allá, respondió Azumi.

Bien, dijo Taro.

Azumi llevo a Taro al lugar donde estaba Sanae junto a los amigos de Tsubasa. Tras los respectivos saludos, Taro al igual que los demás escucharon con atención lo que el médico decía.

Entonces no valió de nada, decía con nostalgia Koudai, mientras Natsuko y Sanae entristecían.

Como les dije, la operación solo me ha permitido corroborar lo que ya sospechaba, una lesión muy profunda que no puede revertirse,….., decía el médico con nostalgia.

Entonces, ¿no existe posibilidad para que Tsubasa vuelva a ver?, decía Taro entristecido.

No, lamentablemente no, créanme que decirles esto a mí me afecta mucho, y de seguro a ustedes más, yo hubiera querido darles alguna esperanza pero no quiero mentirles, respondió el médico, al tiempo que el rostro de los padres de Tsubasa, de la castaña y de los amigos de Tsubasa entristecían.

Pobre mi niño, dijo Natsuko con nostalgia.

En verdad, ¿no se puede hacer nada más?, preguntaba Koudai, mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

No quiero crearles falsas ilusiones, el daño sufrido en la zona del cerebro que tiene que ver con la visión, es irreparable, no se imaginan lo mal que me siento como médico, es frustrante no poder hacer nada, ello es frustrante, solo puedo decirle que él necesitara de mucho apoyo, comprensión y cariño, no es sencillo aceptar que tú vida cambiará para siempre, ello no es sencillo, pero esa será su tarea como familia, como amigos,, darle apoyo, ahora es cuanto más Tsubasa necesitará a todos los que lo estiman, respondió el médico con la mayor calma posible.

Nosotros lo apoyaremos, dijo Natsuko, mientras su esposo asentía.

Pobre Tsubasa, decían los amigos del joven de cabello desordenado.

Tsubasa no necesita nuestra lastima, sino nuestro apoyo, ¿acaso no acaban de escuchar lo que el medico dijo?, respondió Taro.

Sí, Taro tiene razón, tenemos que hacerle sentir a Tsubasa que no está solo, acotaba Ryo, mientras los demás jóvenes que estaban en el lugar asentían, al tiempo que una pensativa castaña los miraba.

¡Tsubasa¡ me imagino el dolor que vas a sentir cuando te enteres que no volverás a ver, que lo de tus ojos es irreparable, como quisiera ser yo la que este en tú lugar, como quisiera ser yo la que no pueda ver, como quisiera ser yo, yo te daría mis ojos si pudiera, te lo daría, te los daría, pensaba la castaña, que tenía el rostro lleno de profunda tristeza.

**Minutos después:**

¿Quién de los dos se lo dirá?, decía con nostalgia Koudai.

No lo sé, no tengo el valor suficiente para darle una noticia así, él tiene muchos sueños, muchas metas, respondía Natsuko sollozando.

Lo sé, yo tampoco me siento con el valor suficiente para darle esta noticia, pero tampoco podemos ocultársela, él querrá saber el resultado de esta nueva operación, decía Koudai con tristeza, mientras la castaña que estaba junto a ellos permanecía en silencio.

Señores Ozora, dijo Sanae, rompiendo su silencio.

Dinos, ¿qué sucede hija?, respondió Natsuko con voz entrecortada.

Si ustedes me lo permiten, yo podría darle la noticia, dijo Sanae tratando de mantener la calma.

¿Tú harías eso por nosotros?, respondió Koudai.

Sí, yo los aprecio mucho y amo a Tsubasa, soy su prometida, decía Sanae.

Gracias por amar así a nuestro hijo, dijo Koudai, mientras su esposa abrazaba a la castaña.

**Tiempo después:**

Una castaña se encontraba dentro de una habitación hospitalaria, tomando una de las manos de su novio, mientras le platicaba a este sobre el resultado de la nueva operación.

Entonces, ¿es irreversible?, decía Tsubasa tratando de sonar lo más calmado que podía, al tiempo que controlaba sus ganas de llorar de la impotencia que sentía.

Eso dijo el médico cariño, pero….., respondía Sanae con dulzura.

Vez, por ello no quería nuevamente pasar por esto, por ello no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Lo sé, pero los resultados anteriores nos daban esperanza y mientras haya esperanza se debe luchar…., decía la castaña.

Déjame solo, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Cariño, dijo Sanae tomando con mayor fuerza la mano de su novio.

Déjame solo, quiero estar solo, ¡es que acaso no entiendes¡ quiero estar solo, acoto el joven de cabello desordenado con firmeza.

Está bien, pero antes de salir de la habitación, permite decirte algo, dijo la castaña, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: No estás solo, me tienes a mí, a tu familia, a tus amigos, pero sobre todo tienes vida y ello es lo más valioso de todo.

Tras de ello, la castaña, deposito en un cálido beso en los labios de su novio y salió de la habitación.

No volveré a ver, no volveré a ver, decía Tsubasa con amargura, mientras sujetaba con sus manos las sabanas que cubrían parte de su cuerpo.

**Horas después:**

¿Se puede?, escucho Tsubasa.

¿Ta….Taro?, respondió el joven de cabello desordenado con intriga en su voz.

Sí, soy yo amigo, llegue hace algunas horas, pero tu madre me dijo que no querías recibir a nadie, dijo Taro, mientras entraba a la habitación.

¿Ya lo sabes?, respondió con amargura Tsubasa.

Si amigo, dijo con nostalgia Taro.

Ya no podremos cumplir nuestro sueño, acoto Tsubasa con amargura.

No digas eso, dijo Taro.

Bueno, tú tal vez con los demás puedan hacerlo realidad, pero yo, pero yo ya no….. ya no, agrego Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Tsubasa, tú eres valiente, luchador, no te rindas, ten fé, la ciencia avanza,…., decía Taro.

No quiero oír más ello Taro, quiero estar solo, respondió Tsubasa tratando de mantener la calma.

Pero amigo, decía el joven de rostro tierno.

Déjame solo ¡por favor¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Está bien, dijo el joven de rostro tierno.

Taro salió de la habitación y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la castaña sollozando en silencio y se acercó a está y la abrazo, todo ello era seguido por una entristecida joven de cabello corto.

¿Qué te sucede?, preguntaba una joven peliroja a la joven de cabello corto.

Me da tristeza todo lo que está pasando, Tsubasa debe sentirse fatal, dijo Azumi, mientras pensaba: Taro parece haber forjado una buena amistad con Sanae, bueno han estudiado juntos, Tsubasa es su amigo y ella su amiga.

Si es cierto, es muy duro lo que Tsubasa está pasando, necesitara de mucho apoyo, pero sobre todo de mucha paciencia, dijo Yayoi.

Sí, es cierto, respondió Azumi.

**Al día siguiente:**

Tsubasa fue dado de alta y volvió a su casa, para estar bajo el cuidado de sus padres. Koudai tomo la decisión de pedir permiso en su trabajo por unos meses más para quedarse a apoyar a su hijo y esposa, hasta que Tsubasa se adapte a su nueva vida.

La noticia de que Tsubasa había quedado invidente de por vida fue noticia no solo nacional sino además mundial. Los amigos de la joven promesa del futbol que había visto truncado sus sueños en un encuentro deportivo, en cuanto supieron del diagnóstico definitivo de su caso se contactaron con él para brindarle su apoyo emocional. Amigos no solo de la escuela, de la selección, de Sao Paulo, sino además los amigos que él hizo a lo largo de cada competencia internacional en la que había participado.

**Casa Ozora: "Habitación de Tsubasa"**

Ya no quiero recibir más llamadas, ya no quiero escuchar la lastima de los demás, decía Tsubasa, mientras su madre lo miraba con nostalgia.

Pero hijo, son tus amigos, quieren hablar contigo ya que están en otros pueblos o en otros países, respondía Natsuko.

Yo no quiero hablar con ellos, decía Tsubasa, al tiempo que a la habitación entraba una castaña.

Te traje un empadenado, decía Sanae mientras entraba a la habitación.

Los dejo, voy a ver cómo está la carne que deje cocinando, dijo Natsuko antes de salir de la habitación.

¿Cómo estás?, pregunto la castaña al llegar junto a su prometido.

Mal, me siento un inútil, dijo Tsubasa con amargura y dolor en su voz, mientras empuñaba sus manos con rabia.

**Brasil:**

Una peli roja bebía una copa mientras escuchaba con satisfacción lo que un joven moreno decía.

Pobre, comprendo que este resentido con la vida, es normal, si yo estuviera viviendo lo de él estaría igual, decía la novia del moreno.

Es una lástima Catalina, Tsubasa era un prodigio del futbol, respondió Pepé.

Pues nada es para siempre, dijo Zoe rompiendo su silencio.

Zoe te desconozco, ¿es que acaso no tienes sentimientos?, respondió Catalina.

Claro que los tengo querida, no comprendo lo que dices, dijo Zoe llevando la copa a sus labios.

Cariño, mejor cambiemos de tema, respondió Pepé, mientras su novia asentía.

**Casa Ozora: "Habitación de Tsubasa"**

Ya te dije que no, decía furioso Tsubasa.

Pero te hará bien, respondía Sanae con la mayor calma posible.

De que me sirve salir a caminar, si no puedo ver nada de lo que hay a mi alrededor, además no puedo caminar solo, tengo que apoyarme en un bastón o en alguien más y ello es incómodo, incómodo, decía Tsubasa con amargura.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo la castaña.

No quiero salir, no quiero salir de esta habitación, esa es mi última palabra, agrego Tsubasa con firmeza, haciendo que la castaña entristeciera.

_**Nota:**_

_El martes pasado por motivos personales no pude actualizar está historia, pero ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de está historia._

_¡Gracias de antemano por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios¡_

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	36. Una decisión equivocada:Alejándote de mí

**Capítulo 35:**** "Una decisión equivocada: Alejándote de mí"**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Tsubasa se encontraba en su casa tras la última intervención que tuvo y que resultó fallida.

Dos semanas desde la cual Tsubasa se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación, solo saliendo con apoyo de su madre a tomar sus alimentos. Él a las justas permitía la visita de alguno de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, entre ellos Taro, quien iba todos los días a visitarlo. Durante esas visitas Taro casi siempre se encontraba con Sanae en casa de su amigo, ya que ella a pesar de que su prometido le había dicho que no era necesario que viniera todos los días a su casa, ella lo hacía, pues quería estar junto a este dándole su apoyo.

Durante esos encuentros casuales, Taro y Sanae, platicaban sobre la actitud que mostraba Tsubasa, una actitud que lastimaba a la castaña pues su prometido parecía empeñado en hacer que ella se aburra de él con el comportamiento que él mostraba en cuanto sentía su presencia.

Lo que la castaña no sabía era que, si bien Tsubasa quería aburrirla con su actitud, y así hacer que ella se aleje de él, él había estado muy atento a las pláticas que ella sostenía con Taro, y gracias a esas pláticas él había percibido que su amigo mostraba un cariño especial a la castaña, un cariño que bien podría convertirse en amor si su amigo se proponía conquistar a la que aún era su prometida, ya que ella también mostraba afecto por él. La idea de que Taro pueda conquistar a la que aún era su prometida le causaba mucho dolor al joven de cabello desordenado, pero a su vez el consideraba que él era una carga para su amada castaña, pues ella estaba abandonando sus sueños por estar junto a él, y él no quería que ello sucediera, por eso, él había tomado en esa semana una decisión, una decisión que se la diría a la castaña en cuanto ella este junto a él.

**Casa Ozora:**

¿Entonces no vas a salir a la sala hijo?, decía Natsuko con nostalgia.

No madre, aquí me quedaré, respondió Tsubasa.

Sanae vendrá en unos minutos, la esperare para dejarte con ella, decía Natsuko.

Como digas madre, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

¿Te pasa algo hijo?, dijo Natsuko al escuchar la tristeza en la voz de su hijo.

No, no madre, respondió Tsubasa.

Hijo, no quiero que sientas que….., decía Natsuko.

Soy como un bebé al que no pueden dejar solo, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta madre?, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo con amargura: Sanae a pausado su vida por mi culpa, tú estás pausando tú vida por mi culpa, solo falta que papá renuncie a su trabajo por mi culpa.

No digas eso hijo, decía Natsuko, al tiempo que el timbre sonó.

Ring ring ring

Voy a abrir, debe ser Sanae, ella se queda contigo mientras voy a pagar las cuentas, acoto Natsuko.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa.

Luego de ello la mujer abandono la habitación. Tras algunos minutos de espera, Tsubasa sintió unos pasos acercarse al lugar donde él estaba.

Buenas tardes Tsubasa, la señora Natsuko me dijo que no quisiste comer mucho,…., decía con dulzura la castaña, mientras el joven de cabello desordenado lo escuchaba con atención.

**En tanto:**

Taro se encontraba en un café esperando le trajeran su pedido, cuando escucho una voz que le decía: Taro, qué gusto encontrarte aquí.

¡Azumi¡ respondió sorprendido Taro.

¿Esperas a alguien?, dijo la joven mirando un asiento vacío que estaba frente al lugar donde estaba sentado Taro.

No, solo mi pedido, respondió Taro con una cálida sonrisa.

¿Entonces puedo sentarme aquí?, yo también ya ordené mi pedido, y andaba buscando una mesa libre, dijo Azumi, en referencia a la silla vacía.

Claro, no hay problema, respondió Taro.

Pensé que ya había vuelto a Francia, que solo habías venido por unos días, decía Azumi, para continuar con la plática.

No, aún me quedan un par de semanas para volver, respondió Taro con calma.

Me imagino que has estado yendo a visitar a Tsubasa, dijo la joven, mientras el joven de rostro tierno asentía.

Por supuesto, es mi amigo,…., respondía Taro, mientras Azumi lo escuchaba al tiempo que ambos esperaban la llegada de sus órdenes.

**Casa Ozora:**

Tsubasa terminaba de comer sus alimentos, mientras Sanae lo observaba.

¿Te sientes mal?, dijo la castaña.

¿Qué?, respondió con cierta ironía Tsubasa.

Estás más callado que de costumbre, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

La situación por la que estoy pasando no es como para estar de lo más feliz, ¿no lo crees?, respondió Tsubasa con amargura.

Tsubasa, ya hemos hablado de ello…., decía la castaña con calidez.

Si, lo sé, pero he vuelto a pensar en ello ahora que ya tengo la certeza que nunca más volveré hacer el de antes,…, respondía Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, mi amor, ya te he dicho que…., decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por el joven de cabello desordenado.

Sanae, he decidido dejarte libre, dijo Tsubasa de repente.

¿Qué?, respondió la castaña.

Terminamos, quiero que esta sea la última vez que vienes a verme, que me das tu apoyo,…, decía Tsubasa.

Pero Tsubasa, ya hemos hablado de esto, ya te he dicho que mi amor por ti es más grande que todo, yo…., respondía Sanae, siendo interrumpida por el joven de cabello desordenado.

No voy a permitir que te condenes a quedarte junto a un ciego, eres hermosa, te volverás a enamorar, en cuanto venga mi madre quiero que te vayas y que nunca más regreses por aquí, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

No voy apartarme de tú lado, respondió la castaña.

Ya no somos nada, ya rompí nuestro compromiso, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Yo no he aceptado esa ruptura respondió la castaña con la misma firmeza.

Si una de las partes ya no quiere seguir, el compromiso se termina, y yo, y yo no quiero seguir siendo tú prometido, dijo Tsubasa con amargura.

Estás actuando de manera precipitada, si lo que deseas es tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas te lo doy, pero no me alejes de tú lado, decía Sanae.

Vuelve a Tokio, reanuda tus estudios, olvídate de mí, no quiero volver a oír tu voz, no quiero que vuelvas por aquí, si he de saber de ti que sean cosas que me demuestren que has seguido adelante con tu vida, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Bien, si así lo quieres, está bien, terminemos, pero no me niegues tú amistad, no me niegues darte mi apoyo, decía Sanae con lágrimas en los ojos.

No es bueno seguir alimentando los sentimientos en el corazón, por ello es mejor cortar todo tipo de nexo entre los dos, en cuanto venga mamá quiero que te vayas, y que no regreses nunca más por aquí, respondió con firmeza Tsubasa, dejando entristecida a la castaña, que solo atino a guardar silencio.

Tras algunos minutos, la señora Nakazawa volvió, Tsubasa al oír la voz de su madre la llamo con fuerza.

Mamá, mamáaaaa

Hijo, ¿qué sucede?, decía Natsuko, mirando a una entristecida castaña.

No era necesario que llames a la señora Natsuko, yo ya me voy, dijo la castaña tratando de contener el llanto.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo Natsuko extrañada ante la actitud del par de jóvenes.

Sanae y yo terminamos nuestro compromiso madre, a partir de hoy ella no vuelve a poner un pie en esta casa, ¿entendiste?, respondió Tsubasa tratando de sonar calmado.

Pero, ¿por qué?, dijo confundida Natsuko.

Tsubasa me quiere alejar de él, pero yo no lo voy a permitir, te daré un tiempo para que te calmes, para pienses mejor las cosas, yo iré a Tokio a retomar mis estudios, pero estaré pendiente de ti, te amo Tsubasa, eres el amor de mi vida, respondió con voz entrecortada la castaña.

No hagas más difícil esto Sanae, vete, vete de mi casa, decía Tsubasa, mientras la madre del joven miraba con nostalgia a la castaña.

Con permiso señora Natsuko, hasta pronto amor, dijo la castaña, antes de salir de la habitación corriendo.

Hijo Sanae te ama, tanto como tú a ella, dijo Natsuko al escuchar cerrar la puerta.

Si es cierto madre, y por ese amor tengo que dejarla libre, yo no puedo ser una carga para ella, no puedo serlo madre, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que empezaba a romper en llanto.

**Minutos después:**

Sanae corría por una de las calles del pueblo, cuando de repente tropezó con alguien.

Disculpe, dijo la joven con voz entrecortada.

Sanae, dijeron unas voces.

Taro, Azumi, respondió la castaña levantando su rostro.

¿Qué tienes?, dijo preocupado Taro, acercándose a levantar el rostro de la castaña, bajo la mirada de la otra joven.

Tsubasa, Tsubasa, decía la castaña sollozando.

¿Qué paso con Tsubasa?, ¿le sucedió algo?, respondió preocupado Taro.

Me termino, me termino, dijo la castaña rompiendo en llanto, al tiempo que el joven de rostro dulce la abrazaba.

**Casa Ozora:**

Hijo piensa bien lo que has hecho, no creo que haya sido la mejor decisión, decía Natsuko.

Madre, fue lo mejor, fue lo mejor, respondió Tsubasa con voz quebrada.

**Tiempo después: "Parque"**

Azumi le alcanzaba una botella de agua a la castaña, al tiempo que decía: ¿Ya te sientes más tranquila?

Si, dijo la castaña, con voz entrecortada.

Hablare con Tsubasa, dijo Taro con firmeza.

Gracias, respondió la castaña.

No llores Sanae, yo hablare con él, volvió a decir el joven de rostro tierno.

Si Sanae, tranquila, Taro le hará entender, dijo Azumi mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amiga.

Tras algunos minutos, ya estando la castaña más tranquila, Azumi acompaño a la castaña a su casa y Taro fue a la casa de su amigo.

**Casa Ozora:**

Pasa hijo, pasa, decía Natsuko.

Gracias, respondió Taro.

Voy a decirle a Tsubasa que estás aquí, de hecho, no pudiste llegar en mejor momento, decía Natsuko.

Taro solo sonrió ante las palabras de la madre de su amigo, al tiempo que esta se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo.

**Minutos después:**

No quiero hablar con nadie madre, decía Tsubasa, al tiempo que Taro llegaba al umbral de la puerta.

Pero hijo, tu amigo ha venido a verte, respondía Natsuko con nostalgia.

Que se vaya, dijo con firmeza Tsubasa, quedándose repentinamente callado al escuchar una voz decir: ¡Hola Tsubasa¡

Bueno, los dejo, dijo Natsuko antes de retirarse del lugar.

Taro, dijo Tsubasa.

Amigo, veo que estás algo sensible, ya me imagino los motivos, hace algunos minutos me encontré con Sanae…, respondía Taro, mientras el joven de cabello desordenado lo escuchaba con atención.

Tras algunos minutos de silencio Tsubasa dijo: Veo que no me equivoque al dejarla libre, Sanae te tiene mucha confianza, sin duda contigo podría ser feliz.

¿Qué?, respondió confundido Taro.

Taro, Sanae te gusta, ¿verdad?, dijo Tsubasa.

Que estás diciendo Tsubasa, respondió rápidamente el joven de rostro tierno.

Solo digo lo que percibo, estos días que ambos han estado viniendo a verme y los he escuchado intercambiar palabras he percibido ello, aunque no lo creas el estar siego me ha hecho desarrollar mi sentido de la intuición mucho…., decía Tsubasa.

No, no amigo, no te confundas, Sanae es una chica muy hermosa, buena, inteligente, carismática, me agrada, pero ello no quiere decir que yo la vea como para algo más que amiga, además ella está enamorada de ti y tú de ella, Sanae está sufriendo mucho con lo que le dijiste, ella no quiere alejarse de ti, ella no quiere que la rechaces, ella te ama amigo, respondió Taro con calma.

Pues tendrá que dejar de amarme, yo no volveré con ella, no seré una carga para ella, si tu no quieres estar con ella bien, pero de seguro ahora que está nuevamente libre le aparecerán muchos pretendientes para escoja a alguno de ellos y vuelva hacer feliz, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Amigo, no seas terco, ella te ama solo a ti, respondió Taro.

Y yo a ella, y por ese amor quiero que sea feliz con alguien que de verdad pueda darle toda la felicidad que ella merece, yo no puedo hacerlo amigo, no puedo hacerla completamente feliz, solo seré una carga para ella, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia, al tiempo que su amigo lo miraba con nostalgia.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo está historia¡ ¡Gracias especiales a las personas que dejan sus mensajes en cada capítulo¡_

_Está no es una historia de triángulos amorosos ni nada por el estilo, es una historia de amor y apoyo para afrontar una situación inesperada que ha afectado el estilo de vida de una persona, por ello no abra enredos amorosos de parte de los protagonistas principales de la historia, así mismo quiero volver a recalcar que está tal vez sea una de las historias de Tsubasa y Sanae con más capítulos, pero ello se debe al trama que yo le quiero dar a la historia._

_Sin más que decirles me despido de ustedes, no sin antes desearles una buena semana, y conmigo será hasta una próxima actualización._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	37. Un mensaje de reflexión: Una nueva deci

**Capítulo 36:**** "Un mensaje de reflexión: Una nueva decisión"**

Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, piensa que una mala decisión puede condenarte a la infelicidad, decía un joven de rostro tierno, antes de salir de una habitación.

No hay nada que pensar, decía en voz baja Tsubasa, al tiempo que escuchaba el sonido de la puerta de su habitación.

**Fuera de la habitación:**

¿Ya te vas?, decía Natsuko con nostalgia.

Si señora, respondía Taro.

Él está sufriendo, solo que se hace el fuerte, termino con Sanae, él dice que será una carga para ella, no sé si sea por la ceguera pero se ha vuelto muy terco,…., decía Natsuko con nostalgia.

Es por la situación que está viviendo, pero dejémoslo al tiempo, el tiempo lo ayudara a asimilar su nueva vida, además no creo que Sanae le haga caso, ella lo ama, ella no lo dejara solo, respondió Taro.

Lo sé, y mi hijo también la ama, pero se siente una carga para ella, decía Natsuko con nostalgia.

Si su amor es tan grande como lo creo, no podrán estar distanciados por tanto tiempo, ya lo verá señora Natsuko, Tsubasa y Sanae volverán a estar juntos, respondió Taro con seguridad.

**Días después: "Tokio"**

Una peliroja abrazaba de manera efusiva a una castaña de rostro nostálgico.

Amiga que alegría que estés de regreso, aunque, ¿esa carita?, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿siguen los problemas con Tsubasa?, decía Yayoi con nostalgia, tras romper el efusivo abrazo.

Me termino, respondió Sanae, antes de romper en llanto.

Cálmate, cálmate amiga, debe estar un tanto sensible por lo que ha pasado,…., decía Yayoi, mientras miraba a su amiga.

**En tanto: **

Un grupo de jóvenes platicaban en un pequeño local, mientras bebían unos refrescos.

Entonces está muy sensible, decía uno de los jóvenes.

Es normal, creo que si yo estuviera pasando por lo mismo estaría igual que él, decía Taro.

Genzo me dijo que se contactaría con él, que espera que está vez si le conteste la llamada, pues desde que llego a Japón, no le ha respondido ni una sola llamada, decía Mamoru.

Pues no solo a él, a nadie, yo también le estuve llamando, y nada, acotaba Ryo.

¿Y por qué en vez de llamarlo no van a visitarlo?, decía Taro.

Es que escuche que no quiere recibir visitas, decía Teppei, mientras los demás jóvenes que estaban en la mesa asentían.

Pues yo cada vez que voy, puedo hablar con él, respondió Taro.

Entonces vamos contigo, tal vez así nos reciba a todos, dijo Ryo, mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

Está bien, vamos, creo que le hará bien tener con quien platicar ahora que Sanae no está acá, respondió Taro.

Sanae se fue, ¿a dónde?, dijo Ryo.

A Tokio, retomará sus estudios, pero solo irá por algunos días, cuatro días en Tokio, tres aquí, eso me dijo ella, respondió Taro.

Ese es amor de verdad, dijo Ryo sonriendo.

Bueno bebamos esto rápido para ir con Tsubasa, dijo Teppei.

**Tokio:**

¿Ya más tranquila?, decía Yayoi, mientras miraba a su amiga castaña beber de una taza.

Si, respondió la joven.

Dale tiempo para que piense mejor todo, el amor de los dos es muy grande, esto es solo una prueba para su amor, decía la peli roja, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: Azumi volverá a Francia, me dijo que iría a hablar con el rector, para ver lo de su traslado, ella perderá este ciclo, pero no le importa ello, ella irá tras su amor, volverá a Francia con Taro.

Ellos hacen una linda pareja, ojalá y Taro corresponda a sus sentimientos, dijo la castaña.

Hay amores que nacen a primera vista y amores que se van dando con el tiempo, con el trato diario, que nacen de la amistad, Azumi, sabe que ella para Taro solo es una amiga, pero ella confía en poder ganarse su amor, por ello ha decidido volver a Francia, respondió Yayoi.

Mi amor por Tsubasa, fue un amor que si bien nació en mi corazón en cuanto lo conocí, este se fue fortaleciendo con el tiempo, tuvimos muchos años de amistad, antes de iniciar una relación que ha ambos nos daba algo de temor al comienzo, decía la castaña.

Pues allí lo tienes, respondió Yayoi.

¿Qué?, dijo la castaña.

La clave, acoto la peliroja.

¿La clave?, dijo Sanae confundida.

Si la clave de tú relación con Tsubasa fue la amistad, a veces es bueno volver a empezar para fortalecer una relación, acotaba Yayoi.

No quiere que este cerca de él, decía entristecida la castaña.

No le hagas caso, él puede decirte muchas cosas, pero en el fondo estoy segura que no quiere que te apartes de él, porque te ama, tanto como tú lo amas amiga, respondió la peliroja.

Si, tienes razón, luchare por retomar la amistad que tuvimos, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

**Horas después: **

¡Mamá¡ decía con voz molesta Tsubasa, al tiempo que un grupo de jóvenes entraban a su habitación.

Tsubasa, que haces allí acostándote, levántate amigo, vamos a tomar un buen refresco, hace mucho calor, decía Ryo, mientras sus amigos lo miraban preocupado.

Tomar un buen refresco, salir, decía con molestia Tsubasa.

Yo les preparo un refresquito ahora chicos, Tsubasa hijo, sal a la sala, decía Natsuko con calma.

Te ayudo, dijo Teppei.

Puedo solo, no estoy tan inútil, respondió con molestia Tsubasa mientras se ponía de pie.

Genzo dijo que te llamaría, decía Mamoru.

Ya hablé con él hace algunos minutos, su club se corono campeón de su liga, respondió con nostalgia Tsubasa.

Pues que bien, ¿no?, dijo Taro con calma.

Si, dijeron los demás jóvenes.

**Minutos después:**

En tres días, decía Tsubasa.

Sí, mi club me llamo para que retorne, se adelantó la pretemporada, respondía Taro.

Claro, dijo Tsubasa.

Oí por allí que te vas con una hermosa chica, decía Ryo.

Es Azumi, una amiga que conocí en Francia, y que casualmente la encontré aquí, ustedes la deben conocer, estuvo en el hospital cuando operaron a Tsubasa, ella es amiga de Sanae,….., decía Taro, al tiempo que el rostro de Tsubasa entristecía.

Sanae, ¿abras vuelto a Tokio?, ¿ya no volveré a saber nada de ti?, pensaba con nostalgia Tsubasa.

**Tres días después: "Tokio"**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban en la sala de espera de un aeropuerto esperando el momento de abordo de sus amigos.

Seguiremos en contacto chicas, decía Azumi mientras se despedía de sus dos amigas.

Por supuesto que sí, dijeron el par de jóvenes.

Sanae, lucha por tu amor, dijo Azumi sonriendo.

Tú has lo mismo, respondió la castaña.

Por supuesto, dijo Azumi, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba Taro platicando con sus amigos.

Manténganme al tanto de todo chicos y gracias por venir a despedirme, decía Taro.

Si amigo, te mantendremos al tanto de todo, y no tienes nada que agradecer, decían los demás jovencitos.

**Casa de los Ozora:**

Natsuko se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas en la habitación de su hijo, mientras este estaba sentado sobre la cama escuchando música.

Hoy vuelve Taro a Francia, ¿verdad?, decía Natsuko.

Si, iniciaran pretemporada, por ello tiene que volver antes de lo previsto, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia, cuando escucho: ¿Y esto?

Está muy bonita la caja, decía Natsuko mientras abría una pequeña cajita de color blanco, que estaba sujeta por un lazo dorado.

¿Caja?, respondió Tsubasa.

Sí, creo que son…., decía Natsuko, quedándose callada repentinamente, tras ver el contenido de la caja.

¿De qué color es la caja madre?, ¿qué contiene?, respondió Tsubasa.

Blanca, con un lazo dorado, y contiene un par de aros, dijo Natsuko con calma.

Aros, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia, mientras pensaba: Eran los aros que compre para mi matrimonio con Sanae.

Siempre juntos, leyó Natsuko, al tiempo que tomaba un papelito que estaba en la pequeña caja y lo desdoblaba para leerlo.

Siempre juntos, decía Tsubasa en voz baja, al tiempo que su madre empezaba eer lo que decía en el papelito que había desdoblado.

_**Desde que decidimos dar el paso de dejar de ser amigos para convertirnos en novios, supe que tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida, tú siempre has estado junto a mi dándome: tu apoyo, tu amistad, tu amor. **_

_**Tú eres mi luz, esa luz que abriga, que me acobija, que me guía, esa luz que me impulsa a asumir cada reto sin temores sin miedos, porque sé que tú estás allí para alumbrar mi camino, un camino que iniciamos como amigos, luego como novios, posteriormente como prometidos y el día de hoy como esposos, siempre estaremos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, esa es mi promesa de amor para ti, y por ello decidí que la frase que lleve nuestros aros sea así de simple y sencilla, solo dos palabras que reflejan nuestros andar por la vida, ayer, mañana y siempre, siempre, siempre juntos, pase lo que pase, "siempre juntos".**_

Natsuko al terminar de leer el papelito lo doblo y lo volvió a colocar en la cajita, al tiempo que posaba su mirada en su meditabundo hijo.

Pensaba decirle esas palabras a Sanae el día de nuestra boda, tras colocarle su aro de matrimonio, decía Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Son lindas palabras hijo, pero tú no estás cumpliendo lo que dice en ese papel, la has alejado de ti, aun sabiendo que te ama, donde queda ese, "pase lo que pase, siempre juntos", dijo Natsuko mirando con ternura a su hijo.

Es que las cosas no son tan sencillas madre,…., respondía Tsubasa.

Sanae te ama, para ella no es una limitación tú ceguera, y tampoco debe serlo para ti hijo, piénsalo bien, ella te ama, no la hagas sufrir apartándola de ti, a menos permítele ser nuevamente tu amiga, dijo Natsuko, antes de salir de la habitación, dejando pensativo a Tsubasa.

Retornar nuestra amistad, pensaba Tsubasa.

**Días después:**

Hija, pasa, decía feliz Natsuko tras abrazar a la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ respondió la castaña.

¿Cómo te está yendo?, dijo Natsuko.

No me fue tan difícil ponerme al día de todo lo que me retrase, los profesores han sido muy buenos conmigo, pero dígame, ¿cómo está Tsubasa?, le prepare un empadenado, respondía la castaña.

¿Y por qué no vas a verlo tú personalmente?, y le entregas el empadenado, decía Natsuko.

Me encantaría, pero si se enfada, respondió con nostalgia la castaña.

¿Confías en tu amor?, dijo Natsuko, mirando a los ojos a la castaña.

Si, respondió Sanae.

Entonces ve, no tengas temor, el amor lo puede todo, ¿no has escuchado eso hija?, dijo Natsuko.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Entonces ve, dijo Natsuko.

Tras ello la castaña camino a paso lento hasta la habitación de su amado, una vez que llego a está detuvo sus pasos al ver la puerta entre abierta, respiro hondamente y continuo su camino, al entrar a la habitación detuvo sus pasos, pues vio al hombre que amaba dándole de pataditas a un balón.

Mamá, pensé que no podría hacerlo, pero si lo hice, puedo sentir mejor el sonido del balón al revotar, debe ser que mi audición se desarrolló más a razón de mi ceguera, decía Tsubasa mientras elevaba el balón y le daba de toquecitos con su cabeza.

Eres extraordinario, dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo que Tsubasa dejara de jugar con el balón, y este caiga al piso.

¿Sa….na…e?. decía nervioso Tsubasa.

Disculpa, dijo la castaña llevando sus manos a su boca para cubrirla.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa.

Me dijiste que no volviera, pero yo no podía vivir sin saber de ti, por ello aprovechando que vine al pueblo quise pasar a tu casa, dijo la castaña con dulzura.

Está bien, gracias por venir, respondió Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a su cama a tomar asiento en el borde de esta, sorprendiendo con su comportamiento a la castaña.

Te prepare un empadenado, sé que te gustan mucho, por ello te lo hice, decía la castaña, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba el joven de cabello desordenado.

¿Un empadenado?, dijo Tsubasa.

Sí, respondió la castaña.

Pues dámelo Sany, quiero probarlo, dijo Tsubasa con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que la castaña sonriera.

**_Nota:_**

_Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de está historia de Captain Tsubasa, espero y el mismo sea de su agrado._

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que la leen y dejan algún comentario en ella¡ ello lo aprecio muchísimo._

_Les comunico a su vez que la semana próxima no abra actualización de esta historia, ya que en estos días en mis tiempitos libres estoy escribiendo un pequeño One Shot Navideño que publicare a más tardar el lunes 23, y siendo noche buena y navidad, la próxima semana, pues no actualizare está ni ninguna historia que tenga en proceso en este medio o en algún otro, pues como ya menciones estoy abocada a en mis libres escribirles algo por Navidad._

_Eso es lo que quería informarles, les deseo unas **¡Felices fiestas Navideñas¡** llenas de unión y paz familiar, sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes, que tengan un buen día, y con esta historia será Dios mediante, hasta el último día del año (31 de Diciembre)._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	38. Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 37:**** "Un nuevo comienzo"**

Una castaña que estaba parada junto a la cama donde estaba sentado un joven de cabello desordenado, miraba a este comer un empadenado que ella había preparado.

¿Te gusta?, se atrevió a preguntar la castaña a pesar del temor que sintió al formular la pregunta.

Por supuesto, tú siempre has hecho empadenados deliciosos, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: ¿Hoy no tienes clases?

No, solo cuatro veces a la semana tengo clases, por suerte pude organizar mi horario de clases solo en cuatro días, decía la castaña.

¿Entonces…?, decía Tsubasa.

Solo estudio de lunes a jueves, los otros tres días estoy acá, aunque me fue un poco dificultoso lograr ese horario, pero finalmente logre que los profesores me permitieran tomar algunos cursos con otros grupos y así poder solo asistir a Tokio cuatro días a la semana, respondió la castaña.

Qué bueno, tus padres deben estar contentos, estarás más días con ellos, decía Tsubasa.

Si, están felices, pero tú, ¿cómo estás?, pregunto la castaña, al tiempo que el joven de cabello desordenado guardo silencio.

¡Feliz¡ respondió Tsubasa, tras algunos minutos de silencio sepulcral.

¿En verdad?, ¿no estás incomodo por mi presencia?, decía la castaña con dulzura.

No, claro que no, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Entonces puedo venir a verte los días que este en el pueblo?, decía con los ojitos llenos de brillo la castaña.

Por supuesto, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña abrazando repentinamente a Tsubasa que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama.

Tsubasa al sentir los delicados brazos de castaña rodeando su cuerpo, sintió el impulso de devolverle el abrazo y así lo hizo.

¡Tsubasa, gracias¡ dijo la castaña aferrándose más al cuerpo de su amado.

Tras algunos minutos de permanecer abrazados, Tsubasa deshizo el abrazo, mientras decía: Perdóname por todo lo que te dije, tú no merecerías un trato así, pero quiero que comprendas mi situación, la impotencia que siento en estos momentos.

No digas nada, yo lo comprendo, yo no te estoy pidiendo que volvamos, solo quiero que no me apartes de tu lado, quiero que me permitas seguir teniendo contacto contigo, yo con ello me conformo, respondía la castaña.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Eso significa?, respondió la castaña emocionada.

Un nuevo comienzo, dijo Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Sí, un nuevo comienzo, respondió la castaña tomando una de las manos de su amado entre sus dos manos.

¿Amigos nuevamente?, dijo Tsubasa.

Amigos, respondió la castaña.

Tras algunos minutos más de plática Sanae abandono la casa Ozora dejando solos a Tsubasa y su madre.

Me alegra tanto saber que al menos recuperaron la amistad que tenían, decía Natsuko.

Yo también estoy feliz por ello madre, respondió Tsubasa.

Bueno, vamos al comedor, prepare una cena deliciosa, decía Natsuko, mientras le alcanzaba un bastón a Tsubasa.

**Casa Nakazawa:**

Una castaña ingresaba a su casa con el rostro radiante de alegría bajo la mirada de sus padres que estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa tomando una taza de café.

Por tu rostro, te fue bien hija, dijo el señor Nakazawa.

Si, Tsubasa y yo retomamos nuestra amistad, respondió la castaña feliz.

Pues que bueno hija, él necesita de mucho apoyo, decía la señora Nakazawa.

Lo sé, saben hoy cuando entre ha su habitación lo encontré dándole de pataditas a su amigo balón…, respondía la castaña, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a sus padres.

**Minutos después:**

Tsubasa es un genio del soccers hija, no me sorprendería escuchar que él puede jugar al futbol con los ojos vendados, y hacerlo realmente bien, la verdad, yo no creo que la condición en la que se encuentra lo límite para poder jugar al futbol, claro ya no podrá hacerlo de manera profesional, pero jugarlo como un pasatiempo, bien que podría, decía el señor Nakazawa.

Tienes razón padre, respondió la castaña.

Tal vez puedas contactarse con sus amigos de la escuela hija, para que con ellos él pueda practicar el deporte que ama, aunque sea una vez a la semana, decía la señora Nakazawa.

No es mala idea mujer, acoto el señor Nakazawa.

Claro que no, decía sonriendo su esposa.

Que Tsubasa practique futbol como un pasatiempo, no sería mala idea, tal vez ello lo ayude a relajarse más, pensaba la castaña.

**Al día siguiente:**

Una castaña se encontraba fue de un negocio de baños públicos, esperando a alguien.

Sany, a los tiempos que te dejas ver ingrata, decía un joven cara de mono, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la castaña.

No digas eso, eres tú quien no se deja ver Ryo, decía la castaña sonriendo.

Bueno, bueno, creo que ambos desde que salimos de la escuela tenemos otras ocupaciones que nos han distanciado un poco, ¿no?, respondía Ryo sonriendo.

Si, así es, dijo la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: Ryo necesito pedirte un favor.

¿Un favor?, respondió el joven cara de mono.

Sí,…., no se trata de dinero, dijo sonriendo la castaña.

Sany, me alegra verte mejor, pensé que seguías triste por todo lo que has pasado,…., respondía Ryo.

No, ya estoy mejor, además yo comprendo la reacción de Tsubasa, yo hubiera actuado igual si estuviera pasando lo de él, dijo la castaña.

Si tienes razón, respondió Ryo.

Ryo, justo de Tsubasa quiero hablarte, dijo la castaña.

¿Qué sucede con él?, pensé que ya no tenías contacto con él, como la mayoría de nosotros, si sabemos algo de él es por su madrecita, pues Tsubasa no quiere hablar con nosotros, respondía el joven cara de mono.

Yo ayer hable con él, retomamos nuestra amistad, creo que ya está empezando a aceptar su nueva vida, dijo la castaña.

Así, que bueno, respondió Ryo, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: ¿Solo retomaron la amistad?

Si, volvimos hacer amigos, y por esa amistad es que quiero ayudarlo, y necesito de ti para ello,….., decía la castaña, mientras Ryo la escuchaba con atención.

**En tanto: "Casa Ozora"**

Hijo, que alegría tenerte en el comedor, decía Natsuko sonriendo, mientras veía a Tsubasa llegar hasta la mesa palpando.

Al menos en casa ya puedo caminar sin ayuda del bastón, decía Tsubasa.

Si hijo, ello es bueno, así poco a poco podrás caminar sin ayuda de él en todos lados, acotaba Natsuko.

Siento que mi audición se está agudizando más, puedo oír hasta el más pequeño ruido, decía Tsubasa, mientras tomaba asiento.

Sanae me dijo que hoy vendría también, dijo de repente Natsuko para evitar que su hijo se ponga triste.

Si, también me lo dijo a mí, respondió Tsubasa.

**Casa de Ryo:**

Cuenta conmigo Sany, si Tsubasa acepta, de mi parte no hay inconveniente para apoyarlo, y estoy seguro que de parte de los chicos tampoco, es más me contactare con ellos para quedar un día en que todos nos podamos reunir con Tsubasa, decía Ryo.

Gracias Ryo, respondió la castaña.

No hay nada que agradecer Sanae, dijo el joven cara de mono.

**1 hora después:**

Pasa Sany, pasa, decía Natsuko feliz.

¿Tsubasa ya desayuno?, preguntaba la castaña.

Si hija, está hablando por teléfono con Genzo, pero toma asiento, voy a avisarle que estás aquí, dijo Natsuko sonriendo.

Bien, respondió la castaña, mientras tomaba asiento.

**Habitación de Tsubasa:**

¡Gracias amigo por tus palabras¡ las tomaré en cuenta, decía Tsubasa.

No hay nada que agradecer amigo, yo solo digo la verdad, tú eres un genio del balón, como tú no he conocido otro futbolista en mi vida, escuchaba el joven de cabello desordenado.

Suerte en la liga, decía Tsubasa, dando por culminada la llamada, al tiempo que sentía unos pasos acercarse.

Hijo, Sanae, está en la sala, escucho Tsubasa, haciendo que su rostro se irradie de alegría.

Tsubasa se puso de pie y camino palpando la pared y hacia la salida de su habitación, una vez que estuvo fuera de ella, su madre lo apoyo para que llegue a la sala.

Tsubasa, ¡hola¡ dijo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie para ir a darle el encuentro al hombre que amaba.

¡Hola¡ respondió Tsubasa mientras detenía su andar.

En un determinado momento sintió los brazos de la castaña rodear su cuerpo, y el perfume que destilaba de sus cabellos inundar sus fosas nasales.

Me alegra saber que estés aquí, dijo Tsubasa, mientras depositaba por instinto un cálido beso en los cabellos de la castaña.

¿Ya desayunaste?, respondió la castaña, rompiendo el abrazo.

Si, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces si puedes acompañarme, decía la castaña.

¿Acompañarte?, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, a caminar por el pueblo, dijo Sanae.

Sanae yo…., respondía Tsubasa.

Te pondré un gorro y lentes para que nadie te reconozca, ¿te parece?, dijo la castaña.

Está bien, respondió Tsubasa.

Bien, dijo la castaña, mientras sacaba de su cartera un par de lentes y una gorra.

Una vez que la castaña le coloco el gorro y los lentes a Tsubasa, lo tomo de brazo, se despidió de la madre de este y juntos salieron de la casa.

**Tiempos después:**

Sanae y Tsubasa caminaban del brazo por una calle, cuando de repente el joven de cabello desordenado detuvo su andar.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo la castaña, que ya intuí que había llamado la atención de su amigo a pesar de no poder ver.

Ese sonido, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Cuál sonido?, dijo la castaña.

Es de balón, ¿verdad?, respondió Tsubasa.

Supongo que sí, estamos pasando cerca de una cancha deportiva, añadió la castaña.

Claro, por ello pude percibir el sonido de la pelota como si la patearan, dijo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, ¿no te gustaría jugar un poco en está cancha?, respondió la castaña.

Pues si quisiera, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Por qué no lo intentas?, respondió Sanae.

¿Crees que los niños lo permitan?, dijo Tsubasa.

Yo hablare con ellos, respondió la castaña, antes de caminar al lugar donde estaba un grupo de niños, tras algunos minutos volvió con su amigo y dijo: Ya está todo solucionado, todos ellos jugaran contra ti.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa alarmado.

Es que tenía que ser equitativa, tú eres mayor que ellos, además ellos son unos principiantes y tú un genio del balón, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Pe….pe…pero, yo…., decía Tsubasa.

Tú eres tan normal como todos, eso llévalo siempre en tu mente, respondió la castaña antes de tomar el brazo de su amigo para llevarlo con el grupo de niños, al tiempo que unos jóvenes miraban todo desde el ras de la cancha.

¿Crees que pueda?, decía dubitativo uno de ellos.

Es Tsubasa amigo, acotaba otro.

Así es, es Tsubasa, y nuestro amigo siempre ha sido un genio con el balón, decía Ryo, mientras miraba a la castaña decirle algo a su amigo de cabello desordenado.

Solo disfruta, dijo la castaña, antes de depositar un cálido beso en la mejilla de su amigo.

El tendrá el balón, el deber de ustedes es quitárselo, decía la castaña mirando a los niños, haciendo una pausa para decir: Tsubasa el arco esta frente a ti.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces que empiece el juego, respondió Sanae.

Tsubasa se movía de un lado a otro solo sintiendo el movimiento de sus rivales y el sonido del balón, su audición, era su mejor aliada en ese momento, ya que para él el sentir era como si pudiera ver todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Es extraordinario, decían unos niños mientras trataban de quitarle el balón Tsubasa, al tiempo que un grupo de jóvenes observaban todo.

Es un genio sin duda, decía Mamoru.

Es Tsubasa, acoto Teppei, mientras Ryo sonreía, al igual que un par de jóvenes que estaban tras de él.

Tras algunos minutos, Tsubasa sacaba un largo disparo que rompió las redes del pequeño arco que estaba frente a él, al tiempo que los lentes que llevaba puesto cayeron al piso.

¿Eres Ozora?, dijo uno de los niños.

¿Tsubasa Ozora?, dijeron a la vez los demás niños mirando al joven de cabello desordenado.

Si, si es él, ¿qué tal lo hizo niños?, decía Sanae, mientras se acercaba al joven de cabello desordenado para tomarlo del brazo.

Bien, eres nuestro ídolo, decían a coro los niños.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa.

¿Cuándo jugarás en el Barcelona?, pregunto uno de los niños, haciendo que el rostro de Tsubasa entristeciera.

Eso lo sabrán en su debido momento chicos, ahora si nos disculpan, Tsubasa tiene que retirarse, decía la castaña, empezando a caminar junto a su amigo.

Son solo preguntas de niños curiosos, dijo Tsubasa.

Lo sé, respondió la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Bien, muy contento, dijo Tsubasa.

Me alegra ello, respondió la castaña, mientras caminaba del brazo de Tsubasa.

**_Nota:_**

_Quiero empezar agradeciendo a todas las personas que me han acompañado leyendo y/o dejando algún comentario en mis historias durante este año 2019 que el día de hoy termina, ¡un millón de gracias por ello¡_

_El año 2019 hoy termina, dejando atrás nuestros logros y fracasos, para dar inicio a un nuevo año, que espero sea maravilloso y fructífero para todos, ¡que tus sueños y metas que tengas se cumplan en este nuevo año¡ ¡que sea un año en el cual reine la paz, el amor, la unión familiar, que haya trabajo para los que trabajamos, que nos vaya bien en los estudios para los que estudiamos y que tengamos mucha, mucha salud, ya que ellos es lo más importante, pues sin salud no se puede hacer nada en la vida¡ _

_Esos son mis deseos para todos ustedes mis queridos lectores y seguidores, de corazón les deseo unas **¡Un Felíz año 2020¡** bajo la consigna de seguir luchando siempre por nuestros sueños, a pesar de las adversidades._

_Ahora si me despido de ustedes, con está historia Dios mediante será hasta la próxima semana._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	39. Amistad que se fortalece

**Capítulo 38:**** "Amistad que fortalece"**

Sanae caminaba del brazo de Tsubasa hacia la salida de un terreno de juego, cuando unas voces dijeron.

Amigos, que gustos encontrarlos juntos.

Chicos, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Ryo, dijo Tsubasa al reconocer la voz.

Sí, soy yo y los chicos del equipo de futbol de la escuela secundaria, respondió Ryo, al tiempo que los demás jóvenes empezaban a saludar a su capitán.

Que gusto encontrarte amigo, dijo Mamoru.

Si Tsubasa, nos alegra mucho encontrarnos contigo, acota Teppei.

Además, a pesar de que no has practicado al fútbol desde el incidente que tuviste, pude notar que sigues siendo muy bueno amigo, agregaba Hajime.

Es que el talento es algo que no se pierde, pues nace con uno, dijo Mamoru.

¡Gracias chicos¡ respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y cuándo te animas a jugar una partidita de futbol con nosotros?, dijo Ryo con calma, haciendo que sus amigos posaran su mirada en él, y la castaña mirara a Tsubasa.

No creo poder sostener un encuentro futbolístico con ustedes, respondió con nostalgia Tsubasa.

¿Por qué no Tsubasa?, el talento está en ti, el balón es tú amigo, ¿no?, entonces tú amigo y tú pueden continuar jugando al futbol juntos, todo está en ti, dijo Sanae con dulzura.

No sé si pueda jugar con profesionales, decía Tsubasa.

Tú también has sido profesional amigo, dijo Teppei.

Al menos inténtanto, recordemos viejos tiempos, decía Ryo.

Si Tsubasa, nosotros te apoyaremos, además la idea es divertirnos un poco, acotaba Mamoru.

Inténtalo Tsubasa, yo sé que tú deseas hacerlo, no te detengas por temor, dijo dulcemente la castaña.

Está bien, lo intentaré, aunque no traigo la indumentaria adecuada para un partido de varios minutos, lo que hice con los niños solo fue como un juego, decía Tsubasa.

Ninguno traemos ropa adecuada amigo, solo minutos, ya otro día con indumentaria adecuada nos volvemos a reunir, es más podemos invitar a los amigos de la selección juvenil, claro a los que militan en el país, respondía Teppei.

Es buena idea, dijo Ryo.

Voy a hablar con los niños para que nos cedan por algunos minutos el terreno de juego, dijo Sanae.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa.

Como cuando éramos niños, Sany siempre se encargaba de buscarnos los lugares para entrenar, dijo Ryo sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Sin duda ella fue una gran manager.

Sí, es cierto, acotaron los demás jóvenes, al tiempo que empezaban a tomar acuerdos entre ellos.

Tras algunos minutos de plática,10 jovencitos tomaron sus ubicaciones en el terreno de juego.

Sera cuatro contra cuatro, y un portero para cada equipo, yo seré el árbitro, y Sanae la juez de línea, decía uno de los jóvenes.

Bien, respondieron los jovencitos.

Tsubasa, yo jugare contigo, decía Ryo.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa.

Tras algunos minutos, el encuentro dio inició.

Pásame el balón, dijo Tsubasa a Ryo.

Si amigo, respondió el joven cara de mono, al tiempo que Tsubasa se concentraba en el sonido del balón.

Aquí está, dijo Tsubasa, deteniendo el balón, al tiempo que sus amigos se lanzaban contra él.

Cuidado Tsubasa, te quieren robar el balón, dijo Mamoru.

No les daré tiempo, respondió Tsubasa lanzando una patada al balón, haciendo que este salga con tal efecto que ninguno de sus amigos y rivales en ese momento pudieron detenerlo.

Goolllllll, gritaba emocionada la castaña, mientras daba saltitos.

¡Felicitaciones Tsubasa¡ fue u grandioso tiro, decía Teppei, al tiempo que el joven de cabello desordenado sonreía.

**Minutos después:**

El partido termino, con el marcador igualado, los jóvenes se sentaban en el terreno de juego a descansar unos minutos mientras platicaban.

Tenemos que repetirlo, y no es broma, decía Ryo sonriendo.

Sí, yo pienso igual, decía Mamoru.

Tsubasa, tú no puedes dejar de jugar, eres increíble, añadía Hajime.

Tal vez ya no pueda jugar de manera profesional, pero al menos como pasatiempo creo que sí puedo hacerlo, respondía Tsubasa.

Así se habla amigo, dijo Teppei.

Chicos, unos refrescos, para la sed, decía una castaña que se acercaba al grupo de jóvenes con unas bebidas en una bolsa.

Sanae, tú siempre tan atenta, dijo Tsubasa, al escuchar la voz de la castaña.

Tras haber compartido unos minutos con sus amigos, Tsubasa con el apoyo de la castaña volvió a su casa.

**Casa Ozora:**

¡Gracias¡ decía Tsubasa, deteniendo su andar en la puerta de su casa.

De nada, yo siempre estaré para apoyarte, respondió la castaña, al tiempo que la puerta de la casa se abría.

Ya están aquí, dijo Natsuko sonriendo.

Sí, Tsubasa necesita darse un baño, tuvo un encuentro deportivo con unos amigos de la escuela, decía la castaña.

¿Si cariño?, dijo Natsuko, posando su mirada en su hijo.

Si mamá, me divertí mucho, nunca pensé que podría jugar lo que tanto me apasiona estando así, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Es que tú eres un as hijo, dijo la señora Natsuko, posando su mirada en la castaña para continuar diciendo: ¿Te quedas a comer hija?

Pues no quisiera incomo…., decía la castaña.

Quédate, dijo Tsubasa, tomando por instinto el brazo de la castaña.

Bien, me quedo, respondió la joven con una dulce sonrisa.

**Días después: "Tokio"**

Un grupo de jóvenes compartían unos alimentos en un cafetín mientras platicaban.

Comprendo a Tsubasa, yo sé lo que siente volver a tocar el balón después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, decía Jun.

Sin duda Tsubasa es un genio, jamás imagine que podría jugar al futbol en sus condiciones, decía Yayoi.

El que este ciego no lo limita Yayoi, al contrario, lo fortalece, él tiene que desarrollar más sus sentidos para poder desenvolverse de manera adecuada en la vida, respondía la castaña.

Así es, además Tsubasa tiene un talento natural, ello es algo que nunca lo perderá, sabes Sanae me alegra que hayas podido ayudarlo a que retome el futbol, tal vez no pueda volver a las canchas como jugador profesional, pero él puede apoyar mucho con todo lo que sabe a todos los jugadores de la selección, es más se está ocurriendo algo, decía Jun.

¿Qué?, dijo intrigada la castaña.

Voy a contactarme con los chicos de la selección para ir a verlo, incluso podríamos jugar un partidito con él, respondía Jun.

Eso mismo piensan nuestros amigos de Nankatsu….., decía la castaña sonriendo.

**Horas después:**

Jun se contactaba con sus amigos por el chat de la selección juvenil de Japón

Por supuesto

Cuenta conmigo

Allí estaré

Eran algunas de las respuestas que Jun había recibido tras haberles propuesto a sus amigos un encuentro amistoso con la persona que había capitaneado el equipo de futbol juvenil de su país por mucho tiempo.

**Al día siguiente: "Universidad"**

Tan pronto, decía una castaña, que estaba bajo el umbral de una puerta.

Sí, es que todos los chicos quieren ver a Tsubasa y apoyarlo de alguna manera, respondió Jun, haciendo una pausa para decir: Para alguien que ama el futbol, dejar de jugarlo es como si te amputaran las piernas, nosotros comprendemos a Tsubasa, y queremos apoyarlo a que él siga practicando el deporte que amamos siempre, es más hasta Hyuga y sus amigos se apuntaron, y que te digo de Taro y Genzo, ellos me dijeron que en dos meses tienen un descanso y vendrán a Japón para enfrentarnos,….

**Días después: "Casa Ozora"**

Un partido de futbol con los chicos de la selección que militan en equipos de Japón, decía Tsubasa.

Sí, mañana por la tarde, respondía la castaña.

Pues me gustaría jugar con ellos, pero a su vez tengo temor a no hacerlo de manera adecuada, decía Tsubasa con cierto temor en su voz.

Lo harás bien, además lo importante es que te diviertas jugando lo que tanto amas, respondía la castaña.

Bien, jugare fútbol con ellos, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Ya hablé con el director de nuestra ex escuela, nos prestara el campo de juego de la preparatoria para que los chicos y tú puedan jugar cuando lo deseen, decía Sanae con una dulce sonrisa.

¡Gracias Sanae¡ tú sin duda eres una luz que me guía, respondió Tsubasa mientras trataba de ubicar las manos de la castaña.

Aquí estoy, dijo Sanae, tomando las manos de su amigo.

¡Sany¡ gracias por estar siempre conmigo, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que sostenía las manos de la castaña entre las suyas.

**Al día siguiente: "Campo de juego de Nankatsu"**

Qué bueno que Sanae pudo conseguir que les presten la cancha de fútbol de su ex escuela, decía Matsuyama.

Sí, es cierto, el terreno de juego está en perfectas condiciones para nuestro encuentro, acotaba Jun.

Ya llego Tsubasa, acoto Kojiro, al ver al joven de cabello desordenado acercarse al terreno de juego con el apoyo de Sanae.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa y Sanae, fueron rodeados por un grupo de jóvenes, que muy entusiastas saludaban a su ex capitán.

¡Gracias¡ ¡gracias por sus palabras¡ decía Tsubasa.

Solo decimos la verdad, tú no puedes alejarte de fútbol, de alguna manera tienes que seguir ligado a este deporte, respondía Kojiro.

Sí, es cierto, decían los demás jóvenes.

Es lo mismo que le dije a Sanae, decía Jun, haciendo una pausa para decir: Tú talento, tus conocimientos para jugar al soccer no pueden perderse, por ello tú serás como un maestro para nosotros.

Sí, eso es un maestro, decían los demás jóvenes entusiastas.

¿Un maestro?, decía en voz baja Tsubasa, tornándose pensativo.

Bueno a jugar, Tsubasa elige a tu gente,….., decía Kojiro, sacando de sus pensamientos al joven de cabello desordenado.

**2 Horas después:**

No puedo creer que pudiera jugar un partido completo, decía Tsubasa mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto.

No solo jugaste, sino además lo ganaste, decía Jun sonriendo.

Lo ganamos dirás, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Tus tiros son increíbles amigo, no pude adivinar la dirección de los mismos, acotaba Ken.

Es que Tsubasa es muy talentoso, decía Kojiro, mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

Solo fue un gol de ventaja, respondía Tsubasa con calma.

Sí, pero de igual manera nos ganaste, decía Matsuyama sonriendo.

Quiero la revancha, dijo Kojiro.

La tendrás, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Entonces pongámosle fecha de una vez a ese encuentro, decía Kojiro.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa.

Tras varios minutos de platica, Tsubasa con ayuda de la castaña, retornaron a casa de él.

¡Gracias Sanae¡ dijo Tsubasa.

No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hago con gusto, respondió la castaña, acercando su rostro al rostro del joven de cabello desordenado para posar sus labios sobre una de sus mejillas.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Tsubasa al sentir los labios de la castaña sobre su rostro.

Nos vemos mañana, dijo la castaña, al separarse de él, al tiempo que la puerta de la casa de los Ozora se abría.

Nos vemos mañana, respondió Tsubasa, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla que la castaña había besado.

¿Ya te vas hija?, decía Natsuko.

Sí, quede en ir a apoyar a mamá con unas compras, pero mañana regreso, respondió la castaña.

Claro, estás mañana aún en el pueblo, dijo Natsuko.

Si señora, mañana aún estoy aquí, respondió la castaña.

Tras de ello, la castaña partió, dejando solos a los a madre e hijo.

Es una gran chica, decía Natsuko.

Lo sé, respondió Tsubasa.


	40. Una propuesta

**Capítulo 39:**** "Una propuesta"**

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que Tsubasa había vuelto a reunirse con sus amigos para seguir practicando el deporte que amaba.

Tres meses durante los cuales él ya había aceptado su nueva condición, y se había adaptado a ella. El ya no necesitaba de nadie para poder caminar por la calle, con ayuda de un bastón, el salía de su casa e iba al lugar que él deseaba, eso sí cuando Sanae estaba en el pueblo, ella era su bastón, pues se encargaba de darle apoyo cada vez que él quería ir a algún lugar.

Tsubasa todos los fines de semana se reunía con sus amigos de su ex escuela para jugar futbol, aunque sea por algunos minutos, de igual manera cada que los jóvenes que habían sido parte de la selección juvenil de Japón (cuando él también lo fue) podían, se reunía con ellos para disputar algún encuentro.

Durante esos meses los sentimientos de Tsubasa hacia Sanae iban creciendo cada vez más, pero él prefería no manifestarlos, pues él consideraba que entre ellos ya no podía haber nada, solo amistad, una amistad que el valoraba y atesoraba como lo más valioso que tenía.

Por su parte Sanae, ya había empezado un nuevo ciclo en la universidad, ella cada tres días seguía yendo a su pueblo natal para ver a su familia y al hombre que ella amaría siempre, pues si de algo Sanae estaba segura era que ella no podía amar a nadie más, solo a Tsubasa. Sanae había aprovechado los días que estaba en Tokio por sus estudios para ir a la federación de futbol de su país a hablar con el presidente de la misma y solicitarle que envíe a alguien a ver los encuentros que Tsubasa disputaba con sus amigos.

Sanae estaba segura que, si bien Tsubasa ya no podría volver al soccer como jugador, si podía hacerlo como guía, y en esa idea la apoya Jun, quien cada vez que podía le hablaba al entrenador de la selección sobre el desempeño de Tsubasa en el futbol tras haber quedado invidente.

**Tokio: "Universidad"**

Tres jóvenes bebían unos refrescos mientras platicaban en la cafetería de la universidad.

¿Entonces vendrán?, decía Sanae sonriendo.

De razón Azumi me dijo que en sus vacaciones estaría por aquí, claro si Tarito viene, ella viene, decía sonriendo Yayoi.

Si, Taro también llega en unos días al igual que Genzo, como te digo Sanae, ellos se han quedado sorprendidos con los videos que les envíe de los encuentros futbolísticos con Tsubasa que hemos sostenido el último mes, querían venir antes pero no pudieron por sus clubs, y ahora que tendrán vacaciones por fines de temporada piensan venir, pero hay algo más….., decía Jun sonriendo.

¿Qué?, respondió la castaña intrigada.

Si Jun dilo, nos tengas en ascuas. decía la peli roja.

No seas impaciente querida, ahora les comento, respondía Jun mirando a su novia, al tiempo que hacía una pausa para continuar diciendo: El señor Katagiri quiere ver ese encuentro.

¿En verdad?, decía emocionada la castaña.

Si, él me dijo que tú has ido a verlo en más de una oportunidad, para invitarlo a ver unos de los partidos que Tsubasa tiene con nosotros, respondió Jun.

Sí, es cierto, pero siempre me decía que no puede ir, que está con muchos compromisos que le impiden ir a mi pueblo, decía Sanae con nostalgia.

Es que es la verdad Sanae, el señor Katagiri ha estado muy ocupado, se vienen las olimpiadas y nuestro equipo juvenil participará en ella, además será la anfitriona, respondía Jun.

Claro comprendo, debe andar con tantas cosas que hacer, dijo Sanae.

Así es, pero esta vez irá, me dio su palabra y yo sé que cumplirá, respondió Jun sonriendo.

¿Y qué crees que pase si el señor Katagiri ve el desempeño de Tsubasa?, decía Yayoi intrigada.

No lo sé, solo sé que si el señor Katagiri ve lo bien que nuestro amigo se desenvuelve podría hacerle algún tipo de propuesta como a mi alguna vez me lo hizo, ¿lo recuerdas cariño?, respondía Jun con calma, mirando a su novia.

Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, tienes razón el señor Katagiri puede realizarle alguna propuesta a Tsubasa que lo siga manteniendo ligado al futbol, dijo Yayoi sonriendo, mientras la castaña sonreía.

**Horas más tarde: "Casa de Yayoi-Habitación de Sanae"**

Sí, eso me dijo Jun, decía la castaña a través de la línea telefónica, mientras caminaba por una pequeña habitación.

Pues de hecho será un grandioso encuentro, algo me comentaron Genzo y Taro, cuando hable con ellos, pero pensé que bromeaban con eso de que querían venir para que juguemos un partido como antes, respondía una voz a través de la línea telefónica, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: Y cuéntame de ti, ¿cómo te fue hoy?, ¿cómo estás?

Bien, la verdad bastante bien, aunque con muchas tareas y presentaciones de trabajo, pero así son los estudios ….., respondía la castaña.

**Días después: "Federación Japonesa de Fútbol"**

¿Qué te acompañe?, decía un hombre de lentes oscuros.

Si, necesito que evalúes su condición física, respondía Katagiri.

Para qué, no está permitido que un invidente juegue en un equipo de fútbol de selecciones sin discapacidad, decía el hombre de lentes, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿O a poco quiere proponerle a Tsubasa que se una al equipo de fútbol de discapacitados para las olimpiadas?

No claro que no, a Tsubasa se lo necesita en la selección juvenil de fútbol de Japón, respondió Katagiri, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: Si bien ya no puede jugar como un miembro de la selección, si puede hacerlo desde la banca, ¿no?

¿Desde la banca?, dijo el hombre intrigado.

Sí, su talento, sus conocimientos sobre el soccer, no pueden desperdiciarse, respondía Katagiri.

Ahora que mencionas ello, creo que te tienes mucha razón, siempre creí que Tsubasa era un prodigio del fútbol, la verdad, hasta ahora no sé qué pasará con nuestra selección, ya que no contaremos con él de ahora en adelante. Si bien es cierto tenemos grandes futbolistas, no se puede negar que el talento de Tsubasa es algo que no hemos visto en ningún otro jugador de nuestro país, decía el hombre.

Así es, por ello tenemos que ver el desempeño de Tsubasa ahora que tiene una nueva forma de vida, además había pensado en invitarlo hacer parte del comando técnico, sus consejos, sus aportes sobre el estilo de juego a los muchachos pueden ser de gran ayuda para ellos, respondió Katagiri.

Tienes razón, dijo el hombre.

Entonces, ¿me acompañas?, respondió Katagiri.

Si, dijo el otro hombre, haciendo una pausa para decir: Es más Tsubasa puede ser un maestro para las nuevas incorporaciones, hasta podría tener un discípulo a quien él se encargue de enseñarle cada una de las técnicas de fútbol que domina.

Sí, puede ser, acoto Katagiri.

**Días después: "Aeropuerto de Tokio"**

Una castaña se abrazaba efusivamente con otra jovencita, mientras un grupo de jóvenes las miraban.

No pensé que venían juntos, decía uno de los jóvenes.

Mi avión hizo escala y allí lo abordo Genzo, decía Taro.

Pues que bueno, así ya estamos todos completos para el compromiso del fin de semana, respondía Jun sonriendo.

Sí, lo mismo pensamos nosotros, decía Genzo, mientras observaba al grupo de chicas, haciendo una pausa para decir: Sanae está más delgada.

Sí, es cierto, dijo Taro.

La tensión de los estudios, su ritmo de vida, respondía Jun.

¿Tsubasa no ha vuelto con ella?, la verdad cada vez que me comunico con él no me atrevo a preguntarle sobre ello, dijo Genzo intrigado.

No, solo han recuperado su amistad, respondió Jun, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Y tú Taro?

¿Y yo qué?, decía sonriendo el joven de rosto tierno.

¿Azumi y tú?,…., decía Jun, cuando escucho: ¡Felicidades¡

Allí tienes la respuesta, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Pues me alegro Azumi es una gran chica, a pesar de lo poco que la trate pude darme cuenta de ello, respondió la Jun sonriendo.

Si lo sé, por eso termino conquistando mi corazón, dijo Taro.

¿Y tú Genzo?, respondió Jun.

Yo, pues solterito, pero nunca solo, dijo riendo el joven de gorra.

Bueno, creo que es hora de abordar un taxi, dijo Jun sonriendo, mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

**Horas después: "Casa de Yayoi"**

Mañana, escuchaba la castaña.

Sí, mañana estamos por el pueblo, como los chicos están algo cansados, prefirieron hoy quedarse a descansar en un hotel de Tokio,…., decía la castaña.

**Al día siguiente:**

Sanae junto a sus amigas y amigos abordaban un tren mientras pensaba: Ojalá y el señor Katagiri vaya a ver el encuentro.

Sanae nos sentamos juntos, escucho la castaña.

Claro Genzo, dijo la castaña, mientras tomaba asiento junto al joven de gorra.

¿Cómo has estado?, pregunto Genzo.

Bien, al menos de salud bien, y en los estudios dando mi mayor esfuerzo….. decía la castaña.

**Minutos después:**

Un joven de gorra sonreía tras escuchar una respuesta que la castaña le había dado.

Imagine que me darías esa respuesta, sin duda Tsubasa fue muy afortunado al haberte conocido, chicas como tú tan fieles a su primer amor, pocas, decía Genzo.

Cuando el amor es verdadero, no cambia a pesar de las circunstancias, eso es lo que quiero que Tsubasa comprenda, sé que él ahora no quiere pensar en sentimientos, pero ello a mí no me importa, yo permaneceré junto a él pacientemente, esperando el momento que él se dé cuenta que a pesar de las circunstancias nada cambio entre los dos, respondía la castaña.

La verdad Tsubasa me da envidia, pero de la sana, tiene a una chica hermosa que le profesa amor fiel, ojalá algún día yo encuentre a alguien como tú Sanae, hasta Taro consiguió a su Sanae, decía sonriendo el joven de gorra.

¿Qué?, respondió la castaña.

Pues Azumi es como tú, siempre está al pendiente de Taro, apoyándolo, y eso es lo que finalmente termino por cautivar a mi amigo,…., yo también tengo que buscarme una Sanae, decía sonriendo Genzo, haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

**Horas después:**

El pueblo procedente de Tokio llego al pueblo natal de la castaña, los 6 jovencitos lo primero que hicieron al llegar a este fue ir a visitar a Tsubasa.

Amigo, que bueno saber que estás tan bien, decía Genzo, tras estrechar la mano de su amigo de cabello desordenado.

¡Gracias¡ respondía Tsubasa.

Todos los chicos ya confirmaron su presencia mañana, decía Taro, tras haber leído un mensaje de texto.

Entonces será un encuentro espectacular, decía Genzo, mientras Tsubasa sonreía.

**Al día siguiente: "Campo de juego de la Preparatoria Nankatsu" **

Una castaña junto a su grupo de amigas espectaban el encuentro que se estaba llevando a cabo entre Tsubasa y sus amigos del Nankatsu y el resto de jóvenes de la selección.

Ni parece que tuviera esa limitación, decía Yayoi sorprendida mientras Azumi asentía.

Sí, es cierto, cuando Ryo me lo comento, no sabía si creerle, acotaba una joven de coletas.

Pues Tsubasa sigue siendo el mismo chico talentoso de antes, dijo Sanae con alegría, al tiempo que un par de hombres llegaban tras de ella.

¿Hace mucho que empezaron?, decía una voz.

¡Señor Katagiri¡ dijo Sanae feliz al ver al dueño de la voz.

¡Hola Sanae¡ el entrenador del equipo de fútbol juvenil de Japón, y yo decidimos venir a ver el encuentro, pero no me has respondido niña, ¿hace mucho que empezaron?, acoto Katagiri.

Hace diez minutos, dijo la castaña.

Bien, respondió Katagiri, posando su mirada en el encuentro.

**2 Horas después:**

¿Qué les pareció?, decía con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro la castaña.

Nada mal, si bien el encuentro termino empatado, los dos goles anotados por el equipo de Tsubasa los hizo él, eso quiere decir que, no perdido su talento, respondió el entrenador del equipo juvenil de Japón.

¿Entonces?, dijo Katagiri posando su mirada en el hombre.

Procede como tenías pensado, respondió el hombre, mientras la castaña los miraba a ambos sin comprender bien a lo que se referían.

Perfecto, dijo Katagiri, haciendo una pausa para posar su mirada en la castaña y continuar diciendo: Trae a Tsubasa aquí por favor linda, necesito hacerle una propuesta.

Si, dijo Sanae feliz, antes de echar a correr hacia el lugar donde estaba el joven que amaba.

Tras algunos minutos, la castaña llego junto a Tsubasa, que, guiado por su instinto, supo que era la castaña quien estaba frente a él.

¿Sanae?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Sí, soy yo, respondió la castaña.

Fue un grandioso encuentro, ¿verdad?, pude sentir la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, decía Tsubasa.

Si, fue un maravilloso encuentro, tú estuviste fenomenal, pero hay unas personas que han visto este maravilloso encuentro y quieren platicar contigo, respondía Sanae.

¿Unas personas?, ¿platicar conmigo?, decía Tsubasa extrañado.

Si, el señor Katagiri y el entrenador de la selección juvenil de Japón están aquí y quieren hablar contigo, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

¿Lo dices en serio?, decía extrañado Tsubasa.

Sí, es más vamos con ellos, dijo la castaña tomando una de las manos del joven de cabello desordenado.

Bien, vamos, respondió Tsubasa.

Sanae llevo a Tsubasa con las personas de la federación, quienes tras el saludo respectivo le hicieron conocer de la propuesta que ellos tenían para él.

¿Ser parte del comando técnico?, decía Tsubasa sorprendido.

Si, creemos que tu experiencia, puede ser de un gran aporte para tus compañeros y amigos, respondía Katagiri.

No tienes que darnos una respuesta ahora, piénsalo bien, y en una semana nos las das, acotaba el otro hombre.

Claro, dijo Tsubasa.

Bueno, nos tenemos que retirar, déjame decirte nuevamente que esos remates estuvieron espectaculares, dijo Katagiri.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Una vez que los hombres se retiraron Tsubasa fue rodeado por sus amigos, quienes le preguntaban sobre lo que ellos le habían dicho.

Seria grandioso que nos apoyes

Acepta amigo

Tenemos mucho que aprender de ti

Eran algunos de los comentarios de los amigos de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa compartió unos refrescos y sándwich preparados por Sanae, con sus amigos. Luego de ello con el apoyo de Sanae volvió a su casa. Durante el trayecto el joven iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, mientras una callada castaña caminaba junto a él sin emitir una sola palabra.

Ya llegamos, dijo Sanae, rompiendo el silencio.

¿Qué debo hacer Sany?, dijo de repente Tsubasa.

Solo sigue a tu corazón, respondió la castaña con dulzura, haciendo una pausa para decir: Una pasión es algo que nos llena de alegría, y que no es difícil de dejar, cuando uno se apasiona por algo, siempre busca la forma de realizarlo, sea de la manera que sea, a veces no se puede hacerlo por completo, pero siempre abra una manera de poder llevar a cabo ella.

Si, tienes razón, ¡gracias Sanae¡ ¡gracias por estar siempre junto a mi ayudándome apoyándome¡ respondió Tsubasa abrazando a la castaña, haciendo que esta empezara a sollozar en silencio de alegría al sentirse entre los brazos del joven que amaba.


	41. Un nuevo reto: Una nueva manera de soñar

**Capítulo 40:**** "Un nuevo reto: Una nueva manera de soñar"**

Un par de hombres escuchaban con atención la respuesta de un joven de cabello desordenado, que, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigía a ellos.

Acepto, fue lo último que pronuncio Tsubasa, haciendo que el par de hombres de lentes sonrieran.

Buena decisión Tsubasa, sin duda tú aporte será muy positivo para el equipo de fútbol juvenil, decía Katagiri, haciendo que el joven Ozora sonría.

¿Desde cuándo empezaría?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Si no tienes inconveniente desde hoy, respondió el otro hombre de lentes.

No, por supuesto que no, acoto Tsubasa.

Entonces te platicaremos sobre el cronograma que hemos estado armando para los entrenamientos, y cuál será tú función específicamente, pero antes toma asiento, decía el otro hombre de lentes.

Sí, claro, dijo Tsubasa, mientras palpaba con su mano una silla, para en ella tomar asiento, segundos después.

¿Has venido solo o alguien te ha acompañado?, pregunto Katagiri.

Sanae me acompaño, pero ya se fue, quede en llamarla para que pasara por aquí para que me acompañe de regreso a mi casa, dijo Tsubasa.

Esa chica sin duda te…., es una gran amiga, respondió Katagiri.

Sí, respondió Tsubasa.

**En tanto: **

En un café, una castaña platicaba con una joven de cabello rojizo

Entonces tomara la oferta, decía sonriendo Yayoi.

Sí, me dijo que si, respondió Sanae feliz.

Qué bueno, Tsubasa es un gran futbolista, será un gran guía para los demás chicos, decía Yayoi.

Sí, respondió Sanae feliz.

**Horas después:**

La castaña se despedía del señor Katagiri al tiempo que tomaba a Tsubasa del brazo para darle apoyo.

Un gusto verte Sanae, decía Katagiri.

De igual manera, respondió la castaña con una cálida sonrisa.

Hasta mañana Tsubasa, dijo Katagiri.

Hasta mañana señor Mumerasa, respondió Tsubasa, continuando su camino con el apoyo de la castaña.

¿Desde cuándo empezarás?, dijo Sanae con dulzura.

Desde hoy empezaron a darme algunos alcances del trabajo que tienen pensado hacer para la preparación de los muchachos para los juegos olímpicos,…., respondía Tsubasa mientras caminaba con la castaña hacia la salida de la federación, donde los esperaba un auto que la castaña había solicitado para que los lleve a la estación.

No es necesario que regreses conmigo, solo embarcarme, mamá me recibirá en la estación de nuestro pueblo, decía Tsubasa.

No, claro que no, yo regreso contigo, Yayoi me apoyara solicitando las clases de hoy a los maestros para nivelarme, respondió Sanae, haciendo una pausa para decir: Me dará gusto tenerte aquí casi todos los días, será un placer para mi ir a la estación a recibirte y embarcarte cada vez que tengas que volver al pueblo.

Tsubasa solo sonrió ante las palabras de la castaña.

¿Y cuándo te presentarán con los chicos?, dijo Sanae.

En un par de semanas, respondió Tsubasa.

**2 semanas después:**

¿Listo hijo?, decía Natsuko mientras veía a su hijo colocarse su casaca.

Sí, listo para este nuevo reto, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Lo harás bien, los chicos son tus amigos, decía Natsuko, mientras se acercaba a su hijo para que este se apoye en ella para caminar.

¡Gracias por tus palabras madre¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Natsuko acompaño a su hijo hasta la estación, lugar donde tomo el tren con destino a Tokio, lugar donde empezaría un nuevo reto en su vida.

**Tiempo después: "Tokio"**

Tsubasa bajaba de un tren, al tiempo que una castaña se acercaba a él pronunciando su nombre.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¡Tsubasa¡ ya estás aquí, decía la castaña al tiempo que se acercaba al joven de cabello desordenado, para fundirse con este en un fuerte abrazo.

Tras algunos minutos, ya rompiendo el abrazo, la castaña tomo el pequeño maletín deportivo de su amigo, al tiempo que este se sostenía de su brazo, para empezar a caminar.

**En tanto: "Federación de ****Fútbol**** Japonés"**

En una cancha de entrenamiento un grupo de jóvenes esperaban la llegada del comando técnico que se encargaría de su preparación para los juegos olímpicos que se organizarían en su país.

¿Entonces Tsubasa es parte del comando?, decía un joven de gorra.

Sí, así es, decía Taro.

El será un gran apoyo para todos, decía Matsuyama, mientras Jun asentía.

Eso sin dudarlo, decían un grupo de jóvenes.

Ganaremos el fútbol olímpico por Tsubasa, dijo con firmeza un moreno.

Si, respondieron los demás jóvenes.

**1 Hora después:**

Un grupo de jóvenes escuchaban lo que un hombre decía, mientras por momentos posaban su mirada en un joven de cabello desordenado que conformaba parte del comando técnico.

Les pido compromiso en este nuevo reto, y apoyo entre ustedes y para con nosotros, decía Katagiri, haciendo una pausa para continuar con su discurso: Les presentare al equipo que se encargara de su entrenamiento….

**Minutos después:**

Y por último a Tsubasa Ozora, hablar de su talento para el fútbol está de más, ustedes conocen tal vez más que yo del gran talento que Tsubasa tiene, él hace dos semanas se ha unido a este equipo de preparación para ustedes, Tsubasa será asistente de su entrenador,…,decía Katagiri, mientras los jóvenes lo escuchaban con atención y Tsubasa sonreía.

Tras las presentaciones, el grupo de 23 jóvenes que habían sido seleccionados se acercaron a el capitán de su selección juvenil, para darle la bienvenida y todo su apoyo.

¡Gracias¡ ¡gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

**Días después:**

Tsubasa les explicaba un tiro a sus amigos delanteros, mientras los demás jóvenes hacían ejercicios de calentamiento.

Creo ya comprendí, voy a intentarlo, decía Jun.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa.

Creo que Jun es el más apropiado para hacer ese tiro, su estilo de juego se parece mucho al tuyo, hasta Matsuyama podría hacerlo, decía Kojiro con calma.

¡Gracias Kojiro¡ pero tú también puedes hacerlo, es más podrías mezclarlo con tú potente tiro del dragón, respondía Matsuyama.

Sí, es buena idea, si mezclas la potencia de tu tiro del dragón con el efecto de este tiro, será un tiro que ningún portero podrá detener, decía Tsubasa emocionado, al tiempo que una voz decía.

No puede ser, Genzo es muy bueno.

¡Gracias¡ decía un joven de gorra.

¿Ni Wakabayashi?, respondió sonriendo Kojiro.

Creo que ni él, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Entonces empezaré a practicarlo, respondió Kojiro, haciendo una pausa para decir: Takeshi, Wakashimatzu, apóyenme con el nuevo tiro que voy a crear gracias a Tsubasa.

Si capitán, dijeron los mencionados, el tiempo que un par de hombres que estaban al borde del campo de juego platicaban entre ellos.

Todos lo obedecen, decía uno de los hombres.

Si, sin duda podría llegar hacer un gran entrenador.

**Horas después:**

En un restaurante una castaña se encontraba junto a un joven de cabello desordenado cenando.

Entonces a partir de hoy te quedas en uno de los ambientes de la federación, decía la castaña.

Si, ya que desde mañana empezamos con el entrenamiento oficial para nuestro primer amistoso, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces ya no podremos pasar tiempo juntos, ya no podremos almorzar juntos, decía la castaña con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

¿Por qué piensas eso?, claro que pasaremos tiempo juntos, almorzaremos juntos,…, a mí me encanta compartir momentos contigo, respondió Tsubasa, quedándose callado repentinamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

A mí también me encanta compartir momentos contigo, respondió la castaña, tomando una de las manos de su amigo.

Sabes Sanae, he encontrado una nueva manera de soñar, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo, mientras se soltaba del agarre de su amiga.

Me alegra oírte hablar así, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

**1 semana después: "Federación de ****Fútbol**** Japonés"**

Listos para este primer amistoso, decía un hombre de lentes, mientras un grupo de jóvenes decían.

Listo señor, respondieron a coro los 11 jóvenes que disputarían esa tarde su primer amistoso contra corea del sur.

Bien, dijo el entrenador.

**Horas después:**

Un grupo de jóvenes platicaban en los vestuarios, tras su primer encuentro de práctica.

Te necesitamos Tsubasa, a las justas logramos un empate, decía Ryo.

Si, sin ti el equipo no es nada, dijo con dolor en su voz Taro.

Tal vez no debí tapar yo, acotaba lamentándose Wakashimatzu.

Ese tiro era imparable, tal vez ni yo lo hubiera podido detener amigo, decía Genzo mirando al otro portero.

Si tan solo ya me saliera el tiro a la perfección, decía con molestia Kojiro.

Basta de lamentos, dijo una voz, haciendo que todos posen sus ojos en él.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijeron a coro los jóvenes.

Si, basta de lamentos, si bien no ganamos, tampoco perdimos, además recuerden que es un partido de preparación, aún tendrán dos encuentros más antes de las olimpiadas, y esos partidos no los perderán, y saben ¿por qué?, porque ustedes son grandes jugadores, lo de hoy solo fue un partido para que ustedes se acoplen nuevamente al equipo, si bien yo no estoy físicamente en el campo de juego con ustedes, si estoy presente en ustedes, en cada jugada, en cada tiro, chicos, yo siempre estoy con ustedes, pues nos une algo muy grande y ello es nuestro amor por el fútbol, respondió Tsubasa.

Cierto, arriba esos ánimos, dijo Matsuyama.

Demostraremos en los siguientes amistosos lo talentosos que somos, decía Kojiro.

Si, respondieron a coro los demás jóvenes.

**2 Semanas después: "Estadio de Tokio"**

Un joven de cabello desordenado, que vestía un uniforme deportivo era levantado en brazos de sus amigos, tras haber ganado su último amistoso.

Todo esto te lo debemos a ti Tsubasa, decían los jóvenes.

Tus aportes nos han sido muy valiosos, decían los jóvenes, haciendo sonreír a Tsubasa.

**Horas después:**

En un café, un par de jóvenes se encontraban platicando.

Será un mes de mucho esfuerzo, sacrificio y entrega sin duda, pero los chicos y yo lo haremos gustosos, ellos están muy emocionados por ganar la medalla de oro, decía Tsubasa.

Lo imagino, respondía la castaña.

¿Iras a ver los encuentros verdad?, decía Tsubasa.

Si, ya sabes que no me perdió un solo encuentro de la selección, respondió la castaña.

Lo sé, además me gusta mucho oírte, cuando me describes los tiros que realizan los chicos, o como se ha desarrollado el juego, creo que lo describes mejor que los comentaristas, ya que yo me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente, decía Tsubasa sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Te has convertido en mis ojos.

Sabes que yo hago lo con gusto, respondió la castaña.

Lo sé, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

**Días después: "Federación de Fútbol Japonés"**

No comprendo, ¿entrenador sustituto?, decía Tsubasa sorprendido.

Si Tsubasa, como te explique el entrenador del equipo será sometido a una operación de su rodilla, por ello no podrá participar con los chicos en los primeros encuentros de las olimpiadas, él nos dijo que tú tienes la capacidad para dirigir el equipo, ¿tomarías el reto?, respondió Katagiri con calma.

Bueno, yo…., decía Tsubasa, al tiempo que pensaba: No estaré con ustedes en el campo de juego, pero puedo estar con ustedes desde el ras del campo.

Tsubasa no nos queda mucho tiempo, en dos días inician las olimpiadas, si tú no aceptas, tendría que asumir el cargo el señor….., decía Katagiri.

Acepto, acepto este nuevo reto, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

**2 días después: "Estadio de Tokio"**

Tras la inauguración de las olimpiadas, en uno de los estadios de Tokio se llevaba a cabo el primer encuentro futbolístico de las olimpiadas, entre la selección anfitriona y el equipo olímpico de Holanda.

¡Tsubasa¡ pensaba una castaña mientras veía a su amado enfundado en un traje deportivo, que llevaba la insignia de la federación de su país, al borde de un terreno de juego, dándole indicaciones a los jóvenes que alguna vez compartieron equipó con él.

Pero la castaña no era la única que observaba al joven de cabello desordenado. A millones y millones de kilómetros, en otro continente a través de un televisor, una mujer miraba asombro al joven Ozora.

¿Tsubasa?, sí, claro que es Tsubasa, pero, no se supone que está ciego, decía Zoe, mientras miraba con detenimiento la pantalla.

Ya va empezar el encuentro, decía un hombre de lentes oscuros mientras se acercaba al sofá.

Si titito, y ¿a qué no te imaginas quién está de entrenador en el equipo de Japón?, decía Zoe.

Pues no lo sé Zoe, ¿quién?, respondió Roberto, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

Tsubasa, dijo Zoe.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo sonriendo Roberto mientras posaba su mirada en la pantalla de televisión.

Si, respondió Zoe, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Acaso ya recupero la vista?, aunque si hubiera recuperado la vista estaría como jugador, no como entrenador, a menos que le hayan prohibido jugar por algún tiempo…..

No Zoe, Tsubasa sigue sin poder recuperar la vista, pero ha estado apoyando a su equipo como entrenador de apoyo, de seguro tuvo algún inconveniente el entrenador titular y Tsubasa asumió el cargo, sin duda Tsubasa es un chico muy talentoso y que no le teme a los retos, de haberlo sabido hubiera aceptado ser entrenador del equipo que nos representaría en las olimpiadas, así habría podido platicar más con Tsubasa, dijo Roberto.

**Tokio: "Estadio" **

Los jugadores tomaban sus ubicaciones en el terreno de juego, mientras desde el borde de una cancha un joven de cabello desordenado, escuchaba los cánticos del estadio.

Se siente la emoción, puedo sentir el aire, el sonido del aire al rozar el pasto de juego, puedo sentir cada paso o movimiento que hacen los chicos,…, ya, ya va a empezar, el árbitro está llevando el silbato a sus labios, en unos segundos va a….., pensaba Tsubasa, al tiempo que el sonido de un silbato dio por iniciado el encuentro.

Priiiiiiiii

Vamos muchachos, a ganar, dijo Tsubasa con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que Taro, le daba un pase a Kojiro para dar inicio a una jugada.

_**Nota:**_

_Primero que nada, ¡Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia¡ ¡Gracias especiales a aquellas personas que me dejan algún comentario, ello lo valoro muchísimo¡ _

_Quiero mencionar nuevamente que en esta historia no entrare en el detalle de la narración de encuentros deportivos, estos solo serán narrados de manera muy corta, solo dando los detalles puntuales del mismo (como los marcadores)._

_Sin más que decirles me despido de ustedes, y con esta historia será hasta una próxima actualización._

_Con mucho cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio.**_


	42. Todo se puede en la vida: Nunca estarás

**Capítulo 41:**** "Todo se puede en la vida: Nunca estarás solo"**

Un par de hombres platicaban en una de las oficinas de la federación.

Como te digo Katagiri, es lo mejor para el grupo, por mí no hay problema, además Tsubasa es quién los ha llevado hasta estás instancias, por lo tanto, él tiene el derecho de dirigir en esa final, decía un hombre de lentes.

Gracias por la comprensión amigo, decía Katagiri.

No hay nada que agradecer, quien los ha llevado hasta este momento ha sido él, es más yo creo que….., acotaba el otro hombre, mientras Katagiri lo escuchaba con atención.

**En tanto:**

Una castaña tomaba una taza de té junto a un joven de cabello desordenado en un café de la ciudad.

Haz hecho un gran desempeño como entrenador sustito del equipo Tsubasa, ellos están en la final por ti, decía la castaña con dulzura.

No Sanae, ellos están en la final por ellos, ellos se han esforzado mucho, han seguido paso a paso lo que les indicaba, aunque no pueda ver el juego de ellos plasmado en el terreno, todo lo que he oído de cada uno de los encuentros que hemos disputado me hacen sentirme orgulloso de mi grupo, de mis amigos, respondía Tsubasa.

Ellos te aprecian mucho, Ryo me dijo que los muchachos piensan ganar para dedicarte el triunfo, dijo la castaña.

Ellos el fin de semana serán dirigidos por el verdadero entrenador del equipo, pero yo desde la banca seguiré apoyándolos, y si ellos logran ganar la medalla de oro en fútbol, es como si yo también la estuviera ganando, acoto Tsubasa.

**Horas después:**

Tsubasa con apoyo de la castaña volvía al lugar donde se estaba alojando su selección.

Tsubasa amigo, al fin llegas, decía un joven de rostro tierno, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¡Buenas noches Sanae¡, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Bien, y muy, muy feliz porque nuestra selección es finalista, decía la castaña emocionada.

Todo se lo debemos a Tsubasa, respondió Taro.

No, claro que no, ustedes son quienes han logrado llegar a la final, decía Tsubasa.

Sí, es cierto, pero sin tus consejos, sin tu apoyo, no hubiéramos podido lograrlo, tú a pesar de no haber estado en el campo de juego con nosotros, siempre estuviste en el, en cada una de nuestras jugadas, respondió Taro.

¡Gracias amigo¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Bueno, antes de que se me olvide, el presidente de la federación y el señor Katagiri quieren hablar contigo, acotaba Taro.

Bien, iré con ellos, dijo Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Sanae me apoyas a llegar a la oficina del presidente de la federación?

Si, respondió la castaña con una cálida sonrisa.

Bueno, yo voy con los chicos, dijo Taro.

Si, tienen que descansar, agrego Tsubasa.

Lo sé, solo salí porque quería contestar una llamada de Azumi a solas, dijo Taro sonriendo.

Claro comprendo, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Tras de ello, Sanae acompaño a Tsubasa con el presidente de la federación.

Te espero fuera, dijo la castaña saliendo de la oficina.

¡Tsubasa¡ escucho el joven de cabello desordenado.

¿Entrenador?, dijo el mencionado.

Si muchacho soy yo, ya estoy recuperado de mi operación como ya sabrás, pero el motivo por el que estás aquí, es porque quiero pedirte que mañana seas tú quien dirija al equipo en la final…, decía el hombre dejando sorprendido a Tsubasa.

**Minutos después:**

¿Dirigirás la final?, decía la castaña feliz.

Si, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Felicitaciones¡ lo harás muy bien, decía la castaña abrazando a su amigo, quien correspondió el abrazo sin dudarlo.

Luego de algunos minutos, la castaña volvió a casa de Yayoi, y Tsubasa entro a la habitación que ocupaba en la federación.

**Tiempo después:**

Tsubasa dirigirá nuestro último partido, decía Genzo sonriendo.

¿Y cómo lo sabes?, decía Ryo.

Me enteré de casualidad cuando fui por una botella de agua, respondió el joven de gorra.

Pues ganemos la final para Tsubasa, dijo Jun.

Si, dijeron los demás jóvenes que estaban allí.

**Fin de semana:**

En un estadio completamente abarrotado de espectadores, se llevaba a cabo la final del fútbol olímpico entre las selecciones de Alemania y Japón, quien era dirigido por el entrenador más joven de campeonatos deportivos oficiales.

Que ganen, pensaba la castaña desde el lugar donde se encontraba con sus amigas, mientras veía a su amado dirigir el encuentro desde el ras de la cancha.

Tsubasa es increíble, a pesar de no ver es capaz de adelantarse a las jugadas del enemigo con sus indicaciones, decía Azumi.

Cierto, es que Tsubasa es un genio y los chicos son extraordinarios también, decía Yukari.

Si es cierto, pero me preocupa el tiempo ya está por culminar el segundo tiempo y seguimos empatados, decía Yayoi preocupada.

No te preocupes, tal vez ello sea lo mejor, llevar el encuentro a penaltis, recuerda que tenemos a Wakabayashi, estamos empatados a 1, pero no creo que Genzo permita que le anoten un gol más, decía Yukari sonriendo.

Cierto, acoto Azumi.

No, esto no llegará a los penales, esto se acabará en este tiempo, dijo la castaña, mirando a su amado, que le decía algo a Taro que se había acercado a él aprovechando la atención de uno de sus compañeros.

Pero falta muy poco, decían las chicas.

Tsubasa me platico de un tiro especial que él le comento a Kojiro, y que este estuvo practicando, hasta donde sé, ya lo perfecciono, y hasta ahora no lo usa, dijo Sanae.

¿Crees que lo haga en el poco tiempo que resta?, pregunto Yayoi.

Yo creo que sí, por eso hablo con Taro, pues él tiene que apoyarlo, dijo Sanae con seguridad.

Bueno, entonces veamos lo que resta sin desconcentrarnos, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

Los minutos pasaban uno a uno, ya solo quedaba tres minutos para que el partido se acabe, en un determinado momento, Taro logro tomar un balón y lo tiro hacia atrás, lugar donde estaba Kojiro, listo para recibir el balón y hacer un extraordinario tiro que hacía que el balón se moviera en zic zac de un lado a otro tan velozmente y con tanta fuerza que casi ni podía verse.

Gollllll, fue el grito ensordecedor que se escuchó en el estadio, al tiempo que el silbatazo final anunciaba el término del encuentro.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa, haciendo un movimiento con su mano, al tiempo que su rostro irradiaba una gran sonrisa, mientras en el campo de juego, todo era felicidad y abrazos.

Vamos con Tsubasa, dijo Taro.

Si, dijeron los jóvenes, mientras el capitán del equipo contrario los miraba.

Tsubasa Ozora, no estuviste en el campo, pero desde el ras de este estuviste haciendo tuyo este encuentro, sin duda eres un genio, es una lástima que no hayas podido continuar en el fútbol por tu lección, pues me hubiera encantado enfrentarte, pensaba un rubio.

Capitán, escucho el rubio.

Si, ya voy, respondió el joven, mientras observaba a Tsubasa ser levantado en hombros por sus amigos.

Somos campeones, decían los jóvenes mientras elevaban a Tsubasa.

Lo lograron, decía Katagiri sonriendo.

¿Lo pensaste?, dijo un hombre de lentes oscuros.

Si, le haré la oferta, respondió Katagiri.

Es una manera de que siga vinculado al deporte que ama, además para ser su primer torneo sin una formación de entrenador, lo hizo bastante bien, hasta se ganó la medalla de oro para nuestro país, respondía el hombre, mientras el otro hombre sonreía.

**Brasil:**

Lo logró, Tsubasa lo logro, tal vez la leyenda del fútbol acabo tras su lesión, pero Tsubasa tiene mucho que darle al fútbol, espero y está no sea la única vez que Tsubasa dirige a un equipo, pues puede seguir haciéndolo, sin duda no me equivoque con él, es un genio, un verdadero genio, pensaba Roberto, mientras bebía de una botella, al tiempo que miraba en un gigantesco televisor.

Tsubasa es grandioso, si nuestra selección no hubiera caído contra Alemania, nosotros hubiéramos disputado la final contra ellos, decía un hombre que estaba junto a Roberto.

Cierto, tal vez algún día Tsubasa y yo tengamos un duelo como entrenadores, me encantaría tenerlo, sería grandioso, aunque lo que más anhelo es que él algún día pueda volver al terreno de juego, pensaba Roberto.

**Japón:**

Tras la premiación y celebración respectiva, Tsubasa se encontraba en una oficina platicando con el presidente de la federación y algunos miembros más.

¿Estudiar para entrenador?, decía sorprendido Tsubasa.

Si muchacho, si sin tener estudios de entrenador has logrado ganar la medalla de oro de las olimpiadas, tú puedes ganar incluso un mundial si te preparas más, decía el presidente del club.

¿Ganar un mundial?, respondió intrigado Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, queremos que tú seas el futuro entrenador de la selección de Japón, pero para ello tienes que prepararte, acoto Katagiri.

¿Entrenador?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, tu formación te tomara un año, luego de ello, tú tomaras el mando del equipo, tú te encargarás de llevarlos al mundial y de ganarlo, ¿qué te parece?, ¿aceptas el desafío?, decía Katagiri.

Tsubasa se tornó pensativo, al tiempo que a su mente vino una plática que había sostenido con la castaña días previos a la final de la olimpiada.

_** Recuerdo**_

_Siempre vas a contar conmigo, nunca estarás solo, solo es cuestión de que te decidas Tsubasa, además es otra manera de seguir ligado al deporte que amas, decía con dulzura una castaña, mientras tomaba las manos de un joven de cabello desordenado._

_Estudiar para entrenador, decía Tsubasa._

_Si, lo estás haciendo bastante bien en reemplazo del entrenador titular, además disfrutas mucho aportando con tus conocimientos a nuestros amigos, acotaba Sanae._

_Sí, es cierto, de alguna forma me siento dentro del terreno de juego, decía Tsubasa._

_Entonces, no lo pienses más, estudia para entrenador, si gustas yo te averiguo donde puedes hacerlo, estoy seguro que cuando seas un entrenador, muchos equipos del país querrán contratarte, respondía feliz la castaña._

_Pero no sé si pueda hacerlo, recuerda mi problema…, decía Tsubasa._

_Podrás hacerlo, yo estoy contigo, además todo se puede en la vida, solo se necesita fuerza de voluntad, y a ti ello te sobra, no he conocido chico más valiente que tú, por ello te quiero mucho, respondió la castaña._

_Sany,…., yo,…, yo también te quiero, dijo Tsubasa, haciendo sonreír a la castaña._

_**Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**_

¿Qué dices muchacho?, escucho Tsubasa.

Acepto, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Buena decisión, te escribiremos en el mejor instituto para entrenadores del país…, decía el hombre mientras Tsubasa escuchaba con atención.

**Horas después:**

Una castaña ayudaba a su amigo de cabello desordenado a caminar hacia un tren.

Tú madre está ansiosa por que llegues…., decía la castaña.

Yo también quiero llegar, aunque no estaré muchos días en el pueblo, respondió Tsubasa mientras tomaba asiento.

¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, decía la castaña, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amigo.

El presidente de la federación me propuso lo mismo que tú, respondió Tsubasa.

¿En verdad?, dijo la castaña sorprendida.

Si, y acepte, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Te felicito¡ serás el mejor entrenador del país y del mundo, dijo la castaña abrazando a su amigo.

¡Gracias Sany¡ respondió Tsubasa, mientras sentía el aliento de la castaña cerca de él, al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba.

¿Y dónde te quedarás?, si gustas yo puedo pedirle a Yayoi que…., decía la castaña.

No te preocupes Sany, alquilare un lugar para quedarme, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Vivirás solo en el?, dijo la castaña preocupada.

Sí, pero tú irás a visitarme, ¿no?, entonces no estaré solo, respondió Tsubasa, mientras la castaña se tornaba pensativa.

¿Y por qué no vivimos juntos?, dijo la castaña.

¿Qué?, respondió nervioso Tsubasa.

Había estado pensando en rentar un departamento para vivir, Yayoi es muy buena conmigo, pero tampoco quiero abusar de ella y de sus padres, por ello había pensado en mudarme para el nuevo ciclo, y que mejor si consigo a alguien con quien compartir gastos para que me salga más económico, además si este alguien es un conocido, mejor, ¿no lo crees?, decía la castaña con dulzura.

Claro, dijo Tsubasa.

¿No te gustaría ser mi compañero de piso?, pregunto la castaña.

¿De igual manera buscaras a alguien para que compartan los gastos?, decía Tsubasa.

Si, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Entonces, yo seré tu compañero de piso, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza, mientras pensaba: No puedo exponer a Sany a que comparta habitación vaya a saber con qué tipo de persona.

¡Qué bien¡ dijo la castaña sonriendo, mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de su amigo y eterno amor.


	43. Nuevos brillos en mi vida

**Capítulo 42:**** "Nuevos brillos en mi vida"**

Un joven de cabello desordenado con ayuda de una castaña llegaba a una habitación, mientras iban platicando.

Y eso me dijo Roberto, decía Tsubasa.

Pues era un hecho que las personas que vieron tu desempeño como entrenador sustito del equipo de fútbol que participo en las olimpiadas, reconocieran tu buen desempeño, y hasta te consideren como para un contrato como entrenador, respondía la castaña, deteniendo su andar.

¿Por qué te detienes?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Es que ya llegamos, esta será tú habitación, como es una habitación de chico, Jun aprovechando que vive en este pueblo me ayudo con la decoración, respondía la castaña.

Jun y Yayoi, se han convertido en grandes amigos, ¿verdad?, dijo Tsubasa.

Sí, es cierto, aunque Taro, Genzo, Ryo, Yukari y los demás siempre están pendientes de ti y de mí, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Sí, es cierto, están tan pendientes que se enteran de todo, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir sonriendo: Si Jun, Yayoi, tú ni yo, les dijimos nada de que viviríamos los dos juntos para aminorar los gastos de nuestra estancia en Tokio, ¿Cómo es que toda la selección lo sabe?

Pues no sé cómo pudieron enterarse, Jun y Yayoi son muy discretos, ellos jamás hubieran mencionado que compartiríamos piso en Tokio, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

¿Entonces quién pudo haberles dicho?, respondía Tsubasa.

¿Te incomoda que sepan que estamos viviendo juntos?, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

¡Eh¡ no, claro que no, no es eso, es solo que me da curiosidad, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Además no quiero que malinterpreten las cosas.

¡Ah¡ es por eso, no te preocupes, yo ya me encargue de aclarar ello mediante el chat del grupo, dijo la castaña.

¿Aclarar?, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, les dije que no piensen mal, que si estamos viviendo en el mismo piso es porque nos resulta más económico un piso compartido a uno solo, además les aclare que nuestro piso cuenta con habitaciones separadas, decía la castaña.

Bueno, ya olvidemos ello, ya me dio hambre, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues bajemos a comer, aún no he comprado nada para la despensa, pero sé que en el edificio en la parte baja, hay un restaurante donde preparan comida deliciosa, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

**Horas después:**

Una castaña se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de su amado, antes de ir a su habitación.

Hasta mañana, dijo la castaña.

Hasta mañana, respondió Tsubasa llevando su mano a su mejilla, mientras pensaba: ¿Abra sido buena idea compartir piso con ella?

**Al día siguiente:**

Un par de jóvenes desayunaban presurosos en el restaurante del edificio mientras platicaban.

Hoy me encargo de llenar la alacena, decía la castaña.

Me gustaría acompañarte, pero ya vez desde hoy empiezo mi curso de entrenador, respondía Tsubasa.

Lo sé, no te preocupes, a la salida de mis clases, quede con Yayoi para que me acompañe hacer las compras, decía la castaña, quedándose callada repentinamente.

Sany, ¿qué sucede?, dijo Tsubasa.

El señor Katagiri, ya vino por ti, respondió la castaña, mientras el mencionado se acercaba a la mesa.

¡Buenos días muchachos¡ decía Katagiri.

¡Buenos días señor Katagiri¡ dijeron a coro Tsubasa y Sanae.

¿Están viviendo en el mismo edificio?, decía Katagiri sonriendo.

Si, y en el mismo departamento, para aminorar los costos de nuestra estadía, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Claro, claro, pensé que solo era una broma de Ryo cuando me lo comento, respondió Katagiri sonriendo.

¿Ryo?, dijeron a la vez los jóvenes.

Si, él me dijo que tu madre le dijo que en Tokio vivirías con Sanae, y que ella por ello estaba tranquila pues sabía que no estarías solo, respondió Katagiri.

Mi mamá, dijo Tsubasa sorprendido.

Si, ella fue quien lo comento, y de seguro Ryo se encargó de comentarle a todos los chicos, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Pero no le veo lo malo muchachos, es más yo al igual que tú madre estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que Sanae está contigo, acoto Katagiri, haciendo una pausa para decir: Bueno, espero a que termines para llevarte al lugar donde estudiaras.

Si, dijo Tsubasa.

**5 meses después:**

Un joven de cabello desordenado platicaba por celular con alguien.

Ya amigo, dime la verdad, decía una voz.

Ya te dije que no hemos vuelto, solo somos amigos, respondía Tsubasa que estaba sentado en una carpeta esperando el inicio de uno de los cursos que llevaba para su preparación de entrenador.

Entonces, ¿ya no sientes nada por ella?, escucho Tsubasa.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?, dijo en tono celoso el joven de cabello desordenado.

Es que si ella ya no…..decía una voz.

Yo la amo, yo la sigo amando, mis sentimientos por ella siguen intactos, pero no sé si pueda hacerla feliz ahora, ya no soy el de antes, ya no puedo ver su bella sonrisa, sus bellos ojos, ver cuando me anima….., respondía con nostalgia Tsubasa.

Pero puedes sentirla, y ella está allí contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, y eso es amor amigo, no pierdas más oportunidades Sanae te ama como tú a ella, o es que ¿vas a permitir que otro te la robe?, hay muchos chicos que conozco que quieren hacerla su novia, y que solo se están reprimiendo las ganas de hablarle de sus sentimientos por ti,…., decía la voz.

¿Quiénes Taro?, dijo Tsubasa con molestia.

No tiene caso darte nombres, pero Sany es una chica muy bonita, incluso yo me sentía atraído por ella en algún momento pero ello ya es pasado, ahora mi presente y futuro es Azumi, escucho el joven de cabello desordenado, al tiempo que su maestro entro al aula.

Ya voy a colgar, empezara de nuevo mi clase, dijo Tsubasa.

Piensa lo que te dije, y si necesitas de mi ayuda para algo solo házmelo saber, en unas semanas estoy en Japón aprovechando las vacaciones, decía Taro.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa.

**Universidad:**

Un par de chicas caminaban por un pasillo luego de haber recogido sus promedios finales de ciclo.

Ya Sanae, dime la verdad, ¿en serio Tsubasa y tú no han vuelto aún?, decía Yayoi, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: Ya son 5 meses de convivencia.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Pues juntos, bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo momentos,….., decía la peliroja.

Tsubasa y yo por los estudios a las justas nos vemos para desayunar y dormir, ahora que tendré unas semanas de vacaciones tal vez pueda tener más tiempo para pasarla con él, aunque lo dudo, él no tiene vacaciones,…, pero no importa, lo importante es que lo veo feliz, sin duda está muy feliz, respondía la castaña.

¿Y tú cómo estás?, dijo Yayoi.

¡Feliz también¡ estoy con él, puedo apoyarlo, y ello me hace feliz, respondió Sanae.

Sabes tal vez debas seguir el consejo de Yukari, dijo Yayoi.

¿Cuál?, respondió la castaña intrigada.

Róbale un beso, ¿haber que pasa?, dijo la peli roja, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: Tienes dos opciones, se enoja contigo y decide que ya no vivan bajo el mismo techo, o acepta que no ha podido olvidarte, que te ama y vuelven hacer novios.

¡Estás loca¡ dijo Sanae alarmada.

Nada pierdes Sany, si yo fuera tú corro el riesgo, acoto Yayoi.

**Horas después: "Departamento de Tsubasa y Sanae"**

Una castaña colocaba una taza sobre la mesa, mientras decía: ¿Qué tal si salimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad?, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Bien, hagámoslo, sentir el aire fresco de la calle es relajante, respondió un pensativo Tsubasa.

¿Te pasa algo?, dijo preocupada Sanae.

¡Eh¡ no, es solo que a veces siento que por mi culpa, tú no puedes disfrutar de tu vida, respondió Tsubasa.

Que dices Tsubasa, yo disfruto mucho de mi vida, de cada momento, y este momento es para los dos, dijo Sanae con dulzura, mirando al joven de cabello desordenado, que se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de la castaña.

Bueno, vamos a caminar, dijo Tsubasa, dejando la taza en la mesa.

¿No la vas a terminar?, pregunto Sanae con calma.

No, ya no, por allí nos tomamos algo, ¿te parece?, dijo Tsubasa con una cálida sonrisa.

Si, respondió la castaña sonriendo, mientras pensaba: No podría hacer lo que Yuka sugirió, me moriría de la vergüenza, a pesar de ya haber sido su novia, y haber estado a punto de casarnos, ello cambio, hemos vuelto hacer nuevamente amigos, solo eso, al menos para él, creo que es así, y no quiero incomodarlo, yo seguiré a su lado, aunque sea como amiga, pero siempre, siempre a su lado.

**Semanas después:**

Un par de jóvenes se daban un efusivo abrazo en el umbral de una puerta.

Pensé que no vendrías, decía uno de ellos.

Y dejar de apoyarte, claro que no, ya que al fin lo aceptaste y te decidiste a ya no callar más, aquí me tienes para apoyarte amigo, respondía el otro joven.

Gracias Taro, dijo Tsubasa.

Solo hay un detallito, decía sonriendo Taro.

¿Cuál?, ¿se lo comentaste a Azumi?, respondió con calma Tsubasa.

No, claro que no, dijo sonriendo Taro.

¿Entonces?, respondió intrigado Tsubasa.

A Genzo, y él también está aquí para darte apoyo, dijo Taro sonriendo.

¿A Genzo?, decía sorprendido Tsubasa.

Si amigo, aquí estoy también para darte todo mi apoyo, decía un joven de gorra apareciendo tras el joven de rostro tierno.

Vaya, y yo que pensé que él único que no sabía guardar un secreto era Ryo, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

No, es eso, yo venía de casualidad en el mismo vuelo que Taro y pues escuché la plática que ustedes sostenían pues venia en un asiento contiguo al de él, entonces como buen amigo me ofrecí a darte mi apoyo, además se me han ocurrido unas ideítas para una nueva confesión que podrían valerte….., decía Genzo.

Bueno, pasen, y allí nos las pláticas Genzo, respondió Tsubasa.

**Días después:**

¿A la playa?, decía la castaña intrigada.

Si, ¿o crees que por estar invidente no puedo ir a la playa?, respondía con nostalgia Tsubasa.

No, claro que no, me encanta la idea de ir el fin de semana a la playa, decía la castaña.

Quiero sentir la brisa del atardecer en la playa, y que tú veas el mismo y me lo describas, acotaba Tsubasa.

Entonces preparare todo para llevar ese día, decía a castaña.

No, no te preocupes por ello, allá compraremos lo que necesitemos, respondió Tsubasa.

Bien, dijo la castaña.

**Fin de semana:**

Un par de jóvenes bajaban de un auto, mientras platicaban entre ellos.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron los jóvenes al conductor, para luego continuar con su plática.

Entonces Taro y Genzo, están aquí, decía la castaña.

Si, estarán un par de semanas por sus vacaciones, decía Tsubasa, mientras la castaña lo tomaba del brazo para que juntos caminaran.

A esta hora el clima es más cálido, decía Sanae.

Si, puedo sentirlo, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Caminemos por la orilla del mar, quiero sentir el agua.

Bien, dijo la castaña.

El par de jóvenes empezaron a caminar por la orilla de la playa, Sanae miraba las calmadas olas del mar, mientras Tsubasa sentía que una tranquilidad le invadía al sentir la brisa del mar.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, Tsubasa y Sanae decidieron sentarse sobre la arena a esperar el ocaso.

Luego iremos a comer algo, he escuchado que hay lugares donde preparan comida muy rica aquí, decía Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Ya puedes ver el ocaso?

Si, ya está empezando a verse, respondió la castaña.

Me imagino que se ve más hermoso que en el pueblo, yo alguna vez lo vi en nuestro pueblo natal, respondió Tsubasa.

Sí, es distinto, pero ambos son hermosos, pues es el mismo ocaso, solo que se ve distinto por el paisaje, pero su esencia es la misma, dijo la castaña con dulzura.

¿Y yo sigo siendo igual para ti?, respondió Tsubasa un tanto nervioso.

¿Qué?, dijo la castaña, girando su rostro a verlo.

Sanae, ¿me aceptarías nuevamente como tu novio?, después de todo sigo siendo el mismo, ¿no?, decía Tsubasa nervioso.

¡Tsubasa¡ mi amor, tú siempre serás el mismo, respondió la castaña abrazándolo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Y claro que te acepto.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Tsubasa, mientras intentaba con sus manos temblorosas, tomar el rostro de la castaña.

Aquí, respondió la castaña con dulzura tomando las manos de su amado y colocándolo sobre su rostro, al tiempo que acercaba el mismo para fundirse en un dulce beso con este.

**En tanto: "Tokio"**

Un par de jóvenes tomaban unas bebidas mientras platicaban en un restaurante.

Bueno, después de todo creo que Tsubasa no necesitaba mucho de mis consejos, solo bastará con que le diga que quiere volver con ella, aunque si toma al menos uno de mis consejitos, la tendrá a sus pies, decía sonriendo Genzo.

Hay Genzo, con tus consejitos para declaraciones, no creo que Sanae haya caído a los pies de nuestro amigo, sino más bien hubiera querido saber, ¿quién fue el atarantado que le aconsejo tanta barbaridad a Tsubasa?, respondía Taro sonriendo.

¡Barbaridad¡ claro que no, lo que pasa es que tú eres muy cursi amigo, aunque la playita pues es un buen lugar para…., decía Genzo.

Ya Genzo, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿qué te parece el fin de semana para jugar entre amigos?,….., respondía Taro.

**Playa:**

Tras romper un dulce beso un par de jóvenes se encontraban abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa del mar.

¡Gracias por volver conmigo¡ decía Tsubasa con dulzura.

No hay nada que agradecer, yo ¡te amo¡ y por ese amor, siempre estaré contigo, respondió la castaña abrazándose al cuerpo de su amado.

Los jóvenes degustaron una deliciosa cena en un restaurante cerca de la playa, y luego volvieron a Tokio.

**Meses después:**

Tsubasa recibía un título que lo reconocía como entrenador, mientras una castaña y los padres de su novio lo miraban.

Lo logro, y todo ¡gracias a ti hija¡ decía Natsuko, mientras su esposo asentía.

No, claro que no, fue Tsubasa quien se esforzó para poder obtener este título, respondía la castaña, mientras Tsubasa con apoyo de un bastón bajaba de un estrado.

Voy con él, dijo la castaña.

Si, dijeron los padres de Tsubasa.

**Minutos después:**

¡Felicidades cariño¡ decía la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ sin tu apoyo no lo hubiera logrado, mi luz, respondió Tsubasa mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

Ahora un nuevo reto te espera, dijo la castaña.

Si, a partir de mañana asumo el cargo de entrenador de la selección juvenil de Japón, y mi reto será clasificar al mundial y ganarlo, respondió Tsubasa con seguridad.

Así se habla cariño, dijo la castaña.

Desde que retomamos los nuestro la vida aprendí a vivirla de un nuevo modo, y siento que tengo nuevos brillos en ella, acoto Tsubasa.

Así es cariño, hay nuevos brillos en ella, respondió la castaña.

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que siguen está historia y que dejan sus comentarios¡ _

_Tsubasa y Sanae han vuelto, ahora él junto a su amada seguirán luchando como pareja por alcanzar sus metas y sueños, teniendo como base su amor, un amor que se ha seguido manteniendo en el tiempo, y que para Tsubasa es la luz que lo guía. _

_¿Qué sueños y metas lograran ahora Tsubasa y Sanae como pareja?, ¿Tsubasa volverá a recuperar la vista?, ello lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	44. Celebración y nueva propuesta

**Capítulo 43:**** "Celebración y nueva propuesta"**

**(Últimos capítulos)**

Un joven de cabello desordenado caminaba por un pasillo con el apoyo de un bastón.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo una castaña al verlo.

No te preocupes, yo puedo llegar solo, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Huele delicioso, ¿acaso hiciste…?

Si, lo hice, sé que te gustan esos empadenados y prepare muchos, para que lleves incluso para los chicos de la selección,…., ellos necesitaran estar bien alimentados y consentidos para lograr ese último paso, decía Sanae feliz, mientras su novio tomaba asiento junto a una pequeña mesa.

Sí, es cierto, no puedo creer que ya pasara más de un año desde que asumí este reto, más de un año de haber retomado lo nuestro, más de un año de haber vuelto a sentirme tan dichoso y todo gracias a ti, mi luz, mi Sanae, respondió Tsubasa con una cálida sonrisa.

No tienes nada que agradecerme, dijo la castaña mientras colocaba unas tazas en la mesa.

Te voy a extrañar mucho, nuevamente estaremos alejados por la concentración de los chicos, decía Tsubasa.

Sí, yo también te voy a extrañar, como cada vez que tienes que irte por las concentraciones del equipo, respondía la castaña.

Pero te llamare todas las noches, dijo Tsubasa.

Yo también, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

**Tiempo después:**

Una castaña ayudaba a bajar a su novio de un auto frente al local de la federación de fútbol de su país.

Nos vemos en dos semanas, dijo la castaña lo más calmada que pudo.

Nos vemos hermosa, respondió Tsubasa, tomando el rostro de su amada con sus manos para darle un dulce beso, beso que a los pocos minutos fue interrumpido por un carraspeo.

¡Disculpen interrumpa el romance¡ pero creo que ya estamos en la hora entrenador, decía un joven de gorra sonriendo.

¡Genzo¡ respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

¡Hola Genzo¡ dijo Sanae.

¡Hola Sanae¡ tan hermosa como siempre, respondió Genzo.

Eres muy adulador, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Solo digo lo obvio, no sé qué espera Tsubasa para no casarse ya contigo, yo en su lugar, hace mucho te hubiera propuesto matrimonio, decía Genzo sonriendo.  
¡Genzo¡ dijo la castaña sonrojada.

Genzo, ¡vámonos¡ estamos en la hora, acoto Tsubasa.

¡Eh¡ si, dijo Genzo sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Nos vemos hermosa.

¡Genzo¡ dijo Tsubasa con reproche, haciendo una pausa para decir mientras caminaba con el apoyo de su bastón: El que no pueda ver no quiere decir que anden de coqueto con mi novia.

No, no confundas las cosas amigo, yo no ando de coqueto con Sanae, solo digo lo cierto, es hermosa, yo respeto mucho a Sanae y a ti también amigo, yo respeto la relación que los dos tienen, decía Genzo.

Bien, disculpa, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Sanae es la chica que amo, y con la que quiero formar una familia, pero a veces siento temor de que ella se canse de estar con un ciego, es una chica hermosa como dices, y así como tú otros chicos abran notado su belleza….

Amigo, Sanae solo te ama a ti, no tienes que dudar del amor que ella te profesa, estuvieron juntos, a punto de casarse, rompieron y retomaron los suyo, llevan más de un año conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, siendo solo novios, la verdad no sé cómo puedes vivir bajo el mismo techo con una chica como Sanae, sin que pase nada entre los dos, la verdad yo no podría, de hecho, si estuviera en tu lugar, a estas alturas yo ya estaría compartiendo la misma habitación con la chica que me gusta,…., decía Genzo sonriendo.

Me quiero casar con ella, dijo Tsubasa de repente.

¿Qué?, respondió Genzo.

Si todo sale bien, tras el último encuentro que nos da el pase al mundial en el primer lugar del continente, hablare con ella y le volveré a proponer matrimonio, dijo Tsubasa.

¿En el campo de juego?, respondió Genzo.

No, será en otro lugar, a Taro y a Jun, ya se lo había comentado, ha Ryo no, porque no vaya hacer que se lo diga a mi Sany antes de tiempo, ya sabes que a Ryo no se le da el guardar los secretos, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

Picaron, ya estabas pensando en boda y no me dijiste nada, decía Genzo haciéndose el ofendido.

¡Disculpa¡ se me paso, respondió Tsubasa.

Bueno, ya luego continuamos con la plática, ya vamos a llegar con los chicos, decía Genzo.

Tsubasa con el apoyo de Genzo llego al lugar donde ya lo estaban esperando sus amigos seleccionados para que él pueda darles las indicaciones de las practica del día.

**Horas después: "Universidad"**

¿De compras?, decía una castaña que se encontraba platicando en un pasillo con su amiga peli roja.

Si Sanae, tenemos que estar divinas para ir a alentar a nuestros novios y amigos en el último partido de clasificación, Yukari, y Azumi piensan igual, yo hable con ellas ayer por la noche y quedamos que hoy a la salida de nuestras clases Sany, ya que nuestras salidas hoy coinciden, nos reuniríamos fuera de la universidad para ir de compras, decía la peli roja.

¿Yukari y Azumi ya están en Tokio?, respondió feliz la castaña.

Si amiga, Yukari llego hoy bien temprano, y Azumi hace dos días con Taro, ya sabes que desde que son novios ella anda siempre acompañándolo a los encuentros, dijo Yayoi.

Bueno, siendo así, vamos, aunque no traigo mucho dinero, decía la castaña.

No te preocupes, compramos con mi tarjeta, ya luego me lo pagas, respondió Yayoi.

**Federación de Fútbol:**

Bueno es todo por hoy, a descansar amigos, decía Tsubasa.

Buena práctica Tsubasa, decía un moreno.

Si, estuvo muy intensa la práctica Tsubasa, acotaba Matsuyama.

Sí, es cierto, tan intensa que me duelen las piernitas, decía Ryo.

Hay Ryo, no seas tan quejumbroso, ya pareces abuelita, respondía uno de los gemelos Tachibana, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Luego de varios minutos, ya con el campo casi vacío de jugadores, tres jóvenes se acercaron a Tsubasa.

Ya hablé con Yayoi, decía Jun.

Y yo con Azumi, respondió Taro.

Yayoi, me dijo que se lo comentaría a Yukari para que las apoye, acoto Jun.

¡Gracias amigos¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Yo también puedo apoyarte amigo, decía sonriendo Genzo.

Lo sé, y me apoyaras en esto….., decía Tsubasa mientras el joven de gorra lo escuchaba con atención.

**Centro comercial:**

Pero como que el vestido que compre no es para ir a un estadio, decía la castaña.

Claro que sí, además te queda muy lindo, acotaba Azumi, mientras sus amigas asentían.

Bueno, bueno, vamos al departamento, les invito un té haya, decía la castaña.

Bien, dijeron las chicas.

**Días después:**

Una castaña platicaba por teléfono con su novio.

Entonces ya tienen diseñado la estrategia, decía Sanae.

Si hermosa, escucho la castaña.

¿Y ya tienes a tus 11 jugadores?, respondió la castaña.

Sí, ya están los once…., escuchaba la castaña.

**Fin de semana: "Brasil"**

Un hombre de lentes oscuros tomaba asiento en un restaurante junto a un grupo de hombres.

Hoy sabremos si Japón va al mundial como cabeza de grupo del continente asiático o, en segundo lugar, decía un joven moreno.

Así es Pepe, respondía el hombre de lentes mientras miraba una gigantesca pantalla de televisión.

Tal vez lleguemos a enfrentarnos al equipo de mi gran amigo Tsubasa, decía Pepe.

Nuestro gran amigo Tsubasa dirás, acotaba Leandro.

Ya chicos, no discutan, que el encuentro ya va a empezar, dijo Roberto con calma.

**Japón:**

En un estadio completamente abarrotado de Japón se llevaba a cabo el último partido de la clasificatoria asiática, para definir al país que iría como líder de su continente.

A ganar Japón, decían la gente en las tribunas.

A ganar chicos, vamos Tsubasa, que tú estrategia nos lleve hoy a la gloria, pensaba la castaña, mientras juntaba sus manos.

**Campo de Juego:**

No olvide lo ensayado, decía Tsubasa.

No, no te preocupes, decían los once jóvenes que saldrían a pisar el terreno de juego.

Jun, dijo Tsubasa.

Dime, ¿qué sucede amigo?, pregunto el mencionado.

Dirige los movimientos del equipo conforme lo que acordamos, decía Tsubasa.

Así será amigo, respondió Jun.

Kojiro, dijo Tsubasa.

Dime, respondió el nombrado.

Haz todos los goles que puedas con el nuevo tiro que ensayamos, decía Tsubasa.

Así será amigo, respondió el moreno.

Chicos apoyen a Kojiro, para que pueda anotar lo más que pueda, ya saben que el primer cupo de la clasificatoria se definirá por goles, por ello no solo nos basta con ganar, sino además debemos de anotar la mayor cantidad de goles posible, ellos nos llevan 3 goles de ventaja en la tabla acumulada, si ganamos los empatamos en puntaje, pero la diferencia lo harán los goles, decía Tsubasa.

No te preocupes, se anotará los goles necesarios para ser los mejores de Asia, dijo Matsuyama.

Así es, todos apoyaremos a Kojiro pues es nuestro delantero, pero si se puede nosotros también anotaremos, acoto Taro sonriendo.

Claro amigo, dijo Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Genzo, confío en que mantendrás nuestra vaya invicta.

Así será amigo, respondió el joven de gorra.

Entonces al terreno de juego, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, dijeron los jóvenes.

**Tiempo después:**

Tsubasa estaba parado al borde del campo escuchando muy concentrado cada golpe del balón.

La tomo, si la tomo Taro, esa recepción fue de Taro, pensó Tsubasa, antes de decir con todas sus fuerzas: Pásasela a Hiuga, esta es la última oportunidad que tenemos para romper el empate.

Bien, pensó Taro, tras haber escuchado a su joven entrenador.

Ya lo oíste, decía un atractivo moreno mientras corría hacia el arco contrario.

No lo permitiremos, decían las defensas de la selección rival.

Va Kojiro, dijo Taro tras lanzar su pase.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa mientras prestaba atención al sonido que emitía el trayecto del balón. Lo tiene, pensó el joven de cabello desordenado, guardando silencio para sentir la violenta patada que Kojiro le daba al balón.

Esto es por Tsubasa, dijo el apuesto moreno, antes de sacar un violento disparo que dejo inmóvil al arquero rival.

Golllllll, fue el grito ensordecedor del estadio, al tiempo que el árbitro pitaba el silbatazo final.

Los jugadores en el terreno de juego empezaron a estrecharse las manos y a intercambiar camisetas, al tiempo que se deseaban suerte en mundial, ya que ambos equipos representarían a su continente.

¡Felicitaciones¡ tu equipo se quedó con el primer lugar del grupo que representara a Asia, pensé que solo irían por el empate pues nos clasificaba a ambos, pero veo que me equivoque, decía el entrenador rival.

¡Felicitaciones a usted también¡ independientemente de quien va como primer lugar de Asia, nuestros país representaran a nuestro continente, demos lo mejor en la copa del mundo, respondió Tsubasa.

Eres un joven admirable, si como futbolista eras un genio, déjame decirte que, como entrenador, no estás lejos de serlo, lo que vi hoy en el terreno de juego lo armaste tú, y fue algo increíble, nos ganaron con justicia, decía el hombre tomando la mano de Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

**En tanto: **

Ganaron, ganaron, decía Yayoi con las demás chicas, mientras una castaña miraba a su novio caminar hacia los vestuarios con el apoyo de uno de sus amigos.

Tsubasa, eres grandioso, pensaba la castaña.

Abra festejo, dijo una de las chicas.

¿En verdad?, dijo Azumi.

Si, Ryo me lo acaba de decir por mensaje, respondió Yukari.

Sí, es cierto, Jun también me acaba de enviar un mensaje, dice que vayamos a la sala de recepción de la federación, que estamos invitadas, decía la peli roja.

Pues vamos, acotaba una animada Azumi.

Vamos, agrego Sanae.

**Minutos después: "Vestuarios"**

¡Gracias chicos¡ sin su entrega en el campo no habría sido posible la clasificación,…., decía Tsubasa.

El triunfo es de todos Tsubasa, y tú has tenido mucho que ver en este, decía Taro.

Cierto, acotaron los jóvenes.

Bueno, y yendo a lo otro, ya todo quedo en el salón de la celebración, decía Genzo.

¡Gracias por nuevamente apoyarme chicos¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Amigo, anímate a lo que te dije, decía Genzo.

No lo sé, respondía sonriendo Tsubasa.

Aquí nadie es artista sino deportista amigo, acotaba Jun, mientras Taro asentía.

¿De qué hablan?, dijo Ryo mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

Le volveré a pedir a Sanae que se case conmigo, respondió Tsubasa.

Bien, dijeron los jóvenes mientras se acercaron a darle palmaditas en la espalda su amigo y entrenador.

**Horas después: "Federación de Fútbol Japonés"**

Un grupo de chicas estaban en una mesa bebiendo unos refrescos mientras esperaban la presencia de sus amigos y novios.

Como que se están tardando mucho, ¿no?, ya llevamos más de tres horas aquí, decía Azumi.

Sí, es cierto, lo bueno es que la música esta buena, respondía Yukari, mientras movía sus brazos al ritmo de la música.

Allí están, dijo Yayoi.

A los pocos minutos los novios y amigos de las chicas se acercaron a la mesa a saludarlos.

¡Felicitaciones¡ decía la castaña abrazando a su novio.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa, correspondiendo el cálido abrazo de su novia.

Los minutos pasaban, algunos jóvenes y sus parejas salieron a bailar al ritmo de la música que invadía el lugar, otros preferían beber algún refresco mientras platicaban, y otros se acercaban al encargado de la música a hacer sus pedidos musicales.

**2 Horas después:**

¡Sanae bailamos¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Claro, respondió la castaña.

Mientras la castaña se ponía de pie para tomar la mano de su novio, este dijo: Vamos a bailar, pero no aquí, sino fuera, en el jardín.

¿En el jardín?, pero allí no se escuchará la música, respondió la castaña confundida.

No te preocupes por ello, si se escuchara, dijo Tsubasa.

Bueno, entonces vamos, respondió la castaña, tomando la mano de su novio.

Una vez que estuvieron en el jardín, Tsubasa coloco sus manos en la cintura de su novia, al tiempo que acercaba su rostro a su oído y con voz temblorosa empezó a cantar una canción, al tiempo que un fondo musical lento inundo el lugar, y pétalos de rosas rojas volaban alrededor del mismo.

_**Con palabras sencillas hoy quiero decirte me gustas**__**  
**__**De pies a cabeza**__**  
**__**Es más claro que el agua que te necesito me gustas todita completa**__**  
**__**Y es que tu belleza es incomparable**__**  
**__**La naturaleza fue buena contigo**__**  
**__**Hice la elección correcta al elegirte**__**  
**__**Para estar siempre conmigo**_

¡Tsubasa¡ decía una emocionada castaña, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, que a pesar de sus nervios seguía cantándole al oído, mientras la castaña hacia movimientos ondulantes de baile junto a él.

_**Me gusta todo de ti**__**  
**__**Tu sonrisa tus ojos tu cara**__**  
**__**Y esa forma tan dulce de hablarme**__**  
**__**Si me besas me llevas al cielo**__**  
**__**Siento ser el aire**__**  
**__**Me gusta todo de ti**__**  
**__**Eres única por dentro y por fuera**__**  
**__**A tu lado todo es tan perfecto**__**  
**__**Eres más de lo que yo merezco**__**  
**__**Y sin duda alguna cuanto me gustas…**__**  
**_

Me gustas, eres la chica con la quiero compartir todo en la vida, Sanae, ¿volverías aceptar casarte conmigo?, dijo Tsubasa al dejar de cantar la canción, mientras soltaba de su agarre a la castaña.

Sí, dijo con firmeza, la castaña abrazando a su ahora prometido, al tiempo que los chicos de la selección que habían llegado al lugar donde ellos estaban, empezaron a aplaudir.

_**Nota:**_

_La canción que usé para este capítulo es del compositor __**Horacio Cisneros Palencia**__, sé que en México la canto una banda que lleva por nombre "__**El Recodo"**__ yo no la conocí por ellos, sino por un grupo de rock y otro de cumbia de mi país que también la cantan, pero en sus propios géneros, y como la letra me pareció precisa para este capítulo decidí usarla._

_Quería aclarar ello, pues siempre hay que dar mérito al autor original._

_Ahora si agradecer a todas las personas que están siguiendo está historia de amor del género Romance que está entrando en su fase final._

_¡Gracias especiales a Camila y Lety, mis grandes amigas que siempre me acompañan en cada proyecto de escritura que emprendo, gracias chicas por siempre estar conmigo, las quiero mucho¡ ¡Gracias especiales también a la personita que me escribe sin colocar su nombre y que aparece como "Guest", dejando algún comentario en los capítulos que publico, me alegra saber que te este gustando lo que escribo¡_

_Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes deseándoles una linda semana, y con está historia será hasta el próximo martes, Dios mediante._

_Con mucho Cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio.**_


	45. Felicidad: Disfrutando del descanso

**Capítulo 44:**** "Felicidad: Disfrutando del descanso"**

**(Últimos capítulos)**

Un par de jóvenes estaban sentados en un sofá frente a los padres de ambos platicándole sobre sus planes de boda.

¿Y para cuándo sería la boda?, decía Koudai sonriendo.

Por los preparativos creo que, en 2 meses, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Dos meses, pero para esa fecha mi amor, estarás en pleno mundial, respondía alarmada la pelinegra.

Lo sé, princesa, pero tampoco quiero aplazarlo más, y antes no podemos casarnos, por lo de la concentración de los chicos, y en dos semanas que tengo de libre no creo que podamos conseguir iglesia ni juez, además en dos meses ya abras acabo tu ciclo de estudios, decía Tsubasa con calma.

Cierto, acoto Sanae.

¿Me imagino que Tsubasa quiere que se casen al terminar el mundial?, así nadie se afecta, ni ellos por los entrenamientos, ni ustedes se quedan sin su luna de miel, acotaba el señor Nakazawa sonriendo.

Si es cierto, dijeron las madres de los jóvenes.

Así es, en ello pensé, casarnos el día de la final del mundial, así tendremos doble festejo, uno por nuestra boda y el otro por ser campeones mundiales, respondía Tsubasa feliz.

Es una gran idea, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Vaya, veo que estás muy confiado con ganar el mundial hijo, decía Koudai.

Uno tiene que ser positivo en la vida, y confiar en que los sueños se pueden lograr, mi sueño era ser campeón mundial con mi selección, y lo cumpliré, tal vez no sea campeón dentro de la cancha, como un jugador de mi selección, pero seré quien lleve a mi equipo, a mi país a ese logro, y para ello pienso trabajar muy duro con mis amigos, ya que ellos tienen mí mismo sueño, "Ser campeones mundiales", respondía Tsubasa.

Y lo lograras cariño, dijo la castaña.

Lo sé, y más porque tú mi luz estás conmigo, respondió Tsubasa tomando la mano de la castaña, bajo la mirada de los padres de ambos que sonrieron.

**En tanto: "Brasil"**

Un hombre de lentes miraba el entrenamiento de sus pupilos al ras de un campo de juego, al tiempo que un par de reporteros llegaron tras él.

Entrenador Roberto, podemos hacerle una entrevista, decía un hombre de cabello ondulado.

¿Entrevista?, dijo Roberto, girando ante la voz.

Sí, soy reportero del Canal Deportivo de "Sao Paulo", nos respondería a unas preguntitas, decía el reportero.

¡Eh¡ claro, claro, respondió Roberto, mirando al reportero, al tiempo que el camarógrafo posaba el lente de su cámara sobre él.

Bien, vamos a empezar, decía el reportero colocándole el micrófono a Roberto, a la altura de los labios de Roberto, al tiempo que daba inicio a su entrevista.

**Japón:**

Entonces tienes dos semanas de descanso mientras se reanuda las prácticas para el mundial, decía Koudai.

Si, dos semanas, en ellas aprovecharemos para ir viendo lo de la iglesia, lo de las invitaciones, la comida, aunque no será algo muy grande, queremos que sea algo bonito…., respondía Tsubasa, mientras la castaña platicaba con su madre y futura suegra.

No te preocupes por nada hija, nosotras te apoyaremos en todo lo que respecta a la organización de la fiesta, pero lo del vestido si tenemos que ir viéndolo contigo, ¿o es que prefieres usar el mismo que mandaste confeccionar para aquella vez que te ibas a casar con Tsubasita? decía la señora Nakazawa.

Si mamá, e decidido usar el mismo vestido de novia, ese vestido fue diseñado para mi boda con Tsubasa, en esa oportunidad no pudo darse la boda, pero está vez si se dará, por ello, Tsubasa y yo hemos decidido usar los trajes que con tanto cariño habíamos escogido para esa fecha, respondió Sanae con una cálida sonrisa.

Claro, comprendo ello hija, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Yo también, es cierto, yo soy testigo del cariño con que mi hijo busco el traje para su boda, y cuando esta se canceló, pues el traje lo guardamos en la habitación de la casa, en realidad fue lo único que se conservó de esa fecha, por ello si ya tienen los trajes, podemos apoyarte, buscando los recuerditos, quién te arme el bouquet natural, decía emocionada Natsuko.

Sí, me parece bien, respondía la castaña sonriendo.

**Brasil:**

¿Japón?, decían extrañados el periodista y camarógrafo que estaban realizando la entrevista.

Si Japón, es un gran equipo y fuerte candidato para estar en la final del mundial, además me gustaría mucho enfrentar en lo táctico a Tsubasa, dijo Roberto, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Claro Tsubasa Ozora, el genio japonés que jugo en nuestro país y que dejo el fútbol tras un desafortunado incidente en el campo de juego que lo alejo del deporte que amaba, él es el entrenador de su equipo juvenil, respondía el periodista.

Así es, ustedes ya conocen del talento de ese muchacho como futbolista, y me imagino que han visto su desempeño en los juegos olímpicos como entrenador sustituto de su equipo olímpico de fútbol, decía Roberto.

Si, lo hizo extraordinario, decía un periodista.

Tanto que corono campeón a su equipo, acotaba el camarógrafo.

Y hasta donde sé, ese mismo plantel estará en el mundial juvenil, agregaba el periodista.

Así es, por eso quiero enfrentarlo y que mejor que en una final, Tsubasa para mí es un genio del fútbol, de esos que solo se ve cada cierto tiempo, lamentablemente una lesión lo alejo a tan temprana edad del deporte que amaba, pero ello no parado sus sueños, él deseaba ser campeón mundial con su selección cuando era un jugador y ahora que él entrenador, estoy seguro que ese sueño sigue intacto, de seguro él apuesta a llevar a su equipo a la final, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo con la selección de Brasil, decía Roberto con firmeza.

Maestro y pupilo en un duelo, respondía el periodista.

Más que un duelo es compartiendo un momento maravilloso en el deporte que amamos, de hecho, ambos queremos ganar, ¿no?, veremos quién de los dos se queda con la copa, decía Roberto sonriendo.

¡Gracias Roberto por tu tiempo y por la entrevista¡ ella saldrá hoy por la noche en canal de cable y nacional y de seguro mañana en la prensa escrita ya sabes que los medios escritos se cuelgan de lo que nosotros transmitimos en la pantalla,…., respondía el reportero sonriendo.

**Al día siguiente: "Japón"**

Un par de jóvenes caminaban de la mano por unas calles, aprovechando el bello atardecer de su pueblo.

¿Por qué te detienes Sany?, decía Tsubasa al sentir que su amada detuvo sus pasos, haciendo que él haga lo mismo.

Es que Roberto esta en los diarios nacionales, respondió la castaña.

¿Roberto?, ¿y qué dicen de él?, ¿acaso le paso algo?, dijo preocupado Tsubasa.

Hablo de ti, y de nuestra selección, al menos eso dicen los titulares, él ve a Japón como un fuerte candidato en el mundial, respondió la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: Comprare un diario para leértelo.

Bien princesa, respondió Tsubasa.

Señor, un periódico, ¡por favor¡ decía la castaña.

Claro linda señorita, respondió el vendedor, posando su mirada en el joven que estaba junto a la castaña.

El periódico, decía Sanae con calma.

¡Eh¡ si señorita, respondió el hombre, entregándole el periódico a la joven castaña que le cancelaba el mismo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Pero si eres el gran Tsubasa Ozora.

Tsubasa solo sonrío ante ello, mientras la castaña miraba al hombre y le decía: ¡Gracias¡

De nada, pero antes de que se vaya, déjeme decirle joven Tsubasa cuanto lo admiro…, decía el hombre.

**Tiempo después:**

La castaña y el joven de cabello desordenado estaban sentados en una de las bancas de un parque.

Y eso declaro Roberto, decía la castaña.

Yo también quisiera enfrentarlo, respondió Tsubasa con el rostro completamente iluminado de alegría.

Sería maravilloso sin duda, decía la castaña.

Si, una final Brasil – Japón, sería maravilloso, acotaba Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Ahora estoy más motivado por hacer que mis amigos desarrollen más su potencial durante las practicas, ellos enfrentaran al equipo de Roberto, entre ellos están muchos de los amigos que hice en Brasil y con los que, si bien yo ya no podré competir en un terreno de juego, puedo hacerlo desde fuera, con el planteamiento que ya tengo en mente para el equipo, pero ahora no es momento de pensar en fútbol, ahora es momento de pensar en nuestro amor…

¿Qué?, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Quiero disfrutar de mi descanso con la mujer que amo, acoto Tsubasa.

Yo también quiero disfrutarlo contigo, dijo la castaña colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

Dime princesa, ¿estamos en el parque Nicarioka?, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, dijo la castaña.

Recuerdo que cerca del parque solían haber globos aerostáticos para los turistas, ¿aún hay alguno?, decía Tsubasa.

Si, un par, respondió la castaña.

Vamos a él, dijo Tsubasa con dulzura.

Bien, vamos, respondió la castaña.

**Brasil:**

Una peli roja llegaba junto a un hombre de lentes oscuros y cabello ondulado, que estaba sentado junto a una mesa esperando a su sobrina.

Es una broma de mal gusto lo que declaraste a los medios tiíto, decía Zoe, mientras tomaba asiento frente a Roberto.

¿Y por qué crees que es una broma de mal gusto Zoe?, respondió Roberto.

Japón en una final de la copa del mundo, decía con ironía la peli roja, haciendo una pausa para decir: Si tuvieran a Tsubasa con ellos tal vez, pero solos ese equipo no vale nada.

Eso no es así Zoe, Japón ha mejorado mucho su estilo de juego, y ahora que no tienen a Tsubasa los jugadores de su selección se han fortalecido más para poder cubrir su ausencia, además recuerda que, si bien Tsubasa no está en el terreno de juego, él es quien conduce a ese equipo desde el ras de la cancha, además ya se te olvido que ese equipo ganó la medalla de oro en fútbol en las olimpiadas, respondió Roberto.

Eso fue suerte tío, solo suerte, dijo la peli roja.

Bueno, no quiero discutir contigo Zoe, mejor desayunemos que se nos enfriara, respondió Roberto.

Bien, dijo la peli roja.

**Japón:**

Un par de jóvenes estaban dentro de un globo aerostático sintiendo la frescura del aire.

Se siente maravilloso, decía la castaña abriendo los ojos.

Si, ¿y la vista desde lo alto debe ser fantástica?, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Sí, es muy bonita, todo se ve tan pequeñito, dijo la castaña.

Lo imagino, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Amor¡ dijo la castaña.

No, no te sientas mal por mí, yo ya acepté mi nueva vida, además no es tan mala, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Mi amor, dijo la castaña rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su amado.

El no poder ver ha desarrollado más mis otros sentidos, incluso puedo notar tú tristeza ahora, y ello es porque le pongo más atención a tu voz, a tu respiración, respondía el joven de cabello desordenado.

Tsubasa si yo pudiera…., decía la castaña.

Yo veo a través de ti, tu eres mi luz, por ello ahora describe todo lo que estás viendo princesa, para yo imaginarlo, respondía Tsubasa mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

Bien, dijo la joven.

**Minutos después:**

Y es todo, decía Sanae.

Ya sé cómo se ve todo desde lo alto, respondió Tsubasa dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

El globo ya va descender, dijo la castaña.

Entonces vamos comer algo, ¿te parece?, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, dijo la castaña.

**1 hora después:**

Un par de jóvenes estaban trajeran sus pedidos en un pequeño restaurante de su pueblo.

Esta rico, pero tú los haces más ricos, decía Tsubasa mientras comía un empadenado, mientras esperaba su pedido.

¡Gracias¡ te haré mañana algunos, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

¿Algunos?, respondía Tsubasa con dulzura.

Bueno, muchos, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Si, muchos, respondió Tsubasa feliz, haciendo una pausa para decir: Así quiero sentirte siempre feliz.

Siempre seré feliz, porque estamos juntos, dijo la castaña, tomando una de las manos de su prometido.

Es tan suave, respondió Tsubasa acariciando la mano de la castaña, haciendo una pausa para decir: Como la de una princesa.

Tsubasa harás que me ruborice, dijo la castaña.

Te verás más hermosa, respondió Tsubasa llevando la mano de su novia hacia sus labios.

¡Te amo Tsubasa¡ dijo la castaña, tras sentir los labios de su amado en su mano.

Yo también mi hermosa Sanae, gracias por haberme elegido, respondió Tsubasa, al tiempo que la castaña se puso de pie, y acerco su rostro al de su amado para darle un dulce beso en los labios.


	46. Siempre juntos: El inicio de uno de mis

**Capítulo 45:**** "Siempre juntos: El inicio de uno de mis grandes sueños" **

**(Últimos capítulos)**

En un salón, un grupo de jóvenes estaban reunidos escuchando con atención lo que su joven entrenador les decía.

Y es por ello que tenemos que dar todo lo mejor de nosotros, ustedes en la cancha y yo desde el ras del campo, decía Tsubasa.

Lo daremos Tsubasa, decía un joven cara de mono.

Ganar el mundial, también es mi sueño, acotaba un apuesto moreno.

No solo el tuyo Kojiro, el de todos, decía un apuesto joven de encantadora sonrisa.

Cierto, dijeron a coro los presentes.

Bueno y dejando de lado lo del mundial, ¿para cuándo la boda con Sany?, decía Ryo sonriendo.

Si para cuando amigo, decían los jóvenes presentes.

Para la final del mundial, respondió Tsubasa con una encantadora sonrisa.

**En tanto:**

En un pequeño café un grupo de chicas estaban reunidas platicando.

Entonces tú madre y tú futura suegrita te están apoyando con lo de la boda, decía una de las chicas.

Si, al menos hasta que acabe el ciclo, y yo pueda también involucrarte en ella, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Claro,…., dijo una joven de coletas, haciendo una pausa para decir: Ya sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que necesites amiga.

Lo sé Yukari, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Nosotras también amiga, acotaron las otras chicas.

¡Gracias chicas¡ decía la castaña mientras sonreía, al tiempo que miraba su reloj.

¿Sucede algo Sany?, dijo Yayoi.

¡Eh¡ no, solo veía la hora, es que quede con Tsubasa que iría a la federación para apoyarlo con el entrenamiento especial de los chicos, respondió la castaña.

¿Y los miembros de la federación te permitirán el ingreso amiga?, hasta donde sé, nadie puede ver la práctica de nuestros seleccionados, decía Yukari con calma.

Pero nuestra amiga, es la prometida del entrenador de la selección, es decir, ella es alguien especial en la federación, además me imagino que Tsubasa ha hablado con los miembros de la federación para que Sany pueda ir allá y así apoyarlo en el entrenamiento de los chicos, acotaba Azumi.

Así, es, dijo la castaña sonriendo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Pero como aún tengo tiempo, ¿podrían acompañarme a ver a unas tiendas?

Claro, dijeron las chicas.

**Horas después: "Federación de Fútbol Japonés"**

Una castaña llegaba al lugar donde su prometido estaba, junto a otro hombre.

Señorita Nakazawa, dijo el hombre.

¡Buenos días¡ respondió la castaña mirando al hombre, haciendo una pausa para decir posando su mirada en su prometido: ¡Hola cariño¡

¡Hola hermosa¡ dijo Tsubasa mientras la castaña acercaba su rostro a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Los dejo, los chicos seleccionados para el entrenamiento especial, no demoran en llegar, yo continuare con la practica con los demás chicos, tal cual lo acordamos, decía el hombre.

Bien, ¡gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y quiénes serán los chicos que recibirán entrenamiento especial?, dijo Sanae con curiosidad.

Kojiro, Taro, Matsuyama y Misugi, respondió Tsubasa.

¿No has seleccionado a un portero?, decía la castaña.

Si, Wakashimatzu, Genzo se quedará con los otros para que los exija más en cuanto a los tiros, él se unirá al grupo de entrenamiento especial cuando nuestros amigos, hayan perfeccionado sus nuevos tiros, acotaba Tsubasa.

Ya están llegando, dijo la castaña.

Ah, sí, acoto Tsubasa.

¡Hola Sanae¡ ¡Hola Tsubasa¡ decía un joven de rostro tierno, mientras se acercaba al par de jóvenes.

Taro amigo, tú siempre tan puntual, decía Tsubasa.

Pues nosotros también estanos aquí, acotaba un moreno, que venía junto a tres jóvenes más.

Qué bueno que ya estemos completos, entonces ya podemos dar inició al entrenamientos secreto, dijo Tsubasa, posando su mirada en la castaña, para agregar: Tú serás mis ojos amor.

Bien, acoto la castaña con dulzura.

**Horas después:**

Un grupo de agotados jóvenes caían al piso tras el arduo entrenamiento.

Entonces lo están haciendo bien, decía Tsubasa.

Para ser la primera vez que ensayan esos tiros que les mostraste si, respondía la castaña.

Entonces, daré por terminada la práctica de hoy, dijo Tsubasa.

**Días después:**

Un joven de gorra se lanzaba para tapar uno de los tiros que un moreno había lanzado, mientras desde el ras del terreno de juego una castaña realizaba unas anotaciones.

Dime, ¿le salió mejor?, decía Tsubasa.

Si, mejor, pero no logro entrar, a pesar de que Genzo no logro ver hacia donde iba el balón, no logro entrar, respondía la castaña.

Tal vez tenga que ver con la postura que Kojiro está usando para sacar el disparo, decía Tsubasa.

Si, tal vez, respondió la castaña.

Bien, lo intentará una vez más, dijo Tsubasa, haciendo un gesto con la mano que le indicaba ello a l moreno que lo miraba tras la realización de su último tiro.

Bien, dijo Kojiro, mientras Genzo se acomodaba los guantes.

Taro, Matsuyama, Misugi, continúen ensayando los disparos hacia el arco de Ken, ya falta muy poco para el inicio del mundial, decía Tsubasa.

Si, dijeron los jóvenes a coro.

**1 semana después:**

Sanae les repartía unas bebidas a los chicos de la selección de su país mientras su prometido se dirigía a ellos.

Creo que ya no hay más tiempo para ensayos, pero me siento satisfecho con lo que ustedes han logrado en estas semanas de práctica, mañana partimos para Arabia, allí emprenderemos nuestro sueño, de nosotros dependerá alcanzarlo,….., decía Tsubasa, mientras sus amigos lo escuchaban con atención.

**Brasil:**

Un grupo de jóvenes abordaban un avión junto al entrenador de su equipo, en medio de flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros.

Vamos por la copa, dijo Roberto.

Si, decían los jóvenes.

Tsubasa amigo, volveré a verte, pensaba un joven moreno, mientras veía a otro par de jóvenes morenos platicar entre sí.

Si, si escuche que ahora es técnico de su equipo, decía uno de los hombres.

Tsubasa era un extraordinario rival en el campo de juego, siempre soñé con enfrentarnos en un partido de selecciones, pero ello ya no podrá ser, decía uno de ellos.

Si, Ozora, era fantástico, Cataluña está muy interesado en él, sería mi sucesor, pero ya sabes lo que sucedió, acotaba el otro, mientras tomaba asiento.

Fue lamentable, para él y para el fútbol mundial, acotaba el otro hombre.

**Tiempo después: "Japón"**

Una castaña ayudaba a su prometido a acomodar su maleta mientras platicaba con este.

Entonces si irás princesa, decía Tsubasa feliz.

Si, en una semana acabo las clases en la universidad, tal vez no pueda llegar para la inauguración del mundial, pero si estaré para el primer encuentro, respondía la castaña.

Me da mucha alegría, el saber que estará allí en las graderías me dará mucho ánimo para poder dirigir a nuestros amigos, respondió Tsubasa.

El señor Katagiri fue muy amable al regalarme los boletos, dijo la castaña.

Sí, es cierto, los dos estaremos juntos como siempre, y volveremos juntos con la copa del mundo para nuestro país y para casarnos, decía Tsubasa.

Si, mis padres y los tuyos, me dijeron que ellos se encargaran de todo mientras me voy de viaje, respondió la castaña haciendo una pausa para decir: También irán las chicas, ellas quieren alentar a sus novios y amigos.

Pues que bueno, dijo Tsubasa.

Ya está todo, acoto la castaña, mientras cerraba la maleta.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa.

**Al día siguiente:**

La delegación de Japón partía a un nuevo desafío, la copa del mundo, entre aplausos, y flashes de los reporteros de su país.

¡Suerte chicos¡ decían unos jóvenes.

Traigan esa copa, acotaban otros.

Confiamos en ustedes, decían otros.

Tsubasa con el apoyo de Taro, logro ubicar su asiento en el avión.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa sentándose en este.

De nada amigo, respondió Taro, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Emocionado, es un nuevo desafío para mí, y para ustedes, dijo Tsubasa.

Cierto, pero yo no me refería al mundial, sino a lo que pasara tras de este, ya que es un hecho que nosotros vamos con mucha hambre de gloria, y pensamos quedarnos con la copa, respondió Taro con calma y seguridad a la vez.

Te refieres a mi boda, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, acoto Taro.

Pues ello me tiene feliz, muy, muy feliz, ya quiero que llegue ese momento, en que Sanae y yo unamos nuestras vidas para siempre, decía Tsubasa, al tiempo que una voz decía: Pasajeros, se les pide se abrochen el cinturón de seguridad, que en unos minutos partiremos.

**Tiempo después:**

Un grupo de jóvenes bajaban de avión, mientras un hombre decía: El itinerario de hoy es el siguiente, partiremos al hotel, nos instalaremos y las horas que restan serán de descanso, mañana reanudan la practica con Tsubasa.

Bien, decían los jóvenes.

Un bus nos está esperando a la salida del aeropuerto para trasladarnos al hotel.

Señor Katagiri, dijo Tsubasa.

Si dime, respondió el hombre.

Yo iré a inspeccionar el campo donde se realizará el entrenamiento mañana, me acompañará mi asistente, dijo Tsubasa.

Bien, respondió Katagiri.

**Horas después:**

Tsubasa se encontraba tocando el pasto del terreno de juego.

¿Qué te parece?, decía un hombre de cabello marrón.

Esta perfecta, respondió Tsubasa.

Sí, yo pienso igual, escucho Tsubasa.

¿Roberto Hongo?, dijo un dubitativo joven de cabello desordenado.

El mismo,…., no sabes el gusto que me da encontrarte muchacho, respondió Roberto, mientras se acercaba a estrechar la mano del que había sido su discípulo.

¿También se están alojando aquí?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Si, respondió Roberto dando inicio a una plática con su ex discípulo.

**Al día siguiente:**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban reunidos desayunando, mientras platicaban.

Entonces la selección de Brasil, también está alojada aquí, decía Genzo.

Sí, respondió Tsubasa.

Entonces tendremos que ser muy discretos con nuestro entrenamiento, acotaba Kojiro.

Por supuesto, dijo Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Y hablando de ello, en dos horas tendremos práctica, ya que luego tenemos que alistarnos para partir a la inauguración del mundial.

Si, dijeron los jóvenes.

**Horas después:**

Las delegaciones de los países participantes del mundial desfilaban por una pista atlética para tomar sus ubicaciones en el terreno de juego.

Tsubasa junto a la delegación de su país caminaba sosteniendo una banderola, mientras pensaba: Si bien no puedo ver nada de lo que está sucediendo alrededor mío, sino puedo percibirlo, y lo que percibo es maravilloso, maravilloso.

La delegación de Japón tomo su lugar junto a la selección de Brasil.

Ozora, pensaban un par de hombres que eran parte de esa delegación, mientras seguían con la mirada al joven entrenador.

¡Tsubasa amigo¡ escucho el joven de cabello desordenado, mientras tomaba su ubicación.

¿Pepe?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo, girando ante el llamado.

Si amigo, soy yo, que gusto me da encontrarnos aquí, respondía el moreno.

Pepe guarda silencio, luego hablamos con Tsubasa, decía otra voz.

Leandro, dijo Tsubasa en voz baja.

Si amigo, respondió el dueño de la voz.

Chicos, guarden silencio, luego si gustan platican con nuestro amigo Tsubasa, decía Roberto sonriendo, al tiempo que ya con todas las selecciones participantes en el terreno de juego se daba inicio a la ceremonia de inauguración.

**Japón:**

Tsubasa mi amor, pronto estaré contigo, pensaba una castaña, mientras miraba la pantalla de televisión, en donde el rostro de su prometido era enfocado.

**Arabia:**

Tras los aplausos al finalizar el hermoso musical que se había presentado y estallidos de fuegos artificiales, las selecciones se retiraban del campo de juego, dejando solo a la selección anfitriona y su rival.

Hoy inicia uno de mis más grandes sueños, convertir a mi selección en campeona del mundo, pensaba Tsubasa, mientras caminaba hacia un palco, con el apoyo de uno de sus amigos.

**_Nota:_**

_Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de está historia de amor que está llegando a su final. ¡Gracias a todas las personas que se den un tiempo para leerla¡ ¡Gracias especiales a mis grandes amigas Camila y Lety, gracias chicas por su apoyo incondicional¡ ¡Gracias también a Guest, gracias por tus comentarios¡_

_Espero y el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado, y Dios mediante será hasta el próximo martes._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_PrincesaLirio._**


	47. Aun solo paso de lograr un sueño

**Capítulo 46:**** "A solo un paso de lograr un sueño"**

**(Antepenúltimo capítulo)**

Ya había pasado 3 semanas desde el inicio del mundial, 3 semanas que habían sido muy intensas para Tsubasa y el joven equipo que dirigía, quien, a pesar de contar con los jugadores más jóvenes del mundial, habían demostrado su gran calidad para el deporte rey, "El fútbol".

El equipo de Tsubasa, para sorpresa de algunos y alegría de otros, ya estaba entre los cuatro mejores equipos que disputaban levantar la copa del mundo, y todo gracias al hambre de gloria que tenían los jóvenes, hambre de gloria que hacía que cada uno de ellos muestre todo el potencial que tenían cada vez que les tocaba vestir los colores de su selección, y que además era guiado por su joven entrenador, quien a pesar de no poder ver lo que sucedía en si en el terreno de juego, alentaba siempre a su equipo hacia hasta alcanzar gloria. Tsubasa para sus amigos, estaba en la cancha con ellos, en cada pase, en cada cortada de juego, en cada tiro.

**Vestuario:**

Un apuesto joven de cabello desordenado que vestía un buzo deportivo se dirigía al equipo que dirigía.

Amigos quiero decirles primero que nada que estoy muy contento e infinitamente agradecido con ustedes, pues gracias a todo el esfuerzo que ustedes ponen en el terreno de juego para salir triunfadores, hoy estamos a un solo paso de estar en la final del mundial, no puedo pedirles entrega en el terreno de juego, pues, aunque no pueda verlos, yo sé que cada uno de ustedes da lo mejor de sí cuando viste nuestra camiseta, tampoco puedo pedirles compromiso, pues ello ustedes lo tienen tanto como yo, con nuestra gente, con nuestro país, con nosotros mismos, y ello lo demuestran dándolo todo en el terreno de juego, solo les pido que en este partido tan importante para nosotros contra una gran selección como es la Italiana, se diviertan, si se diviertan, se diviertan mucho, no sientan presiones, no sientan compromiso por ganar, solo diviértanse, nada más, ello los llevará al triunfo, además el balón es un amigo más en el terreno de juego, y el solo quiere diversión, decía Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, nos divertiremos mucho, decían los jóvenes jugadores.

Y llegaremos a la final y la ganaremos, acotaba un moreno.

Esa es la meta, llegar a la final, pero paso a paso, primero el partido de hoy, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo, haciendo unas palmas con su mano para decir: Recuerden lo que ensayaron, creo que es momento de salir al terreno de juego.

Si Tsubasa, decía el asistente del joven entrenador, mientras los jóvenes seleccionados se ordenaban para salir del vestuario.

**Estadio:**

En las graderías, un grupo de chicas se encontraban reunidas para ver el partido de su selección.

Por suerte llegamos a tiempo, decía una de ellas, mientras otra se colocaba unos auriculares.

Si, cansadas por el viaje, pero a tiempo, acotaba otra.

Me alegra que estén aquí, decía Sanae.

No podíamos perdernos este partido, estamos a un paso de la final, y nos quedaremos hasta ella, ya luego nos volvemos con Tsubasa y contigo Sany, para tu boda, decía Yayoi sonriendo.

Claro, dijo la castaña, mirando a su amiga de coletas, para preguntarle: ¿Ya empezó el otro compromiso?, me imagino que estás escuchando ello, ¿verdad?

Si amiga, ya salieron los equipos al terreno de juego, decía la joven de coletas, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Quién crees que gane esa semifinal Sany?

No lo sé, es muy difícil saberlo, Alemania tiene un gran equipo, ha sido muchas veces campeón mundial, y que decir de Brasil, es el equipo más ganador de mundiales, me parece que ambas selecciones solo se llevan por un campeonato mundial, respondía la castaña

Entonces ese encuentro será durísimo, acotaba Azumi.

Si, tanto como este, Italia también es un gran equipo, si bien no ha ganado últimamente algún mundial, tiene algunas copas en su haber, añadió la castaña.

Entonces nosotros somos los únicos que no tenemos copas en nuestro haber, decía Yayoi sonriendo.

Si amiga, y por ello somos el equipo revelación, dijo Sanae, quedándose callada al ver salir al terreno de juego a ambos equipos.

Ya empezó el encuentro en el otro estadio, dijo Yukari, mientras observaba a los jóvenes tomar sus ubicaciones.

Luego de algunos minutos, tras el pitazo inicial del árbitro el encuentro dio inició.

Balones iban u venían de un campo a otro, con increíbles atajadas de ambos porteros, mientras el tiempo transcurría.

**45 minutos después:**

Wakashimatzu despejaba un potente tiro de un jugador italiano, el cual hizo que el portero al caer al piso se golpeara el brazo.

Se lesiono, decía Genzo que estaba en la banca para ese encuentro.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa que estaba sentado junto a él.

Ken se lastimó, el impacto fue terrible, decía Genzo, mientras veía al joven de cabello largo tomarse el brazo, mientras era rodeado por sus amigos.

¿Cuánto falta?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Ya estamos en el tiempo, pero el árbitro indicó 2 minutos de adicional, dijo Genzo.

Haremos el cambio, dijo Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Genzo, tomarás el lugar de Ken.

Bien amigo, respondió Genzo, mientras caminaba junto al asistente de Tsubasa hacia uno de los jueces de línea.

El cambio se produjo, Genzo entro a ocupar su lugar en la portería, mientras Ken, llegaba a la banca junto a Tsubasa.

¿Cómo estás?, dijo Tsubasa al sentir que alguien se sentó junto a él.

Me duele un poco, ¿cómo pude lesionarme en este momento?, decía Ken.

No te preocupes, es mejor atender una lesión a tiempo a que esta se complique, ve con el médico para que te evalué, respondió Tsubasa.

Si Tsubasa, dijo Ken.

A los pocos segundos, el juego concluyó, los jóvenes abandonaron el terreno de juego para tomarse sus minutos de descanso.

**En otro estadio:**

Un hombre de lentes oscuros y cabello ondulado, le daba sus últimas indicaciones a sus pupilos, este segundo tiempo debe ser decisivo, estamos 1 a 1, no podemos seguir con ese marcador,…, Santana, triangula más con Rivaul, los quiero más cerca del arco, decía Roberto, posando su mirada en su portero, para decir: Atención a Schneider, no puedes permitir que te anote otra vez.

Sí, dijo el portero.

Bien, al campo, decía Roberto, mientras hacía palmas con sus manos, al tiempo que un hombre que era parte de su comando se acercaba a él.

No se ha abierto aún el marcador en la otra llave, decía el hombre.

Era de esperarse, Italia, aunque juega muy bien, se le iba hacer difícil contra la sólida muralla de Japón, sus porteros son buenísimos y su defensa al mando de Matsuyama ha sido una de las mejores del mundial, por ello su equipo es uno de los menos batidos en todo este proceso, respondía Roberto.

Si es cierto, además en la delantera si bien no cuentan con Tsubasa es como si él estuviera presente, en cada tiro que Hyuga, Misugi o Taro realizan, además cada elemento de esa joven selección ha demostrado tener gran potencial, el fútbol japonés sin duda ha mejorado mucho en estos años, decía el hombre mientras caminaba con Roberto para la reanudación de su partido.

**En tanto:**

En otro estadio, Tsubasa daba palmadas con sus manos, dándole ánimos a sus amigos antes de la reanudación del encuentro.

Vamos chicos, vamos, volemos siempre lo más alto que podamos, decía Tsubasa.

¿Volar lo más alto que podamos?, decía Ryo rascándose la cabeza.

Tsubasa se refiere a que todo se puede, tenemos minutos para ganar este encuentro, decía Taro.

Chicos apúrense, decía un moreno, mientras caminaba tras su joven entrenador y sus demás compañeros.

Si, dijeron el par de jóvenes.

Mientras los jóvenes salían al campo de juego, en las graderías, una castaña miraba el borde del terreno de juego donde su amado prometido estaba dándole golpecitos con su rodilla a un balón, llamando la atención de las cámaras televisivas.

Tsubasa, mi amor, si no tuvieras ese problema de la vista, tú podrías haber estado allí con ellos, pero de alguna manera estás en ese terreno de juego, yo lo siento así, pensaba la castaña.

Al cabo de algunos minutos el encuentro dio inicio.

**45 minutos después:**

El árbitro miraba su silbato para dar por concluido el encuentro, mientras desde el ras del terreno de juego Tsubasa no se cansaba de darle indicaciones a sus compañeros.

Asóciense más, no queda mucho tiempo, decía Tsubasa.

Si, dijeron los jóvenes, mientras corrían cual avalancha hacia el arco contrario, mientras el árbitro miraba su reloj.

Kojiro, tiró un pase a Taro, y este a remato al arco, pero el portero logró sacar el disparo que volvió caer sobre el pecho de un japonés, que bajo el balón y tiro un violento disparo que termino en las manos del arquero, al tiempo que el silbatazo del árbitro se escuchó en el estadio.

Penales, dijo el árbitro.

**Tribunas:**

Gol de Brasil, decía Yukari.

¿Qué?, dijeron las jóvenes que estaban tras de ella.

Brasil metió el gol de la victoria, en los últimos segundos del alargue, se acabó, Brasil es el primer finalista, respondía Yukari.

Y aquí penales, decía Azumi.

Wakabayashi es un gran portero, respondió Yayoi.

Genzo, atrapa todos los disparos que puedas, dijo de repente la castaña con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que se ponia de pie, haciendo que todas las miradas se posen en ella.

Hay disculpen, es que sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, decía Sanae sonriendo.

Como cuando eras niña, acotó Yayoi sonriendo, haciendo que la castaña se sonroje.

**Terreno de juego:**

Amigos tranquilos, confíen en ustedes y en sus capacidades, los 5 chicos que patearán los penales serán: Jun, Taro, Soda, Matsuyama y Kojiro.

Bien, dijeron los mencionados.

Genzo, confiamos en ti, tapa todo lo que puedas amigo, dijo Tsubasa.

Así será, respondió el joven de gorra, acomodándose los guantes.

Suerte chicos, dijeron sus amigos, dándoles palmadas en la espaldas a su compañeros que serían los responsable de los tiros de penaltis.

**En tanto:**

En otro estadio, tras el festejo por su pase a la final y las respectivas declaraciones, el equipo de Brasil estaba en un vestuario.

Prende la televisión, decía uno de ellos.

Sí, dijo otro joven mientras con la ayuda de un control remoto encendía un televisor.

Penales, decían los jóvenes, al tiempo que su entrenador entraba al vestuario.

¿Aún no están listos para ir al hotel?, decía Roberto.

Miremos los penales entrenador, respondió uno de sus pupilos.

Penales, dijo Roberto.

Si, el equipo de Japón y el de Italia buscarán su pase a la final a través de penales, acotaba Pepé.

Pues veamos quien se convierte en nuestro rival, dijo Roberto, mientras pensaba: Ojalá y sea tu equipo Tsubasa, nada me haría más feliz que disputar una final contra ti.

**Estadio:**

Goolllllll, eran las voces que se oían en el estadio tras el tiro de Jun que decretaba el empate.

Bien Jun mi amor, decía Yayoi, mientras en el terreno de juego el portero japonés se dirigía a tomar su ubicación.

Tras algunos segundos que parecían eternos el jugador italiano, lanzó un potente disparo que le fue imposible detener a Genzo.

Maldición, dijo el portero japonés, mientras se retiraba del arco.

Calma amigo, dijo Taro, mientras pasaba junto a él para ejecutar el segundo penal para su equipo.

Tras el silbatazo del árbitro Taro sacó un hermoso tiro al ángulo que dejó parado al arquero.

Goollll, decían un grupo de chicas mientras se abrazaban.

Te amo Taro, decía Azumi mientras sonreía.

El tercer penal fue cobrado por el jugador italiano, pero esta vez para su infortunio, Genzo logro adivinar la trayectoria del balón, ganándose los aplausos del público.

Bien Wakabayashi, dijo Kojiro, cuando el guardameta llegó junto a él.

Tranquilo Soda, pensaba Matsuyama al ver nervioso a su compañero de equipo.

Soda miró al árbitro, y este a él e hizo sonar su silbato, indicándole al joven que lance su disparo.

Allá va, dijo Soda, lanzando una fuerte patada al balón, pero lamentablemente este fue tan fuerte que hizo que el mismo se estrellara en el arco, permitiéndole así al portero tomar el mismo.

Perdón, decía cabizbajo el joven al volver junto a sus amigos.

No te preocupes, aún nos quedan dos tiros, dijo Matsuyama, al tiempo que el jugador italiano lanzó su disparo y goolllll, fue el grito que inundó el estadio.

No puede ser, estuve cerca, decía con rabia Genzo, pues el balón pasó rozando sus guantes.

Voy yo, dijo Matsuyama.

Mientras desde el estadio una jovencita lo animaba, en medio de la multitud.

Hikaru, confío en ti, decía la joven.

Hikaru sacó un potente disparo, bien colocado al ángulo derecho del arco, el cual terminó en gol.

Estamos empatados, decía Yukari en la tribuna.

Sí, dijo la castaña.

En tanto al ras del terreno de juego, Tsubasa sentía la adrenalina del momento.

Si lo falla, todo estará en manos de Kojiro, pensaba Tsubasa, mientras el jugador italiano, lanzaba el balón al arco, al tiempo que Genzo se lanzaba por el mismo.

Lo atajó, decía emocionada la castaña.

Lo atajo, dijo Tsubasa desde el ras de la cancha.

Si, lo atajo, le respondía su asistente.

Kojiro, todo depende de ti, estamos a un solo paso de nuestro sueño, todo depende de ti, pensaba Tsubasa, mientras el moreno, tomaba el balón para ejecutar el último penal para su equipo, al tiempo que italianos miraban expectantes al joven y los japoneses se abrazaban entre ellos para transmitirle fuerza a su compañero.

Tras el silbatazo del árbitro, Kojiro lanzó un violento disparo que dejó perplejo al portero.

Gol, dijo el árbitro, pitando el mismo.

Ganamos, ganamos, decían los jóvenes que estaban en la banca lanzándose al terreno de juego para abrazarse entre ellos, al tiempo que el entrenador italiano se acercó a Tsubasa.

¡Felicitaciones¡ mucha suerte en la final, decía el hombre.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Sabes, te estuve observando desde la banca, veo que tú talento sigue en ti, deberías buscar el apoyo de otros médicos, tienes mucha capacidad, acotaba el hombre.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa.

¡Tsubasa¡ decían unos jóvenes.

¡Felicitaciones¡ respondió el joven de cabello desordenado.

Estamos a un paso de lograr nuestro sueño amigo, dijo Taro sonriendo.

Si, a un solo paso, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

¿Y con quién nos enfrentaremos?, dijo Ryo.

Brasil, respondió uno de los asistentes del equipo.

Brasil, disputare la final con Roberto, pensaba Tsubasa.

**En un bus:**

¡Tsubasa¡ nos veremos en la final, pensaba Roberto, mientras miraba por una ventana el bus donde viajaba.


	48. El cumplimineto de un sueño

**Capítulo 47:**** "El cumplimiento de un sueño"**

**(Penúltimo capítulo)**

Una castaña platicaba por teléfono con su madre, mientras se alistaba para ir a presenciar la final de fútbol mundial, donde su país era uno de los finalistas.

¡Gracias mamá¡ ¡gracias sin tu apoyo¡ sin el apoyo de papá y de los señores Ozora, Tsubasa y yo no hubiéramos tenido todo listo para nuestra boda, decía emocionada la castaña.

No hay nada que agradecer mi niña, es más te cuento, tu padre y yo estamos ahora en casa de los padres de Tsubasita, aquí veremos juntos la final, además también están algunos de los padres de los jugadores de la selección, escuchaba la castaña.

Me alegra oír ello, respondió Sanae continuando con la plática con su madre.

Tras algunos minutos más de plática la castaña, dio por concluida, la llamada, tomo su pequeña cartera, una banderola que había elaborado y abandono el hotel donde se alojaba para ir junto a sus amigas al lugar donde se disputaría la final del mundial de fútbol.

**En tanto:**

En un bus un par de hombres platicaban mientras se dirigían al lugar donde ellos y el equipo al que pertenecían disputarían la final del mundial.

No pude dormir bien, decía uno de ellos.

Vaya, pensé que solo yo no pude dormir bien anoche, respondía el otro hombre.

¿También te remuerde la conciencia?, respondió el primer hombre.

Si, desde hace mucho me siento mal por lo que hicimos, pero no podía decir nada, o tendríamos que pagar por lo que hicimos, y yo, y yo no quería hacer sufrir a mi familia, cuando volví a saber de él en el medio deportivo, mi culpa se apaciguo un poco, pues al menos pude saber que él no se había alejado del todo de lo que tanto amaba, decía el otro hombre.

Si es cierto de igual manera, sino hubiera sido por la lesión mal intencionada que le causamos, él estaría ahora en la final, respondía el otro.

Sí, es cierto, acoto el otro hombre.

¿Chicos nerviosos?, dijo un joven moreno.

No Pepé, como crees, respondieron los hombres.

Guarden silencio, decía otro moreno, mientras su compañero de asiento sonreía.

Deja que se relajen platicando Santana, decía Rivaul con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Está bien, respondió Santana, mientras se colocaba unos audífonos.

**En otro bus:**

Un grupo de jóvenes iban muy felices platicando sobre lo que sería el partido final que tenían que afrontar.

¿Tú qué opinas Tsubasa?, decía Taro.

Que lo que dicen es cierto, Brasil, será uno de los equipos más fuertes que enfrentaran, respondía el mencionado.

Y qué bueno que los enfrentamos para la final, decía Ryo sonriendo.

Nosotros vamos con todo a ese partido, no hay que sentirnos menos, dijo Hikaru con firmeza.

Cierto, acoto Jun.

Lo ganaremos, dijo con firmeza Kojiro.

Así es, dijeron los demás jóvenes, haciendo que en el rostro de su joven entrenador se plasme una sonrisa.

**Estadio:**

Una peli roja se encontraba junto a otra joven en un palco privado, esperando el momento en que la final del mundial de futbol de inicio.

Estoy tan emocionada, decía Catalina, haciendo una pausa para decir: Mirando a la peli roja: ¿No estás nerviosa Zoe?

No, no tendría porque, Brasil ganará, respondió Zoe con firmeza.

Japón es un gran equipo, a pesar de que Tsubasa no juega con ellos, es como si lo hiciera, ya que él es quien dirige a su selección, decía Catalina, mientras la peli roja miraba fijamente al terreno de juego.

¡Tsubasa¡ te volveré a ver después de tanto tiempo, pensé que con lo que paso, tú carrera se destruyó, pero me has demostrado tener una fortaleza única, a pesar de tu limitación has seguido adelante, nunca bajaste los brazos, además lo que hice fue en vano, no logre separarte de ella, por mi tío sé que sigues con ella, pensaba Zoe mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta de salida del equipo japonés.

**Minutos después:**

Ya estaba por iniciar la ceremonia de clausura del mundial, el estadio estaba completamente abarrotado por miles de hinchas brasileños y japoneses, que, con bombos, platillos y canticos, animaban aún más el momento.

En tanto, en una de las tribunas una castaña flameaba una banderola, mientras sus amigas le apoyaban con sus canticos, al tiempo que en el campo de juego la ceremonia de clausura daba inicio.

Las imágenes de las banderas de las dos selecciones finalistas eran formadas en el campo de juego por un grupo de jóvenes, que vestían los colores de las banderas de las selecciones finalistas, al tiempo que el público estallaba en aplausos.

Tras la ceremonia de clausura, el par de equipos salieron al terreno de juego, al igual que sus entrenadores.

Roberto al ver a Tsubasa, mientras su equipo se tomaba la foto del recuerdo, se acercó a este.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Roberto, haciendo que el joven gire su rostro ante el llamado.

¡Roberto¡ respondió emocionada el joven entrenador al oír la voz de la persona que alguna vez fue su maestro, mientras este se acercaba a tomar una de sus manos para estrecharla.

Me da gusto encontrarte Tsubasa, y que mejor que en una final, decía Roberto sonriendo.

A mí también me da gusto disputar esta final contigo, respondió Tsubasa, mientras estrechaba la mano de la persona que alguna vez su maestro, su entrenador.

Me alegra saber que sigues vinculado al futbol, vi tu desempeño como entrenador en las olimpiadas,…., llevaste a tu equipo hasta conseguir la medalla de oro, y eso para un joven entrenador que recién está iniciando su carrera es grandioso, decía Roberto.

Esa medalla es mérito de mis amigos, respondió Tsubasa.

Y tuyo también Tsubasa, tú los dirigiste, decía Roberto, al tiempo que veía a un hombre de uniforme acercarse al lugar donde estaba: Voy con mi equipo, ya va empezar la final, pero ya hablaremos más tras tu boda.

Si, te espero en ella, respondió Tsubasa.

Iré Tsubasa, es un hecho que iré, y no solo yo, sino Pepé, Leandro, y todos los chicos a los que invitaste, decía Roberto sonriendo, al tiempo que un juez de línea se acercaba a ellos.

Ya tenemos que dar por iniciado el encuentro, les pido tomen sus ubicaciones, decía un hombre de uniforme.

Yo estaré aquí, dijo Tsubasa.

Bien, respondió el juez de línea, mientras Roberto se dirigía a tomar su ubicación como entrenador.

**Terreno de juego:**

Los jugadores tomaban sus ubicaciones para dar inició a la tan esperada final.

Por Tsubasa, pensaban los jugadores japoneses mientras tomaban sus ubicaciones.

¡Tsubasa amigo¡ pensaba un moreno del equipo contrario mientras tomaba su ubicación.

Ozora, como me hubiera gustado que tú estuvieras aquí, pensaba otro jugador Brasileño, mirando al joven entrenador de Japón.

Santana a ganar, dijo otro moreno, mirando a su compañero.

Por supuesto Rivaul, respondió Santana, al tiempo que dos jugadores que erran defensas del equipo brasileño miraban a Tsubasa con nostalgia y remordimiento a la vez.

**Palco:**

Leí que tras este partido Tsubasa se casará, decía Catalina, al tiempo que el árbitro hacía sonar su silbato.

Ah sí, respondió Zoe, fingiendo desconocimiento e indiferencia a la vez.

Con su novia, Sanae, ¿la recuerdas?, ella ha estado con él siempre incluso tras su lesión y alejamiento del futbol, ella lo ha soportado todo, pues incluso rompieron pues Tsubasa creía no merecerla, pero su amor fue más grande…, decía Catalina.

Ya cállate, si, respondió molesta la peli roja.

¿Aún sigues molesta porque no quiso nada contigo?, decía Catalina.

Guarda silencio y déjame mirar el encuentro, respondió Zoe con firmeza.

Está bien, ¡disculpa¡ dijo Catalina.

**Japón:**

Vamos chicos, vamos, decían los padres de algunos de los jóvenes que estaban en el terreno de juego.

Ryo, defiende como solo tú sabes hijo, decía la madre del joven.

Sigan los consejos de Tsubasa, decía otro de los padres presentes.

Tsubasa hijo, este era tu sueño, tal vez no estés dentro del terreno de juego, pero desde fuera tú estás siempre guiando a tus amigos, pensaba Natsuko, al tiempo que el rostro de su hijo aparecía en la pantalla del televisor.

Nuestro hijo siempre fue un líder, dijo con orgullo Koudai, mientras veía a su hijo dirigir a su equipo.

**En otro país: "Estadio"**

¡Vamos Japón¡ decía la castaña.

¡Sany¡ tú siempre apoyando al equipo, pensó Tsubasa en el terreno de juego, mientras daba instrucciones a su equipo, pues le pareció oír la voz de su amada.

Ya se ordenaron como les indicaste Tsubasa, decía el asistente del joven entrenador.

¡Qué bien¡ ¿y el juego mejoro?, decía Tsubasa.

Si, Santana no puede darle un solo pase a Rivaul, contestaba el entrenador.

Esa es la idea, mantener el marcador en cero el primer tiempo, así para ello solo nos dediquemos a defender, dijo Tsubasa.

**Tiempo después:**

La primera etapa del juego termino, con el marcador en blanco para ambos equipos, en los camerinos, ambas escuadras recibían las instrucciones de sus entrenadores para el segundo tiempo.

¡Pepé¡ escucho un moreno.

Si, dijo el nombrado

Quiero que le des pases largos a Rivaul y Santana, decía Roberto.

Bien, respondió el moreno.

¡Leandro¡ dijo Roberto.

Diga, respondió el nombrado.

No descuides a Hyuga, ni a Misugi, dijo Roberto, mientras el mencionado asentía.

**Vestuario Japonés:**

Ya saben todos al ataque, pero sin descuidar nuestra portería, si bien Genzo es un extraordinario portero, no podemos confiarnos, ellos tienen a Rivaul y a Santana, dos genios del fútbol, que hacen tiros fantásticos,…., decía Tsubasa mientras sus amigos lo escuchaban con atención.

Tras los 15 minutos de receso, los dos equipos volvieron al terreno de juego, una vez que ambos ocuparon sus ubicaciones, el árbitro pito su silbato indicando la reanudación del juego.

Otro esquema de juego, piensas jugarnos a la ofensiva, pensaba Roberto, al ver la posición de los jugadores en el campo de juego.

Los sorprendiste a todos con tu planteamiento Tsubasa, aunque algunos comentaristas, piensan que es muy arriesgado jugarle de igual a igual a Brasil, decía el asistente de Tsubasa, mientras escuchaba por unos audífonos, unos programas deportivos, al tiempo que miraba hacia el terreno de juego.

Yo confío en mis compañeros, dijo Tsubasa.

**30 Minutos después:**

Un potente disparo de Santana se estrellaba en el arco japonés, haciendo que el mismo tiemble del impacto.

Fue un tiro muy potente, no sé si hubiera podido atraparlo, por suerte choco en el travesaño, pensaba Genzo.

Maldición, pero la próxima no fallare, decía Santana, al tiempo que Genzo despejaba.

Tuya Hyuga, decía Genzo, al tiempo que Leandro subía a cubrir al moreno al mismo tiempo que dos de sus compañeros.

Kojiro, escucho el moreno, que, al ver a su amigo, asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que le envía un pase.

Toda tuya Takeshi, dijo Hyuga, tras lanzar el pase, que termino, en los pies de su amigo que a su vez lanzo un pase a los gemelos de su selección.

Vamos hermanito, dijo uno de los gemelos.

**Tribuna:**

Un grupo de chicas decían: Anoten.

Vamos gemelos Tachibana, decía Sanae.

Pego en el palo, dijo Azumi con nostalgia.

Lo hicieron bien, dijo Yayoi aplaudiendo, junto a sus amigas.

**Minutos después:**

Ya queda poco, solo 10 minutos, decía Roberto, mientras daba indicaciones con sus manos para cambiar de estrategia, estrategia que, a los pocos minutos, tras una bella triangulación entre Santana y Rivaul, dio fruto.

Gollllllll, se escuchó en el estadio.

Maldición, decía Genzo.

Lo hiciste bien Genzo, además no hay que desanimarse, aún queda tiempo, escucho el joven de gorra.

¡Tsubasa¡ pensó Genzo al ver al dueño de la voz.

Esquema B, dijo Tsubasa fuerte, para que sus amigos lo escucharan en el terreno de juego.

Esquema B, decían los brasileños sin comprender a los que el joven entrenador japonés se refería.

A los pocos segundo, un nuevo esquema de juego se plasmaba en el campo de juego, donde se había reforzado el medio campo y la defensa, dejando como única punta a Hyuga.

Confío en ti Hyuga, dijo Tsubasa con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el moreno solo sonreía.

Todos lancémosle pases a Kojiro, decían los jugadores japoneses que peleaban cual guerreros todas las pelotas divididas para poderle enviar algún pase a su goleador. Tras algunos minutos, su esfuerzo dio fruto y trajo recompensa, Taro logro corta un pase a Santana y saco un pase largo a Hyuga, que de un potente cabezazo batió la portería brasileña.

Goolllllll, era el grito de los japoneses que con lágrimas en los ojos festejaban el empate.

Una vez que el juego se reanudo, los ataques iban y venían, pero todo era cortado en el medio campo, donde los mediocampistas japoneses y brasileños impedían que el juego se siga llevando a cabo.

¿Cuánto resta?, pregunto Tsubasa a su asistente.

Solo 30 segundos, dijo el asistente.

Ahora con todo, dijo Tsubasa con todas sus fuerzas.

Bien, dijeron sus compañeros, lanzándose cual fieras por el balón, para ir al ataque, dejando solo a dos defensas apoyando a Genzo en el resguardo de la portería.

A ganar, decía Tsubasa, al tiempo que el árbitro levantaba su paleta otorgando 2 minutos más de tiempo extra.

Si les quitamos el balón, el gol es un hecho, decía Rivaul, mientras corría tras Jun.

Matsuyama, decía el apuesto joven lanzándole el balón a su amigo.

Taro, dijo Hikaru, lanzándole un paso al nombrado.

Gemelos Tachibana, decía Taro.

Si, aquí estamos, respondieron los gemelos.

Maldición, quien va a tirar, decía el portero brasileño, mientras los gemelos hacían una de sus jugadas acrobáticas.

No, no es un tiro al arco, decía Roberto, al ver que el tiro lanzado por los gemelos iba hacia un costado, por el cual venía corriendo Kojiro.

Kojiro la va a tener, decía el asistente de Tsubasa.

Anota Kojiro, grito Tsubasa, al tiempo que el pie del moreno hacia contacto con el balón y sacaba un violento disparo que llevaba cierto efecto parecido al tiro con efecto de Tsubasa, que dejo inmóvil al portero.

Golllllll, fue el grito en el estadio, que dejo en silencio a más de la mitad de asistentes, que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido.

No puedo creerlo, decía Santana, al tiempo que el árbitro hacía sonar su silbato, dando por concluida la final.

Fue un tiro creado por Tsubasa, pensaba Roberto, mientras veía a los japoneses correr a abrazar a su joven entrenador que sonreía cual niño con sus amigos, mientras este lo levantaban en hombros al igual que a su goleador.

Luego de algunos minutos, mientras se preparaba todo para la premiación, Roberto se acercó a Tsubasa nuevamente.

¡Felicitaciones¡ hiciste un planteo de juego que me sorprendió, sin duda eres un genio Tsubasa, dijo Roberto.

Todo te lo debo a ti, tú fuiste quien me enseño mucho de lo que yo ahora sé y puedo compartir con mis amigos, respondió el joven, al tiempo que amigos de Tsubasa del equipo rival se acercaron a felicitarlo.

¡Tsubasa amigo¡ felicidades, eres un gran entrenador, decía Pepé.

¡Pepé¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Y no solo él, también están aquí, Leandro, Santana y Rivaul, decía Pepé.

Amigo, ¡felicidades¡ decía Leandro.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Ya festejaremos más en tu boda, decía Leandro.

Tsubasa, hiciste un gran planteamiento, pensé que solo tú eras un genio del soccer en tu país y me equivoqué, existen otros grandes talentos en tu país, como Hyuga, sus tiros fueron formidables, decía Santana.

Santana, respondió Tsubasa.

Espero algún día poder volver a tener un encuentro contigo, escuche a tus amigos decir que a pesar de tu limitación sigues jugando soccer y que lo haces fantástico, y yo no tengo dudas de ello, dijo el moreno.

Yo también espero ello, respondió Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, me hubiera encantado compartir vestuario contigo en Cataluña, pero no pierdo la esperanza de algún día volver a verte en un terreno de juego, la ciencia avanza Tsubasa, nunca te des por vencido, decía Rivaul, haciendo que un par de hombres que estaban tras de él sintieran nostalgia.

**Minutos después:**

Se llevó a cabo la premiación, tras recibir sus medallas, el equipo japonés recibía la copa que los reconocía como campeones mundiales.

Tsubasa tómala, es tú merito, tus nos llevaste hasta aquí, todo te lo debemos a ti, decía Kojiro, entregándole la copa a su joven entrenador, para que este la elevara al tiempo que los flash de las cámaras se posaban sobre ellos.

He cumplido uno de mis sueños, lo he cumplido, pensaba Tsubasa mientras elevaba la copa, al tiempo que papelitos de colores volaban alrededor del equipo de jóvenes.

Luego del emotivo momento, los jóvenes se dirigían a los vestuarios para tomar el vuelo de destino a Japón donde se llevaría a cabo su boda.

¡Tsubasa¡ decían un par de hombres, deteniendo el avance del nombrado.

Necesitamos hablar contigo, pero a solas, dijeron los hombres mirando a los amigos del joven de cabello desordenado.

¿Ustedes son?, decía Tsubasa que intentaba reconocer las voces de las personas que le hablaban.


	49. Mi amor: Mi Luz

**Capítulo 48:**** "Mí amor: Mi Luz"**

**(Último capítulo)**

Un grupo de jóvenes miraban desde el ras del campo de juego a su amigo platicar con dos jugadores del equipo rival.

No comprendo porque hablar a solas con él, si querían felicitarlo, debieron hacerlo delante de todos, ¿no?, decía Ryo mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba su joven entrenador.

Cierto, acoto Taro.

Me parecen conocidos esos tipos, decía Genzo.

Claro, jugaron hace ratito contra nosotros, respondía Ryo.

Lo sé tonto, yo me refiero que me parece haberlos visto antes, decía Genzo.

De seguro los viste por la tele, sigues los campeonatos de todos los países, ¿no amigo?, respondía Taro sonriendo.

Sí, probablemente los vi por la televisión, decía Genzo, haciendo una pausa para decir: Son los jugadores que le causaron la lesión en las vistas a Tsubasa, si son ellos.

¿Qué?, decía Taro, mirando al par de hombres.

Miserables, esos son los responsables de que Tsubasa se haya alejado de fútbol, acotaba Ryo molesto.

Ryo, calma, son lesiones deportivas, decía Taro para tratar de calmar a su amigo.

Qué lesiones deportivas, estos le fueron con toda la mala intención encima a Tsubasa cuando jugaron contra él, dijo un moreno que había escuchado la plática de los jóvenes.

Concuerdo con Kojiro, decía Ryo.

Ya paso mucho tiempo de eso, ellos fueron suspendidos por varios meses y le pagaron una reparación a Tsubasa por su falta hasta donde tengo entendido ¿no?, si hubo intención o no en lo que hicieron, solo ellos lo saben, mejor vayan a los vestuarios, a ducharse, recuerden que en una hora partimos para Japón, decía Katagiri.

Cierto, tenemos que ir a la boda de nuestro amigo, Yayoi me mandó un mensaje avisando que Sanae y las chicas que estuvieron aquí apoyando a la selección ya fueron al aeropuerto, acotaba Jun.

**En tanto: "Terreno de juego"**

Tsubasa escuchaba con nostalgia todo lo que el par de hombres le decían, mientras estos en tono de súplica le perdían perdón.

Perdónanos, te truncamos tú vida, tus sueños, y todo por un poco de dinero, decía uno de los hombres.

¿Quién les pagó para que me causaran este daño?, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Zoe, la ahijada de Roberto, nuestro entrenador de la selección, acoto el otro hombre.

No imaginas lo arrepentido que estoy, después de lo que te hice, no podía ni dormir,…, decía uno de los hombres.

Yo tampoco, la conciencia me remordía cada día más, acotaba el otro hombre, haciendo una pausa para decir: Si gustas declaramos ante la policía para que Zoe y nosotros paguemos por lo que te hicimos.

Ya no tiene sentido mirar atrás, lo pasado, pasado, el daño ya está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás, y guardando rencor o cobrando venganza, no se soluciona nada, solo quiero decirles algo, me da gusto saber que están arrepentidos, con ello me basta,…., decía Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, eres una persona muy noble, en vez de hacernos pagar por lo que te hicimos de manera premeditada, nos perdonas, respondía uno de los hombres.

La vida es una sola, y es maravilloso despertar y sentir que estás vivo, el haberme quedado ciego me hizo entender más la vida, y valorar más a mis seres queridos, pues allí pude saber quiénes de verdad eran mis amigos, quienes me querían, quienes me amaban, además ser invidente no te hace diferente a los demás, soy igual a todos, tal vez no pueda ver con los ojos, pero puedo sentir y percibir cómo son los demás, y ahora yo siento y percibo su cambio,…., y disculpen ya no pueda seguir platicando con ustedes pero tengo que irme ya, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

Hoy es tu boda, ¿verdad?, preguntó uno de los hombres.

Sí, dijo Tsubasa con el rostro completamente iluminado de alegría.

Pues mucha felicidad en tu vida de casado, dijeron los hombres.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

El señor Katagiri, dijo uno de los hombres.

De seguro quiere apoyarte para llevarte con ellos, acoto otro, mientras Tsubasa sonreía.

**Avión:**

Una peli roja iba mirando hacia una ventana mientras pensaba: Después de todo Tsubasa cumplió su sueño, ganó con su equipo una copa del mundo y en unas horas se casará con la chiquilla esa, mi orgullo no me permite pedirte disculpas, además tú ni sospechas que fui yo la que estuve detrás de tu lesión, a pesar de ello me siento tranquila pues no logre mi objetivo inicial, separarte de ella, después de todo creo que ella te merece más que yo, si te merece más que yo,…lo está demostrando, siguió contigo a pesar de tu ceguera, y en unas horas se casaran, eso es amor, si eso es amor, tal vez lo mío hacia ti solo fue capricho….

De los ojos de la peli roja salieron unas lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas, haciendo que la joven se limpie las mismas con la palma de su mano, al tiempo que seguía pensando: Que seas muy, muy feliz, lo mereces Tsubasa, lo mereces.

**Tiempo después: "Japón"**

Una castaña se miraba frente al espejo mientras su madre la apoyaba con el lazo de su vestido.

Estás hermosa hija, decía la señora Nakazawa.

¡Gracias mamá¡ respondió la castaña, mientras pensaba: Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, me caso, me caso con el amor de mi vida, con el único hombre al que yo podría amar, a partir de hoy, estaremos aún más unidos, para apoyarnos, para caminar juntos en todo lo que nos reste de vida.

Ya esta hija, escuchó la castaña.

¡Gracias mamá¡ dijo Sanae sonriendo.

**Casa Ozora:**

¡Qué lindo estás hijo¡ decía Natsuko, mirando a su hijo, haciéndolo sonreír.

¡Gracias mamá¡ respondía Tsubasa sonriendo.

Debes estar muy feliz, ¿verdad?, decía Natsuko.

Sí mamá, pero también algo nervioso, respondió Tsubasa.

Nervioso, ¿por qué hijo?, dijo Natsuko sonriendo.

Por la boda, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Lo imagino, es normal, los nervios son normales hijo, dijo Natsuko con dulzura.

Mamá, hoy uniré mi vida a la mujer que amé, amo y amare siempre, y ello me hace inmensamente feliz, respondía Tsubasa.

Lo sé hijo, Sanae, también debe estar feliz y tan nerviosa como tú, acoto Natsuko, al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación de Tsubasa se abrió.

Ya estás listo, decía Koudai, sonriendo.

Sí, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues vamos a la iglesia hijo, el novio tiene que llegar antes que la novia, acotaba Koudai.

Bien, vamos, dijo Tsubasa, al tiempo que Natsuko lo tomaba del brazo para apoyarlo.

**Iglesia:**

Un grupo de jóvenes platicaban mientras esperaban el inicio de la ceremonia.

Ese que está allá, ¿no es Roberto?, decía uno de ellos.

Sí, es él, respondió Taro, haciendo una pausa para decir: Está con los amigos que Tsubasa hizo durante el tiempo que estuvo en Brasil.

Sí, es cierto, además hay muchos periodistas, a pesar de que Tsubasa y Sanae decidieron manejar lo de su boda con la mayor discreción posible, decía Ryo.

Que esperabas amigo, se casa Tsubasa, el entrenador del equipo de fútbol japonés que no solo nos llevó a un mundial sino además nos condujo hasta ganarlo, decía Genzo sonriendo.

Cierto, respondió Ryo.

¿Y quién será el próximo?, decía Taki.

¿El próximo?, respondieron los jóvenes que estaban en la fila e inmersos en la plática.

El próximo que pase a la fila de los casados, decía Taki sonriendo.

Pues aquí hay muchos candidatos, acotaba Mamoru, mirando a sus compañeros de selección que estaban muy bien acompañados de sus respectivas novias o amigas.

Si es cierto, hasta Hyuga vino con compañía, agregaba Ryo.

Cierto, dijo Teppei.

Aunque yo creo que el próximo es Jun, decía Ryo.

¿Yo qué?, respondió el nombrado que estaba una fila antes que el joven cara de mono, junto a su novia Yayoi.

Pues estábamos hablando que quién será el siguiente en seguirle los pasos a Tsubasita, decía Ryo sonriendo.

¡Ah¡ en ser entrenador, pues una vez que acabe mi carrera de medicina, estudiaré también para entrenador, tal vez a futuro también pueda llegar a ser el entrenador de nuestro equipo, respondía Jun sonriendo.

¿Entrenador?, y quien está hablando de entrenador, decía Genzo, mientras sus amigos levantaban los hombros.

Ah, no te referías a ello, con decir seguir los pasos a Tsubasa, respondió Jun con calma.

No, dijo Ryo con firmeza.

¿Entonces?, respondió Jun.

Me refería a…., decía Ryo, siendo interrumpido por una voz que decía: Ya llego el novio.

Ya llego Tsubasa, decían los amigos de este posando su mirada en la puerta principal de la iglesia.

Tsubasa entro del brazo de su madre, al tiempo que todas las miradas se posaron en él.

Está muy apuesto, decían unas jóvenes presentes, mientras los reporteros le tomaban fotos.

Tsubasa camino del brazo de su madre hasta el altar, en donde ocupó su lugar y espero con paciencia la llegada de su amada.

A los pocos minutos, Sanae llego, y la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar anunciando su presencia.

¿Ya llego?, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si hijo, y está más bella que nunca, acoto su madre sonriendo.

Tsubasa solo sonrío ante las palabras de su madre, mientras la castaña caminaba del brazo de su orgulloso padre, al tiempo que todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

¡Qué bella es¡ decían los presentes, al tiempo que los flashes de las cámaras se posaban en el rostro de la joven.

Luego de algunos minutos, la castaña llegó junto a su amado, y le dijo con dulzura, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla: Ya estoy aquí.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

¿Por qué agradeces?, dijo sorprendida la castaña.

Porque tu presencia aquí solo me confirma aún más lo mucho que me amas, respondió Tsubasa.

Claro que te amo Tsubasa, te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre, dijo la castaña tomando las manos de su amado, que sonrió ante las palabras de la joven.

Yo le dije eso mismo a mi madre, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae que no había comprendido lo que su aún prometido le decía.

Le dije que te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre, y que soy muy feliz, porque me casaré contigo, con mi luz, respondió Tsubasa.

La castaña derramó unas lágrimas, ante las palabras de su amado, al tiempo que el padre hacía su ingreso para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Sanae, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y le dijo dulcemente a su amado: El padre ya está aquí, ya va a iniciar la ceremonia.

Ante ello Tsubasa solo sonrió.

Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy aquí, para celebrar el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio…, decía el padre, mientras Tsubasa y Sanae se tomaban de la mano.

**Minutos después:**

Tsubasa y Sanae intercambiaban sus aros de matrimonio, bajo la mirada de los presentes.

¡Que romántico¡ decía una joven, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Sí, es cierto, acotaba otra secándose también las lágrimas.

Vamos preparando los pétalos, decía Yukari.

Si, decían otras jóvenes, al tiempo que el padre bendecía a la joven pareja.

Puede besar a la novia, se escuchó en el lugar, al tiempo que la castaña, tomaba las manos de su amado, para colocarlas en su rostro.

Ya soy tu esposa, dijo la castaña con dulzura, mientras colocaba las manos de su amado en su rostro.

Si, ya estamos casados, respondía Tsubasa mientras acercaba su rostro al de la castaña, hasta colocar su frente junto a la frente de su amada.

¡Te amo¡ dijo la castaña.

Yo también ¡te amo¡ acoto Tsubasa, mientras guiado por la castaña, colocó sus labios sobre los labios de su amada, al tiempo que los presentes estallaron en aplausos y un grupo de chicas se acercaban a arrojarles pétalos de rosa.

Una vez que la joven pareja rompió el beso, la castaña se tomó del brazo de su ahora esposo y juntos salieron hasta las afueras de la iglesia, al tiempo que los flashes de las cámaras se iluminaban sobre ellos, y pétalos de rosa caían sobre sus cuerpos.

¡Felicitaciones¡ decían los amigos de los jóvenes durante el trayecto a los novios, mientras se acercaban a abrazarlos.

¡Gracias¡ respondían los recién casados.

Luego de algunos minutos, ya fuera de la iglesia, los recién casados, se tomaron una foto con todos sus invitados y luego continuaron su camino hacia la limosina matrimonial.

A continuar el festejo en el restaurant, decía Koudai a los invitados, al tiempo que los novios abordaban la limosina.

Mientras se van trasladando a la recepción, nosotros iremos a donde acordamos, decía la castaña.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa con dulzura.

**Luego de 1 hora:**

Un par de pelinegros caminaban de la mano, con los pies descalzos por la arena de la playa, mientras platicaban.

Creo que ya va siendo hora que vayamos a la recepción, decía la castaña.

Sí, pero antes déjame decirte algo, respondió Tsubasa deteniendo su andar.

Claro amor, dime, dijo la castaña con dulzura, acariciando el rostro de su esposo con una de sus manos.

¡Gracias por estar siempre conmigo a pesar de lo grosero que alguna vez me porte contigo¡gracias por tu apoyo¡ ¡por tu amor¡ ¡gracias por haberte convertido en mis ojos cuando quede ciego¡ ¡gracias por hacerme comprender el valor de la vida¡ ¡gracias por amarme tanto¡ ¡gracias por aceptar mi amor¡ ¡gracias por permitirme cumplir un sueño más¡ ¡gracias por haber aceptado ser mi esposa¡ sin duda siempre fuiste mi luz, esa luz que iluminaba mi camino, esa luz que me impulsaba a seguir adelante, por ello te amo tanto mi amor, mi Sanae, mi luz, dijo Tsubasa colocando sus manos en la cintura de su amada para acercarla a él y fundirse ambos en un dulce beso, al tiempo que las olas del mar mojaba los pies de ambos, bendiciendo así su gran amor, y el inicio de su vida matrimonial.

_**FIN**_

_**Esta historia fue dedicada para aquellas personas que sufren alguna limitación física o discapacidad, a través de ella quise mostrar que no existen impedimentos para cumplir los sueños.**_

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que han seguido esta historia de lucha por un sueño y amor entre Tsubasa x Sanae¡ espero que la historia haya llegado a cubrir sus expectativas y los haya cautivado, como a mi cada vez que escribía alguno de sus capítulos._

_El próximo martes Dios mediante estaré publicando un pequeño epílogo de esta historia de amor._

_Así mismo aprovecho este medio para pedirles que ante esta pandemia mundial por el Covid-19, que lamentablemente viene afectando a miles de personas tomemos medidas preventivas para nuestro cuidado y cuidado de nuestros adultos mayores. Respetemos las normas que se nos dan para tratar de controlar a este virus y evitar vivir situaciones que enluten a nuestras familias, a nuestros, vecinos, a nuestros compatriotas._

_**PrincesaLirio.**_

_**Recuerda:**_

"_**Para lograr los sueños, no existen barreras ni limitaciones que lo impidan, solo existe la fuerza de voluntad, la fé y creer que podemos hacerlo"**_


	50. Chapter 50

"**EPÍLOGO"**

Un par de jóvenes platicaban con un hombre mayor de lentes en la sala de su casa.

¿Qué dices Tsubasa?, decía el hombre.

No sé qué decirle ahora, tendría que pensarlo un poco,…., someterme a una nueva operación y en este momento,….., respondía Tsubasa en tono dudoso, mientras la castaña le tomaba su mano con fuerza.

Comprendo, tal vez no sea el momento ahora, debes querer estar al lado de tu esposa para el nacimiento de tus gemelos, lo malo es que esos médicos solo estarán en nuestro país para esas fechas, decía el hombre.

Así es doctor, agradezco mucho que usted haya seguido investigando sobre mi caso, agradezco que se haya contactado con médicos de otros países, pero mi problema visual es algo que muchos médicos de diferentes países estudiaron y ninguno pudo encontrar la manera de que yo vuelva a ver, además yo ya me acostumbre a este nuevo estilo de vida….., respondía Tsubasa con la mayor calma posible, al tiempo que su esposa lo interrumpía.

Amor, una vez te dije que si algún día surge una esperanza para que tú puedas recuperar la vista, no lo dudes, tómala, no pierdes nada con intentar una nueva operación una vez más, decía la castaña.

Claro que pierdo hermosa, no podría estar contigo cuando traigas al mundo a nuestros hijos, ya que los médicos estarán aquí justo para los días que tienes programado tú parto, respondía Tsubasa colocando su mano sobre el abultado vientre de su esposa.

Tú no me dejarás sola, tú siempre estarás conmigo, pues te tengo en mi mente y en mi corazón siempre, dijo la castaña, colocando su mano sobre la mano de su esposo.

Pero…., decía Tsubasa.

Doctor, si hay alguna esperanza para que mi esposo recobre la vista, siga adelante con todo lo necesario para que Tsubasa sea nuevamente operado, respondía la castaña, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su amado.

¿Estás de acuerdo Tsubasa?, decía el médico.

Si, dijo con firmeza Tsubasa.

Bien, entonces empezare a preparar todo para ese día, acoto el médico.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa.

Doctor, dijo la castaña.

Dime, respondió el médico.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña.

**Al día siguiente:**

Tsubasa y Sanae compartían la noticia de su nueva operación con sus familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Pues es una gran oportunidad como dice Sanae hijo, y las oportunidades hay que tomarlas, respondía Natsuko.

Lo sé madre, dijo Tsubasa.

Tú padre está aquí para esas fechas, ya sabes quiere estar presente para el nacimiento de sus nietos, acotaba Natsuko emocionada.

Lo único malo es que estarán en hospitales distintos, decía la señora Nakazawa.

Cierto, dijo el padre de la castaña.

¿Y si te operan en el mismo hospital donde Sanae traerá al mundo a tus primogénitos?, acotaba Ryo.

A veces dices cosas útiles, decía Taki, haciendo sonreír a los presentes.

Sería cuestión de hablar con el doctor, respondía Tsubasa.

De seguro accede, dijo Mamoru.

Si es doctor es buena gente, acotaba Teppei.

Abra que llamar al doctor para hablar de ello, dijo Sanae, mientras su esposo asentía.

**Horas después:**

Claro no habría problema, yo me encargo de ello Sanae, escuchaba la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ usted es un verdadero ángel, respondía la castaña.

No digas eso Sanae, yo siempre he sido un admirador del juego de Tsubasa desde la escuela, por ello cuando me llamaron de la federación Japonesa de Fútbol para ser parte del equipo médico y tome el caso de Tsubasa me involucre mucho en este, pues quería encontrar la manera de que él vuelva hacer el de antes, y regrese al fútbol, él es aún muy joven, si se logra el objetivo que es que el vuelva a ver, en unos meses podría volver al fútbol, y nada me daría más gusto, escucho la castaña.

Yo también quiero volverlo a ver en un terreno de juego, nada me haría más feliz que ello, sé que él ha aceptado su condición, sé qué él ha conseguido muchos de sueños a pesar de ella, pero sé también que él muy en el fondo quiere volver a pisar un terreno de juego profesional, quiere volver hacerlo junto a sus amigos,…., decía la castaña, al tiempo que sintió las pataditas de sus bebes.

Auch, dijo la castaña.

¿Estás bien?, escucho la castaña.

Si, solo son los niños, están muy activos en esta semana, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

**Semanas después: "Hospital"**

Sanae tomaba de la mano a su esposo mientras este le decía: ¿Estás bien?, ¿verdad?

Si amor, tú tranquilo, tus hijos y yo estamos bien, respondía con dulzura la castaña.

Señora, disculpe, tenemos que llevar al señor Ozora a sala de operaciones, decía una enfermera.

Bien, dijo la castaña, separándose de la cama de su esposo.

Tsubasa fue trasladado a una camilla y llevado a sala de operaciones, mientras su esposa, familiares y amigos esperaban en la sala de espera.

¿Aún no lo operan?, decía un joven de gorra, que había llegado al lugar.

Ya está en sala, respondía un joven cara de mono.

¿Y Taro?, dijo Genzo.

Fue con su novia al cafetín, respondió Mamoru.

Bueno, voy a saludar a los señores Ozora y Sanae, decía Genzo, mientras miraba a la castaña que estaba sentada con los padres de su esposo en una banca.

¡Buenas tardes¡ decía Genzo, al llegar frente a los Ozora.

¡Buenas tardes muchacho¡ decía Koudai.

¡Buenas tardes Genzo¡ acoto Natsuko.

¡Hola Genzo¡ que gusto que estés aquí, decía la castaña.

No podía de dejar de venir, es mi amigo quien se está operando, además tenía que estar presente para cuando nazcan mis ahijados, decía Genzo sonriendo.

¿Ahijados?, dijo la madre de Sanae que acababa de llegar junto al padre de la castaña.

¡Señores Nakazawa, buenas tardes¡ y si, dije ahijados, porque los primogénitos de mis amigos tienen que ser mis ahijados, respondía Genzo sonriendo.

Ello ya lo veremos más adelante Tsubasa y yo, pero como serán dos, creo que lo mejor es que tengan dos padrinos, ya que yo ya tengo a mis dos madrinas, en mente, decía Sanae sonriendo.

Pero si yo puedo ser padrino por partida doble, acotaba Genzo, haciendo reír a los presentes.

**Tiempo después:**

Sanae junto a los padres de su esposo recibían el reporte del médico.

Todo fue un éxito, él estará con los ojos vendados una semana, para su comodidad y atención es mejor que ese tiempo permanezca aquí, decía el médico, mientras la castaña escuchaba con atención.

Luego de recibir el reporte médico, la castaña entro a la habitación donde estaba su esposo.

Tsubasa, mi amor, el médico que te opero dice que todo fue un éxito, en unas semanas se te retiraran las vendas y sabremos si esta nueva operación te devolvió la vista, mientras tanto es mejor que sigas aquí, para que recibas el cuidado adecuado, pensaba la castaña, mientras tomaba la mano de su amado.

**Al día siguiente:**

Una castaña se tomaba el vientre, mientras sus padres la apoyaban a caminar.

Creo que ya es el momento, ¿no mamá?, decía la castaña.

Si, hija, ya es el momento, respondía la señora Nakazawa.

Voy por una silla de ruedas para llevarte al ambiente de labor de parto hija, decía el señor Nakazawa.

**En tanto:**

En una habitación hospitalaria Tsubasa platicaba con su madre, mientras le cambiaban los vendajes de sus ojos.

¿Y Sanae?, decía Tsubasa.

Está fuera con sus padres, pues le empezaron las contracciones con mayor fuerza, respondió Natsuko.

¿Entonces ya tendrá a mis hijos?, decía Tsubasa.

Es primeriza, las contracciones se prolongan más hijo, de igual manera voy a averiguar ello, respondió Natsuko.

¿Quiero hablar con el médico?, dijo Tsubasa.

Bien hijo, lo buscare para que hables con él, acoto la señora Ozora.

**En otra habitación:**

Aún falta un poco linda, aún no es el momento, pero lo mejor es que ya te quedes aquí en reposo, decía una mujer de uniforme.

¿Cuánto tiempo faltara para que nazcan mis bebes?, decía Sanae.

Unas 10 a 12 horas probablemente, respondió la mujer.

**Horas después:**

Un hombre de bata blanca trasladaba a Tsubasa en una camilla con ruedas hacia la sala de alumbramiento.

¡Gracias doctor Kamijo¡ ¡gracias por ayudarme a conseguir el permiso¡ decía Tsubasa.

No hay nada que agradecer muchacho, yo comprendo que quieras estar presente junto a tu esposa en este momento, eso si ya sabes nada de querer levantarte de la cama, solo estarás allí cerca de tu esposa para darle tu apoyo, respondió el hombre.

Si doctor, dijo Tsubasa.

**Sala de alumbramiento:**

Una castaña inhalaba y exhalaba aire para tratar de aminorara su dolor provocado por las contracciones, al tiempo que la puerta del lugar se abría para que ingrese una camilla.

Tú esposo está aquí muchacha, dijo un médico.

Tsubasa, dijo Sanae con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sanae, estoy aquí contigo, respondió Tsubasa, al tiempo que la castaña desde la camilla donde estaba tomaba la mano de su esposo.

Bueno, vamos a intentarlo una vez más linda, dijo el médico.

Si, acoto la castaña.

**Minutos después:**

Los llantos de unos bebés inundaban el lugar, al tiempo que los padres primerizos sentían que una inmensa alegría los invadía.

¿Los nombres de los bebes?, decía la enfermera, mientras le entregaba a los bebes ya vestiditos a la castaña.

Hayate y Daibu, respondió Sanae.

**Días después: "Hospital"**

Sanae junto a sus bebes recién nacidos que estaban en un cochecito para gemelos, esperaban el momento en que a Tsubasa le retiren las vendas.

Tranquilo, decía la castaña.

Estoy tranquilo hermosa, yo solo quiero ya volver a casa para estar juntos los cuatro, respondió Tsubasa, al tiempo que un médico junto a su equipo entraba a la habitación.

Vamos a iniciar a retirarte las vendas, dijo uno de los médicos.

**Pasillo:  
**Los padres de Tsubasa, sus suegros y amigos, esperaban el resultado de la operación con cierto nerviosismo.

¿Y si otra vez falla?, decía Ryo.

Cállate Ryo, no seas pájaro de mal agüero, decía Teppei, mientras los demás jóvenes asentían.

**Dentro de la habitación:**

Un hombre de bata blanca le retiraba la última venda a Tsubasa, al tiempo que decía: Abrirás tus parparos lentamente.

Bien, dijo Tsubasa, mientras empezaba a parpadear, al tiempo que imágenes de su niñez, adolescencia jugando al fútbol venían a su mente.

Tras algunos minutos que parecieron eternos, Tsubasa llevo sus manos a su rostro, al tiempo que algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y humedecieron su rostro.

Mi amor, ¿qué sucede?, dijo Sanae, con cierta nostalgia en su voz, al tiempo que Tsubasa posaba su mirada en ella.

Acércate Sany, acércate con nuestros hijos, respondió Tsubasa con voz entrecortada.

Si, dijo la castaña, llevando el cochecito, hacia el lugar donde estaba Tsubasa, bajo la mirada de los médicos.

Ponlo junto a mí, decía Tsubasa, mientras la castaña sacaba a los bebes del coche para ponerlos en la cama junto a Tsubasa, al tiempo que los médicos con cautela abandonaron el lugar.

Yo siempre estaré contigo, dijo la castaña con dulzura tomando la mano de su amado, al tiempo que su vista se empezaba a nublar por las lágrimas haciendo que ella baje la mirada.

Son hermosos, tan hermosos como tú, escucho la castaña haciendo que dirija la mirada a su esposo.

¿Qué?, dijo la castaña con voz entrecortada.

Y tú estás aún más bella, aunque aún veo algo borroso, me imagino que con los días la vista se me aclarara más y podre ver el esplendor de tu belleza mi luz, acoto Tsubasa, haciendo que la castaña rompa en llanto.

No llores, dijo Tsubasa.

Lloro de felicidad, respondió la castaña, al tiempo que, en el pasillo, los padres de Tsubasa, suegros y amigos recibían la gran noticia.

**1 mes después:**

En 6 meses, decía Tsubasa.

Si Tsubasa en 6 meses, respondía el médico.

Bueno he estado tanto tiempo alejado del terreno de juego de manera profesional que un tiempo más es lo de menos, decía Tsubasa.

La federación de fútbol te brindara todo su apoyo para que te reincorpores al fútbol profesional, respondió el médico.

¡Gracias¡ será un nuevo comienzo para mí, es difícil que un club abra sus puertas a un futbolista que ha estado tantos años sin actividad, pero también sé que uno nunca debe dejar de soñar, ni perder la esperanza, uno debe siempre volar alto, así me dice mi Sanae, decía Tsubasa.

Y hablando de Sanae, ¿cómo está ella?, es raro que hoy no haya venido contigo, respondía el médico.

Tuvo que ir a rendir un examen de su carrera, mis suegros se quedaron con los gemelos, decía Tsubasa.

**Tiempo después:**

Una castaña colocaba la mesa para que cene con su esposo, mientras sus pequeños hijos dormían.

No hay que perder la fe amor, en cuanto vean que tu talento sigue en ti te lloverán las ofertas, mientras tanto solo enfócate en tu recuperación completa, decía la castaña.

Siempre sabes cómo confortarme, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

**6 meses después: "Casa de Tsubasa y Sanae"**

Tsubasa recibía un sobre de manos del señor Katagiri.

¿Y esto?, dijo Tsubasa.

Es una oferta para un club local, respondió Katagiri, mientras la castaña colocaba unos vasos en una pequeña mesa.

¿Un club local?, dijo la castaña sentándose junto a su esposo.

Si, el Club de Nakahama quiere tenerte en sus filas, la oferta no es mucha, tal vez quieras…., decía Katagiri.

Aceptare la oferta, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza, al tiempo que la castaña sonreía.

**Minutos después:**

Estoy orgullosa de ti, dijo la castaña, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado.

Y yo de ti, mi luz, respondió Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Emprenderemos un nuevo sueño juntos.

Sí amor, respondió la castaña.

Yo lo único que quería era una oportunidad para poder demostrar mi talento, el Club de Nakahama me la está dando y no les pienso fallar, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

**1 año después:**

Nakahama se convierte en el mejor Club de Japón, gracias a la guía y capitanato de Tsubasa Ozora, decía un locutor en un estadio que estaba abarrotado de espectadores, al tiempo que Tsubasa elevaba una nueva copa, mientras miraba a su esposa e hijos que estaban en las graderías.

Este primer título en esta nueva etapa de mi vida es para ustedes hijos y especialmente para ti, mi "Luz", pensaba Tsubasa, mientras conectaba mirada con su esposa.

**Horas después:**

¿Cataluña?, decía Tsubasa incrédulo, tras escuchar lo que alguien le decía en una oficina

Si, de Cataluña Tsubasa, no comprendo tu desconcierto hijo, eres talentosísimo, es normal que quieran volver a quererte en sus filas, ellos han estado siguiendo tu reincorporación al fútbol y no han sido los únicos, hay otros equipos interesados en ti, pero sé que tu sueño era Cataluña, por ello lo mencione primero, decía el entrenador del equipo con el cual había ganado el campeonato de su país.

**Tiempo después:**

Yo apoyo la decisión que tomes, solo quiero verte feliz, decía Sanae, con dulzura, mientras Tsubasa tomaba sus manos.

Entonces nos vamos a Cataluña, respondió Tsubasa.

Nos vamos, dijo Sanae con dulzura.

**Años después:**

Bajo los lentes de las cámaras y flashes, un apuesto hombre de cabello desordenado que estaba vestido de manera elegante y sostenía un trofeo en su mano, respondía a unas preguntas que los reporteros le hacían.

¿Qué se siente ser reconocido como el mejor futbolista del planeta?

¿A quién le dedicas este reconocimiento?

Eran algunas de las preguntas de los reporteros.

El que reconozcan tú talento sin duda te llena de dicha, no puedo negar ello, hasta ahora no lo creo pues todos los futbolista que han competido conmigo son extraordinarios, creo que todos merecían este premio, respondía Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo: El premio va para mi gente, para mi país, para mi padres, mis hijos, pero sobre todo para la persona que ha estado siempre conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, dándome el apoyo que necesitaba para no sentirme derrotado, para mi esposa, para mi "Luz" dijo Tsubasa, posando su mirada en la castaña que estaba sentada juntos a sus gemelos esperando que la conferencia de prensa acabe.

Sanae se puso de pie, junto a sus gemelos, y camino hacia su esposo, quien al verla llegar la abrazo, mientras sus hijos se paraban delante de ellos para las fotos.

¡Gracias por estar siempre conmigo¡ ¡gracias por ser mi fuerza, por motivarme a no dejarme vencer¡ ¡gracias por alumbrar mi camino con dulzura y paciencia¡ ¡gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión¡ ¡gracias por ser mi luz¡ dijo Tsubasa, antes de posar sus labios sobre su amada.

_**FIN**_

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que han seguido esta historia de lucha por un sueño y amor entre Tsubasa x Sanae¡ _

_Espero que el epílogo y la historia en si les haya gustado._

"_**En la vida hay personas que nos impulsan a seguir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos que en la vida se nos presenta, convirtiéndolas en seres especiales, en nuestras luces que nos alumbran y guían para alcanzar nuestras metas y sueños, estas personas pueden ser tus padres, un hermano, un familiar, un amigo (a), esas luces siempre te darán su apoyo y te motivarán a seguir adelante" **_

_Con mucho cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio.**_


End file.
